ZoRa
by Zorume
Summary: Zorro et Luffy viennent d'être éjectés par Lucci de la Tour Galley-La. Alors que Zorro essaie tant bien que mal de remonter vers la ville, il se fait aider par une fille, qui au final va le suivre jusqu'à Enies Lobby, Zara. OC - Zara. /!\ LEMON / VIOLENCE / VIOL Brouillon de fiction très mal écrit /!\ Fiction à réécrire & développer.
1. Water Seven-Enies Lobby-Thriller Bark

Rencontre à Water Seven lorsque Zorro et Luffy sont expulsés par Lucci de la chambre du maire. Zara trouve Zorro sur les toits de la ville basse alors qu'il glisse. Elle l'aide à remonter jusqu'à la ville haute.  
Ils rencontrent le reste de la troupe (Luffy, Nami et Chopper) qui leur expliquent que Sanji est avec Robin et Usopp dans le Puffing Tom. Ils prennent le Rocketman et vont jusqu'à l'île, Zara avec.  
Tout se déroule pareil que dans les livres jusqu'aux combats contre le CP9. Zorro - Kaku, Luffy - Lucci, Sanji - Califa, Nami - Kumadori, Chopper et Franky - Fukuro, Zara - Jyabura. Usopp n'a pas d'ennemi... Zara se fait assez vite battre par le Loup mais Sanji arrive et se bat à sa place avant qu'elle soit ko. Nami - Califa, Kumadori - Chopper. Zorro et Kaku se battent dans la salle où est Zara. Kaku en profite pour essayer de la tuer mais Zorro le bat en premier. Zara est blessée de partout mais arrive à suivre Zorro, Sanji et Usopp jusqu'à la fin du tunnel où l'eau commence a pénétrer. Zara, excellente nageuse, tire Usopp et les deux autres vers la surface, dans la tour où Luffy et Lucci se battent.  
Ils montent jusqu'en haut et retrouve Luffy, toujours en train de se battre en Gear2. Zorro est obligé de porter Zara qui est tombée inconsciente lorsqu'elle est sortie de l'eau. Ils passent le pont sans Luffy et se battent contre la marine. Zara se réveille en cours de combat et dézingue une dizaine de colonels d'un coup puis se bat aux cotés de Zorro.  
Ensuite, Luffy gagne et le Merry arrive et sauve tout l'équipage. Ils rentrent à Water Seven mais le Merry meurt. Quelques jours plus tard, la Galley-la leur annonce qu'ils leur ont fabriqué un nouveau bateau avec le bois de Franky. Le Goldy, réplique du Merry en beaucoup plus grand, performant et équipé, rejoint l'équipage en tant que nouveau bateau ! Sa figure de proue ressemble au Merry mais couleur or et plus haute. L'équipage sans va de Water Seven avec le Goldy, et récupère Usopp au passage. Fiesta pour Robin, Usopp, Goldy... Et Zara !  
Arrivée à Thriller Bark (comme OP), Zara est dans le groupe de Luffy. Elle se fait enlever en même temps que Zorro, car elle est tout le temps à coté de lui ! Absalom hésite au début entre elle et Nami, mais choisit Nami car elle est plus faible et mignonne. Les combats se déroulent comme OP avec Zara en plus. Alors qu'elle aime faire la fête, elle reste à veiller Zorro après son sacrifice. Elle apprend ce qu'il a fait par Sanji, et celui-ci lui fait remarquer à Zara qu'elle a beau être réservée on voit bien ses sentiments envers Zorro. Brook ne rejoint pas l'équipage mais part avec Laura pour retrouver Laboon. L'équipage reprend sa route vers Shabondy ! Zara est désignée veilleuse en haut du Goldy, et Zorro vient la retrouver en haut, parce qu'il a faim et que s'il réveille Sanji il va se faire envoyer balader. Il demande donc à Zara vu qu'elle sait aussi cuisiner... Zara lui prépare donc à manger et revient en haut pour lui donner. Ensuite Zara entame la discussion sur son 'sacrifice' et lui fait remarquer qu'il ne pourra pas se battre contre un ennemi puissant à cause de ses blessures. Ils s'engueulent et Zorro plaque Zara contre le mur. Au bout d'un moment ils sont tellement proche qu'ils s'embrassent. Ensuite Zorro se barre sans rien dire et Zara se met à pleurer. Sanji étant réveillé il a un peu entendu la conversation et parle à Zorro. Ils s'engueulent eux aussi et Zorro va dormir.


	2. Shabondy - Kuraigana

Le lendemain, au ptit dej', Zorro se met à l'opposé de Zara et celle-ci, vexée, s'en va dehors avec ses sabres... Comme il n'y a que Robin et Luffy à table, Sanji se permet de refaire la morale à Zorro. Celui-ci s'énerve et s'en va aussi... Arrivée à Shabondy quelques jours après. Idem que OP, rencontre avec Caimie et Octo, attaque du Dragon céleste et attaque de Kuma et Kizaru. Zara essaie de protéger Zorro dont les blessures de Thriller Bark se sont réouvertes. Ils se font éjecter sur l'île de Miwahk ensemble. Zara soigne Zorro avec Perona et le veille jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Elle reçoit le journal et refuse de le donner à Zorro car elle sait qu'il voudra revenir à Shabondy s'il apprends que Ace est mort, même avec ses blessures. Zara fait ami-ami avec Perona entre temps. Mais Zorro et Perona peuvent pas se voir, Zara fait donc l'intermédiaire entre eux deux. Finalement, Zorro arrive à piquer le journal et engueule Zara pour lui avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Zorro finit (de nouveau!) par plaquer Zara contre le mur. Celle-ci se défend en lui gueulant dessus qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui et Zorro relâche un peu la pression. Aucun des deux ne parle pendant un moment, donc Zara essaie de se dégager mais il la replaque contre le mur. Zara commence à bouillonner et a les larmes aux yeux, pourtant Zorro ne fait plus rien. Au bout d'un moment, Zorro détourne le regard et la lâche d'un seul coup, donc elle tombe à genoux. Elle se relève et commence à pleurer en lui demandant pourquoi il est comme ça. Il répond pas. Alors Zara commence à le frapper pour se défouler mais Zorro la rebloque et l'embrasse. Zara tremble de partout sous le coup de l'émotion et cède dans les bras de Zorro. Celui-ci l'emmène sur le lit et continue de l'embrasser. Ensuite il la bloque dans ses bras et lui lèche le cou et la joue. Zara gémit mais n'arrive même plus à se défendre tellement elle tremble. Zorro continue de la lécher sur le ventre et Zara n'arrive plus à bouger. Au bout d'un moment Zorro arrête, embrasse Zara puis se cale contre elle sans la relâcher une seule seconde. Zorro finit par s'endormir, mais Zara met plus de temps...

(...)

Quand elle se réveille elle est toujours dans les bras de Zorro qui dort encore. En essayant de se dégager il se réveille et la rebloque. Zara refond en larmes en lui demandant pourquoi il la bloque et que c'est assez frustrant, et il lui répond juste qu'il l'aime. Zara reste un instant muette puis tombe sur Zorro, toujours en larmes. Zorro l'embrasse et se remet à la bloquer. Cette fois-ci Zara se laisse faire même si intérieurement elle se sent totalement piégée. Zorro lui mord la joue et Zara sursaute. Zorro la lèche la où il vient de la mordre et Zara commence à lui planter ses ongles dans le poignet, et plus il continue plus elle y va fort. Au bout d'un moment, Zara y met un grand coup et lui ouvre deux veines. Zorro lâche Zara sur le coup et regarde son poignet en sang. Zara tombe sur le lit et expire un grand coup. Elle re rassoit et regarde le poignet de Zorro qui saigne abondamment. Il faut quelques secondes pour percuter que c'est elle qui lui a fait ça. Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle sursaute et se précipite pour chercher un bandage. Elle soigne Zorro et lui dit qu'elle est désolée. Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment puis Zara l'embrasse. Il réessaie de la bloquer mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne Zara se décale et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un regard noir. Elle lui demande pourquoi il la bloque et lui répond de nouveau qu'il l'aime. Zara lui répond en gueulant que s'il l'aime vraiment il n'a pas à la bloquer. Zorro se braque et se jette sur Zara en lui prenant ses bras. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui réplique que si elle voyait les choses autrement, elle ne dirait pas "bloquer". Il la fixe encore un peu, se lève et quitte la chambre. Zara se braque elle aussi et attend un peu avant de descendre. À l'intérieur Zara bouillonne car elle ne comprend pas ce que vient de lui dire Zorro. Pour elle le verbe "bloquer" était totalement approprié pour ce qu'il faisait. Elle le retrouve dans la salle à manger avec Perona. Celle-ci se jette sur Zara et se cache derrière elle en pointant Zorro du doigt. Elle dit qu'il est cinglé et Zorro réplique, et ils commencent à se gueuler dessus. Perona finit par dire qu'il a pas de coeur et que c'est impossible de trouver un insensible pareil. Zorro se braque et lui lance un regard noir. Puis il jette un oeil à Zara qui n'a encore rien dit. Elle a le regard dans le vague. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est fixée par Zorro et Perona, elle dit qu'elle va préparer le petit déjeuner et s'en va en cuisine. Perona regarde Zorro froidement et lui chuchote que si elle est pas dans son assiette, c'est forcément à cause de lui, parce qu'elle tient à lui. Zorro ne dit rien pendant un instant puis lui réplique que les sentiments qu'il a pour elle sont réciproques aux siens. Perona, étonnée qu'il l'avoue aussi facilement, ne sait comment répliquer et s'assoit à table en attendant Zara. Lorsque celle ci revient, elle découvre Zorro et Perona sur la défensive devant... Mihawk ! Zara lâche tout sur la table et se place à côté de Zorro. Mihawk demande ce qu'ils font dans son château et répondent tous en chœur 'Kuma !' Mihawk grogne et insulte Kuma avant de s'installer à table. Il regarde Zara et dit que pour une fois il aura pas à se préparer quelque chose à manger ... Car maintenant il y a une cuisinière. Zara se met en rogne tout comme Zorro et Perona. Mais Mihawk fait remarquer qu'il a le pouvoir de les faire partir de l'île ou de les tuer. Zorro est sur le point se sortir ses sabres mais Zara le retient et lui serre le poignet et lui enfonce le poing dans le torse. Zorro se plie en deux à cause de ses blessures et la fixe avec un regard légèrement suppliant et elle lâche son poignet. Zorro s'écarte un peu tandis que Zara lui fait remarquer que s'il se bat maintenant, il mourra sans lui avoir fait une égratignure. Zara demande à Mihawk l'autorisation de rester sur l'île le temps que Zorro récupère entièrement. Celui-ci accepte. Au même moment le journal arrive. Mihawk le lit et s'en va. Zara le prend et lit les nouvelles. Grande surprise ! Luffy est en 1ere page à Marineford devant les décombres de la guerre. Zorro et Perona la rejoignent et essaie de trouver pourquoi Luffy aurait-il fait ça. Ils passent du temps à lire l'article, et finalement Zara regarde la photo et trouve la réponse : 3Days - 2Years ! Ensuite, Perona voit que Moria serait 'mort' dans la bataille. Elle se met à pleurer et Zara la console. Zorro râle que Perona est juste une gamine pathétique et Zara est obligée de la retenir pour qu'elle ne lance pas de négative hollow. Zara est soulagée pour le 3D-2Y car Zorro aura le temps de se rétablir. Le soir, elle rejoint Zorro dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Elle se met à coté de lui et l'enlace pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ouvre un oeil et le referme presque aussitôt. Zara attend un moment puis se décide. Elle lui dit 'je t'aime' et Zorro se jette sur elle en l'embrassant. Zara sourit mais lorsque Zorro se remet à la bloquer dans ses bras, Zara se souvient du matin. Elle se traite d'idiote intérieurement et essaie de se dégager. Mais cette fois-ci Zorro l'embrasse juste et se cale contre elle. Zara se sent tout de même piégée et ne trouve toujours pas la raison de Zorro pour lui faire ça. Dans sa tête, elle se dit même que c'est le comportement d'une bête sauvage avec sa proie ! Elle s'endort tout de même a cause de la fatigue.

(...)

Après quelques heures, Zorro se réveille et lui lèche la joue et comme elle ne réagit pas il la mord et elle se réveille en sursaut et lui tape la mâchoire. Zorro grogne et Zara se souvient de la comparaison qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se met à pleurer devant Zorro qui se masse la mâchoire. Il la prend par les épaules et pose sa tête contre la sienne. Il lui dit qu'en ce moment il la trouve bien pleurnicharde et aussi pourquoi. Zara tremble et lui dit que c'est à cause de ce qu'il lui fait. Zorro ferme les yeux et sourit, voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris. Il l'embrasse et lui demande ce qu'elle ressent exactement. Zara rougit et reste un instant muette. Ensuite elle met de coté sa fierté en se rappelant qu'avant tout, elle l'aime. Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle ressent, en tremblant, et Zorro sourit. Il lui lâche les épaules... et l'embrasse. Ensuite, il la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui demande de penser à qu'est ce que fait quelqu'un qui aime une personne en danger. Zara répond du tac au tac qu'il la protège. Zorro sourit et Zara fait le déclic. Contrariée, elle lui réplique qu'elle n'est pas en danger, donc aucun besoin d'être protégée, surtout par un moyen aussi oppressant. Zorro lui dit que pourtant elle a pas l'air claustro' et Zara se braque. Elle répond qu'elle n'est pas claustro mais que c'est quand même oppressant de se sentir piégé. Il sourit de nouveau et la prend dans ses bras. Zara se défend puis se laisse aller vu qu'il est dix fois plus fort qu'elle. Ils s'embrassent et Zorro passe sa main dans son t-shirt pour l'enlever et Zara frémit et arrêté de l'embrasser. Zorro l'embrasse dans le cou et lui enlève son t-shirt. Zara enlève son pantalon en embrassant Zorro. Entre temps il a eu le temps d'enlever son t-shirt. Il plaque Zara contre le lit et lui lèche le cou et la joue. Elle lui prend la main et la serre tout en gémissant. Zorro lui lèche le ventre puis lui caresse les hanches tout en l'embrassant. Il lui enlève sa culotte et Zara rougit en se collant contre lui.

* * * (Partie Censurée) * * *

Lorsque Zara se réveille, en sous vêtements, Zorro est déjà parti. Elle enfile son pantalon et un sweat avant de descendre en bas, se disant qu'il devait déjà être en train de manger. Mais elle ne trouve que Perona et Miwahk. Zara leur demande s'ils l'ont vu et ils répondent a la négative. Zara, même si elle a faim, le cherche dans les endroits du château qu'il fréquente le plus mais ne le trouve pas. Puis son instinct lui dicte tout à coup d'aller dehors. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, elle retrouve Zorro... Contre des gorille armés ! Seul contre une vingtaine, il est encore salement amoché. Et Zara n'a pas pris ses sabres... Elle court vers lui et lui agrippe le bras. Zorro ne cesse de fixer les gorilles et Zara retient un cri : Zorro est couvert de sang ! Elle le tire, mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Alors que Zara le supplie de la suivre, un des gorille attaque et Zorro le repousse. Mais en même temps un autre attaque par l'arrière et blesse Zara par l'abdomen. Zorro hurle et attaque le gorille. Mais les autres se mettent à les attaquer d'un coup. Puis plus rien. Lorsque Zara se relève, elle voit Mihawk face à Zorro. Il est encore K.O.. Quand Zara essaie de le rejoindre, elle retient un cri de douleur et tombe. Le gorille l'a entièrement transpercée deux fois a l'abdomen. Elle réessaie tout de même et hurle de douleur avant de retomber. Zorro se tourne vers elle et se retrouve bloqué en la voyant évanouie, le sweat et le pantalon en sang.

(...)

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, c'est la nuit et elle est allongée dans un lit. Doucement elle se tire de son sommeil et retrouve ses sensations. Lorsqu'elle bouge la main droite elle se rend compte qu'elle est bloquée. Elle relève la tête et voit Zorro, assis à ses cotés, endormi. Et il lui tient la main. Zara se rappelle alors de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Et même de ce qui se passait quand elle était évanouit ! Elle se souvient qu'on la bandait et elle entendait la voix de Perona, inquiète, qui engueulait Zorro et pleurait à moitié sur Zara. Elle sourit. Elle remarque que son sweat et son pantalon sont pliés, bien propres, juste sur la table à coté. Et aussi qu'elle était en soutient-gorge et en short. Elle essaye d'attraper le sweat mais elle n'y arriva pas, Zorro lui bloquant la main droite et étant à moitié couché sur elle, elle ne pouvait que le réveiller en attrapant ses affaires. Elle soupira, toujours souriante, et se demanda comment pouvait-elle être si bien alors qu'elle s'était faite transpercée... Elle enlève un peu ses bandages et ... Ne voit rien ! Aucune blessure ! Étonnée, elle voit aussi qu'elle n'a plus d'égratignures... Et pareil pour Zorro... Inquiète, elle se demande depuis combien de temps dort-elle. Mais ce raisonnement tombe à l'eau, il faut plusieurs semaines pour guérir de pareilles blessures. Elle décide de réveiller Zorro tellement cette question la turlupine. Lorsqu'elle le touche, elle s'aperçoit d'un phénomène étrange : une espèce de fumée noire autour de Zorro... Qui s'évapore quand il ouvre les yeux. Un flash lui revient en mémoire : c'est cette même fumée qui était apparue autour de son Kitetsu lorsqu'elle avait essayé de protéger Zorro de Kuma, à Shabondy. Mais elle ne s'attarde pas dessus, puisque Zorro venait de se réveiller et l'embrassait tendrement. Elle se laisse envahir puis lorsqu'il arrête, elle attrape son sweat et l'enfile. Mais Zorro l'arrête en cours de route en mettant sa main là où devait être la blessure. Il parait tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Il la regarde, et Zara lui avoue qu'elle en savait pas plus que lui. Elle venait de se réveiller dans cet état. Zorro enlève sa main et tire son sweat vers le bas pour lui mettre correctement. Ensuite il la regarde droit dans les yeux et Zara y plonge, surprise qu'ils dégagent autant d'émotion. Elle se perd un long moment dans son regard, jusqu'à ne plus savoir où elle est. Son flottement s'arrête lorsqu'il ferme les yeux et lui attrape la main. En reprenant ses esprits, elle voit qu'il rougissait et semblait perdu. Il lui dit alors qu'il l'aime, et qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. S'il avait été plus fort, il l'aurait protégée et jamais elle n'aurait été blessée. Zara laisse s'échapper une larme d'émotion en voyant Zorro dans un état pareil, et s'approche de lui à quelques centimètres, et elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle lui dit que s'il était moins stupide parfois et qu'il restait au près d'elle au lieu de se perdre, elle serait beaucoup moins inquiète pour lui. Elle l'embrasse sur la bouche et se rassoit. Zorro lui serre sa main et fixe le lit. Elle serre sa main elle aussi et sourit. Après un long moment Zorro finit par tomber et s'endormir sur les jambes de Zara. Celle-ci arrive à le soulever un peu et à se caler sous lui, toujours en lui tenant la main. Elle s'endort peu après.


	3. Kuraigana (2)

Zara se réveille à l'aube, Zorro dormant toujours sur elle. Elle reste un moment à regarder par la fenêtre l'aurore puis s'étire de tout son long, et il se réveille. Lorsqu'il se relève, Zara se lève et s'étire de nouveau. Elle sourit instinctivement et se tourne vers Zorro, toujours à moitié endormi. Elle se passe une main là où devait être sa blessure et se souvient de la fumée noire. Elle s'arrête de sourire puis passe sur le lit pour réveiller Zorro. Ensuite elle commence à aller vers la porte pour aller manger, mais Zorro la prend dans ses bras, sans prévenir. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, et elle rit. Puis elle se dégage et elle lui prend les mains. Zorro la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse. Zara rigole, totalement euphorique, et lui dit qu'elle a faim. Comme il n'écoute pas, elle le pousse et ouvre la porte. Elle part en courant et Zorro la rattrape et la plaque contre le mur. Elle rit toujours, et Zorro la regarde droit dans les yeux.

Tout d'un coup elle s'arrête et plonge elle aussi dans ses yeux. Zara frisonne et l'embrasse. Un flash lui revient en mémoire : des yeux bleus clair au regard romantique. Elle reprend ses esprits lorsque Zorro la prend par la taille et la soulève contre le mur. Elle se retrouve bloquée de nouveau une jambe par dessus l'épaule de Zorro, qui lui lèche le ventre. Elle gémit et Zorro monte sa main. Zara agrippe son t-shirt et se mord la lèvre.

Un autre flash lui revient. Toujours ces yeux bleus, mais aussi le sentiment d'être chez soi, d'être au bon endroit. Le bruit de la mer lui revint en tête. Elle revient à elle en touchant le sol de ses pieds. Zorro la tenait par la taille et la regardait, inquiet. Elle sourit et l'embrasse. Puis elle s'échappe de ses bras et commence à s'en aller, en regardant en arrière pour voir s'il la suivait. Elle l'emmène jusqu'au salon où ils mangent, et Zorro l'attrape et l'embrasse.

Perona arrive à ce moment là et s'arrête net. Elle est totalement impressionnée et les regarde bouche-bée. Zorro se rend compte qu'elle est là et arrête d'embrasser Zara tout en lançant un regard noir à Perona. Zara se tourne vers elle et lui sourit en rougissant. Perona rougit et leur hurle dessus :

« Vous êtes ensemble ?! »

Zara prend la main à Zorro et le regarde. Il fait la même chose, alors Zara sourit et fait oui de la tête, souriante. Perona reste de nouveau muette, les yeux écarquillés. Ensuite ils mangent et Perona ne cesse de passer de Zorro a Zara, toujours impressionnée. Puis Zorro part se changer, alors elle se jette sur Zara et lui demande, frustrée, comment peut-elle aimer un insensible pareil. Zara lui sourit et réplique qu'il n'est pas insensible et qu'elle l'aime, c'est tout. Perona réfléchit un instant et la lâche. Elle lui dit quand même qu'elle voit pas comment on peut aimer un imbécile pareil. Zara rigole puis rejoint Zorro.

Celui-ci est habillé et prend ses sabres. Zara enlève son sweat et le jette sur le lit, puis prend un t-shirt large de couleur crème. Elle s'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et prend aussi ses trois sabres. Elle fixe Zorro, et redevient sérieuse. Elle évoque le combat qu'il a eu contre Kuma, le fait qu'il pourra pas éternellement protéger l'équipage, et enfin qu'ils ont 2 ans devant eux pour s'entraîner.

Zara regarde ses trois sabres puis se concentre sur lui. Elle s'approche de lui et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Et elle lui demande de l'entraîner. Zorro la fixe un instant puis lui lance un sourire sadique. Il lui dit qu'elle aura du fil à retordre si elle veut atteindre son niveau. Il lui prend le bras et l'entraîne dehors, juste devant le château. Il sort ses sabres et se met en posture de combat. Zara fait de même et lance une attaque. Malgré sa rapidité, Zara n'a pas beaucoup de force physique ni de technique et se fait plaquer au sol très vite. Ils recommencent ainsi jusqu'à midi lorsque Perona les rejoint. Elle les traite d'inconscients en voyant Zara effleurée de partout. Mais ils mangent juste avec elle avant de recommencer. À un moment, Zara se retrouve coincée contre un mur, avec un sabre dans l'abdomen, et un autre planté dans le mur juste au dessus de son épaule. Zara, enragée par ses défaites et la douleur, se défend et fait reculer Zorro. Elle enlève le sabre qui la cloue au mur et se remet au combat. En récupérant son kitetsu au sol, celui-ci s'entoure de nouveau de cette fumée. Zara arrive à contrer Zorro et même à lui faire une blessure à la joue et au nez. Elle prend le dessus et arrive à repousser Zorro loin d'elle. Zorro s'arrête et se relâche, malgré une lueur intriguée dans son regard. Zara, en garde, se relâche elle aussi et s'aperçoit qu'elle est entourée elle aussi de cette fumée noire. Et de nouveau, la blessure à son abdomen a disparue. Elle regarde Zorro, et l'interroge du regard. Il ne répond pas et fixe le kitetsu de Zara. Si Zara n'est plus entourée de fumée, son sabre si. Lorsque Zara est totalement calmée, la fumée disparait, comme absorbée par le kitetsu.

Zorro s'approche de Zara et lui prend le visage entre ses mains. Il la fixe dans les yeux pendant un moment puis lui demande si elle va bien. Elle répond oui et il la lâche. Il lui prend son kitetsu et le fixe pendant un bout de temps. Comme rien ne se passe, Zara le lui reprend. Mais au moment où elle le touche, la fumée noire réapparaît autour du sabre. Elle s'en va presque aussitôt... Aucun des deux ne trouve d'explication à ce phénomène, mais Zorro a remarqué qu'elle était plus puissante lorsque la fumée noire l'entourait. Comme cela fait plusieurs heures qu'ils s'entraînent, ils rentrent au château et mangent, la tête remplie de questions. Ensuite Zara va se coucher, fatiguée par les combats. Zorro la rejoint plus tard mais elle dort déjà...

Pendant la nuit elle se réveille et se retrouve bloquée dans les bras de Zorro. Elle se blottit contre lui et comme elle arrive pas à dormir, elle joue avec ses doigts, ce qui réveille Zorro. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et lui lèche la joue. Zara se laisse faire. Il glisse sa main sous son t-shirt et Zara frisonne. Puis il glisse son autre main dans son pantalon et Zara sursaute. Elle se tourne vers lui et il l'embrasse. Elle essaie de lui enlever ses mains mais n'y arrive pas. Alors elle abandonne et se laisse totalement faire. Zorro enlève sa main de son pantalon, lui prend le menton et l'embrasse. Puis Zara fait glisser sa main le long du bras de Zorro.

Un autre flash lui revient. Yeux bleus, la mer, le sable... Une plage. Et derrière un village. Du bon temps, de l'amour... Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se souvenir... Quelque chose lui échappait. "Mon passé" Zara grimaça tout en revenant au présent. Elle avait effacé de sa mémoire tout ce qui s'était passé avant ses 16 ans. Pourquoi depuis qu'elle était avec Zorro, plusieurs flashs lui revenaient ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du rester assez longtemps dans ses pensées. Elle était en petite tenue et ils tremblaient autant l'un que l'autre. Zorro l'embrassait avec fougue et Zara n'arrivait pas à résister. Elle se sentait tellement faible... Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour, mais Zara n'arrivait pas à suivre, ses pensées tournaient à la fois sur les moments importants qu'elle avait passé avec Zorro, et sur les flashs de son passé. Sur les yeux bleus qui ne cessaient de la fixer tendrement. Elle était emportée par pleins d'émotions et tremblait de tout son corps.

Au bout d'un moment, elle senti le corps de Zorro sur le sien, tremblant aussi. Il l'embrassait et Zara ne réagissait pas vraiment. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui et lui poussa la joue avec son nez. Elle le regarda, encore à moitié absorbée par ses pensées, puis l'embrassa. Exténuée, elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et respire fortement. Zorro se décale et se rhabille, donnant par la même occasion les vêtements à Zara. Celle-ci arrive à enfiler ses sous-vêtements puis retombe sur le lit. Zorro vient se caler à ses cotés, et elle s'endort immédiatement, épuisée par tant d'émotions.

Dans ses rêves, elle revoit les yeux bleus... Puis le regard froid de Zorro, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Puis de grandes flammes et un murmure incompréhensible, sur un ton rageur.

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Transpirante, elle se rend compte qu'il est déjà l'aube, malgré l'impression de s'être endormie que quelques secondes. Bloquée par le bras de Zorro, elle n'hésite tout de même pas à se lever, quitte à le réveiller. Elle va dans la salle de bain, à l'autre bout du couloir, et se passe la tête sous l'eau froide. Elle rentend le murmure, toujours sans en comprendre les paroles. Elle laisse s'échapper deux larmes de désespoir, troublée. Elle sent que ces paroles proviennent de son passé. Et aussi que si elle en découvre le sens, tout réapparaîtra, et tout le travail pour effacer ça de sa mémoire aura été inutile. Elle va dans la douche et ouvre le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Elle frissonne au contact de l'eau presque glaciale puis s'appuie dos au mur. L'eau froide la calme, et elle se détend.

Au bout d'un moment, elle glisse le long du mur et se retrouve assise par terre. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes passées sous l'eau glaciale, elle sort et se sèche. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle voit... Un garçon, de sa taille, voire un peu plus petit, lui lancer un sourire enjôleur. Des cheveux châtains, presque blonds, avec des mèches qui passent devant ses yeux... Bleus. Elle venait de voir à qui appartenaient les jolis yeux bleus qui lui apparaissaient dans ses flashs. Malgré tout... Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom... Elle se brossa ses cheveux bleus clair, toujours absorbée par sa vision. Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas voir au risque de voir sa vie s'écrouler venaient la hanter maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle fut entièrement sèche, elle retourna dans le couloir et entra dans une autre pièce. Un dressing gigantesque et de tous goûts y était caché. Elle chercha un moment parmi les vêtements poussiéreux, et trouva un joli débardeur noir ébène, assez décolleté et un leggings noir. Elle les enfile puis trouve une paire de baskets noires et blanches à talons, qui lui paraissent très belles. C'est donc comme ça qu'elle rejoint Zorro, toujours endormi. Elle lui a pris des vêtements pour lui aussi, et les dépose sur la table basse à coté. Ensuite elle l'embrasse sur la joue et part manger. Le soleil est déjà assez haut dans le ciel. Perona est déjà en bas, buvant un thé en lisant le journal du jour. Elle lève les yeux vers Zara et lui sourit en la saluant. Zara s'assoit à ses côtés et se penche pour regarder la première page. Elle parle du bilan de la guerre de Marineford, des démissions de Sengoku et Garp, ainsi que de la hausse de certaines primes sur des pirates. Un message de rassurement pour la population est aussi diffusé. Zara mange et pique le journal à Perona lorsque celle-ci part.

Elle lit les grandes nouvelles et se fait surprendre par Zorro, qui arrive dans son dos et lui mord la joue. Elle sursaute et étouffe une exclamation. Zorro lui dit qu'il la trouve sexy dans ses nouveaux habits et Zara rougit en croisant les bras. Puis Zorro s'assoit à coté d'elle et lui prend un bras pour la tourner vers lui. Il lui demande si tout va bien. Zara reste un moment interdite. Ses souvenirs la hantaient beaucoup ces derniers temps, et elle savait que c'était de ça qu'il voulait faire allusion. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui répondre que tout va bien, Zorro s'approche et reformule sa question en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas. Zara rougit et revoit le reflet dans le miroir. Comme elle n'a pas vraiment envie d'en parler, elle réplique que ça va bien. Sauf que Zorro ne se laisse pas duper et lui prend les deux bras pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Elle rougit encore plus et plonge dans ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rend compte que Zorro est entouré de la fumée noire, et qu'elle commence à entourer Zara. Elle replonge dans ses yeux et revoit tout les flashs qu'elle a eu jusque là. Elle ferme les yeux et grimace.

Lorsque tout est terminé, elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux et se retrouve dans les bras de Zorro, des larmes sur les joues. Elle relève la tête et regarde Zorro, plongé dans ses pensées, l'air troublé. Après un moment, il lui dit qu'il a vu ses pensées. Zara tremble en comprenant qu'il a vu ses flashs. Elle fixe en bas pour ne pas croiser le regard de Zorro. Celui-ci la serre dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demande qui c'est le mec aux yeux bleus, et Zara ne répond pas. Après tout, elle ne sait plus qui c'est... Mais il devait être important pour qu'elle s'en souvienne. Zorro lui repose la question et Zara fait non de la tête, en chuchotant qu'elle ne le connait pas. Zorro s'interroge. Si elle ne le connait pas, pourquoi elle le voit ? Zara le regarde, devinant ses questions, et se demande si elle peut tout lui avouer...

Au bout d'un moment, elle cale son front contre son épaule et commence à lui raconter comment elle est arrivée à Water Seven, qu'elle a effacés ses souvenirs de sa mémoire et que depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ces flashs lui reviennent. Zorro ne parle pas et la serre encore plus dans ses bras. Zara laisse s'échapper quelques larmes, en silence. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferme les yeux. De nouveau, des images lui reviennent. Toujours ces yeux bleus, aussi pur que celui des saphirs. Le bruit de la mer, une bouffée d'amour, la plage et ses coquillages... Des murmures, des voix, des exclamations. Elle repéra une voix, cristalline et douce, une voix familière. Une voix de fille. Une fleur de vanille... Elle parlait, joyeuse, et Zara ne comprenait aucuns des mots. Tout était étouffé par sa mémoire. Malgré sa peur de redécouvrir quelque chose d'épouvantable - la chose qu'elle avait effacée de sa mémoire - Zara essaya d'aller plus loin, de s'accrocher à cette voix, de découvrir à qui elle appartenait.

Elle l'entendait, par dessus le murmure d'autres voix, elle était claire, mais pourtant elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait associée la voix à deux couleurs : le bleu ciel et le jaune vanille. Bleu ciel comme la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Sa famille ? Elle n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Tout lui sembla sombre autour d'elle, et elle fut tirée en arrière. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un 'non' plaintif qu'elle se retrouve devant Zorro, qui la tient par les épaules et la fixe, inquiet. Elle ferme les yeux, agressée par la luminosité de la pièce, et se détend. Elle se demande si Zorro a encore lu dans ses pensées. Mais celui-ci ne dit absolument rien. Il reste muet et Zara est encore à moitié hypnotisée par la voix. Elle reste les yeux entrouverts pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, blottie contre Zorro. Elle se rend compte qu'elle était totalement rassurée par sa présence. Quand elle est totalement revenue à elle, Zara ose regarder Zorro dans les yeux. Celui-ci patiente, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'y voit que de l'amour et de la compassion. Deux sentiments que les autres n'auraient surement jamais associés à Zorro. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qui brille dans ses yeux. Son coeur se serre dans sa poitrine. Il l'aime vraiment...

Elle se relève un peu et se détache de lui en passant une main sous ses yeux pour sécher les larmes. Zorro lui prend la main et y entrelace ses doigts. Zara se détend. Puis elle inspire un grand coup et se lève, pressant la main de Zorro un instant avant de la quitter. Elle s'étire pour s'éveiller et quitter les rêves, puis elle se tourne vers Zorro en esquissant un sourire timide. Elle s'en va vers sa chambre pour récupérer ses sabres, puis revient dans la salle à manger, où Zorro l'attends, bras croisés et regard vers le sol. Habillé d'un t-shirt à manches longues noires, d'un jogging de la même couleur et d'une paire de bottes assez hautes dont les semelles sont faites d'acier, il était tout simplement canon. Zara a un moment d'hésitation en le voyant puis s'approche en souriant.

Zorro lève la tête vers elle et sourit, mais elle remarque qu'il n'est pas joyeux. Son sourire se transforme alors et ses yeux reflètent l'inquiétude. Elle touche l'épaule à Zorro et s'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas. Mais il l'interrompt et lui explique qu'il a l'intention de demander à Mihawk de lui enseigner son savoir pour devenir plus puissant et pouvoir la protéger autant que l'équipage. Zara reste sans voix. Il est prêt à laisser de côté son foutu orgueil et son honneur pour devenir plus fort... Et la protéger... Elle... Plus que l'équipage.

Zara regarde ses pieds, plutôt gênée, et ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit répondre. Zorro lui relève le menton et l'embrasse. Puis il lui lance son sourire cynique et s'en va. Zara attend un moment puis va dehors prendre l'air. Au bout d'un moment, elle décide de s'entraîner. De nouveau, lorsqu'elle est en plein dedans, la fumée noire entoure son kitetsu. Elle continue à s'entraîner et se rend compte qu'elle est surveillée. Ce sont encore les mêmes gorilles que ceux qui l'avaient blessée. Elle les fixe un moment, haletante, puis éclate des rochers d'un seul coup de son kitetsu. Elle continue un moment puis se retrouve entourée par les gorilles. Elle se met en position pour se battre, même si elle se souvient comment ils les avaient attaqués quelques jours auparavant. Un premier vient se battre, elle le défonce, totalement entourée de la fumée noire. Elle en bat cinq de suite ainsi. Puis, trois par trois, les gorilles l'attaquent, et Zara perd le dessus. Malgré la rage de vaincre et la sensation d'être beaucoup plus puissante que d'habitude, elle se fait clouer au sol, un sabre dans l'épaule, et un poignard dans le genou. Elle se fait tabasser encore un moment puis les gorilles arrêtent et s'amusent autour d'elle. Zara se libère et essaie de se lever, mais elle retombe au sol, inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve par terre, sous les jambes de Zorro, qui se bat contre les gorilles. Déjà plusieurs sont à terre et Zorro est entouré de la fumée noire. Zara regarde aux alentours et voit son kitetsu, entouré de fumée, ainsi que son sabre d'argent non loin. Elle rampe et arrive à prendre ses 2 sabres. Elle se relève, malgré ses blessures, et va rejoindre Zorro en battant les gorilles devant elle. Après plusieurs minutes, il ne reste plus aucun gorille. Zara tombe à terre, haletante, couverte de plaies, et Zorro se tourne vers le manoir, couvert de coupures. Lorsque Zara relève la tête, elle voit ce que Zorro regarde. Mihawk. Assis sur une grande tombe à moitié en ruines, il les fixe tous les deux.

Zara retombe au sol, épuisée par le combat, ainsi que tous les événements qui s'étaient passés jusque là. Elle sombre alors dans le sommeil. Elle entend tout de même la conversation. Mihawk est plutôt impressionné qu'ils aient pu battre les humandrilles - elle devine que ce sont les gorilles - et qu'avec cette condition remplie, il accepte d'enseigner quelque chose à un sabreur prétentieux - Zorro - et ce dernier qui le remercie. D'ailleurs, c'était bien rare que Zorro remercie quelqu'un. Puis elle sent qu'elle quitte le sol, et là, Zara s'endort vraiment. Elle se réveille peu de temps après, dans son lit. Des bandages sur les bras et le torse, et un pansement sur une belle coupure au visage. Le soleil commençait à décliner.

Zara se lève et enfile un jogging et une chemise, et ses baskets à talons, puis elle parcourt le château à la recherche de Zorro. Mihawk avait accepté de l'entraîner ! Ça devait être un sacré honneur... Ou une belle humiliation ? Après tout, Zorro déteste se sentir faible... Elle le retrouve avec Perona, en bas. Celle-ci essaie de lui mettre des bandages sur un de ses bras, dont une large coupure avait du saigner abondamment. Zara soupire en voyant que Zorro refuse de se laisser soigner par Perona. Elle les tape tout les deux sur la tête, puis fusille Zorro du regard. Elle prend le bandage à Perona et prend le bras à Zorro, qui se laisse faire. Puis elle soupire et va se chercher à manger, vu que son ventre commence à crier famine. Le soir, elle retrouve Zorro dans leur chambre. Elle est habillée d'un haut large et court, crème, et d'un short noir. Elle embrasse Zorro tendrement puis va se coucher, épuisée de la longue journée. Quand Zorro la rejoint, et qu'il la prend dans ses bras, elle prend une décision, et la dit tout haut.

Elle veut elle aussi progresser, et même rivaliser avec Zorro pour devenir la Meilleure Sabreuse au Monde.


	4. 2YL - Shabondy

**2 Years Later.**

Le rendez-vous a lieu une semaine plus tard. Zara, Zorro et Perona arrivent sur l'archipel Shabondy. Zara a un t-shirt large, et qui est très court, crème, avec son bikini habituel bleu clair en dessous. Son pantalon en toile blanche avec des poches, et qui lui arrive aux genoux, ainsi que des sandales à talons crème. Zorro a son jogging noir, de hautes bottes aussi sombres, avec des talons en acier, son habituelle ceinture verte, et une grande veste de samouraï verte sombre, entourée d'un foulard rouge sang. Et Perona a les cheveux long, attachés en une belle coiffure, elle porte une robe courte, stylée gothique dans des tons sombres. Elle a une chauve-souris en tatouage sur le bras gauche, et les mêmes bottes qu'elle portait à Thriller Bark en plus haute et sombres. Chacun part de son coté afin de ne pas se faire repérer trop vite. Zara se teint les cheveux en noirs, puisqu'elle est facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux bleus. Et elle traine dans les boutiques et les bars. Elle a à présent sept sabres à la ceinture : 1er Kitetsu, Sabre d'Argent et Schurei. Les 4 autres sont des sabres basiques mais de bonne qualité et résistants.

Le jour du Rendez-vous, elle boit à un bar en feuilletant le journal. Tout le monde parle, chahute, comme normalement dans un bar. Puis, grand silence d'un seul coup Zara sent la présence de trois nouveaux individus dans le bâtiment - pirates - et continue de boire et lire sans y faire attention. Les trois pirates arrivent au bar et commandent à boire au barman. Les discussions reprennent en chuchotant. Puis le pirate le plus proche d'elle siffle. Il vient vers elle et essaie de la draguer en lui disant qu'elle est vachement sexy, et qu'elle mérite bien d'avoir comme amant le célèbre lieutenant des Pirates du Croc Sanglant. Zara l'entend mais ne réagit pas du tout. Le pirate se renfrogne et lui tapote l'épaule et lui répète que sa tête vaut 50 millions de berrys. Elle soupire. Le lieutenant est rejoint par ses deux compères - capitaine et navigateur - qui commencent à la harceler. Au bout d'un moment, Zara soupire un grand coup et les envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout du bar d'un seul coup de pied. Elle réplique qu'elle vaut largement mieux que des prétentieux de 50 millions de berry, vu qu'elle même en vaut 80 millions, et que son capitaine est Monkey D. Luffy. Tout le monde se tait en entendant le nom de Luffy.

Zara se rassoit après quelques secondes et termine sa bouteille de rhum. Elle laisse sur la table le montant de sa note et s'en va avec son journal dehors. Elle s'était faite repérée... À cause d'elle même.

De toute façon, elle devait rejoindre Zorro. Elle repère vite celui-ci grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs et le rejoint. Il est avec Sanji, et s'engueulent - comme d'habitude. Zara arrive, avec un grand sourire et saute dans les bras de Sanji. Celui-ci tombe par terre, le visage en sang. Zara soupire et le frappe pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Il lui saute dans les bras et sautille dans tous les sens en disant qu'elle lui a énormément manquée. Zara le serre dans ses bras en rigolant. Sanji lui demande pourquoi ses cheveux sont noirs. Il dit aussitôt qu'elle est devenue encore plus belle qu'avant. Zorro regarde le tout, passif, à moitié renfrogné. Zara lui sourit. Puis ils partent vers le grove 41, pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. Ils retrouvent Perona en chemin, puis arrivent vers Luffy, qui éclate un Pacifista d'un seul coup. Deux autres Pacifista arrivent sur la place. Zorro s'en fait un et Sanji et Zara se font l'autre. Puis la troupe court vers le grove 41 pour ne pas se faire choper par la Marine.

Zara et Sanji les dirigent (vu que Zorro et Luffy ont un sens de l'orientation déplorable) et ils rencontrent ainsi Nami, Chopper et Usopp ensemble. Sanji fait son numéro habituel et tout le monde remarque que Usopp a bien changé ! Puis ils continuent dans la discrétion en passant par les groves les plus malfamés de l'archipel.

Ils tombent alors sur un rassemblement. Zara se sent attirée par quelque chose. Elle distingue au milieu de cette assemblée une aura bleue ciel, comme la sienne. Elle fend la foule et se retrouve au milieu. Un grand cercle vide lui fait face. Et au milieu, une dizaine de pirates, et une fille aux cheveux bleus clair... L'espace d'une seconde, tout bascule dans la tête de Zara. Elle voit trouble et tout tourne, puis de nouveau un flash. Des yeux jaunes vanille. Des cheveux bleus clairs ondulés. Un visage féminin avec des tâches de rousseur. Un nom lui vint. Cette seconde bizarroïde passée, Zara crie : "VANILLAAA" Elle court et défonce tous les pirates en trois secondes chrono avec Sabre d'Argent et 1er Kitetsu. Elle gueule qu'ils ne valent pas un clou à eux tous réunis, puis redevient sérieuse en entendant la voix de "Vanilla". Celle-ci demande si c'est bien Zara. Elle ne répond pas et se fige, crispée sur ses deux sabres. Elle n'ose pas se retourner. * Mon Passé *. Elle savait qui était Vanilla, mais si elle se l'avouait, elle savait qu'elle perdrait le contrôle de sa mémoire. Tout reviendrait, même les choses qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Mais Vanilla continua : « Zara, dis-moi que c'est bien toi ! Soeurette, je t'en prie ! »

Soeurette. Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Zara un moment. Elle laissa couler les larmes de douleurs qu'elle retenait et tomba à genoux. Vanilla était sa soeur aînée. Elle avait trois ans de plus qu'elle. Zara l'aimait beaucoup, elles se ressemblent. Vanilla est proche de la nature, aime les choses simples et est assez naïve concernant le monde extérieur. Extérieur à quoi ? Govaya. Govaya... Île natale. Zara, instinctivement, su qu'elle ne devait pas aller plus loin. Son Kitetsu traversa son genou droit et elle cria de douleur. Elle revit le monde autour d'elle, et essaie de penser à autre chose. Mais sa soeur ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent.

Vanilla vient prés d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule en lui demandant d'une voix cassée pourquoi elle a fait ça. Zara regarde son genou. Son sabre est toujours planté dedans, et il est entièrement couvert de sang. Il dégouline et forme déjà une flaque sur le sol. Mais elle n'enlève pas son sabre pour autant. Elle sent l'aura de ses compagnons, à l'orée du cercle formé par les pirates. Zara se relève et lâche son sabre. Celui-ci tombe. Elle se rend compte que tout le monde la fixe bizarrement, à part Zorro et Perona. Elle est entourée de la fumée noire - son âme démoniaque. C'est le nom qu'avaient trouvé les deux sabreurs et la fantôme après plusieurs recherches sur eux-même et dans les livres. La première fois que Zara avait vu ça, c'était sur Zorro, avec sa technique d'Ashura. Et maintenant, ils pouvaient s'en servir un peu tout le temps. Zara avait remarqué qu'elle augmentait sa puissance, sa rapidité et sa capacité à affronter la douleur. Zara regarde Zorro droit dans les yeux. C'est le seul à savoir pourquoi Zara peut faire une chose pareille... Il ne bronche pas et soutient son regard. Elle soupire bruyamment, à moitié mêlé à un sanglot et répond d'une voix rauque et cassée. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas revivre les moments qui lui ont fait le plus mal dans sa vie. Vanilla reste muette un moment, puis lui demande ce qui peut bien être si horrible. Zara se crispe et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle se tourne violemment vers sa soeur. *Erreur...*

Elle est déjà face à sa soeur lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle voit le doux visage de sa soeur aux yeux jaunes, tachetés par endroit d'un bleu pur et clair. Ses cheveux clairs, ondulés, dont quelques mèches passent devant ses yeux. Elle venait de pleurer. Et ses lèvres étaient serrés. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

Puis Zara replongea dans sa mémoire. Yeux bleus, profonds et brillants. Une plage, le vent marin, des maisons sur pilotis originales et plutôt grandes. Une grande forêt, épaisse et regorgeant de plantes et d'animaux en tout genre. Des immenses rochers au centre de l'île. Des cheveux d'un blond pur, lisses et tombant aux épaules d'une femme au visage doux. Puis, un nom. Maman. Mary-Lyn Sora.

Sora. C'était son nom de famille ! Elle qui avait vécu sans depuis l'âge de 16 ans... Puis elle revit l'adolescent, celui qui avait pris la place de son reflet deux ans auparavant. Zara sentit que tout allait exploser. Elle revint à elle-même alors que ses jambes cédaient. Elle lâcha un cri étranglé. C'était ce nom qu'elle aurait voulu oublier à jamais. "Aurélien". Elle tombe lourdement au sol et se recroqueville sur elle-même, tremblante. Vanilla s'agenouille automatiquement à ses côtés et lui prend la main. Elle lui demande ce qui se passe. Mais Zara est secouée par un spasme tellement le choc de revoir tout son passé est important.

Elle se relève d'un seul coup et disparaît. Elle laisse juste derrière elle un panache de son âme démoniaque. Vanilla tombe en arrière en hoquetant et regarde partout autour d'elle. Mais elle a vraiment disparue sans aucune trace. Zorro grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. Sanji, tout affolé, commence à courir pour la retrouver, mais Zorro l'attrape par le col et le balance sur Nami. Il dit que pour cette fois, c'est lui qui a le plus de chance de la retrouver. Il utilise son âme démoniaque pour repérer l'aura bleue ciel de Zara. Elle est déjà à trois groves d'eux, dans la partie surveillée par la Marine ! Zorro leur explique vaguement et court pour la rattraper. Vanilla court vers eux lorsqu'ils commencent à partir, Sanji en tête. Elle leur demande où est sa soeur. Sanji lui répond que y'a que cet abruti de sabreur qui le sait vraiment. Vanilla se tait et les suit, inquiète. Sanji éclate tout le monde sur son passage, aidé par Luffy. Pendant ce temps, Zara est arrivée vers un groupe de Marines. Elle est éclate tous sans même faire attention à ses sabres, qui lui infligent des blessures à elle aussi. Elle est aveuglée par la rage. Mais elle se fait stopper en plein dans son massacre par Zorro qui la bloque et lui enlève ses sabres. Elle le tape avec ses jambes, car il la soulève par le cou et que ses bras sont bloqués. Elle gueule de la lâcher et lui mord le bras. Zorro ne lâche pas. Puis Zara cède, et se laisse faire. Elle éclate en sanglots et commence à crier. « C'est à cause de moi ! C'est MA faute s'ils sont morts ! J'ai maudit tout mon village ! Je les ais tous tués… » Zara hurle et recommence à se débattre. Zorro la serre encore plus contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle se débat et crie un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sanji et le reste du groupe les rejoignent.

Vanilla se plaque une main contre la bouche en voyant Zara éclaboussée de sang, et tous les marines au sol. Zara fixe Vanilla, les yeux écarquillés et rouge à cause de ses pleurs. Elle se laisse pendre dans le vide, accrochée au bras de Zorro et lui plante le coude dans le ventre. Elle lui dit de la lâcher, qu'elle s'est calmée. Zorro lâche tout et la laisse tomber par terre. Zara se relève et évite de regarder les autres. Elle tousse et explique, d'une voix lointaine et le regard dans le vide, les bras croisés. « Lorsque j'avais 13 ans, j'étais tout le temps avec ma soeur, et - elle eut du mal à le dire - mon petit ami... Aurélien... Il avait trois ans de plus que moi, comme Vanilla. J'étais complètement folle de lui, et je pensais que c'était réciproque... Et un jour... On a trouvé un sabre dans la forêt. On l'a ramené à la maison et les gens du village nous l'ont pris. Ils disaient que c'était un sabre maudit, qu'il apporterait le malheur au village. Vanilla et Aurélien y ont cru, mais pas moi. C'était moi qui l'avait trouvé. Plutôt... J'ai été attirée par son pouvoir. Alors je voulais pas leur laisser... Mais ils l'avaient déjà caché autre part, loin dans la forêt. Alors quelques jours plus tard, un soir, je suis allée le rechercher. Je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai ramené. Sur le chemin du retour, un orage a commencé... Et c'est devenue une vraie tempête. Alors je suis restée dans un coin avec mon sabre, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Et je suis repartie vers midi le lendemain... Il n'avait pas plut du tout... Et... Quand je suis arrivée prés du village... - sa voix se cassa et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues - ... J'ai vu de grandes flammes... Partout... J'ai couru pour voir si tout le monde allait bien... - elle ferme les yeux et lâche un gémissement plaintif - ... Et... Je suis tombée sur une bande de pirates. Ils riaient et dansaient... Et tout le village était en feu. J'ai voulu courir pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais l'un d'eux m'a attrapée. Et ils se sont amusés à me pousser et me balancer de l'alcool par la gueule... Ça a duré un moment... Puis le feu a commencé à faiblir. Ils m'ont laissée où j'étais et on commencé à parler de quelque chose... De la tempête... Qui est survenue d'un seul coup et les a soufflés jusqu'ici... Et que le devin de l'équipage avait vu la présence d'une certaine forme de magie… » Zara tombe à genoux et laisse couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début. Vanilla avait les larmes aux yeux et était tout prés de Zara. Nami, Chopper et Usopp pleurent eux aussi. Luffy la regarde sans rien dire, et Sanji a la tête baissée, et fume. Et Zorro la fixe aussi. Zara reprend son souffle, puis continue son récit. « Alors... Alors j'en ai déduit que ce sabre était bien maudit ! J'ai couru en pleurant jusqu'à ma maison... Maman et Vanilla étaient déjà mortes, intoxiquées. Et il restait... Au-aurélien, au fond de la maison... Il était à moitié mort. Je... Je l'ai soulevé et... Il a ouvert les yeux... - sa voix se casse - et m'a regardé... Il a vu le sabre et m'a foudroyé... J'ai sursauté tellement son... Son expression était agressive... Et... Il m'a dit... - Elle se tape la tête contre le sol et tremble - qu'il me... Haïssait. » Zara stoppe son récit et se perd dans ses pensées, détruite de l'intérieur. Elle avait tué sa famille et son petit ami, à cause du sabre qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Le 1er Kitetsu. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce jour. Elle s'était dit que ça ne servirait à rien de refiler la malédiction à quelqu'un d'autre. Zara se remet sur ses genoux et sèche ses larmes. Elle prend son Kitetsu et l'ouvre. Celui-ci vibre. Zara le fixe un moment puis le range et soupire avant de s'attaquer à une nouvelle question. Elle se tourne vers Vanilla, qui semble perdue et triste. Elles parlent en même temps : " Pourquoi es-tu ici... Alors que je t'ai vue mourir ?" "Pourquoi je me souviens pas de cet incendie ?". Zara sourit et se détourne. Aucune d'elles n'avaient la réponse. Elle se lève et soupire. C'était enfin passé. Elle avait retrouvé son horrible passé. Et maintenant elle allait devoir vivre avec. Même si elle avait la vague impression que tout n'était pas terminé. Zara va vers Zorro et le serre dans ses bras en quête de réconfort. Celui-ci la serre aussi. Ils passent quelques secondes ainsi puis Zara se tourne vers sa soeur. Elle est troublée, mais se jette tout de même dans les bras de Zara. Elle la serre de toutes ses forces en arrêtant pas de parler. "Tu m'as manquée ! T'as vachement grandie sœurette ! Pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux en noirs ? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois avec cette petite troupe, c'est qui ?" Zara ne répond pas de suite. Elle aussi est contente de retrouver sa soeur. Mais des bruits de pas vinrent troubler son repos. Elle quitte sa soeur.

Tout le monde est en position de bataille devant... Les Marines ! Elle les avait totalement oublié ! Zara ramasse ses sabres et va se positionner prés de Zorro. Elle aperçoit Vanilla, au milieu, un peu perdue. * C'est une civile, elle est du côté de la Marine !* Un marine hurle dans un haut-parleur que l'équipage doit se rendre ou mourir. Bien sûr, Luffy dit jamais, et éclate tous les marines devant lui, sans même bouger de là où il est. Zara sent Vanilla juste derrière elle. Celle-ci, choquée, lui crie dessus : « T'es une PIRATE ? Mais tu viens de dire que c'est eux qui ont tout détruit ! »

Zara lance un regard posé et rassurant à Vanilla avant d'éclater les Marines. Puis, elle prend la main de sa soeur et l'entraîne avec eux jusqu'au Goldy. Ils y retrouvent Robin et Rayleigh sur le bateau. Celui-ci est entouré d'une bulle. Le revêtement pour descendre jusqu'à l'île des Hommes-Poissons ! Ils embarquent tous, même Perona et Vanilla. Ils prennent le large car la Marine arrive. Ils voient le bateau des Kuja qui barre la route aux Marines. Puis le Goldy s'enfonce dans l'océan vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Zara et Perona se jettent sur Luffy et lui demandent en choeur si Perona peut rejoindre l'équipage. Zara le tanne avec toutes les qualités de Perona, qu'elle est devenue super puissante avec les 2Y, et qu'elle est super sympa. Luffy sourit et demande aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent. Usopp crie "Jamais de la vie ! ", Nami marmonne en croisant les bras, Chopper secoue la tête, Robin rit dans son coin, Sanji fait son numéro, et Zorro ne dit rien. Luffy les regarde et dit " C'est d'accord ! " Les trois réticents hurlent sur Luffy et le tapent. Perona saute dans les bras de Zara et elles s'amusent comme des folles. Sanji continue son numéro vers Nami pour la réconforter.

Puis ils redeviennent sérieux, et Vanilla s'approche de Zara. Elle lui demande pourquoi elle est pirate si ce sont des pirates qui ont détruit son passé. Zara ne répond pas de suite, elle regarde les autres et sourit. Elle répond que ce ne sont pas des pirates ordinaires, qu'ils ne sont pas comme ces brutes insensibles qui ont détruit sa vie. Vanilla reste perplexe un moment puis sourit timidement en regardant la troupe. Le seul sur lequel son regard ne s'attarde pas, c'est Zorro. Trop cynique et avec un regard trop froid. Elle regarde sa soeur, sourire aux lèvres. En effet, l'ensemble de l'équipage lui parait digne de confiance.

Le Goldy s'enfonce donc dans l'océan, sans trop d'encombres. Mais en arrivant prés de l'île, le Goldy rencontre... Un kraken. Vanilla, Nami, Perona, Chopper et Usopp sont totalement affolés, alors que Luffy regarde la bestiole avec envie. Zorro et Sanji sont prêts au combat et attendent les ordres du Captain. Finalement, Zara n'attend pas et sort de la bulle, sans aucune protection, et nage rapidement vers le Kraken. Elle lui lance plusieurs coup sur la tête pour l'assommer. Il essaie de l'attraper avec une tentacule et elle l'évite de justesse. Puis elle voit Luffy à ses côtés, entouré d'une bulle d'air, qui lance un Giga Jet Pistol au Kraken. Ce dernier est étourdi par la force du coup. Mais il arrive à bouger ses tentacules et attrape Zara. Celle-ci laisse s'échapper tout l'air qu'elle avait sous le choc et n'arrive pas à bouger. Puis lorsqu'elle trouve que tout devient sombre autour d'elle, et que le Kraken augmente la pression, plus rien. Elle se rend compte que le bras du Kraken est tranché - Zorro. Puis elle sombre.


	5. Île des Hommes-Poissons

Elle se réveille en crachant de l'eau sur le Goldy. Vanilla, Perona et Robin sont prés d'elle. Zara se met à genoux, trempée, la gorge en feu. Tout le monde la fixe sans rien dire. Puis elle se fait soulever par le t-shirt et ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Elle se retrouve face à Zorro, qui la fixe avec un regard noir.

« T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? Qu'est qui te prend d'aller dehors sans protection ?! J'te rappelle qu'on est à plus de 6000 m de profondeur ! »

A part Zorro qui gueulait, c'était le silence absolu. Ils les fixaient tous. Vanilla et Nami en tremblent presque tellement Zorro la fixe avec colère. Pratiquement tous sursautent en entendant Zara lui gueuler dessus à son tour. « J'suis PAS inconsciente ! Si le kraken m'avait pas attrapée, j'aurai rien eu ! Et me réplique pas que avec une bulle j'aurais pas failli me noyer, parce qu'elle aurait éclatée ! Et puis arrête ! » Zara fronce les sourcils et fulmine. « Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! J'te l'ai déjà dit que je serrais plus puissante que toi un jour ! Je te l'ai promis ! Alors arrête de faire comme si j'avais encore 17 ans, ok ? J'en ai 19 maintenant, et j'ai largement progressé ! Alors tu me lâches un peu les bask' ! »

A ces mots elle se retourne et commence à s'en aller vers la chambre des filles pour se changer. Mais elle s'arrête en chemin et se tourne vers Luffy.

« Désolée Captain, je voulais pas me la jouer solo. La prochaine j'attends tes ordres, promis Luffy ! »

Elle lance un grand sourire à Luffy, qui le lui rend en riant, puis elle jette un oeil chaleureux à Zorro avant de partir se changer. Zorro bouillonne toujours, et c'est Robin qui casse le silence plombant en se levant.

« Je sais pas toi mais si j'étais à ta place j'irais te faire pardonner... »

Zorro lui lance un regard noir.

« J'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de toi, va plutôt lire tes livres ! »

Robin glousse et s'en va, sourire aux lèvres. Sanji essaie de mettre un coup de pied à Zorro, mais celui-ci à déjà mis son sabre en travers de sa route.

« Ne reparle pas comme ça à une femme ou je te démonte, 'spece d'enfoiré ! Et t'as intérêt à prendre soin de Zara aussi, connard ! Tu la mérites amplement pas ! »

Zorro l'envoie bouler d'un seul coup de sabre et rentre. Il s'apprête d'abord à rejoindre la chambre des garçons, mais quand il met sa main sur la poignée, il voir du coin de l'oeil Zara, appuyée contre le mur, à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle le fixe. Elle est en bikini avec un leggings noir qui lui arrive au genou et des sandales à talons compensés aussi bleues que son haut de bikini. Zorro se tourne vers elle, toujours enragé par les paroles de Robin et Sanji. Elle ne bouge pas. Alors Zorro grogne et lâche la poignée pour la rejoindre. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle le fixe dans les yeux. Elle attends toujours. Zorro la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Zara se détourne et il la lâche de suite pour s'appuyer dos au mur. Il attends un peu puis la regarde. Elle le fixe toujours. Il prend sur lui même pour lui parler. « Quoi !? ... Ça va, excuse moi ! Mais t'as faillit mourir, c'est plutôt un bon motif pour t'engueuler, non ? »

Zara abaisse les épaules et soupire en le regardant d'un air un peu dépité. Zorro soupire à son tour. « J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter, non ? ... Zara, tu sais bien que je t'aime...»

A ces mots, elle lui saute dans les bras et se cale contre lui. Il la serre dans ses bras sans trop comprendre. Puis il l'embrasse, et elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime aussi. Elle reste avec lui quelques minutes puis prend un sweat lâche en haut et resserré en bas, bleu.

Ensuite ils rejoignent les autres dehors. Il fait très sombre et les trois gamins (Luffy, Usopp et Chopper) courent dans tous les sens pour suivre les poissons. Sanji arrive avec des plateaux de nourriture, et soudainement il se retrouve avec Luffy collé aux basques. Zara va vers Sanji elle aussi, et tout de suite, elle a le droit à son plat, alors que Luffy doit patienter... Ils mangent tous en dehors, en regardant les poissons. Puis Nami se lève et va regarder l'eau. Après quelques minutes, elle déclare qu'ils sont tout prés de l'île ! Tout le monde saute de joie (sauf Robin et Zorro, comme d'habitude). Ils finissent de manger avec des super desserts, et Sanji en profite pour draguer Vanilla. Celle-ci s'en rend compte et lui demande pourquoi il fait ça. " Parce que j'aurais bien aimé avoir ta petite soeur mais elle est déjà prise. " Il lance un regard plein de haine à Zorro puis revient à Vanilla. " Alors si je peux avoir la version adulte et deux fois plus sexy que t'es... " Vanilla se lève et le claque. Elle réplique, les mains sur les hanches " Espèce de pervers ! J'suis pas la réplique de ma soeur j'te signale ! Je déteste les mecs dragueurs dans ton genre ! " et elle le gifle de l'autre côté avant de prendre son dessert et s'installer à côté de Zara, qui est totalement hilare.

Sanji va bouder dans son coin pour s'être pris un tel râteau. Zorro dit que ça calmera peut être un peu ses pulsions à ce cuistot de merde. Heureusement, Sanji ne l'entend pas.

Puis Nami leur dit de se mettre à leur poste, car l'île est juste devant eux. Mais un courant les entraine. Ils perdent le contrôle du bateau. Le courant les entraîne tout autour de l'île, qui est entourée d'une bulle. Zara remarque que le courant emporte des morceaux du revêtement tellement il est fort. Puis tout se passe en quelques secondes. Zara se retrouve à genoux, en plein milieu du bateau, âme démoniaque sortie, et le kitetsu dans son genou droit. Le bateau cesse de se faire entrainer. Tout le monde la fixe avec étonnement, même Zorro et Perona. Zara est totalement en transe, le regard dans le vague, les pupilles tellement petites qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'en avait pas. Nami réagit au quart de tour et fait pivoter le gouvernail vers l'île. Puis elle actionne une manette et des roues sortent du Goldy et le font avancer jusqu'à l'île. Puis le Goldy finit par percer la bulle et tombe dans la mer de l'île dans un grand fracas.

Ils retrouvent Zara évanouie, totalement inconsciente. Ils se rassemblent tous autour d'elle. Nami commence. " Comment elle a pu contrer un courant pareil ? " - Robin " Vous croyez qu'elle peut se tuer en faisant ça ? " - Tout le monde lui décoche un regard noir ou apeuré. Zorro " Elle était pas aussi puissante la dernière fois qu'elle l'a utilisée... " - Luffy " Bah au moins elle est super puissante maintenant ! " - Perona " Elle avait jamais fait un truc pareil ! C'est quand même bizarre... Nan Zorro ? "

Puis ils se taisent tous pendant que Chopper bande son genou. A un moment, Zorro relève la tête et regarde aux alentours. " Tiens, on dirait que le comité d'accueil est là... " ils relèvent la tête et voient qu'une troupe d'Hommes Poissons arrivent vers eux. Ils amarrent le Goldy sur la plage et descendent. Zorro porte Zara et Vanilla reste prés d'eux deux. Ils s'arrêtent devant la troupe. Puis l'un des Hommes-Poissons s'avance et leur demande qui ils sont.

Luffy commence à répondre mais Nami le pousse et prend la parole. " Nous sommes l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille... Nous devons passer par votre île afin d'aller dans la mer du Nouveau Monde. Nous resteront le temps que notre log se recharge, et qu'on nous refasse un revêtement pour notre bateau... " L'Homme-Poisson réplique. " Encore des pirates ?! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à approcher la ville de trop prés! Si on remarque un seul élément suspect vous serez les premiers à être recherchés !" Nami- "Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes ni des voleurs, ni des tueurs ! Nous avons aucune envie de vous attaquer ou autre !"

Mais l'Homme-Poisson leur lance un regard dur et ils s'en vont. Nami regarde les autres. " Ils ont pas l'air très confiants... Vous croyez que des pirates sont venus voler des sirènes ? " Mais personne n'a de réponse. Ils avancent dans l'île et rejoignent une ville. Zara est toujours inconsciente, et la plupart des Hommes- Poissons qu'ils croisent détournent le regard. Ils trouvent une allée marchande. Sanji et Usopp cherchent à manger, Chopper va dans une pharmacie, Nami trouve un marchand de fringues et qui a aussi une jolie carte de l'île. Robin va se balader dans les autres rues en écoutant aux portes grâce à son pouvoir. Zorro, Perona, Luffy et Vanilla restent ensemble et parcourent les rues aux alentours.

Ils se retrouvent au centre de la ville, au soir, sans encombres, et Zara n'est toujours pas réveillée. Chopper lui injecte des vitamines en expliquant qu'elle a du dépenser toute son énergie. Ils vont alors dans un bar. Ils sont de nouveau dévisagés par les Hommes-Poissons. Ils s'installent à une table au fond et prennent à boire, puis partagent des infos. C'est bien sûr Nami et Robin qui ont le plus d'informations. Robin glousse et leur étale le journal du jour devant les yeux. Il parle d'eux, que l'équipage est réuni, et qu'ils ont fait du grabuge sur Shabondy. Puis Robin leur ouvre le journal et en sort... Leurs nouvelles affiches Wanted ! Tous ont été augmentés.

Luffy : 400 000 000

Zorro : 270 000 000

Sanji : 170 000 000

Zara : 147 000 000

Robin : 128 000 000

Nami : 65 000 000

Usopp : 83 000 000

Chopper : 44 000 000

Tout le monde est content, même Nami ! Zara se réveille, complètement amorphe. Elle regarde les affiches et sourit en voyant qu'elle est passée de 80 à 147 ! Puis elle se laisse tomber sur la table, à moitié couchée sur Zorro. Ils continuent à parler un bon moment, et Zara se relève d'un seul coup, dans un spasme.

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle. " Zorro... C'est moi ou y'a tout d'un coup une aura qui surplombe tout ? " Zara ferme les yeux et se concentre un moment. " T'as raison... Et c'est tout proche. " Zara se lève et passe par dessus la table pour aller dehors. Les autres restent à la table.

Puis d'un seul coup Zara se fait jeter contre le bar, qu'elle explose au passage. Zara se relève, un filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche. Tout l'équipage se lève, et Vanilla accourt vers sa soeur.

Un Homme-Poisson entre dans le bar. C'est celui qui dégageait l'aura qu'avaient ressenti Zorro & Zara. Il est grand et musclé avec des yeux jaunes vif et des cheveux bleus. Zara se met en position de combat devant sa soeur. Elle a sortit ses 7 sabres. Zorro passe sur la table et s'approche des deux soeurs. L'Homme-Poisson se met à rire puis fixe Zara et Vanilla.

« Haha ! C'est qu'elles ont bien grandies les gamines ! Depuis le temps que je les avait pas vues ! Mwahaha ! Alors, ces quoi ces mines perplexes ?! Pas un seul souvenir de moi ? »

Zara et Vanilla se fixent et répondent en choeur 'non'. L'Homme-Poisson se gratte la tête et se remet à rire.

« Pourtant Mary m'a dit qu'elle vous avait parlé de moi... Bizarre ! Mwahaha ! Bref, si vous vous souvenez pas, je peux faire une piqûre de rappel... »

Il s'approche de quelques pas et les fixe avec un regard puissant. « Si je vous dit 'père' y'a du souvenir qui revient ? »

Zara et Vanilla se fixent un instant puis hochent la tête. Zara saute en l'air et lance une onde de choc avec son kitetsu.

« Alors on a tous les droits pour te tuer... »

Mais son père se baisse et envoie Zara bouler vers l'équipage. Il prend Vanilla par le cou et commence à l'étrangler. Zara se relève immédiatement et décoche une profonde et large entaille dans le bras de son père. Il lâche Vanilla.

« Alors votre mère a voulu vous parler de moi en mal... Quelle chieuse je vous jure. » Zara aide Vanilla à se relever et le fixe avec un regard noir, comme elle n'en avait jamais fait. Son âme démoniaque apparait aussitôt. Son père sourit.

« Oh ! Excellent, tu as réussis à la développer... Tu pourrais me dire merci, c'est grâce à moi que tu l'as. »

Zara se renfrogne, tandis que son père sort lui aussi son âme démoniaque. Elle emplit toute la pièce. Zara écarquille les yeux, impressionnée. Zorro frisonne en voyant la puissance de son père et regarde les gens. Beaucoup sont sortis, apeurés, ou tombés dans les pommes. Il ne reste que l'équipage debout. Mais son père rigole, et n'attaque pas Zara - comme elle l'aurait pensé.

« Haha! On va voir si tu progresses. Comme ça on se battra à armes égales. Et je pourrais te tuer à ce moment là. »

Puis il fait demi-tour et sort. Zara rétracte son âme démoniaque après plusieurs secondes. Elle regarde Zorro, qui se concentre pour suivre l'aura de son père. Vanilla soupire un grand coup en tremblant.

« Maman avait raison ! J'avais du mal à y croire... Mais c'est vraiment un fou tueur ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Déjà je te retrouve toi, et maintenant papa ! C'est quand même... Une sacrée coïncidence. »

Zara rentre ses sabres et fout un coup de pied à la table devant elle. Elle l'explose et grogne.

« C'est PAS possible ! J'ai jamais vu ce salaud et faut absolument que je le rencontre quand je retrouves mon passé ?! C'est quoi cette blague ?! Hein ! »

Zara fixe Zorro, les larmes aux yeux. Ça commence plutôt mal... Elle respire pour se calmer et reprend, d'une voix neutre et lointaine. « On devrait retourner au Goldy, on risque d'avoir des ennuis... »

Nami approuve et guide l'équipage vers la plage où ils ont amarrés. Zara traine à l'arrière, shootant des cailloux. Zorro la rejoint et lui prend la main. Elle rougit et le regarde. Il lui serre la main et lui dit que ça ira. Zara lui lance un sourire timide.

(...)

Pendant la nuit, Zara n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle se relève dans son lit et tend la main pour atteindre le hamac de Zorro. Elle le secoue un peu et il se tourne vers elle. Il ne dormait pas non plus. Elle lui indiqua la porte du doigt, et il sourit. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le dortoir. Ils vont sur le pont pour prendre l'air. Zara s'appuie sur la rambarde pour regarder l'eau en dessous. Claire et transparent, elle laissait voir le fond marin, de sable, de corail et de roches. Zorro vient vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Il lui prend le menton et l'embrasse. Puis Zara se cale contre lui en émettant un gémissement de tristesse.

« Je suis désolée... Avec ma soeur qui apparait et mon père qui essaie de me tuer... On a pas beaucoup de temps ensemble... » Elle relève la tête vers lui et sourit un peu. Zorro l'embrasse de nouveau et l'enlace.

« Je m'en fous, de toute façon on restera jamais loin l'un de l'autre bien longtemps... » Il soupire et soulève Zara pour la poser sur la rambarde. Assise, elle contemple l'eau derrière elle. Zorro lui lèche le cou et remonte jusqu'à sa joue, alors qu'elle balance ses jambes et qu'elle échappe un ronron de plaisir.

« Tu vas finir par devenir un chat toi~... » Zara sourit et c'est elle qui se met à lécher Zorro sur la joue droite. Puis elle le serre dans ses bras et Zorro fait de même. Puis Zara soupire et se râcle la gorge.

« Heu... Tu sais... J'ai toujours rêvé... D'avoir des gamins. »

Puis elle se tait. C'est sûrement pas lui qui irait dire oui sans problèmes. Elle le sent se crisper dans ses bras. Elle se mord les lèvres, consciente qu'il va refuser. Après tout, est-ce que elle même est prête à être maman ? Zara a seulement 19 ans.

« Je t'aime Zara... J'suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi... Quitte à... »

Il se crispe encore plus et enfonce son menton dans l'épaule à Zara. Celle-ci est assez émue qu'il dise ça alors qu'il n'en a aucune envie. Elle le serre dans ses bras. "

« Merci... Je t'aime Zorro. »

Zara l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis elle repose la tête sur Zorro et réfléchit un moment. Plusieurs minutes passent.

« Tu sais... Je t'ai demandé ça... Sans vraiment être sûre de le vouloir... »

Zorro relève la tête, en la heurtant au passage.

« Tu le veux. Arrête d'essayer de mentir pour me rassurer... Et puis de toute façon, on a largement le temps. Non ? »

Zara sourit et rougit. Elle embrasse Zorro et descend de la rambarde. Il la plaque contre la rambarde et l'embrasse en passant la main dans son sweat. Zara frisonne au contact de sa main dans son dos puis se laisse envahir. La nuit est toujours aussi profonde, pourtant le bateau est inondé de rayons de lune, à 10 000 mètres sous l'eau. Zara venait tout juste de remarquer ce détail. L'eau reflétaient les rayons un peu partout. C'était vraiment magnifique comme paysage. Zorro l'embrassait toujours, et Zara se sent vraiment bien. Zorro était à deux doigts de lui enlever son sweat, mais de toute façon, il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire puisqu'ils étaient sur le pont... Zara arrête de l'embrasser un instant, et le fixe dans les yeux. Elle y voyait encore une fois que de l'amour, et de la patience aussi. Elle frisonne et pose son front contre le sien. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui.

Ils restent comme ça un moment, puis s'assoient contre la rambarde, l'un à côté de l'autre. Zorro prend la main de Zara et celle-ci pose la tête contre son épaule. Elle s'endort ainsi et Zorro fait de même après un long moment.

Quand le soleil se lève, Sanji, Nami, Robin et Luffy se réveillent. Le premier à voir Zorro et Zara endormis est Robin. Elle glousse et avec son pouvoir réarrange une mèche de cheveux à Zara et lui tapote l'épaule doucement. Elle se réveille, et regarde autour d'elle. Elle est encore sur le pont ! Elle s'étire rapidement et secoue Zorro avant de se lever. Elle secoue la tête afin de se réveiller et voit par la fenêtre Robin. * Elle se mêle toujours de nos affaires ! En même temps c'est pas plus mal... *

Zara va vers la cuisine, rejoindre les autres, et s'assoit à côté de Sanji, comme d'habitude. Zorro les rejoint peu après, encore à moitié endormi. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et se laisse tomber sur la table. Zara devina qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit.

Nami esquisse un geste de la main pour leur dire bonjour, consultant la carte de l'île précieusement récupérée. Robin lui adresse un bonjour amical, avec une note d'amusement. Elle adorait fouiller dans les affaires des autres pour se distraire. Zara leur sourit puis attrapa la tasse de thé que lui passait Sanji.

« Bonjour Princesse ! Bien dormi ? »

Zara lui dit oui et commence à siropter. Toujours parfait~. Peu à peu, les autres se réveillent et le chahut commence à venir. Au bout d'un moment, Nami vire les trois gamins dehors et engueule Perona et Sanji. Puis elle se remet à écrire sur un bloc-note et à faire une copie de la carte. Vanilla arrive en dernière. Elle enlace sa soeur et s'assoit en face d'elle. Elle avait remis sa fleur fétiche dans ses cheveux. Une fleur de Vanille, à l'effigie de son nom. Même les cheveux encore en bataille, elle était vraiment sublime.

Quand Zara a terminé son petit déjeuner, elle se lève et va sur le pont. Elle s'appuie contre la rambarde et regarde l'eau... Toujours aussi beau spectacle le jour. Elle est rejointe plus tard par Robin, qui boit son café en lisant un livre. Elle s'appuie dos à la rambarde et Zara fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue, contemplant toujours la plage.

« Alors, c'était assez confortable le sol ? »

Zara se tourne vers elle. « Robin ! » Celle-ci glousse et boit un peu avant de reprendre.

« Je rigolais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais vous étiez bien mignons tous les deux, ce matin~ »

Zara rougit et se retourne vers la mer. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvée, c'était Robin qui l'avait réveillée ce matin.

« Vous avez du parler de pleins de choses, sans Perona ou Vanilla... »

Zara rougit encore plus en se rappelant de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé... Il avait même dit... Une sorte de oui. Zara fixe Robin dans les yeux.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » Mais Robin la regarde et glousse. « Nulle part~ Je suis juste curieuse. Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? »

Zara hésite puis hoche la tête... Alors Robin sourit et baisse la voix.

« Autant que toi tu attires Sanji et Luffy, voire même Usopp, Zorro en attires plus d'une~ D'ailleurs Nami est assez jalouse de toi si tu remarques bien, et Perona veille toujours sur Zorro... »

Zara rougit et baisse la tête pour se cacher avec ses cheveux.

« T'es vraiment une fouineuse... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Robin commence à s'en aller. « Oh, pour rien~. »

Elle retourne vers la cuisine, sans un signe. Zara soupire. Puis elle s'étire et retourne dans le dortoir -supposé des garçons- pour chercher ses sabres. Elle retourne dehors et entend Zorro qui s'entraîne. Elle le rejoint, à l'autre bout du bateau. Il soulève des haltères plus lourdes que lui sans aucun effort. Zara soupire et va s'asseoir sur la rambarde, à deux mètres de lui pour ne pas recevoir de coup.

Zorro s'arrête et la regarde. « Tu veux essayer les haltères ? »

Il lui lance son sourire cynique et s'en attendre enlève les deux gros poids de l'haltère pour qu'elle fasse les trois-quart du poids de Zara. Puis il lui la lance et Zara peine à le rattraper. Puis elle arrive à les mettre sur ses épaules. Elle souffle, déjà épuisée et fixe Zorro avec un regard noir.

« Tu veux que je me pète la colonne ? C'est super lourd ! »

Zorro sourit et lui assure qu'elle est capable de porter ça. Zara essaie, et arrive péniblement à tendre les bras. Elle repose l'haltère sur les épaules et souffle, exténuée. Zorro la lui reprend d'un main et lui sourit. Zara soupire et se rassoit contre la rambarde, avec déjà des courbatures aux bras. Pas question qu'elle retouche à une haltère. Elle le regarde un moment s'entraîner avec des haltères capables de trouer le plancher, puis Nami les appellent.

Ils retrouvent tout l'équipage et Vanilla dans la cuisine. Nami met la carte au milieu et commence à faire des plans pour avoir un revêtement et d'autres informations utiles.

Après un briefing express, l'équipage est partagé en plusieurs groupes. Nami-Sanji-Usopp , Zara-Zorro-Perona-Vanilla , Chopper-Robin-Luffy. Le groupe de Zara doit récupérer diverses informations aux quatre coins de l'île. A part Vanilla, ils râlent tous.

En fin de journée, ils passent vers le Royaume Ryugu, et Zara a très envie de faire une petite excursion. Mais comme ils entendent quelque chose exploser non loin dans la ville, ils y vont.

Sur une place, ils découvrent un rassemblement. Perona, avec son pouvoir, regarde ce que c'est. Elle revient, totalement déboussolée : Nami, Sanji et Usopp sont au centre, KO ! Zara et Zorro défoncent la foule et arrivent vers les trois autres.

Un Homme-Poisson soulève Sanji, en sang, par le cou. Zara lui tranche le bras et récupère Sanji. Nami se relève à moitié et les regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Zorro envoie bouler trois Hommes-Poissons et Zara essaie de réveiller Sanji en le secouant. Il ouvre les yeux un instant puis les referme. Alors elle le laisse au sol et dézingue les Hommes-Poissons autour d'elle. Puis elle lance un regard noir aux alentours en demandant ce qu'il s'est passé.

Un H-Poisson s'avance et répond. « Cette sale rouquine a volé une carte ! Et cet abruti d'humain l'a défendu face au nouvel équipage des H-Poissons ! Ils se sont fait déchiquetés... C'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Vol et provocation contre cette bande, c'est du suicide... »

Zara grogne et revient vers Sanji. Usopp s'est relevé, et se cache vers Zorro qui porte Nami sur son épaule. Il fixe Zara en attendant ses ordres. Elle secoue Sanji qui plisse les yeux et se retourne violemment pour cracher du sang. Il tombe par terre et marmonne un 'Désolé'. Zara gémit et l'aide à se relever. Il est amoché de partout et a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle appelle Usopp d'un ton autoritaire pour qu'il vienne l'aider à soulever le cuistot. Ils commencent à repartir pour rejoindre le Goldy, mais les H-Poissons les en empêchent. Zara lance un regard si haineux que la plupart se poussent. Même Usopp tremble en la voyant. Comme il en reste encore, elle sort son kitetsu et l'abaisse. Elle le range et continue à avancer. Une onde de choc détruit tout à coup le sol et les H-Poissons sur l'axe du sabre.

Ils rentrent au Goldy sans parler. Ils y retrouvent Robin, Chopper et Luffy. Le Médecin se précipite sur Sanji. Zara n'attend pas et commence à partir, puis s'immobilise. Elle regarde autour d'elle avec un air inquiet.

« Vanilla ? Perona ?»

Zara tourne sur elle même, puis se tire les cheveux. Elle était tellement enragée que Sanji soit blessé qu'elle avait oublié tout le reste ! Et maintenant, Vanilla et Perona avaient disparues... C'était de sa faute ! Zara balance un coup de pied dans le mur et fixe Zorro avec rage. Celui-ci aussi se sent coupable... Zara regarde Sanji et Nami, évanouis sur le sol, puis regarde Zorro avant de commencer à partir.

« Je vais les chercher, j'suis la plus rapide. »

Et elle disparait. Zorro soupire et s'assoit prés des autres. Robin aide Chopper à les soigner, tandis que Ussop raconte comment les H-Poissons les ont attaqués. Luffy l'écoute avec attention, puis quand il a terminé, il se tourne vers Zorro.

« Zara est vachement puissante, n'est-ce pas ? » Zorro lève la tête vers Luffy, et la hoche. « Tu crois qu'elle nous surpassera un jour ? Elle progresse super vite... »

Zorro ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Nami se réveille. Elle se masse la tête en demandant ce qu'il s'est passé. Robin lui raconte brièvement les événements depuis que Zara et le groupe les avaient trouvés. Sanji ouvre les yeux pendant le récit puis se lève en entendant que Zara est partie seule à la recherche des deux filles.

« Vous l'avez laissée seule ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Si elle se fait choper comme nous, ils vont la tuer ! » Robin lui plaque la main sur la bouche.

« Arrête de t'inquièter. Zara est grande, non ? Et plus discrète que trois personnes. Et la nuit est tombée en plus. Elle ne risque rien. »

Sanji n'est pas rassuré mais se tait tout de même. Robin emmène Nami jusqu'à la salle de bain, et les garçons restent sur le pont en attendant. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Zara apparait vers eux, grâce à son âme démoniaque, et laisse tomber au sol Vanilla et Perona, qu'elle tenait par le col. Zara tombe à genoux et Chopper se précipite sur les deux filles. Sanji saute sur Zara et la prend dans ses bras, soulagé. Usopp et Luffy accourent aussi. Seul Zorro se lève et fixe Zara. « T'as fait quoi comme conneries ? » Zara lève les yeux vers lui. Oh oui, elle en avait fait des conneries... « Où est Nami ? »

Chopper répond et Zara grogne. Sanji lui demande pourquoi.

« Parce qu'il faut qu'on reparte au plus vite... J'ai du rentrer au Royaume Ryugu... Et détruire des dizaines de portes et soldats pour les délivrer... Et ils m'ont vus, donc on va se faire rechercher... »

Tout le monde reste muet. Puis Luffy rigole « Au moins on va pouvoir s'amuser, shishishi ! » et Usopp le frappe en disant que c'est pas de la rigolade. Zara soupire un 'désolée' et regarde Perona et sa soeur. Elles sont encore évanouies... « C'est quand même dingue... J'étais tellement enragée qu'ils vous aient attaqués... Que j'ai réussis à en oublier ma soeur et ma meilleure amie... »

Même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait plus dit Sanji que les autres... Sanji lui dit que c'est pas de sa faute, et lui propose des nouilles chinoises. Zara hoche la tête en souriant. C'est son plat préféré... Sanji part en cuisine et Zara soupire.

A cause d'elle, l'équipage allait avoir beaucoup d'ennuis... Luffy sourit pourtant et la serre contre elle pour la réconforter. Il lui fait un bisous et aide Chopper et Usopp à amener Vanilla et Perona dans le dortoir des filles pour qu'elles reprennent des forces. Zara se retrouve seule avec Zorro. Il soupire et la fixe dans les yeux. Zara a un regard dépité. « Arrête de te morfondre. De toute façon, on aurait eu des ennuis quand meme, et Luffy s'en fout. »

Zara essaie d'esquisser un sourire mais n'y arrive pas. « J'ai quand même oublié Perona et ma soeur ! » Zorro soupire et s'accroupit devant elle. « C'est fait. T'y changera rien. Et puis Perona aurait dû être plus vigilante... »

Zara détourne le regard et gémit. « Et puis moi aussi, je l'ai oubliées... Alors arrête de tout prendre sur toi. »

Zara repose son regard sur lui, et se tait. Elle ne sait plus quoi répliquer à présent. Alors elle se lève et bafouille qu'elle va se laver. Zorro se retrouve seul sur le pont. Il va s'appuyer contre la rambarde en soupirant.

À l'aube, tout l'équipage est au courant des événements de la veille, et Robin, Nami et Sanji discutent pour trouver un plan d'action. Zara reste dans son coin, s'accusant toujours ce qui était arrivé à Perona et Vanilla. Zorro vient la rejoindre, dans la chambre, et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il l'embrasse mais elle reste toujours impassible. Alors il grogne et la serre dans ses bras. Elle gémit et elle se cale contre lui.

« Tu veux pas arrêter de culpabiliser ? T'es vraiment énervante dans cet état...»

Zara sourit et se relève pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Désolée... Mais... J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai oublié Vanilla et Perona... Alors qu'elles ont plus besoin de mon aide que Sanji..»

Elle embrasse Zorro et sourit. Puis elle pose son front contre le sien et lui prend la main. Zorro ferme les yeux un moment, puis lui mord la joue. Elle rigole un peu et joue avec les doigts de Zorro.

Puis ils entendent des bruits alors ils prennent leurs sabres et sortent sur le pont. Plusieurs H-Poissons sont sur le pont, et ont déjà capturés Nami, Usopp et Vanilla. Perona essaie de battre plusieurs H-Poissons avec ses pouvoirs, mais elle se fait aussi attraper. Luffy se fait basculer à l'eau avec Robin, et Chopper se fait entourer par une dizaine de H-Poissons. Sanji se bat, mais comme il a déjà été amoché, il est vite dépassé. Zara se jette à l'eau, sans réfléchir, pour sauver Luffy et Robin, tandis que Zorro se lance dans la bataille. Zara retrouve rapidement les deux noyés, et les sort de l'eau. Elle se retrouve directement encerclée par les H-Poissons. Elle ne peut pas se battre, sinon elle serait obligée de laisser tomber Luffy et Robin... Elle se fait capturer, avec eux.

Ils la ramènent sur le bateau et la plaquent au sol en lui passant des menottes en granit marin. Les autres aussi sont menottés. Seuls Sanji et Zorro sont encore en train de se battre. Ils remarquent tous les deux que Zara est attrapée. Ils y mettent toute leur force contre le grand nombre de H-Poissons, mais celui qui tient Zara rit en lui plaquant un pistolet contre la tempe. Zorro et Sanji hurlent et dégagent tous ceux autour d'eux pour la rejoindre. Sanji se fait attraper et Zorro bloquer.

« Si tu essaie d'appuyer sur cette gâchette, je t'envoie te faire bouffer par les requins, c'est clair ? »

Le H-Poisson se marre et appuie un peu sur la gâchette. Zorro essaie d'avancer mais il est bloqué.

« Si tu veux pas qu'elle crève, t'as qu'à ranger tes sabres et être gentil pendant qu'on te passe ces foutues menottes... »

Zorro grogne et le fixe un moment avec un regard de tueur, puis range ses sabres d'un coup, si violemment que les H-Poissons qui le bloquaient tombent à terre. « Maintenant, t'enlèves ton foutu flingue de Zara...»

Mais deux H-Poissons lui mettent les menottes. Zorro grogne et Zara sent qu'on enlève le pistolet. Elle est levée brutalement et les H-Poissons les font sortir du Goldy pour les amener au Royaume Ryugu.

Arrivés au Palais, l'équipage est amené devant les trois princes. On dit que ce sont les plus forts de l'île. Ils fixent tous les trois Zara. Celui du milieu lui demande d'avancer. Elle exécute.

« C'est toi qui a détruit le palais, et tué nos fidèles, hier, pour récupérer deux prisonnières ?» Zara soupire. « Ouaip... N'empêche que vous auriez pas capturé Vanilla et Perona, je serais jamais venu tout déchiqueter pour les sauver...»

Zara lance un sourire sadique à leur intention. L'arrogance de Zara fait frissonner les princes.

« Et puis la prochaine fois que vous envoyez vos petit soldats nous capturer, dites-leur de pas foutre à l'eau les possesseurs de fruits du démon, où la prochaine fois, je les tue avant de plonger... »

Les princes se concertent du regard. Zara les fixe toujours, et elle entend derrière elle Nami et Sanji qui lui souffle d'arrêter. Elle les ignore. Le prince du milieu se lève et vient jusqu'à elle. Il la toise et Zara le fixe avec un regard sûr et arrogant. Le prince la fixe un moment puis va voir les autres.

« Tu es bien arrogante... Dis-moi pourquoi ton équipage de pirates est-il venu sur notre île ? Pourquoi avez-vous volé la carte de l'île ? »

Zara grogne et se retourne vers le prince. « Mais bordel ! On est juste de passage ! On est obligé de passer par ici si on veut rejoindre le Nouveau Monde ! »

Elle s'approche du prince avec un regard sincère. Elle aperçoit les autres, qui se retiennent de lui crier dessus. « Et pour la carte, c'est que notre navigatrice en avait besoin pour trouver un revêteur, et elle a la fâcheuse habitude de piquer tout ce qu'elle trouve... » Le prince continue de la fixer un moment puis va vers Nami. « C'est vrai ? » Nami sursaute et le regarde, complètement scotchée. « Ou...oui... On a besoin d'un revêteur... Pour remonter dans le Nouveau Monde...»

Le prince soupire et va s'asseoir. Ils se concerte à voix basse avec ses frères. Zara les fixe en ignorant les remarques de l'équipage, derrière elle. Les princes se lèvent et font un signe aux soldats qui tiennent l'équipage. Ceux ci commencent à libérer Nami, Vanilla, Usopp et Chopper. Puis ils attendent, les princes se sont immobilisés.

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous croire, mais on ne peut pas faire confiance aux pirates. Je ne libère que ceux-là. Les autres resteront prisonniers jusqu'au moment où vous serez prêts à partir. À la moindre erreur de votre part, j'exécute un des prisonniers. »

Les princes s'en vont, laissant l'équipage avec les soldats. Une moitié entraine les quatre libérés dehors, et l'autre moitié amène les prisonniers dans les cachots. Les soldats leur enlève les menottes et leurs armes et les jettent dans une des cellules. Zara se jette sur les barreaux et les insulte. Mais les soldats se barrent sans l'écouter.

« Ils font chier ! Ils ont même pas libéré Robin ! Ils ont lâché que les trois trouillards ! C'est pas juste, ça a pas marché comme je voulais... »

Zara tape le genou dans les barreaux et se retourne vers les autres. Sanji se masse les poignets alors que Zorro, Luffy et Perona sont déjà assis. Robin regarde le couloir. Malheureusement, Robin, Perona et Luffy ont des bracelets en granit marin. Zara bouillonne de rage. Elle aurait espéré qu'ils les relâchent tous, ou alors qu'ils la gardent, juste elle... Mais au lieu de ça, ils avaient capturé tous les forts de l'équipage... Elle regarde les autres. Ils broient tous du noir. Sauf Robin, qui semble chercher comment sortir d'ici. Zara soupire et tilt. « Si on s'évade, ils vont s'en prendre aux autres ! Fais chier, on est obligé de rester ici... »

Elle grogne et se laisse glisser contre les barreaux. Elle entend Zorro soupirer tandis qu'elle pose la tête contre les genoux. Puis Sanji parle, après un long moment de silence.

« T'es tarée, Zara... Parler comme ça aux princes de l'île, tu voulais te faire tuer ou quoi ? »

Zara relève la tête et regarde Sanji, appuyé contre le mur, se massant toujours le poignet droit. « J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne gardent que moi... Mais ils sont plus malins que ce que j'aurais pensé... Mais au moins, ils ont fait sortir Nami... » Elle soupire.

« N'empêche que t'es folle... T'avais pas besoin de leur parler sur ce ton... »

«Ta gueule le cuistot, c'est fait, non ? Alors laisse la tranquille ! »

Sanji lance un regard noir à Zorro.

« Ferme-la toi même sabreur du dimanche ! Elle aurait pu se faire tuer je te signale, t'as remarqué ou tu dormais ? »

Zorro lui lance un regard froid et réplique.

« Elle est PAS morte, alors arrête de t'en faire, tu risquerais de perdre ton sang... »

Il lui lance un sourire cynique et Sanji s'enflamme. Il lui lance un coup de pied, que Zorro arrête d'une main.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu t'inquiétes même pas pour elle ! Tu la mérites déjà pas al... »

Zorro le balance contre le mur et l'attrape par le col. Sanji gémit sous le choc et le fixe avec un regard haineux. Zara, qui pensait qu'ils s'engueuleraient juste, se lève et pose la main sur celle de Zorro, qui tient toujours Sanji par le col. « Zorro, lâche-le...» Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, il ne l'écoute pas. « Ça va, on a compris que t'aimes Zara, t'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits, sourcil vrillé. »

Il lâche Sanji et feinte de s'éloigner. Sanji se détend. Mais Zorro se retourne d'un coup et lui envoie un coup de poing, que Sanji évite de justesse. Zorro explose le mur et Sanji louche sur le trou qu'il a fait. Il s'écarte de plusieurs mètres et tombe sur Zara, qui fixe elle aussi le trou d'un air étrange. Sanji la fixe un moment, en voyant qu'elle a peur, et lui prend la main pour la rassurer. Zorro le voit et essaie de lui en remettre un. Zara le bloque juste à temps et l'attrape par le col.

« T'es malade ?! Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ?! »

Zorro ne répond pas, mais à l'ambiance tendue qui règne, elle devine que sa réponse serait 'si'. Zara prend peur et le lâche. Au début, elle se serait jetée dans les bras de Sanji, mais vu la fureur de Zorro, elle reste sur place. Ses jambes finissent par céder et elle tombe à genoux. Zorro croise les bras et fixe Sanji du regard le plus froid qu'il peut. Celui-ci est plaqué contre les barreaux de la cellule, et n'ose pas trop bouger. Même Luffy, Perona et Robin, regardent la scène sans broncher.

Après plusieurs minutes de tensions, Zara est calme, et elle se lève. Elle se jette sur Zorro et arrive à le plaquer sur le mur d'en face. Il la fixe avec un regard froid, mais elle voit tout de même de l'amour derrière. Alors Zara le fixe avec un regard blessé.

« T'es totalement malade... Si tu peux pas supporter Sanji à cause de moi, autant qu'on casse...» Zorro la regarde avec un air amusé. « Tu te fous de ma gueule là... »

Zara sourit et acquiesce. Elle pose son front contre le sien. « Bien sûr que je fous de toi~. Par contre, si vous vous rebattez, tous les deux, je vous massacre, c'est clair ? »

Elle attend que Zorro acquiesce, à contre-coeur, puis se tourne vers Sanji, qui marmonne un 'oui' en regardant Zorro d'un air très méfiant. Zara avait réussi à rétablir une ambiance plus décontractée... Elle se cale contre Zorro en se détendant. Celui-ci lui lève le menton et lui mord la joue. Zara rougit et se plaque contre lui en serrant les dents. Il l'a fait devant les autres ! Elle entend Robin glousser tout au fond de la cellule, et Luffy rire juste à côté. Zara reste cachée un moment. Zorro pose la tête sur elle, indifférent aux autres, pour une fois. Puis elle le lâche et se laisse glisser le long de mur pour s'asseoir, le mal aux jambes commençant à arriver. Zorro se laisse glisser aussi et Zara attrape sa main.

« En espérant que Nami trouvera vite un revêteur pour qu'on parte d'ici... »

Luffy acquiesce et dit qu'il a faim. Zara se demande alors s'ils leur donneront à manger. C'est à ce moment là que des soldats arrivent... Avec des plateaux de nourriture ! Ils mettent les plateaux à l'intérieur et s'en vont, s'en un mot. Luffy se jette dessus et les autres le rejoignent très vite.

« Nyaaah, y'a même de l'alcoool ! »

Zara se jette sur les bouteilles de rhum et en goule une. Zorro lui en pique une et la goule aussi.

« Concours de celui qui boit le plus de bouteilles ? »

Zorro acquiesce et ouvre une autre bouteille. Ils boivent tous les deux toutes les bouteilles, sauf une, que Sanji prend. C'est Zara qui gagne avec 3 bouteilles d'avance. Lorsqu'ils ont terminé de manger, ils essaient de s'installer pour dormir. Zara dort calée sur Zorro, Luffy sur Zara, Robin est à ses côtés et Sanji lui dort dessus (pour son plus grand plaisir) et Perona dort sur lui(Sanji est donc au paradis).

Deux jours passent avant que les six prisonniers voient la tête de Nami qui tient les clefs. « Coucou les amis, on a enfin un revêtement pour le Goldy~ »

Luffy se colle contre les barreaux pour essayer d'attraper les clefs à Nami. Mais celle-ci l'évite et ouvre la cellule. Tout le monde sort et Luffy et Sanji se jettent sur Nami. Puis elle les entraînent jusqu'à la salle où ils s'étaient séparés trois jours plus tôt. Les princes y sont, ainsi que Vanilla, Usopp et Chopper.

« Bien, pas d'erreurs, comme promis, nous vous laissons partir vers le Nouveau Monde. »

Les soldats raccompagnent l'équipage jusqu'au Goldy. Puis deux H-Poissons les guident jusqu'à la sortie de l'île, pour se diriger vers le Nouveau Monde. Puis le Goldy remonte vers la surface. L'équipage regarde l'île s'éloigner avec nostalgie. Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose au final... Luffy râle qu'il n'y a pas eu de bons combat. Zara acquiesce.


	6. Punk Hazard

Le Goldy rejoint sans encombres la mer du Nouveau Monde. De suite, le bateau est pris par la tempête ! Nami prend les commandes et arrive à stabiliser le Goldy. Elle explique alors que sur la mer du Nouveau Monde, le log pose indique trois îles différentes. Ils doivent donc choisir quelle direction prendre. Luffy choisit l'île sur laquelle l'aiguille s'agite le plus - au grand désespoir de Nami et Usopp. Ils se dirigent donc vers Punk Hazard.

Après un moment dans les vagues apparait Punk Hazard... Une île en flammes ! Zara et Luffy n'ont qu'une envie... C'est d'y aller ! Comme les autres ne sont pas très enthousiastes, ils tirent à la courte paille les deux qui les accompagneront. Zorro et Robin sont choisis (ou plutôt Robin leur a mis les deux plus courtes en main). Ils partent avec le mini-merry jusqu'à l'île en flammes. Luffy et Zara sautent sur l'île et commencent à explorer sans attendre Zorro et Robin. Cette dernière les retient avec son pouvoir afin de ne pas les perdre. Puis ils avancent ensemble sur l'île en flammes.

Soudain, ils trouvent un dragon. Un gros dragon ! Luffy veut le manger (comme toutes les bestioles qu'il trouve) alors ils essaient de le battre, mais sa peau est ultra résistante. Alors Zorro s'en charge et le tranche tout le long de la colonne. Le dragon s'effondre au sol et crache du feu sur Zara. Celle-ci se prend les flammes sur tout le corps, pourtant, elle n'est pas brûlée ! Elle se rend compte que son âme démoniaque est sortie, et que son Sabre d'Argent vibre. Elle est même humide. Encore une nouvelle capacité de son âme démoniaque ? Elle regarde Zorro, qui n'en sait pas mieux qu'elle. Ils continuent donc leur exploration de l'île.

Ils tombent alors sur... Trafalgar Law !

« Que faites-vous ici ?! Mais pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'aller sur cette île... »

Luffy se précipite. « Parce que ça avait l'air plus amusant ! Et toi Traffy, qu'est ce tu fais ici ? »

Law regarde Luffy de travers, se rappelant de son caractère insouciant et imprudent. Zara examine Law du regard. Il a bien changé depuis Shabondy... Il a l'air bien plus puissant qu'avant. Luffy lui pose tout un tas de questions débiles auxquelles il n'a même pas le temps d'y réfléchir...

« Pourquoi es-tu sur cette île, Law ? Tu n'as pas un équipage ? » Il regarde Zara, soupirant de plaisir que quelqu'un lui pose une vraie question. « Ça ne vous regarde pas. Vous ferez mieux de partir d'ici, cette île est dangereuse... »

« Alors pourquoi y es-tu si elle dangereuse ? » Law grogne.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, La Sabreuse. J'ai des choses importantes à faire et j'aimerais bien que vous ne les gâchiez pas en y mettant vos pattes ! Partez de cette île... Ou c'est moi qui vous fait partir. »

Law les fixe d'un regard froid et commence à faire demi-tour. Zara l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt en même temps que l'escargophone de Robin sonne. C'est Nami. « Allô ? Robin, vous en êtes où ? C'est abordable ou pas ? »

« Oui. Zorro a tué un dragon, Zara ne peut pas se faire brûler et Luffy pose des questions idiotes à Trafalgar Law...»

« Hein ?! Law ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ? »

« Aucune idée... Demande lui toi-même, il est encore ici... »

Nami se tait. On l'entend soupirer puis hurler sur les autres.

« Law ? » Il se retourne vers l'escargophone, Zara le tenant toujours. « Je ne dirai rien ! Allez vous-en maintenant ou vous allez tâter de mes pouvoirs les Chapeau de Paille ! Vous allez tout gâcher à coup sûr... »

Zara se demande quel plan il prépare et se concentre sur lui. A un moment, elle entend sa voix. * ...Yonku, en capturant ce con de Ceasar Clown... Après tout, cet abruti de Chapeau de Paille a le haki des rois... *

Zara se rend compte que Law ne parle pas... Lit-elle ses pensées !? « Luffy est peut être abruti, mais c'est un as du combat et il a le sens de l'amitié au moins... »

Zara se rendit compte que tout le monde la fixe. Bah oui. Elle venait de répondre aux pensées de Law ! Celui-ci la fixe bizarrement. « De quoi tu parles toi ?! » Zara regarde Zorro avec étonnement. « Je peux lire les pensées ? »

« Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce bazar ? Robin, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Zorro grogne. « C'est pas juste, moi aussi j'ai une âme démoniaque, je peut pas faire la moitié de ce que tu fais toi ! » Law fixe Zara d'un air étonné.

Alors elle revient sur lui et lui lance un sourire cynique. « Bon, alors... Quel rapport avec les Yonku ? Et c'est qui ce Ceasar Clown ? Pourquoi ça t'arrangerais d'avoir le Haki des Rois de Luffy ? »

Law se renfrogne et rougit. « T'es casse-couille toi ! Et puis comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi puissante ? T'étais nulle à Shabondy ! Les autres aussi ont progressé... Par contre toi... »

Zara enlève une mèche de cheveux d'un geste de la main en rétorquant.

« Merci du compliment~ Faut dire que ça aide une âme démoniaque... Hey ! Répond d'abord à mes questions avant de me faire des compliments ! »

Zara ressert son étreinte sur le t-shirt de Law. Celui-ci détourne le regard et souffle. « Vous êtes gênants... Vous vous mêlez toujours des affaire des autres ! » Zara l'attire vers elle en lui lançant un regard sadique. « Ça va ! J'ai l'intention de me faire un des Yonkus ! »

Zara lâche prise et Law tombe au sol. « T'as l'intention de te faire un des Quatre Empereurs ? Wah ! On peut pas t'aider par hasard ? On progressera bien comme ça ! » Law soupire. "Vous êtes chiants... Pas possible d'être tranquille avec un équipage pareil aux basques... » Il se relève et croise les bras. « Mais bon... Maintenant que vous savez autant...»

« PAS QUESTION ! Luffy, vous rentrez au Goldy ! On aide pas ce cinglé ! Tu m'entends ?! » Nami leur hurlait dessus.

« Nami... Hey ! C'est moi le Capitaine ! Et MOI, je dis qu'on va aider Traffy à se faire un Empereur ! »

Il raccroche l'escargophone et sourit à Law.

« Bref... J'ai l'intention de battre en premier lieu Kaidou. Mais pour pouvoir le battre, j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'important... C'est pour ça que je suis sur cette île. Ceasar Clown y est. C'est le second plus grand scientifique du monde. Et nous devons le capturer... Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Ceasar a mangé un fruit du démon logia. Le fruit du gaz. J'ai donc besoin d'une personne maîtrisant le haki pour le capturer. C'est là que tu interviens, Chapeau de Paille. Mais il ne faut pas foncer dans le tas ! C'est clair ? T'es connu pour ne pas te soucier des conséquences de tes actes, comme pour Enies Lobby par exemple, où tu n'as pas hésité à tout faire sans réfléchir pour sauver Nico Robin. Pas question que tu fasses des siennes cette fois-ci ! C'est donc moi qui suis aux commandes. D'accord ? »

Luffy hoche la tête en signe d'incompréhension. « En gros, Captain, c'est lui qui donne les ordres, et nous on doit les respecter à la lettre. Sinon pas d'attaque de Yonku... » Luffy sourit et acquiesce alors.

« Hum... Je vois même pas pourquoi je dis ça. Tu vas forcément faire des siennes à un moment, n'est-ce pas ?... Donc... Voici mon plan... »

Law énonce son plan pour capturer Ceasar Clown, interrompu par Zara et Luffy assez souvent. Puis Robin appelle Nami.

« Nami, venez nous rejoindre. Nous avons des plans à exécuter~ »

Law s'en va après quelques instructions et le reste de l'équipage les rejoint. Nami frappe Luffy et Zara - Zara l'évite - puis leur gueule dessus. Mais Zara l'interrompt et explique en rapide la situation. Puis ils se séparent en deux groupes. Zara, Zorro, Sanji, Luffy et Perona vont directement vers le labo de Ceasar. Nami, Usopp, Chopper vont dans les sous-sols dérégler certaines choses, et Robin et Vanilla vont explorer l'étage du milieu. L'équipe de Zara arrive vite vers Law, Ceasar... Et un autre homme, qui vraisemblablement a mis Law k.o. ! Zara se dirige automatiquement vers l'inconnu pour le massacrer. Mais il est vraiment fort ! Pendant ce temps, Luffy attaque Ceasar Clown. Zara passe son adversaire à Zorro et Sanji et va voir Law. Il est salement amoché et inconscient... C'est à ce moment là que le courant se coupe. Le groupe de Nami a réussi !

Zara soigne rapidement Law. Elle est tellement concentrée que son âme démoniaque sort. Elle voit soudain que Luffy tombe, apparemment étouffé. Son âme démoniaque s'étend jusqu'à lui et il recommence à respirer. Ceasar reste bouche bée. Zara tilt alors. Ceasar a le fruit du gaz, il peut donc contrôler le dioxygène ! Mais pourquoi en présence de son âme démoniaque Luffy a t-il recommencé à respirer ?

Law bouge à ses côtés, alors elle se remet à le soigner. De leur côté, Zorro et Sanji ont battu l'inconnu. Et Luffy lance des Jet Pistol imprégnés de Haki sur Ceasar. Il tombe k.o. Law arrive à se relever avec l'aide de Zara et Perona. Law tend des menottes en granit marin à Luffy, qui attache Ceasar. Puis ils entraînent Ceasar vers la sortie. Problème. Les portes sont fermées ! Le groupe de Nami a du faire une erreur ! Et avec le courant coupé, le groupe de Zara ne peut ouvrir lui-même les portes... Tout s'enchaîne assez rapidement. Bruits sourds de l'autre côté de la salle. Zara sort son kitetsu et tranche la porte, et quand le groupe sort, une masse visqueuse envahit la pièce de l'autre côté ! Ils courent pour échapper au montre gluant et atterrissent dans une pièce isolée, avec un labo et une bonbonne. Sur cette dernière est écrit SAD. Mais l'escargophone de Zara sonne.

C'est Robin et Vanilla. « Nous avons trouvés des enfants... Ils disent qu'ils sont sous traitement, et qu'ils sont malades... Mais ça n'en a pas vraiment l'air... Ils disent que c'est Ceasar Clown qui les soigne... »

« On a Ceasar, justement... Et on vient de justesse d'échapper à un truc visqueux et sûrement toxique... On est dans une salle avec un truc qui s'appelle SAD... »

« ... »

Zara regarde autour d'elle. Tout le monde est là, heureusement. Cette fois-ci, pas d'oubliés ! Law est tombé à terre et Luffy est assis sur Ceasar, toujours inconscient. Zara soupire. « SAD ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pour l'instant, Vanilla et moi allons surtout mous préoccuper de sortir ces enfants d'ici. Ils disent qu'ils veulent rejoindre leurs familles. Dis, Capitaine, tu serais d'accord pour les aider ? »

Zara se tourne vers Luffy, qui sourit.

« Bah ouais ! On va pas les laisser tout seuls sur l'île ! Maintenant qu'on a capturé le Gazer. » Mais Law se relève. « Tu te fous de moi Chapeau de Paille ? »

Law fixe Luffy. « On doit amener Ceasar à Dressrosa ! Pas question de faire un détour pour ces gamins ! » Luffy hoche la tête, déçu.

Puis Vanilla parle. « Je sais que vous n'aimez pas la Marine... Mais... J'ai une idée. Si on ne peut pas emmener les enfants avec nous, on peut demander à la Marine de faire ce travail. »

« Vanilla ! C'est une super idée ! Mais on ne peut pas appeler, nous... Nous sommes des pirates... »

« C'est moi qui appellerait. Je resterai ici avec les enfants. Et j'irais avec la Marine pour les ramener chez eux... »

« Vanilla... »

« Soeurette... Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on se soir retrouvées... Mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une pirate. Je ne le serais jamais. Tu le sais autant que moi ! Je serais plus utile à ces enfants... Et puis, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipage. Je peux m'en aller quand je veux... »

Zara baisse la tête. Elle a raison. « Oui... Fais comme tu veux, Vanilla ! »

Elle se tourne vers Law, qui acquiesce en grommelant. « Alors tu te charges des enfants... Et nous de Ceasar ! »

Sur ce elle raccroche et fouille le peu de paperasse qu'il y a dans le labo. Elle trouve deux dossiers intéressants : "Slime" et "Rapport Joker"

Elle passe celui de Joker à Law et lit celui sur Slime. « Joker... Intéressant, c'est ça qu'il me fallait ! » Zara se tourne vers lui.

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Joker est le nom de code de Doflamingo. C'est pour faire du chantage avec lui qu'on a attrapé Ceasar ! »

« Nom de code de Doflamingo ? Le shinchibukai ? Pourquoi a t-il un nom de code ? »

« Parce qu'il cache bien son jeu... Il agit contre le gouvernement en cachette. » Silence. « C'est sûrement le mec qui a le plus de puissance dans ce monde, il est de tout les côtés...»

Law feuillète le dossier alors Zara fait de même. "Le Slime est fait de gaz toxiques produit par mon pouvoir. Il n'est pas encore au point, mais peut tout détruire sur son passage grâce à ses poisons. Cependant, son effet est temporaire. Les personnes touchées ne meurent pas, et sont recouvertes d'une épaisse couche solide, qui se brise au moindre choc. L'individu est mis "en pause" le temps qu'il reste sous cette couche. Son corps fonctionne au ralenti, comme s'il était gelé."

Zara tourne la page et trouve des schémas et des croquis. C'était la vague visqueuse qui avait détruit l'autre pièce !

« Le truc visqueux qui s'est répandu dans la salle, tout à l'heure... Il s'appelle Slime, c'est Ceasar qui l'a créé. »

Zara se tourne vers les autres. Law continue de feuilleter son dossier, concentré. Zorro est appuyé contre la porte et regarde ailleurs. Il n'y a que Luffy, Sanji et Perona qui attendent ses ordres. Elle réfléchit un instant à la situation. La pièce est surement entourée par le Slime, et ils doivent sortir et rejoindre le Goldy... Situation complexe.

Mais Law lève les yeux vers eux. « Bien. On doit sortir d'ici. Quelqu'un a une idée ? Parce que moi pas. » Zara regarde les autres. Personne ne répond... « Et ton Dragon Slash, Zorro ? » Il se tourne vers elle. « T'as vu ce truc ? Ça va même pas tenir 10 secondes...» Elle soupire et baisse le regard au sol. Alors ils étaient coincés. « Mais... Law, tu peux pas essayer de nous échanger avec le slime ? Ton pouvoir peut bien faire ça après tout... Ou alors... »

Zara se concentre et laisse s'échapper un peu de son âme démoniaque. Elle voit à présent les auras. Celle de Zorro est verte émeraude, celle de Luffy d'un rouge pétillant parsemé d'autres couleurs, celle de Sanji aussi bleue qu'un lac, celle de Law est grise comme le métal, avec quelques tâches brunes et jaune clair, et celle de Perona de teintes roses et violettes. Mais tout autour d'eux, il y a une autre aura... Couleurs ternes... Le Slime. Elle est oppressante et mauvaise, surtout en comparaison de celle de ses compagnons ! Zara s'aperçoit que son âme démoniaque envahit presque toute la pièce. Law regarde autour de lui, inquiet, mais en voyant que les autres ne bronchent pas, il s'arrête.

Zara regarde l'aura du Slime s'évanouir peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaitre. *Parti... Ou il se cache ?* Zara va vers la porte, juste à côté de Zorro, et l'ouvre, toujours à l'affût d'une aura suspecte. Rien dehors. Le Slime était vraiment parti ! Elle lance un sourire aux autres et sort. Zorro la suit automatiquement alors que les autres se méfient un peu avant de les rejoindre.

« Bon, maintenant, direction dehors ! On rejoint le Goldy et en avant ! »

Zara et Law les entraînent alors dans le laboratoire afin de sortir et rejoindre le Goldy. Pas de nouvelles des autres, et pas de traces du Slime. Zara décide d'appeler Robin et Nami afin de savoir si tout le monde va bien. Nami, pas de réponse... Robin. Pas de réponse non plus ! Zara entend des bruits de pas et des voix, pourtant il n'y a personne dans les environs. Mais en se concentrant elle entend mieux les voix... « Équipage...Chapeau de Paille...Ceasar Clown...Capturez-les »

Zara panique en comprenant que c'est la Marine. Elle entraine les autres dans un couloir étroit et attend, en se concentrant sur les bruits environnant. Zorro lui prend la main et lui demande en chuchotant qu'est-ce qu'elle entend. Zara ne répond pas mais serre la main de Zorro et se concentre encore plus. Puis elle ouvre les yeux en soupirant. « La Marine est ici... J'suis plutôt inquiète pour les autres... Faut les retrouver ! » Mais Robin tend à Zara un mini-escargophone noir en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. « On peut surement mieux écouter leurs rapports avec ceci~ » Zara le prend et essaie de le régler sur la fréquence des Marines. Elle y arrive après un moment. « La Démone d'Ohara, Nico Robin et La Femme Fantôme, Perona. Nous sommes toujours en train de les rechercher, Vice-Amiral. »

« Très bien. »

Luffy chuchote 'L'Enfumeur !' mais Zara lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

« Cherchez n'importe où, chaque endroit. Cet équipage est assez intelligent, ils peuvent être n'importe où. Ne négligez rien. »

« Bien, Amiral. »

La communication est coupée. Zara grogne et jette un oeil hors du couloir. Rien. Pas un bruit. Elle retourne vers les autres et réfléchit. Mais Law parle.

« On doit sortir d'ici. Tant pis si on croise la Marine, je les occuperais un moment... »

Zara acquiesce ne voyant pas d'autres moyens moins risqués. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient les autres. Elle les entraine alors dans le labo. Ils atterrissent dans une grande salle, nez à nez avec la Marine ! Zorro marmonne 'Tashigi' et se prépare à combattre. Une femme s'avance vers eux, dégainant un sabre. « Roronoa ! On ne s'est toujours pas battu ! Tu fuis toujours, à chaque fois ! Mais cette fois-ci... J'ai bien l'intention de te capturer avec cette petite troupe... »

Zorro lance un sourire sadique et réplique. « Désolé. Tu veux toujours te battre quand je suis occupé. T'as qu'à venir un jour où je fais rien~ »

Tashigi se renfrogne et se met en position de combat. Les Marines chargent l'équipage. Zara saute en l'air et s'apprête à lancer un Démoniaque Slash... Mais en plein vol, elle ressent un froid glacial. Un coup d'oeil à sa droite et elle aperçoit une femme avec des ailes, et entourée de neige. Celle-ci l'envoie contre le mur d'un coup puissant et Zara tombe le long du mur sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber au sol, assommée.

Zorro hurle et attaque la femme-oiseau avant qu'elle n'achève Zara. C'est une logia ! Zorro utilise son haki pour la trancher. Il la plaque au sol avec un sabre dans l'épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Hahaha ! Vous allez tous crever bandes de minables ! Joker va tous vous tuer ! Hahaha ! »

Zorro tourne le sabre et la femme-oiseau crie. « Qui t'es ? » Elle lui lance un regard haineux. « Mone. Et mon maître est Joker~ Et je lui ai dit que de sales intrus avaient capturé Ceasar... Il arrive pour vous tuer ! Minables ! »

Zorro enlève le sabre et lui tranche la gorge avec. « Tu connais pas Luffy... »

Et il la laisse se vider de son sang et fixe Tashigi. Celle-ci regarde Mone. « Qui est Joker ? »

Law s'avance, sabre à la main. « Joker est le nom de code de Doflamingo. Autant dire que c'est une sacrée pointure qui arrive, on doit se dépêcher d'amener Ceasar. » Il fixe les Marines. « Et si vous nous rendez pas le reste de l'équipage... Et que vous ne nous laissez pas partir... Je pense que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure... Pigé ? »

Tashigi frémit sous la menace mais se ressaisie de suite. « Tu es un capitaine corsaire, Trafalgar Law ! Tu ne peux pas te battre contre la Marine ! Ton titre te sera retiré, tu le sais ! » Mais Law ne bronche pas. « Et alors ? Quelle importance ? J'ai besoin de cet équipage. Maintenant. Capitaine corsaire ou pas, je les veux de suite, sinon y aura des représailles... »

Tashigi serre les dents et recule d'un pas. « Pourquoi les veux-tu ? Nous les avons enfin capturé, pas question qu'ils s'échappent maintenant ! »

Law ne bronche toujours pas et fixe Tashigi de son regard blasé. Mais Sanji les interrompt. « Hey ! Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais faudrait réfléchir un peu ! Surtout que Zara est légèrement en train de perdre du sang, que tout le monde s'en casse, et que Chopper est avec eux ! On doit se barrer avant que Joker arrive, et on doit aussi se débarasser de la Marine ! Et on fait comment là ? »

« D'une, j'ai pas oublié Zara, le cuistot. De deux, on vire la Marine, on récupère les autres abrutis - »

« Hey ! Tu parles pas de Robin-swan et Nami-chan ?!»

« - et on se casse. Tout ça au chrono. Ça te va comme plan où tu veux faire plus complexe ? »

Sanji grogne et prend Zara sur son dos. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Zorro dégaine ses sabres et va se battre contre Tashigi. Les Marines regardent le combat, époustouflés, tandis que Law sème la pagaille... Il inverse les coeurs de tous les Marines ! Puis il en profite pour téléporter le groupe de l'autre côté du mur. Tashigi se retrouve avec eux. Law l'attrape, lui pique son sabre et l'empêche de crier afin qu'elle n'alerte pas les marines. Il l'emmène avec eux plus loin et la plaque au mur. « Où sont-ils et tes soldats retrouveront tous leur vrais corps... Compris ? Tu vas nous guider jusqu'à eux. »

Il la lâche et Tashigi se lève, fulminant, et les entraine vers l'étage inférieur. Elle arrive jusqu'à un groupe de Marines, et Smoker. « Smoker... On doit libérer l'équipage... Trafalgar Law a trafiqué les soldats, et c'est le seul moyen qu'ils redeviennent normaux... »

Elle le fixe avec un regard suppliant. Smoker fronce les sourcils et fixe Law. « Tu fais des tiennes Law ? Le gouvernement Mondial ne va pas être très clément avec toi, tu sais ? »

Law hoche la tête. « Tu fais chier. Pour une fois que je pouvais attraper ce foutu équipage... »

« J'ai quelque chose d'autre en échange... Ce dossier concerne Ceasar Clown et Joker... Enfin... Doflamingo... »

Smoker se lève, intéressé. Il va pour attraper le dossier, mais Law le lui enlève.

« L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille. Tu aura le dossier et tes soldats juste après, promis. »

Smoker soupire et lance les clefs à Tashigi, qui va plus loin. Elle revient juste après avec le reste de l'équipage. Sanji fait son numéro à Nami et Robin, et Law donne le dossier puis s'en va. L'équipage le suit vite et Law remet les soldats en ordre. Puis ils se dirigent vers la sortie. Law prend un manteau bien chaud et invite les autres à en prendre aussi. « On sort côté ouest, on doit faire le tour pour rejoindre votre bateau. Et ça caille... »

L'équipage se demande comment il peut faire froid avec la chaleur infernale qu'ils avaient traversé. Mais en sortant ils gèlent sur place ! Même Zara, toujours inconsciente, se réveille et tremble. Mais elle reste sur le dos de Sanji, la tête lui tournant énormément. Sanji ne s'en plaint pas, ils se réchauffent mutuellement ainsi ! Et puis étant amoureux de Zara, il est bien heureux de s'en occuper. Ils marchent ainsi quelques minutes.

Puis d'un coup, le vent glacial qui les faisait trembler cesse. Sans aucune raison. Zara relève la tête et lâche une plainte. Elle regarde au dessus d'eux. Sanji fait de même et avale de travers. Impossible de ne pas reconnaitre la silhouette de Doflamingo qui fonce vers eux !

« Il est là ! Joker ! »

Le reste du groupe regarde aussi en l'air et frisonne... Joker atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Zara descend de Sanji, mais la tête lui tourne énormément et elle tombe à genoux dans la neige. Law, Zorro, Luffy, Robin, Perona et Sanji sont prêts à en découdre. Mais rapidement, il se trouve que Doflamingo est largement plus fort qu'eux réunis. Et pour cause, son fruit du démon permet de contrôler les corps. Luffy se met à tabasser Law contre sa propre volonté, et Sanji arrive à se retenir de frapper Robin. Mais Zorro est insensible à son pouvoir, et Perona de même vu que c'est un fantôme. Elle envoie plusieurs négative et weakness hollow sur Joker qui tombe à genoux. Perona lance un cri de triomphe.

Au même moment Joker se relève et fonce vers elle alors qu'elle reprend sa forme palpable. Mais avant qu'il ne la touche, il se fait slasher trois fois. Zara s'est relevée et se bat les yeux fermés, voyant trouble. Elle tient tête à Joker un moment mais lorsqu'il arrive à la frapper, elle tombe au sol en gémissant. Son mal de crâne empire et tous les sons autour d'elle lui parviennent amplifiés et distordus, elle entend son coeur qui bat à la chamade. Elle garde les yeux fermés. Puis elle sent que Joker la soulève par le cou en la serrant alors elle panique et ouvre les yeux. Son mal de crâne empire en voyant le blanc éblouissant de la neige. Elle gémit et ferme les yeux.

Puis elle n'arrive pas à se défendre, même si Joker lui serre de plus en plus le cou. Zara entend un coup de sabre et elle tombe dans la neige en haletant. Joker grogne et Zara devine que son bras possède à présent de grandes entailles. Zorro s'approche d'elle, sabres dégainés. Zara halète toujours, recroquevillée dans la neige. *C'est pas normal ! Ce n'est tout de même pas le coup que j'ai reçu de cette femme-oiseau qui peut me faire si mal !* Zara ne bouge plus de peur d'aggraver son mal. Elle entend Zorro et Joker se battre, dans le silence ambiant. Puis Zara entend des pas dans la neige et sent quelqu'un prés d'elle.

« Princesse, ça va ? Tu veux que je te porte encore ? »

Sanji. Sa voix était inquiète. Il n'y avait pas que lui. Elle sentait l'inquiétude partout autour d'elle. De Zorro jusqu'à Nami en passant par Robin et Chopper. Elle ne répond pas à Sanji. Elle n'y arrive pas. Alors il la prend dans ses bras et s'éloigne du combat entre Zorro et Joker. Ces derniers sont à forces égales. Mais Zorro utilise à peine son âme démoniaque. Alors il la sort au maximum qu'il peut et prend le dessus du combat.

Mais Joker redouble d'effort et arrive à détourner assez longtemps les sabres de Zorro pour percer sa défense. À ce moment là, il enfonce sa main, tel un poignard, dans l'abdomen de Zorro. Celui-ci lâche le Wado Ichimonji et tombe à genoux. Joker le frappe à la nuque et Zorro tombe au sol. En même temps que Zorro reçoit ses coups, Zara gémit en se recroquevillant. Lorsque Zorro a mal, elle aussi ! Aux mêmes endroits, aux mêmes moments. Joker balaie d'un regard sadique le reste de l'équipage. Il s'arrête sur Sanji et Zara. Ce dernier recule d'un pas, méfiant, et serre plus fort Zara. Mais Perona repasse sous sa forme d'ectoplasme et passe à travers Sanji et Zara pour se placer juste devant eux. Elle relance sa combinaison negative-weakness, et comme elle sait que Joker va l'éviter, elle lance par dessus des hollow bombes et para-hollow. Joker se prend la deuxième combinaison et se retrouve avec des membres paralysés. Perona balance un méga bomb-hollow combiné à un weakness hollow afin de le terminer.

Joker tombe au sol, sonné. Luffy se met en mode Gear 2nd, renforcé au haki, et envoie un jet bazooka sur Joker pour le finir. Puis Law se précipite.

« En avant. Pas le temps de s'occuper mieux de lui. On doit être aussi loin que possible de lui. On doit négocier, pas se battre. »

Il laisse un escargophone vers Joker et commence à s'en aller. Luffy et Chopper aident Zorro à marcher, parfois aidé par Robin et son pouvoir. Il saigne abondamment à la blessure à l'abdomen. Et Zara continue à avoir mal à la tête. Ils arrivent ainsi à retrouver la partie enflammée de l'île. Ils enlèvent leurs manteaux qui ne sont plus d'aucune utilité et avancent. Zorro arrive à marcher même si sa blessure le gène beaucoup plus qu'il ne laisse voir. Zara est toujours totalement souffrante. Sanji continue de la porter.


	7. Dressrosa

Law les guide jusqu'au Goldy, sans encombres. Sanji pose Zara dans son lit, et la laisse tranquille à contrecœur. Il rejoint le reste du groupe dehors, où Nami lance les directives pour quitter l'île. Il voit Zorro refusant de se faire soigner par Chopper, alors qu'évidemment cet idiot de sabreur doit souffrir énormément, vue que la blessure n'est ni propre, ni nette.

Sanji va voir Nami et lui demande ce qu'il doit faire. À son grand étonnement, elle lui demande de s'occuper de Zorro et Zara. Alors il va voir le docteur et le bretteur. « Laisses toi soigner. C'est un ordre de Nami-chan. »

« Rien à battre ! Pas besoin de me faire soigner ! »

« Fous ta putain de fierté ailleurs ! On a besoin de toi entier ! Et puis laisses toi soigner, vite. Zara aussi a besoin d'un médecin j'te signale. Tu veux peut-être la laisser souffrir quelques minutes de plus ? »

Sanji a pris Zorro par le col. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et lance un regard haineux. Puis il balaie le bras de Sanji d'une main avant de s'asseoir prés de Chopper, qui entoure de bandages et de crèmes la profonde plaie. Sanji reste planté là un moment.

« Zorro. Tu peux lui refuser quelque chose, franchement ? » Il tourne la tête vers lui et voit le regard brisé de Sanji. « Qu'est-ce tu me demandes ça toi ? » Sanji le fixe. « Histoire que j'ai moins l'impression d'être le seul fou au monde qui puisse rien lui refuser. » Zorro lui lance un regard sceptique. « Tu te fous de moi le cuistot ? Tu résistes à aucune femme... »

« C'est pas pareil ! J'aime faire plaisir aux femmes. Mais Zara... C'est bizarre. J'ai pas l'impression de vouloir lui faire plais... »

« J'suis prêt à tout pour elle si c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Et j'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires. Va te faire, sourcil vrillé ! »

Sur ces mots Zorro se lève et va dans le dortoir. Sanji le regarde partir puis baisse la tête. Chopper attends un peu. « Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup... Ça se voit. » Puis il part vers le dortoir lui aussi.

Il y trouve Zorro, allongé dans son hamac, bras et jambes sortis; ainsi que Zara, totalement recroquevillée dans son lit. Il va vers elle et lui demande comment elle va. Elle gémit et tremble. Chopper commence à l'ausculter. Lorsqu'il écoute son coeur, cependant, il remarque quelque chose de bizarre. Il se déplace avec le stéthoscope sur son ventre et lâche tout d'un coup en tombant en arrière. Zorro lève la tête et interroge Chopper d'un geste de la tête. Sanji entre au même moment en demandant si ça allait. Il voit Chopper par terre et s'approche. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Chopper se relève et va voir Zara. « Vous pouvez sortir, deux secondes... Tous les deux ? »

Sanji attend un peu puis sort. Zorro se lève et fixe Zara avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Puis Chopper parle à Zara.

Et à un moment, celle-ci pousse un cri. Zorro et Sanji ouvrent la porte à la volée et trouvent Zara, assise sur son lit, les genoux repliés vers elle et la tête posée dessus, ses cheveux bleus ne laissant voir aucune parcelle de son visage. Zorro se met à genoux devant elle et pose la tête sur ses genoux, en lui écartant une mèche de cheveux. « Ça va ? »

Elle relève la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et cernés et elle était très pale. Elle était malgré tout belle. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Sanji s'approche aussi et la couve d'un regard apaisant. Zara avale sa salive avec difficulté puis échappe aux regards des deux garçons. « Je... »

Elle grimace puis souffle un grand coup pour calmer les battements de son coeur qui martèlent. Elle inspire et lâche d'un coup sec : «Je suis enceinte. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y a pas de réaction, comme si le temps avait été suspendu. Puis Zorro détourne le regard en rougissant, tandis que Sanji essaie de trouver quelque à dire. Il bégaie un peu sous le choc. « Encei... Heu. Zara ? Mais... Si tu es enceinte... Ça veut dire que... Tu vas devoir quitter l'équipage un moment... ? »

Zara regarde Sanji dans les yeux, désespérée. « Oui. » Sanji tombe à genoux tout en la fixant. « Chopper, t'en es sûr... »

Le petit cerf acquiesce et Zorro rougit encore plus alors il se planque contre Zara. Celle-ci rougit un peu et le serre dans ses bras. « T'as l'air déçue tout de même. Tu voulais pourtant... Non ? » Zara le serre encore plus et serre les dents. « Oui... Sauf que... Je me rend compte des conséquences que maintenant... J'ai aucune envie de quitter l'équipage... Et j'ai pas envie de te le faire quitter en prime. Et... J'suis p'tre juste pas prête... Je. J'en sais rien. »

Zorro relève la tête et l'embrasse. Puis il la fixe droit dans les yeux. « Et j'ai pas envie de le dire aux autres. Je veux pas qu'on me prenne pour une pauvre gamine fragile... » Elle soupire et regarde Sanji. « Vous pouvez tenir ça secret... Au moins quelques temps... J'suis pas d'humeur à leur annoncer un truc pareil. »

Sanji acquiesce, et Zorro pose son front contre le sien. Chopper acquiesce aussi avant de sortir. Sanji hésite un instant puis le suit. « Je garde ça secret à une condition... » Zara lève la tête vers lui, en hochant la tête. « Que tu ne te battes plus. Et t'as pas le choix, Zara. »

Sans attendre les protestations de Zara il ferme la porte et s'en va. Zara grogne. Elle se retrouve allongée sur le lit, Zorro sur elle, en un éclair. Il lui lèche la joue puis la mord, tout en glissant sa main le long de sa jambe. Zara gémit puis attrape Zorro par le cou et le renverse. Elle est sur lui à présent et lui lèche la joue, doucement. Zorro va pour attraper sa jambe mais Zara lui attrape ses deux mains et les plaque vers sa tête. Zorro lui lance un sourire cynique et l'attrape avec ses jambes. Zara tombe sur lui et entrelace ses mains avec les siennes.

« Zorro, on devrait rejoindre les autres, au lieu de s'a... » Zorro l'embrasse et repasse sur elle. « Parce que t'as envie de les rejoindre? histoire qu'ils te demandent tous ce que tu avais, où que Sanji arrête pas de te surveiller pour pas que tu te battes ? Franchement... On sait tous les deux que non... »

Il l'embrasse et lui caresse les cheveux d'une main. « Et puis, j'crois bien que t'aurais besoin de te détendre... »

« Ou toi d'oublier que je suis enceinte... C'est pas plutôt ça que tu veux ? » Il la fixe d'un regard dur. « Je sais bien que t'as aucune envie d'être... Heu... Mais... C'est comme ça non ? Et puis c'est de ta faute si je suis enceinte j'te ferais signaler... »

Il se renfrogne et s'allonge sur elle. « Ma faute ? Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule ? Et puis j'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul avec toi... Avec ces abrutis autour on a pas une seconde ensemble... »

Zara sourit et fait tinter les boucles d'oreilles de Zorro avant de l'attirer plus contre elle et l'embrasser. Zorro la mord et la lèche tandis que Zara ronronne de plaisir.

Puis ils se retrouvent tous les deux hors du lit après un grand chavirement du Goldy. Ils se lèvent et rejoignent le pont. En ouvrant la porte, ils se retrouvent face à une immense vague. Bouche-bée, ils comprennent pourquoi ils sont tombés ! Le Goldy monte sur la vague et se retrouve tout en haut. Devant eux, la tempête. Des énormes vagues de partout, des nuages noirs, des éclairs et beaucoup de vent. Encore un changement de paysage de Grand Line... En dix fois pire ! Le Nouveau Monde ne rigole pas !

Zara prend la main à Zorro et la serre fort. Il la serre aussi pour la rassurer. Puis ils vont de l'autre côté du pont et retrouvent les autres. Nami donne des instructions à tout va tandis que les autres courent dans tous les sens pour enlever les voiles, tirer des cordes, bouger le gouvernail... Une vraie fourmilière ! Ils prennent tous les deux part au remue-ménage.

Après plusieurs minutes, voire heures, dans la tempête, le Goldy rejoint enfin une zone mouvementée mais facilement contrôlable pour la navigatrice. Tout l'équipage tombe de fatigue après une telle intensité d'événements.

Sanji leur prépare un bon repas requinquant et s'attarde bien vers Zara en servant. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Ça va ? Pas trop secoué le sabreur ? » Zara hoche la tête en souriant à Sanji, qui fait de même en retour. Puis il s'éloigne pour servir les autres. Mais Robin, qui surveille en haut du mât, leur annonce que l'île est en vue. Luffy et Law se lèvent et se précipitent pour voir la lointaine silhouette de Dressrosa. Law sort son escargophone qui sonne au même moment.

C'est Joker. Law énonce son marché : Ceasar contre sa démission du rang des Capitaines Corsaires. Puis il lui dit que si sa démission apparait dans le journal du matin, le marché tient et il le recontactera. Sinon Ceasar crève. Sur ce il raccroche et dit qu'ils vont amarrer dans un endroit infréquenté en attendant le lendemain.

Le Goldy est donc amarré au soir, en arrivant sur l'île. Tout le monde part se coucher, sauf Zara, qui est de garde. Elle s'installe donc en haut du mat et regarde les étoiles pour rester éveillée. Vers minuit, quelqu'un vient la rejoindre. Elle pense tout d'abord à Zorro mais voit vite que c'est en fait Sanji. Il lui apporte des petits gâteaux super moelleux et délicieux, ainsi que sa compagnie vu qu'il ne dort pas. « Ça va ? » Zara se tourne vers lui, la bouche pleine. Elle avale avant de répondre. « Moi, oui... Au moins j'ai plus mal à la tête... Mais... Je m'inquiète un peu pour Zorro. » Sanji lui prend la main et la caresse pour l'inciter à continuer. « Il a aucune envie de cette situation. Il va être complètement détraqué je sens... Je... Je veux pas lui faire du mal... » Elle serre les dents. Sanji remonte le long de son bras et Zara frisonne un peu au contact de ses caresses. « Tu crois que tu peux faire du mal à cet insensible ? » Zara sourit. « Oh, arrête ! Il va être totalement... Colérique et déprimé je sens. » Sanji sourit. « Tu crois qu'il perdra un peu de sa foutue fierté ? Ça fera de mal à personne. »

Zara lui lance un coup de coude et rit. Elle reprend un autre gâteau tandis que Sanji continue de lui caresser le bras. Après plusieurs minutes il pose sa tête sur son épaule et lui prend la main. Zara lui la serre puis s'appuie sur lui à son tour. Elle continue de regarder les étoiles pendant que Sanji dort sur elle.

Puis vient l'aube, et Sanji se réveille. Il trouve Zara affalée sur lui, endormie. Il la pose au sol délicatement et descend. Il va préparer le petit dej'. Zara se réveille un peu plus tard, et descend rejoindre les autres, qui mangent déjà. Sanji lui lance un regard chaleureux et complice auquel elle répond par un sourire, puis s'assoit à côté de Zorro. Elle s'étire de tout son long afin d'enlever les courbatures de la nuit puis mange.

Un pélican tape à la fenêtre et montre un journal. Nami sort, lui donne une pièce et prend le journal. Elle le rapporte au groupe et Law le lit. Puis étale la page qui l'intéresse sur la table.

Joker a renoncé à sa place de Corsaire ! Tout le monde est bouche-bée, sauf Law, qui lance un sourire sadique. Le marché tient et le plan marche comme sur des roulettes.

Il sort son escargophone et appel Joker. Il lui précise le rendez-vous où il rendront Ceasar puis lui raccroche au nez. « Bon, tout est au point. J'irais livrer Ceasar avec la fantôme et la sabreuse. Chapeau de Paille, toi, tu es chargé d'emmener une équipe là bas - il montre l'autre côté de l'île - et tu suivra les instructions que j'ai mises au dos... C'est important, tu piges, si tu fais un pas de travers tout tombe à l'eau. Et j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais pas le sens de l'orientation, et le sabreur non plus. T'as pas intérêt à te perdre, alors amène quelqu'un qui sait où se trouve sa droite et sa gauche de préférence. »

Zorro grogne et lance un regard noir à Law, qui l'ignore royalement. « Okey ! Alors j'emmène Zorro, Sanji et Robin. »

« Dis, le blasé, tu trouves pas que tu t'accompagne fort bien là ? Que des femmes ! » Law rougit et lui lance un regard blessé. « Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Et puis c'est moi que t'appelle 'blasé' ? Tu veux peut-être que je te mélange un peu le corps ?! » Sanji s'enflamme et se retient de lui envoyer son pied dans la tronche. « Et moi je pourrais mettre du poison dans ta nourriture j'te signale... »

« Ça serait dommage que j'échange mon repas avec une de ces demoiselles alors... »

Sanji se tétanise et Law revient au reste du groupe, voyant qu'il a trouvé comment le calmer. « On part dans une heure. »

Puis il sort dehors. Sanji jette un oeil à Zara. Celle-ci le voit et sait très bien ce qu'il veut dire. "Rapelle-toi : pas de bagarre !" Zara sourit et détourne le regard. Elle termine de manger et sort à son tour.

Elle retrouve Law sur le pont. « Pourquoi tu m'a pris dans ton équipe ? Je serais plus efficace avec Luffy, tu sais... » Il se retourne vers elle. « Pour pas que tu te battes. » Zara rougit puis s'interroge... Est-il au courant ?! « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas un fouteur de merde. Mais c'est l'archéologue qui me l'a glissé avant que je dise les équipes. » Robin ! Bien sûr ! Mais quelle idée d'avoir un pouvoir qui lui permette d'écouter n'importe où ! « Et t'as eu pitié de moi ou quoi ? »

« Non. Je me disais juste que... »

« Oh, c'est bon ! Sanji me couvre déjà assez comme ça, pas envie d'entendre tes explications ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de me détendre... »

Elle part sans écouter les protestations de Law vers l'autre côté du pont. Elle s'assoit contre la rambarde et ferme les yeux.

Elle reste un long moment comme ça jusqu'à ce que deux mains lui prennent les poignets et la soulève. Zorro. Il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse. « Ça va ? T'as l'air frustrée... » Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et pose son front contre le sien. « Law et Robin le savent eux aussi... Alors tu comprend pourquoi je suis pas dans ton groupe... » Zorro sourit et lui lèche la joue. « Pas grave. On se retrouvera après. » Il l'embrasse dans le cou puis l'entraîne vers la salle.

L'heure est passée, il est temps de se mettre en route ! Chaque équipe se forme, puis descend du Goldy. Sanji attrape Zara par la main. « Je sais que t'en a marre. Mais je t'en prie, te bat pas Princesse. » Zara lui lance un regard apaisant alors Sanji sourit et pars devant.

C'est alors que tout bascule. Une bande de centaine de pirates les encerclent en quelques secondes puis attaquent. Zara, qui est juste au bord de l'eau, est tétanisée pendant quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il fallut à un pirate pour lui enfoncer un sabre dans le ventre, et le tordre. Zara hurle de douleur et lorsque le pirate retire son sabre, elle tombe à l'eau, sans le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Encore à moitié tétanisée, elle sombre dans l'eau.

(...)

Elle reprend connaissance sur la rive, Sanji au dessus d'elle, aussi trempé qu'elle. Elle devine qu'il l'a sauvé de la noyade. Et aussi qu'il a du lui faire du bouche à bouche vu qu'il rougit et jette des regards méfiant vers les combats. Zara convulse et se retourne violemment pour cracher l'eau de ses poumons. Elle halète et touche instinctivement son ventre.

« Je suis désolé Zara ! J'aurais du rester prés de toi ! J'aurais du rester à tes côtés pour te protéger ! Je m'en veeeuux ! » Il secoue la tête violemment et n'ose regarder Zara en face. Celle-ci revoit la scène. On lui a transpercé le ventre. Le ventre. « Non ! » La voix cassée par l'eau et la rage, Zara répète plusieurs fois ce mot. Elle laisse couler des larmes, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait de réaliser ce que ce sabre dans son ventre signifie : elle n'était plus enceinte. C'est foutu.

Elle éclate en sanglots et Sanji la prend dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler, lui même au bord des larmes. Mais Zara se lève d'un coup, bousculant Sanji au passage, et sort ses sept sabres. Elle se jette dans la mêlée, âme démoniaque sortie et terrasse les pirates en deux temps trois mouvements. Les autres voient leurs adversaires tomber sans comprendre pourquoi, puis voient Zara, en plein milieu, à genoux et en pleurs.

Zorro la rejoint et lui demande ce qu'il y a d'une voix inquiète et sèche. Sanji les rejoint au ralenti, pleurant à moitié. Zara se jette sur Zorro et se cale contre lui. Law arrive et se penche vers elle pour regarder la blessure. « Désolé Zara. » Celle-ci jette un oeil sur lui et lui lance un regard sympathique malgré sa douleur. « Zara ? Hey, t'as quoi ? C'est quoi cette... »

Zorro comprend à moitié voyant la blessure de Zara. Il lui lance un regard calme tandis qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Les autres sont tous autour. Nami regarde le champ de bataille. « Dis-donc Zara, tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! Y'en a plus un seul de vivant... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zara ? »

Nami voit qu'elle pleure. Robin vient voir Zara et s'accroupit vers elle. Zorro lui lance un regard dur mais elle l'ignore. « Tu n'es plus enceinte, c'est ça ?... Ne culpabilise pas. Tu venais juste de le savoir en plus. Je suis sûre que t'y arriveras dans pas longtemps... » Zara lui lance un sourire timide et entends les rumeurs passer à travers l'équipage. « Enceinte ?! » Zara rougit et se cache contre Zorro.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne en pitié ou qu'on la traite en princesse pour la consoler. Ça ne servait strictement à rien. Elle reste calée contre Zorro jusqu'à ce que les autres tournent la tête. Elle lève les yeux et voit Joker juste devant eux. Nami, qui est la plus proche de lui, recule d'un pas, à moitié tétanisée.

Joker lance un grand sourire extrêmement sadique. « Bon, maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé... La fête va commencer. »

Il s'élance vers Nami et lui tranche le ventre d'une main. Elle hurle avant de tomber inconsciente au sol. Sanji et Luffy se précipitent contre lui mais il attrape la jambe à Sanji et le balance sur Luffy avec une facilité déconcertante. Zorro se lève et sort ses sabres.

Zara fixe Nami au sol un moment, puis se lève. Son âme démoniaque se répand autour d'elle. Elle se laisse envahir par la rage et va voir Joker, sans ses sabres. Elle arrive devant lui et s'arrête. Derrière elle, ils font tous les yeux ronds. Joker sourit en voyant sa blessure. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, espèce de zombie ? Dégage d'ici ou je te butte comme la rouquine. » Elle ne bouge pas et durcit son regard. « Tu veux que j'te dises ? C'est moi qui vais te butter connard. »

Sur ce elle envoie un poing dans la mâchoire à Joker, qui chavire, puis lui envoie un coup de pied. Elle enchaîne les attaques et se défoule sur lui. Il tombe finalement à terre, blessé de partout. Zara halète, enragée, et attend qu'il se relève pour le terminer.

Mais alors qu'elle lève son poing, quelqu'un lui prend le poignet. Law.

« Attend. On doit encore exécuter notre plan. Et j'ai besoin de lui pour quelques informations... » Elle lui lance un regard blessé et grogne. Law desserre un peu son étreinte, méfiant. « Je-m'en-con-tre-fous. C'est lui qui a envoyé ces pirates et qui a blessé Nami... Et... » Son regard s'assombrit. Law soupire et réfléchit.

« Je comprends que t'aies envie de le tuer mais j'ai besoin de lui en état de penser, tu vois ? Tu l'éclateras après si ça te chante. Mais la Marine se fera un plaisir de monter ta prime. » « Tant mieux. » Law lève les yeux au ciel. « T'es vraiment pas une fille normale toi. Surtout quand t'es en colère. »

Zara lui lance un regard dur. Law lui lâche le poignet et active son pouvoir. Il prend le coeur à Joker et va vers lui. Zara tombe à genoux à côté et respire lentement pour se calmer. Zorro vient prés d'elle et attend qu'elle se lève. Elle voit Sanji et Chopper s'occuper de Nami, Robin et Perona surveillant elles aussi. Luffy, lui, fixe Zara. Elle se lève et prend la main de Zorro en rougissant.

Elle évite son regard tout comme il évite le sien. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. *Ça le sera sûrement jamais...* Ils vont rejoindre le reste de l'équipage qui veille Nami. Celle-ci est toujours inconsciente, mais à présent, des couches de bandages recouvrent la profonde blessure provoquée par Joker. Puis Sanji la porte et ils rentrent au Goldy. Law est toujours avec Joker.


	8. Post-Dressrosa (1)

Le soir, alors que tout le monde rentre, Zara reste dehors, malgré le vent froid. Nami s'est réveillée mais elle a très mal. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi blessée, contrairement à Zara. Mais cette dernière sait que la blessure psychologique aura beaucoup plus de mal à guérir que la blessure physique.

Elle n'était plus enceinte. Dure réalité qu'elle était obligée de répéter assez souvent afin de l'assimiler. Elle reste dehors, sous le vent froid, à regarder les vagues lointaines se former. Tout était calme autour d'elle. Elle entendait à peine les voix des autres à l'intérieur.

Puis Zorro vint la rejoindre avec un plateau repas. « Il dit que tu dois manger... » Zara prend le plateau et s'assoit contre la rambarde pour le manger. Zorro reste appuyé sur la rambarde et contemple la mer. Le vent fait parfois tinter les boucles d'oreilles de Zorro. Ils restent plongés dans le silence un long moment.

Puis Zorro parle. « Je suis désolé... Pour une fois... Cet abruti de cuistot avait raison. T'aurais pas du venir... » Zara lève les yeux vers lui. « Et si j'étais pas tétanisée... » Sa voix s'étrangle. « ...On en serait pas là... Et puis pourquoi vous culpabilisez à ma place tous les deux, hein ? »

Zorro la regarde et sourit un peu. « J'en sais rien... » Puis elle se lève et vient à ses côtés. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et lui prend la main. Zorro la serre puis attrape Zara par la taille et l'embrasse. Il la plaque contre la rambarde et lui mord la joue. Zara lui lèche la joue et l'enlace. Puis elle pose ses lèvres sur sa joue et les fais glisser jusqu'à ses boucles d'oreilles qu'elle attrape du bout de lèvres. Zorro rougit et se cale contre Zara. Celle-ci lui lèche le cou et remonte jusqu'à ses tempes, lentement. Zorro la serre plus fort dans ses bras et frotte sa joue contre la sienne.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Zara interrompt une seconde son action et le regarde dans les yeux puis elle va vers son oreille et chuchote. « Je t'aime. » Zorro sourit et chuchote de même. « Je t'aime aussi ma Zara... » Elle rougit et l'embrasse tendrement. Puis elle sent la main de Zorro passer sous son t-shirt et frisonne.

Elle arrête de l'embrasser soudainement. Il a touché l'endroit où elle s'est faite transpercée. La cruelle douleur se réveille en elle et comme Zorro le sent, il l'embrasse et lui prend la main pour lui faire oublier ce malheur. Zara se laisse emporter même si une larme coule sur sa joue.

Après un instant qui semble durer une éternité, Zara stoppe leur étreinte et fixe Zorro droit dans les yeux. « On... On ferait bien rentrer... Il fait presque nuit... » Elle rougit un peu et Zorro sourit légèrement. Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

Ils retrouvent Robin, Law et Sanji qui discutent. Ce dernier fixe Zara. Elle sait que ce regard se veut interrogateur. Elle hoche la tête en souriant pour lui dire que tout va bien et il sourit. Puis Zara leur dit bonne nuit alors que Zorro la tire vers le dortoir.

Dés qu'ils ont passé la porte, Zorro pousse Zara sur son lit et l'embrasse. Il commence à glisser sa main vers son pantalon lorsque la voix d'Usopp les interrompt. « Y'a des hôtels pour ça tous les deux ! On veut dormir ! » Zorro lui lance un regard noir et Usopp se retourne dans son lit. « Désolé ! Faites ce que vous voulez ! On est pas là ! »

Zorro soupire et embrasse brièvement Zara avant d'aller dans son lit à lui. Luffy et Chopper dorment à poings fermés. Zara reste allongée en travers de son lit, les yeux fermés.

Après un bon moment elle devine que tous les autres dorment. Elle soupire et se lève. Elle retrouve Law, Robin et Sanji sur le pont. « Vous faites quoi tous les trois ? Vous avez pas sommeil ? »

« Et toi princesse ? Je croyais que tu dormais. »

« J'y arrive pas... » Elle va se caler à côté de Sanji contre la rambarde. Elle soupire et Sanji sourit. « Bref... On a pas terminé le plan. On a toujours pas détruit ce truc... Mais maintenant que Joker est dans cet état, on ferait mieux de dégager. On va avoir tout le monde sur le dos. » Zara regarde Law. C'est aussi de sa faute à elle. « Et ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on butte les Empereurs ? On fait comment alors ? » Law réfléchit.

« On doit toujours pouvoir les battre, non ? Il suffit de savoir où ils se cachent, on envoie Luffy, Zara et toi devant et c'est fini. Et au cas où on aurait la malchance d'en perdre un, Zorro et Sanji se feront un plaisir d'y aller ~ » Grand blanc. « Robin-swan ! Tu es si cruelle ! Mais t'es toujours aussi belle quand tu émet tes théories sadiques 3 » Sanji fait son numéro à Robin et Law le regarde d'un air blasé. « Sanji-kun, j'aurais besoin d'un café... »

« De suite ! » Il part comme une fusée en cuisine. Robin glousse. « Il n'a pas changé en deux ans celui-ci non plus ~ » Zara sourit et acquiesce.

Law soupire bruyamment. « En effet, on peut toujours y aller comme ça. Sauf qu'on risque de se faire massacrer. Même Luffy et son Haki des Rois ne seront pas assez puissants... A part...» Ils regardent Zara. « T'as battu Joker avec une telle facilité... C'est plutôt dingue. » Zara rougit et lui attrape une mèche de cheveux. « Quoi ?! T'insinuerais que je suis plus forte que Zorro et Luffy ? Te fous pas de moi, Law ! » Elle lui tire les cheveux et Law grogne en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis en lui mettant des poings. « Hey ! Lâche moi ! » Zara le lâche et Law lui tombe dessus au moment où Sanji revient.

Celui-ci s'enflamme alors que Law et Zara rougissent. Sanji lui envoie un coup de pied et Law tombe sur le plancher. « Pervers ! Pas touche à ma princesse ! 'Spece de salaud ! » Zara retient Sanji par le col. « Il est tombé par erreur Sanji... Et à cause de moi en plus. » Il se retourne vers elle. « Qu'il aille se faire voir ! »

Puis il voit Robin et va chercher le café pour lui donner. « Désolé Robin-swan ~ Voilà ton café ~ » Puis Robin lui caresse la joue du bout du doigt et Sanji saigne du nez. Zara le rattrape par le col avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. « Robin... T'aurais pu éviter... » Elle glousse et boit son café. Zara tient Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes.

Puis un grand silence s'installe. Sanji fume, appuyé contre la rambarde, les yeux levés au ciel. Zara, en face de lui, regarde les vagues. Elle repense au moment où elle et Zorro étaient à quelques mètres, dans la nuit, sur l'île des H-Poissons. Un tellement bon moment...

Mais Sanji la tire de ses pensées. « Dis, Zara... Tu m'en veux ? » Elle le fixe dans les yeux sans trop comprendre puis tilt. « Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Sanji... Pourquoi vous vous obstinez tous les deux à dire que c'est de votre faute ! Même Zorro s'est excusé... Zorro qui dit 'désolé' c'est du rarissime ! Stop maintenant. Je veux OUBLIER. Oublier, c'est clair ? »

Sanji se fait tout petit tandis que Zara prend sur elle. « Désolée... Je voulais pas te gueuler dessus... C'est... Ça fait mal... Et le seul truc que je sais faire dans ces cas là, c'est oublier... » Sanji lui saute dans les bras et la serre contre lui. Soudain, elle le sent se contracter. Puis elle comprend pourquoi en entendant des bruits de pas. *Zorro...* Elle desserre un peu son étreinte avec Sanji pour regarder Zorro.

A moitié endormi, il la fixe dans les yeux. « T'es obligée de gueuler ? Tu m'as réveillé... »

« C'est bien rare de te réveiller en criant, bretteur. Tu n'entends qu'elle dans cet équipage ? » Zorro se frustre. « Oh et toi et tes sarcasmes, allez vous faire voir ! Tu m'énerves 'spece de détraquée mal placée ! »

Sanji grogne mais se retient de faire des remarques vu qu'il serre toujours Zara dans ses bras. « Comme tu veux le Chasseur de Pirates, mais je crois bien que je sais plus de choses que tu ne le penses mon cher ~ » Zorro se retient de sortir ses sabres et croise les bras en grognant.

Puis il tire Zara vers lui, faisant tomber Sanji par terre au passage, et pose son front contre le sien en rougissant légèrement. « 'Foiré de marimo... » Sanji se relève et leur tourne le dos pour s'appuyer contre la rambarde, vexé. Zorro embrasse Zara, devant Robin et Law, ce dernier rougit et détourne le regard, gêné.

Puis Zorro entraine Zara à l'intérieur, sans aucun avis. « Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? » Mais Zorro lui répond pas et l'amène jusque dans les sous-sols du bateau.

« Zorro... Tu veux faire quoi là ? » Il s'arrête et se retourne. « Terminer ce qu'on faisait avant que cet abruti d'Usopp nous gène ? » Il sourit dans le noir.

Zara rougit et le rejoint dans la pièce sombre. Zorro referme la porte et ils se retrouvent dans le noir total. Silence. Zara entend seulement sa propre respiration. Puis elle ressent des frissons dans le dos puis elle se fait basculer au sol violemment. « Zorro... Doucement... » Il l'embrasse et passe la main dans son t-shirt pour l'enlever. Zara proteste un peu mais se retrouve finalement en pantalon et bikini. Zorro lui lèche la joue et Zara gémit. « Zorro. C'est p'tre pas le... » Mais il la mord et grogne. « Pas le moment ? M'en fiche. » Zara rougit et pousse Zorro.

Ils se retrouvent assis, Zorro torse nu. « Tu veux pas te calmer... S'il te plait ? » Zorro sourit et pose son front contre le sien. « La politesse a aucun effet sur moi Zara~ Et j'ai strictement aucune raison de me calmer vu qu'on est seuls tous les deux. »

Sur ce, il la plaque au sol et lui enlève son pantalon. « Zorro. J'ai mal. » Il l'ignore et lui lèche le cou. Elle gémit de plus belle lorsqu'il touche la blessure au ventre de Zara. Zorro l'embrasse tendrement et lui glisse à l'oreille. « Laisse moi faire... »

Zara tourne un peu la tête et fais tinter ses boucles d'oreilles. Elle lui lèche la joue d'un geste rapide mais tendre et Zorro la laisse faire. Elle lui lèche le cou puis l'enlace en se cachant dans son cou. Zorro ronronne et Zara rougit lorsqu'elle sent qu'il fait glisser son bikini sur ses hanches.

Puis elle lèche la joue de Zorro en tremblant, se laissant faire. Elle se cambre lorsque Zorro la pénètre et gémit. Puis elle ne peux s'empêcher de lui mordre la joue à chaque fois qu'il lui fait mal. Au bout d'un moment, Zara halète et embrasse Zorro tandis que celui-ci lui caresse les hanches.

Elle tremble beaucoup et sent que sa blessure risque de se réouvrir si elle bouge trop d'un coup. Alors elle caresse la nuque de Zorro et fait tinter ses boucles d'oreilles, autant pour le calmer lui qu'elle. Mais celui-ci descend ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine et la lèche lentement jusqu'à la joue. Zara gémit et se contracte, puis plante ses ongles dans son épaule. Il gémit un peu sous le coup, puis, voyant qu'il saigne, embrasse Zara.

« Ça va ? » Elle halète et regarde Zorro dans les yeux. « Zorro... J'ai mal à ma blessure, stop... Stop. »

Zorro s'arrête et remet son caleçon. Zara se recroqueville sur elle même et passe une main sur sa blessure. Elle n'est pas réouverte, mais pourtant elle la brûle. Zorro l'embrasse sur la joue et se cale derrière elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il pose sa joue contre la sienne et ferme les yeux. Zara arrive à attraper son bikini et le remet, toujours en étant emprisonnée par les bras de Zorro. « J'suis désolée. Je t'avais dis que... C'était pas le moment... » Elle sent le souffle régulier de Zorro dans sa nuque. « T'excuses pas sans cesse. C'est pas de ta faute Zara. T'auras des gamins. T'inquiète. » Zara rougit et se laisse submerger par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait refoulées jusque là.

Tristesse. Rage. Désespoir.

Elle se retourne et attrape Zorro. Elle se cale contre lui et pleure. Zorro rougit, ne pensant pas qu'elle pleurerait, puis la serre dans ses bras. Zara laisse toutes ses larmes couler sur Zorro puis renifle longuement avant de lui parler.

« Désolée. J'étais... Heureuse... De pouvoir avoir des enfants, d'avoir une famille. C'est tout ce qui me manquait quand je suis arrivée à Water Seven... Et tout s'est écroulé... D'un seul coup. J'ai même pas réussie à réagir tellement ça m'a fait mal... »

Zorro la serre plus dans ses bras et se rend compte qu'elle souffre vraiment beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître. Il l'embrasse sur la joue. « Zara... » Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour l'aider, la rassurer. Il est totalement impuissant pour la faire sourire et se sent soudainement faible face à elle. « Je... Je pensais pas que tu souffrais autant. Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Tu sais bien que je t'aime... »

Zara lève les yeux vers lui. « Je voulais oublier. Je voulais plus m'en souvenir. Je suis désolée... Moi aussi je t'aime... Je t'aime... Énormément... Je me vois pas sans toi Zorro... » Il rougit et lui lèche la joue du bout de la langue. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle que jamais. Elle soupire et se laisse tomber sur Zorro. Elle s'endort aussitôt.

Zorro reste un moment comme ça puis décide de la ramener là-haut pour qu'elle dorme mieux. Il lui remet son pantalon et son t-shirt puis remet ses affaires à lui avant de prendre Zara dans ses bras et l'amener jusqu'en haut sans bruit. Il ne croise personne jusqu'au dortoir, et même à l'intérieur, tout le monde dort.

Il dépose Zara dans son lit et lorsqu'il s'apprête à aller dans le sien, il est retenu. Zara lui tient le poignet et le tire vers lui. Elle entrouvre les yeux et le regarde. Elle gémit, alors Zorro se laisse tomber à côté d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Il s'endort ainsi, calée contre elle.


	9. Post-Dressrosa (2)

Zorro se fait réveiller par une voix autour de lui. Il reconnaît celle de Luffy et grogne. Il serre Zara contre lui. Zara. Il a dormi dans son lit ! Zorro se relève en sursaut et cogne Luffy. « Aieuh ! Zorro, qu'est que tu fous dans le lit de Zara ? T'es somnambule ou quoi ? »

Zorro grogne. « Les autres sont déjà réveillés ? »

« Oui ! Même Nami ! Elle va beaucoup mieux ! Vous venez manger ou pas ? Au fait, on est parti de Dressrosa vu que Nami est réveillée. » Zorro se frotte les yeux d'une main pour se réveiller comme il faut et pose la main sur Zara pour la réveiller. Mais il se souvient de la nuit et finalement la laisse se reposer. Il suit Luffy jusqu'à la salle.

« ... barrés vers le sous-sol... C'est assez explicite, non ? » C'était Sanji. Zorro s'arrête avant d'ouvrir la porte et écoute. Il plaque une main sur Luffy pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Il entend Usopp rire et Perona et Nami s'étrangler. « Haha ! Tu m'étonnes ! Ces deux là vont plus se lâcher à mon avis ! » Zorro se retient de les défoncer et continue d'écouter. « Ça serait pas étonnant qu'elle retombe enceinte en tout cas ! Ça doit bien être une première, une pirate enceinte ! »

Zorro n'attends plus et ouvre la porte à la volée. Tous sursautent, sauf Robin, qui glousse en se cachant. « On rigole bien hein ? Dommage, c'est terminé. Je massacre le blond ou le sniper en premier ? » Il balaie l'assemblée d'un regard froid. « D'une, je crois pas qu'on se moquait. De deux, on frappe avant d'entrer, marimo. »

« Okey, le cuistot crève en premier. »

Zorro va vers lui mais on lui retient le bras. Il s'apprête à frapper Luffy, mais se retrouve face à Zara, qui baille. « T'aurais pu me réveiller au lieu de me laisser toute seule. Surtout que vous faites un boucan… » Elle regarde l'assemblée et s'étire. « Oi, au faite, la prochaine fois que les ragots circulent, bande de nouilles, informez vous mieux... Parce que figurez vous que j'ai, seulement, pleuré toute la nuit. Rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez. Et donc vous pouvez tous arrêter vos suppositions débiles parce que je suis pas prête à sourire d'ici quelques mois ! » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle augmentait le son de sa voix, et un tremblement s'amplifie. Elle a aussi les larmes aux yeux.

« Princesse… » Sanji se casse la voix tout seul et la fixe d'un air coupable et accablé. Zara fait demi-tour et entraîne Zorro à sa suite. « Pas de princesse qui tienne. C'est clair ?! »

Et elle claque la porte sur eux. Il voulait faire souffrir Zorro pour avoir Zara. C'était juste la vérité. Il n'en était même pas conscient. Zara embrasse Zorro en laissant de côté sa culpabilité de côté. Il la plaque contre la rambarde et lui lèche la joue. « Zorro... Tu trouves pas que l'ambiance dans l'équipage se corse ? » Il la regarde bizarrement. « Bah... Disons que c'est assez mouvementé... Entre l'île des Hommes-Poissons, Punk Hasard et maintenant... On est bien servis en émotions… »

Elle sourit. C'est vrai que les émotions étaient au rendez-vous depuis les 2Y. Zara embrasse Zorro puis fait tinter ses boucles d'oreilles en se calant contre lui. Même si tout n'était pas au mieux, elle n'était pas si malheureuse.

(…)

Après un repas silencieux et tendu, où Sanji essaie autant qu'il peut se montrer gentil et attentionné envers Zara, celle-ci sort dehors. Ils sont loin de Dressrosa. Le plan a échoué mais Law connaît tout de même les principales îles où règnent les quatre Empereurs. La mer est calme, sous un ciel bleu, mais à l'ouest, Zara voit un énorme orage et des vagues gigantesques. Qu'est-ce que Grand Line peut être lunatique comme mer...

Elle est rejointe par Sanji qui allume une cigarette. Il s'approche d'elle et choisit ses mots. « Zara... Heu... Je. Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce matin. C'est… »

Zara devine qu'il ne sait pas comment lui parler. Elle se retourne vers lui. « Sanji... Moi aussi je suis désolée... Je t'ai gueulé dessus... Je voulais pas, en fait mais… » Sanji saute dans les bras de Zara avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase. Il l'enlace et la serre contre lui en fourrant son visage dans son cou. « Zara ! J'men veux ! Tu souffrais et je l'ai même pas vu ! Je suis désolé ma Zara-chan... Désolé... Tellement désolé… » Zara rougit et le serre dans ses bras. « Sanji... C'est... C'est pas de ta faute. Je venais d'en parler avec Zorro alors... Alors j'étais pas bien ! T'en veux pas. Je t'en prie Sanji-kun… »

Il lève les yeux vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle sourit et fait de même. Puis il sourit et pose son front contre le sien. Il se retient de l'embrasser, sachant que Zorro n'est sûrement pas loin et que Zara n'apprécierait pas non plus. Ils restent un moment comme ça puis Sanji l'embrasse sur la joue avant de partir en cuisine.

Zara le regarde partir puis rejoint Zorro en haut du mat. Celui-ci soulève des haltères, comme à son habitude. Zara l'embrasse et passe une main sous son t-shirt alors que Zorro soulève toujours ses haltères. Puis elle enlève du poids sur l'une d'entre elles et la pique à Zorro.

Il lui lance un sourire complice et la regarde soulever difficilement l'haltère. « Tu soulève de ces trucs Zorro… » Il lui reprend et lui mord la joue affectueusement. « Si tu t'entraînais plus, je parie que tu pourrais y soulever. » Elle l'enlace, heureuse, puis s'assoit vers lui pour s'occuper de ses sabres.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réunissent tous pour une nouvelle stratégie. Ce sont Law et Nami qui dirigent les opérations. Ils prévoient d'aller attaquer Kaido, qui est à deux îles d'ici. Le journal les interrompt. Law le prend et ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Il plaque le journal sur la table, face à Zara. Elle peut lire la première page.

" Le Shinchibukai Doflamingo tué par La Sabreuse du Chapeau de Paille." Une image d'elle face à Joker orne ce gros titre.

Zara ouvre le journal à la volée, sans laisser le temps aux autres de lire. Une affiche vole sur la table. Nami la prend au vol et la regarde. Elle plaque la main sur sa bouche et la retourne vers les autres. "Wanted Dead or Alive Sora Zara La Sabreuse 250,000,000- B"

Zara a du mal à y croire. Passer de 80 à 250... Juste pour avoir battu Joker. Encore 150 de plus et elle atteignait la prime de son capitaine. Tout le monde est sous le choc. Zara se remet sur le journal et lit en diagonal l'article. Puis elle voit un autre article intéressant. "Alliance de Pirates. Le Shinchibukai Trafalgar Law, le Chirurgien de la Mort, avec l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille."

Zara déglutit. La Marine est au courant de trop de choses à son gout ! Alliance, nom de famille, Joker... C'est déjà bien assez. Elle feuillette violemment le journal et tombe sur une autre affiche. Elle parle de l'organisation du Gouvernement. Plusieurs choses l'interpellent dans ce schéma compliqué. "Barbe Noire - Empereur" ; "Akainu -Amiral en Chef" ; "Smoker - Vice-Amiral". Quel bazar ! S'ensuit une liste des pirates les plus recherchés ainsi que les wanted de nouveaux pirates. "Anari à la Croix Rouge - 15M- B" ; "Maria L'ensorceleuse - 40M- B" "Rainbow Sacha Andersson - 25M- B"... Toute une flopée de petits nouveaux.

Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Une place de Shinchibukai libre, voire deux vu que Law est allié avec eux. Akainu Amiral en Chef, Barbe Noire est l'un des quatre Empereurs, et la Marine en sait beaucoup trop sur elle.

Elle rouvre les yeux et voit que tout le monde la fixe. Sauf Zorro, qui regarde son wanted d'un air concentré. Zara rougit. « Quoi ?! »

« C'est pas rien une prime pareille. T'es la deuxième de l'équipage à leurs yeux… » Nami soupire. Puis Law prend la parole. « C'est mal barré pour attaquer les Empereurs s'ils te montent ta prime. On passera pas inaperçu à présent. » Zara acquiesce. « Comment qu'ils savent mon nom de famille ? Y'a que l'équipage et… » Zara ouvre de grands yeux. « ... Vanilla. »

Elle est partie avec la Marine pour aider les enfants. Mais qui sait ce qu'elle est devenue depuis ? Et si elle avait révélé des informations à la Marine ? « Vous pensez que la Marine a gardé ma soeur avec eux ? » Personne ne répond. Zara se sent coupable d'avoir laissée sa soeur avec la Marine, seule. Elle est assez naïve après tout. Elle aurait pu révéler des choses sur elle sans se rendre compte que cela pouvait la mettre en danger. « Zara, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta soeur, mais vu qu'on ne sait pas où elle est, on ne rebrousse pas chemin. »

Zara regarde Nami et acquiesce à contrecœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Zara laisse de côté sa soeur et retourne son attention vers le journal. « Zara... Ces derniers temps, t'as tout de même vachement progressé. Je trouve que c'est assez rationnel la prime qu'ils t'ont fixée… »

Sanji parle d'un ton lent et regarde Zara en coin. Celle-ci a un mouvement de recul. « Ça se peut vraiment que tu sois plus forte que nous, tu sais. J'aurais largement pas pu buter Joker. » Zara le fixe, gênée. « C'est vrai ce qu'il dit. » Nami regardait dans le vague, soucieuse. « T'as battu cette bande de pirates à toi toute seule ou presque, et Joker était pas un nul. Tout ça en cinq minutes chrono en plus… »

Nami détourne le regard. Visiblement, il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne veut pas dire. Zara soupire et regarde les autres. Ils acquiescent tous. « Je ne suis pas plus forte que Sanji... Et puis je triche avec mon âme démoniaque... Elle décuple pratiquement toutes mes capacités. » Zorro grogne. « Ta gueule Zara, je t'en prie... T'es forte, pourquoi tu veux pas accepter ça ? T'es plus forte que Sanji et très sûrement que tu me dépasse maintenant… »

Elle rougit et détourne le regard. « N'importe quoi... Je t'arrive pas à la cheville, Zorro… »

« Ah ouais ? Tu veux qu'on se batte p'tre ? »

Zara ferme les yeux pour être sûre de croiser le regard de personne. Elle sent Zorro lui entourer la taille d'un bras et poser son front contre le sien. Il a forcément tord. Impossible qu'elle soit forte. Surtout Plus forte que lui. Pourtant tout le monde pense le contraire. Zorro l'enlace de ses deux bras et se cale contre elle, alors qu'elle ne bouge pas et rougit. Puis elle sent que Zorro oublierait presque qu'ils sont avec les autres. Elle lui enfonce le coude dans le ventre pour le lui rappeler et il grogne. Mais les autres n'ont pas vu que Zorro allait lui lécher la joue. Sauf peut-être Robin...

Nami parle. « Bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais avec une prime pareille sur sa tête, puissante ou non, on doit faire gaffe à la Marine et aux chasseurs de primes. On va alors accoster sur cette île, là. » Elle pointe sur une carte une petite île. « Là-bas on sera tranquille. »

Puis elle se lève et donne des instructions en regardant le log pose. Tout l'équipage sort. Lorsque Zara va pour les rejoindre, Zorro la retient par le poignet et l'attire vers lui. « Zorro ! On doit aider nous aussi. » Mais il l'embrasse et lui lèche la joue en lui prenant la jambe. « Zorro ! Pas ici, ni maintenant. » Il la plaque contre la porte et essaie de l'embrasser mais elle lui met sa main sur la bouche. « Pas ici, ni maintenant. Ça te monte au cerveau ou t'es décidé à me contrarier ? » Il la regarde avec un regard abattu et fou amoureux. Zara sourit. « T'es vraiment chiant... Pas question, rêve pas. »

« Ce soir alors, ma jolie. Je veut pas te quitter une seconde ~ » Zara rougit et enlève sa main pour embrasser Zorro. Celui-ci la replaque contre la porte et Zara gémit en sentant sa main sous son t-shirt. Puis elle pousse Zorro. « Hey ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »

« Désolé... Je t'aime sûrement trop. » Elle rougit et détourne le regard. « Moi aussi je t'aime... Zorro. » Elle le regarde les yeux pleins d'émotions puis ne peut s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras. Il l'embrasse et lui lèche la joue avant de passer sa main sous son t-shirt. Il passe sur sa blessure, mais Zara n'y pense même pas et le laisse faire. Zorro lui mord la joue puis ronronne affectueusement. Zara l'embrasse sur la joue et il enlève ses mains. « Ce soir alors... Tu me promet… » Zara acquiesce et pose son front contre le sien. Elle profite de ces quelques secondes de tranquillité puis entraîne Zorro dehors.

Tout le monde est déjà reparti à ses habitudes. Comme personne ne les a encore vu et qu'ils n'ont plus rien à faire, Zorro la tire à l'intérieur et l'entraîne vers les sous-sols. « Ce soir on a dit ! »

« Mais y'a rien à faire Zara. Aller, viens… » Il la tire par le poignet jusqu'en bas et la pousse dans la salle avant de fermer. Puis il saute sur Zara et l'embrasse partout. Elle rit un peu puis gémit et pousse Zorro pour qu'il arrête. « Zorro… » Il la renverse au sol et lui enlève son pantalon.

Zara pousse un petit cri sous l'effet de surprise et sourit malicieusement à Zorro. Elle l'attire à elle et l'embrasse. Puis elle enlève son t-shirt. Zorro lui mord la joue et la pénètre sans attendre. Zara lui griffe l'épaule et Zorro gémit de douleur. Une des griffures saigne mais Zorro s'en fiche et continue de faire l'amour à Zara, qui se cambre et gémit. Elle entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Zorro, et l'embrasse.

Ils restent un moment ainsi puis Zorro tombe sur elle, épuisé, et elle lui lèche la joue et les lèvres en tremblant. Elle descend jusqu'au torse et Zorro l'embrasse brutalement. Zara le laisse faire puis le serre contre elle. Ils restent un moment comme ça puis Zara remet son bikini tandis que Zorro remet son jogging. Zara retombe au sol, épuisée, et Zorro vient lui lécher les lèvres. Zara lui attrape sa langue avec ses dents, puis sourit. Zorro l'embrasse. Il tombe lui aussi au sol, à côté de Zara, et fourre son visage dans son cou. Zara sent la respiration rapide de Zorro contre elle. Elle reste contre lui un long moment, puis se tourne vers lui pour lui caresser la joue. Il entrouvre les yeux au contact de ses doigts et sourit. Zara joue un peu avec ses boucles d'oreilles, allongée sur le ventre. « On se comporte comme de vrais gamins. » Zorro sourit et Zara trace le contour de lèvres du doigt. « C'est vrai quoi. On déserte dés qu'il faut faire quelque chose. » Il entrouvre les yeux. Zara fond. Il est vraiment beau. « Et alors ? C'est pas grave si on est des gamins. Je t'aime et je fais ce que je veux avec toi ma belle. » Ils sourient tous les deux. Zara l'embrasse et roule sur le côté pour se retrouver à moitié couchée sur lui. Elle aimerait que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais malheureusement, il fallait qu'il finisse. Zara embrasse Zorro sur la joue puis s'assoit pour s'étirer. Zorro reste allongé, à la regarder s'habiller.

Puis elle vient s'agenouiller prés de lui. « Aller. Zorro. Debout maintenant. » Il la regarde. « Ce soir ? » Zara rougit. « Quoi ce soir ? Nan ! Hey, on va pas le faire 50 fois par jour tant qu'on y est ? »

Elle soupire et tire Zorro pour qu'il se lève. « Ce soir. S'il te plait. Je veut être avec toi. Tout le temps. » Zara rougit et l'embrasse. « Si on disparaît tout le temps, y'a forcément un moment où on va se faire engueuler...»

« M'en fous… » Zara sourit. Totalement lui. Elle soupire et le prend par les poignets pour l'amener en haut. « Ce soir. Zara… » Il refuse de la suivre. « Zorro... S'il te plait, suis moi ! »

« Seulement si tu veux bien ce soir ma belle… » Zara soupire. « Si t'y tiens tant que ça ~ » Zorro sourit et lèche le cou à Zara. Elle ronronne de plaisir puis l'entraîne en haut, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

Ils remontent jusqu'à leur dortoir, et se séparent. Zara rejoint Sanji dans les cuisines pour lui piquer à manger et l'aider. Il ne lui fait aucune remarque. Mais elle voit à son regard qu'il se questionne beaucoup. Zara garde le sourire et l'aide à préparer le repas. Puis elle passe l'essentiel de sa journée avec Sanji ou Luffy.

Et après le repas du soir, elle va se coucher, comme tout le monde. Elle avait convenu qu'ils s'en iraient pendant la nuit. Zara a du mal à dormir tellement Zorro la stresse. Puis elle entend Zorro se lever, et lui toucher l'épaule. Zara frisonne à son contact et se lève sans un bruit.

Ils quittent le dortoir et vont aux sous-sols. Zorro se jette sur Zara dés que la porte est fermée et l'embrasse. Elle succombe à la tornade d'amour qui déferle de Zorro et se laisse porter. Il la plaque contre le mur et lui passe une jambe par dessus son bras. Zara gémit et l'embrasse. Il lui enlève son t-shirt d'un geste brusque et l'enlace. Elle lui lèche la joue en tremblant et il lui enlève son pantalon. Il s'appuie sur elle et l'embrasse avant de la pénétrer. Elle gémit et lui mord la joue. Zorro grogne et l'embrasse. Il lui lèche les lèvres alors que Zara n'arrive plus à bouger et tremble. Zorro lui caresse le visage d'une main tout en l'embrassant. Puis Zara se cambre et joue avec les boucles d'oreilles de Zorro. Ils continuent de faire l'amour un long moment.

Puis Zara remet ses sous-vêtements et se couche sur Zorro, au sol. Elle lui lèche la joue lentement et Zorro passe sur elle pour lui mordre la joue et lui caresser les cheveux. Zara ronronne malgré l'épuisement. « On ne refait plus jamais ça trois fois en pratiquement un jour... Jamais. » Zorro sourit et l'embrasse. « Trop épuisant ? Oh aller… »

« Oui. Beaucoup trop épuisant Zorro. Et on a pas besoin de faire ça en plus. »

« C'est pas toi qui veut des gamins par hasard ? »

« Oh ça va ! »

Elle le pousse gentiment puis l'embrasse. Elle rougit. Zorro en profite pour l'embrasser dans le cou et Zara fond sur place. Elle mord violemment Zorro à la joue et l'embrasse dans le cou à son tour. Zorro ronronne et caresse les hanches de Zara. Cette dernière se met à lécher Zorro sur la joue.

Puis elle fait tinter ses boucles d'oreilles et frisonne au contact des mains de Zorro sur ses jambes. Il en profite pour lui lécher le ventre et Zara rougit en se cambrant. Elle tremble puis se relève pour stopper Zorro. Celui-ci la replaque au sol et lui attrape un poignet. De l'autre main, il lui caresse la jambe du bout des doigts. Elle se mord les doigt pour s'empêcher de gémir tellement il la fait frisonner. Elle détourne le regard de Zorro, sachant que de toute façon, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, elle n'arriverait plus à résister. Zorro lui lèche la jambe, puis le ventre et remonte jusqu'au cou. Zara continue de se mordre le doigt. Zorro arrive à ses lèvres et lui mordille le doigt lui aussi pour qu'elle l'enlève. Zara obtempère et il l'embrasse tendrement. Elle frémit et Zorro l'embrasse dans le cou.

Puis il se laisse tomber à côté de Zara et l'enlace. Elle se détend un peu. Zorro fait glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de Zara, qui tremble d'un coup. Elle laisse Zorro prendre son bras et l'embrasser, puis lui lécher le poignet. Zorro jette des coups d'œils à Zara de tant en temps. Il embrasse sa main puis s'approche de Zara, et lui chuchote à l'oreille. « Je crois bien que je suis vraiment fou de toi Zara… » Elle rougit encore plus et le regarde. Il la fixe d'un regard assez romantique pour qu'elle puisse mourir sur place. Jamais elle n'avait vu Zorro dans cet état. Il était littéralement fou d'elle.

Elle lui adresse un sourire franc et amoureux. Il lui répond par un baiser. Zara avait assez de mal à croire que Zorro pouvait l'aimer à ce point là. Il l'enlace et l'attire vers lui pour fourrer son visage dans le cou de Zara. Elle fait tinter ses boucles d'oreilles et l'enlace aussi. Elle est vraiment bien avec lui, heureuse. Zorro joue avec ses cheveux et Zara l'enlace presque à l'étouffer.

Ils restent très longtemps ainsi, puis Zara brise le silence. « Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je t'aime à la folie... Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Comme ça... Moi aussi je t'aime à en mourir mon Zorro. » Puis elle l'embrasse sur la joue. « Je. Je sais qu'on est vraiment bien ici, mais faut qu'on remonte avant que les autres se réveillent. C'est à dire maintenant… » Il la regarde d'un air dépité mais la suit lorsqu'elle se lève malgré tout.

Il lui prend la main et l'embrasse. « Tous les jours… »

« Zorro. Non. Tu veux que je tombe en morceaux ou quoi ? »

« Deux jours alors ? » Elle hoche la tête d'un air irrité. « Zorro... On verra. » Il lui jette un regard contrarié puis sourit avant de la suivre dans le couloir. Ils arrivent dans le dortoir sans un bruit et Zara va s'asseoir sur son lit. Zorro l'embrasse puis part vers son lit, mais elle le retient et le tire vers son lit.

Finalement, Zorro se laisse tomber sur le lit et s'endort avec Zara. A peine une ou deux heures plus tard, Zara sent qu'on lui secoue l'épaule et elle entend Zorro grogner derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit la porte se refermer. Elle aperçoit juste une jambe noire. Sanji. Elle donne un coup de coude à Zorro pour le réveiller et elle enfile des vêtements propres. Zorro a du mal à se réveiller et elle soupire. Elle le secoue une dernière fois et s'en va prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle retrouve tout l'équipage à table. Sanji lui adresse un regard bienveillant et lui donne un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. « Et l'autre bretteur, y dort toujours ? » Zara avale ce qu'elle a dans la bouche. « Yep. » Sanji soupire. « Sauf que le p'tit dej' c'est maintenant, pas quand il veut. »

« Laisse-le, c'est pas grave, ça lui apprendra à se lever tôt. » Zara mange puis la porte s'ouvre et elle se retrouve en une seconde avec Zorro qui l'enlace, assis à côté d'elle. Zara sourit. Puis Zorro lui lèche discrètement la joue et l'embrasse. Zara rougit un peu, et Zorro la serre plus fort contre lui. Il fourre son visage dans son cou. Zara rougit un peu plus et l'embrasse à son tour.

Puis elle entend quelqu'un marcher précipitamment la sortir. « Vais fumer. » Zara lève la tête en entendant le ton dur de Sanji. Il claque la porte et Zara cesse de sourire. Alors que Zorro essaie de lui lécher le cou, elle se lève et le laisse en plan sur le banc. Zorro grogne et pose son front contre la table.

Zara sort en entend des reniflements. Sanji est assis un peu plus loin, la tête sur ses bras. Il tourne un peu la tête et voit Zara. « Dégage. Va rejoindre cet abruti qui sait pas se contrôler. » Zara ignore ce qu'il dit et se met à genoux à côté de lui. Elle lui prend la main mais Sanji lui la retire violemment. « Sanji ! C'est pas ma faute si Zorro fait ça... Tu sais bien que je t'aime… »

« Tu m'aimes pas. Tu aimes Zorro. »

« Sanji ! T'es mon meilleur ami ! T'es aussi important à mes yeux que Zorro. » Il lève la tête vers elle. Elle devine qu'il était à moitié en train de pleurer. Elle lui caresse la joue d'une main et soupire. « Je ne suis pas aussi important à tes yeux que lui. Je le suis largement moins. On le sait tous les deux alors me dis pas ça. »

« Non ! C'est pas vrai Sanji ! Tu compte énormément pour moi... Vivre sans toi me ferait largement aussi mal que de vivre sans lui. » Sanji baisse le regard et Zara l'enlace. « Sanji- kun… » Il l'enlace aussi et fourre son visage dans les cheveux de Zara. « Désolé. Je… » Il la serre un peu plus fort. « Je suis qu'un sale égoïste. Pardonne moi Zara. Je voulais pas te faire du mal. » Elle sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le réconforter. « Je sais mon Sanji... Je sais. » Elle le serre dans ses bras un moment puis se lève, le briquet de Sanji en main. « Tu ne voulais pas fumer ?~ » Sanji sourit et se lève à son tour. Ils vont dehors et Sanji allume sa cigarette.

Ils parlent un moment, puis Zorro vient. Il attrape Zara par la taille et l'embrasse. Sanji grogne et détourne le regard, agacé. Zara rougit tandis que Zorro lui lèche la joue, caché du cuistot. Sanji part en traînant des pieds et lorsque Zara lui dit de rester, Zorro lui plaque une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Zorro ! Tu peux pas laisser Sanji tranquille un peu ? » Il l'embrasse et ronronne. « Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui veut pas de ça devant les autres. Donc je laisse le cuistot se dégager tout seul, tu vois… » Zara lui lance un regard blessé qu'il ignore et il l'embrasse dans le cou. « Tu ressemble à un ado de 16 ans… » Elle soupire. « Et alors ? J'en ai que 21, c'est pas encore trop loin, non ? » Elle sourit. « Et toi ? Tu ressemble à une ado frustrée de 16 ans. Et t'en as 19. Y'a pas grande différence non plus… » Zara rit et l'embrasse. « J'suis pas frustrée… »

« Si. »

« Noon ! »

Ils continuent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Zorro la fasse trébucher et l'attrape par la taille pour l'embrasser. Zara se laisse porter et Zorro la relève vers lui. Elle sourit et l'embrasse. Zara oublie Sanji et se laisse emporter par la tempête Roronoa.


	10. Post-Dressrosa (3)

Au soir, le Goldy arrive sur l'île où Nami et Law avaient prévu de faire escale pour échapper un peu à la tension de la Marine. C'est une petite île estivale où se trouve seulement un village. L'équipage se rend vers celle-ci au coucher du soleil. Nami, Robin et Law se renseignent sur l'île et les news, donc le reste de l'équipage a carte blanche pour s'amuser !

Bien sûr, Zorro fait en sorte d'être seul avec Zara, mais celle-ci arrive à rameuter Perona avec eux. Ils font le tour de la ville, et Zara achète des fringues. Zorro et Perona sont impressionné de la quantité de berrys qu'elle a. Puis ils vont dans un bar pour boire un coup. Assez bruyant, mais au moins ils ne se feraient pas remarquer.

Puis un grand silence. Zara jette un oeil à l'entrée et voit une femme entrer. Elle regarde la salle silencieuse. « Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? On peut pas aller tranquillement dans un bar. » Zara ouvre grand les yeux, comme Zorro. C'est Jewerly Bonney, une des supernovae ! Elle va vers le bar lorsque les conversations reprennent et les voit.

« Ugh !? Roronoa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

« Aucune idée j'ai pas écouté Nami depuis des lustres... Et toi ? » Bonney ne répond pas de suite et parait réfléchir à la situation. « J'ai plus d'équipage. Ils se sont tous fait massacrer par ce foutu Teach ! Et je me suis retrouvée sur cette île par hasard… »

Zara sentait de la nostalgie dans le regard de Bonney. Ce n'est plus une pirate qui fait ce qu'elle veut comme elle veut. « Teach a détruit ton équipage... Quel enflure ce mec ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! J'suis pas assez forte pour le vaincre et les venger en plus... J'ai même plus de bateau pour naviguer. » Zara fut presque prise de pitié pour elle. « Mais bref. Tant pis… » Elle s'installe vers eux et commande du saké au barman. Elle semble dépitée. « Bonney, ça te manque la vie de pirate ? » Elle hoche la tête et sourit. « Autant que les pizza… » Zara a mal pour elle.

Au moment où elle ouvre la bouche, quelqu'un défonce la porte. « VIIAAANDE ! »

« Luffy ! » Zara l'attrape par la joue et le tire hors du comptoir. Tout le monde les regarde. « Hey ! Vous étiez là vous ? Cool j'suis pas totalement perdu alors ! » Zara se tape le front du plat de la main. « Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi con Captain ? » Luffy sourit.

Zara s'aperçoit qu'elle les regarde avec envie. « Vu que ton subordonné fou furieux ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici, tu pourras sûrement me le dire toi, Chapeau de Paille… » Luffy regarde Bonney.

« T'es qui toi ? »

« Jewerly Bonney... L'archipel Shaboady te rappelle quelque chose ou es-tu aussi stupide que le bretteur ? »

« Shishishi ! T'es une supernovae alors ? J'en sais rien de ce qu'on fait ici moi. C'est Nami et Traffy qui ont décidé ! »

« Traffy ?! Tu veux dire... Ce putain de Trafalgar Law ? Il est avec vous ?! »

Bonney se raidit. Elle n'aime visiblement pas leur allié. « Oui, il est avec nous. » Zara répond à la place de Zorro et Luffy qui n'ont strictement rien écouté. « Nous sommes alliés pour une durée. Bah indéterminée en fait… » Bonney serre les dents. « Il profite de vous, oh ce salaud. » Zara sourit.

Puis Luffy sourit aussi. « Hey, ça te dirais de rejoindre l'équipage ? Parait que t'as un pouvoir trop cool ! » Bonney et Zara écarquillent les yeux. Zorro soupire. « Tss. Pourquoi tu proposes toujours aux gens de rejoindre l'équipage alors que tu les connais pas ? » Luffy rit et fixe Bonney. « Hein, alors ? T'es toute seule, non ? Pourquoi tu viendrait pas avec nous ? Hein ? »

Bonney le fixe, perdue. « Tu veux que je rentre dans ton équipage de marteaux défoncés ? Tu te paie ma gueule ou quoi ? »

« Bah non. Tu veux nous rejoindre ? Ça sera marrant ! » Bonney reste interdite. Elle n'arrive même plus à penser tellement Luffy l'étonne. « T'es pas un mec normal… » Bonney détourne le regard. « Mais j'ai tellement envie de reprendre la mer. Ça me maaanque. » Zara sourit. Elle a envie de rentrer dans l'équipage. Sauf qu'avec sa fierté de capitaine et le fait qu'elle voit Luffy comme un taré, elle va surement retarder l'échéance.

Elle replante son regard dans celui de Luffy, déterminée. « Mais pourquoi je te rejoindrais ? Je suis bien folle d'avoir espéré rejoindre ton fou d'équipage ! Mais merci de la proposition, je retiens. » Elle se lève fait un signe de la main à Luffy et sort. Ce dernier fait la tête et soupire. « C'est pas juuste ! Son pouvoir est trop top… » Zara le frappe derrière la tête. « Tu ne t'intéresse qu'aux fruits du démon, toi… »

« Si cette bitch vulgaire rejoint l'équipage, elle va se recevoir des hollow plein la figure ! » Perona boude sur sa chaise. Zara se dit que ça risque d'avoir des étincelles entre elles deux, en effet ! Elle sourit et regarde le bar. Ils sont légèrement fixés.

Zara tire Zorro et Luffy et Perona les suit hors du bar. Il doit être pas loin de midi, le soleil est haut. Zara les entraine vers la partie la plus profonde de la ville, prés du centre de l'île. Ils y trouvent de petits commerces et des ruelles plus délabrées - donc arnaqueurs, vols et marché noir. Un premier approche Zara d'un air louche mais Zorro l'explose d'un coup de poing avant qu'il n'arrive.

Puis un dealer les guette du coin de l'oeil et Zara hésite presque à s'amuser mais elle continue d'entraîner les autres plus loin. Perona reste tout proche soit de Zara soit de Zorro et ne les quitte pas d'une semelle. Ils parviennent à une impasse. Zara entend un bruit derrière elle. Ils sont coincés dans l'impasse par un groupe d'une dizaine de mecs.

Zara les fixe, indifférente, alors que Perona se colle sur Zorro, qui grogne, agacé. Les autres avancent vers eux, battes à la main. Zara s'avance elle aussi et se plante juste devant eux. « Dégagez. Vous allez le regretter. Franchement. » Le plus près rit et essaie de la frapper avec sa batte. Zara l'évite et les bat avec son Kitetsu, son Sabre d'Argent et ses jambes.

Puis elle fait un clin d'oeil aux autres. « On retourne au Goldy ? » Et elle s'élance dans la rue, les trois autres la rattrapant vite. Perona reste collée à Zorro, sursautant au moindre bruit. Le sabreur soupire et se retient de lui en coller une, sachant qu'elle ne se gênera pas et utilisera ses hollow.

Ils repartent donc vers l'autre extrémité de la ville, où ils pourront revenir au Goldy. Le groupe de Zara est le premier à revenir sur le Goldy. Pourtant le soleil est déjà très bas et projette des couleurs sanglantes dans le ciel. Zara s'inquiète un peu jusqu'à ce que Sanji, Usopp et Chopper reviennent. Il manque toujours le groupe Law-Nami-Robin à l'appel. Lorsque le soleil est couché, Zara sort pour voir où ils sont. Elle fait le tour de la ville, pouvoirs en éveil, cherchant le moindre indice de leur passage. Mais même dans le quartier du fond, elle ne trouve rien. À croire qu'ils ont disparus !

Elle retourne en une fraction de seconde au Goldy grâce à son âme démoniaque. Elle retrouve les autres et hausse les épaules. « Introuvables. Pas une trace. » Tout le monde se regarde, inquiet. « On fait quoi ? Luffy ? » Sanji se tourne vers son capitaine, en attente. Ce dernier hoche la tête en réfléchissant. Zara soupire. « C'est assez ennuyant... Pourquoi j'ai trouvé AUCUNE trace d'eux ? » Elle se tourne vers Zorro. Ses yeux lui demandent d'essayer, lui, de capter leurs aura. Ce qu'il fait.

« Mm... Et s'ils étaient dans l'île, vers la forêt. C'est assez loin pour qu'on puisse pas atteindre leurs auras ? » Zara acquiesce. « Bon, j'y vais. Ì

« Moi aussi Princesse ! J'ai vraiment peur pour Nami-san et Robin-swan. »

« Je viens aussi...»

Zara, Zorro et Sanji s'en vont puisque personne d'autre n'ose aller en pleine nuit en ce territoire inconnu. Zara voit très bien dans la nuit, contrairement à Sanji, qui trébuche tout les trois mètres et décide de s'accrocher au t-shirt de Zara pour ne pas la perdre. Zorro marche à côté de Zara, s'aidant de son âme démoniaque pour se repérer.

Puis les deux s'immobilisent, et Sanji tombe sur Zara. « Là. J'ai repéré celle de Nami. »

« Moi aussi… » Ils se mettent à accélérer, Sanji s'accrochant plus à Zara et essayant de suivre son rythme rapide. Puis un cri fend l'air. Zara plaque sa main sur la bouche à Sanji, qui s'apprête à hurler le nom de la navigatrice. Ils continuent en silence jusqu'à se trouver prés d'une clairière éclairée par des torches.

Nami s'y trouve, en plein milieu, attachée, et pleurant. Zara repère vite les égratignures sur ses bras et la longue coupure sur sa joue. Elle retient Sanji par le col. Elle repère un groupe d'hommes. Celui qui les avait pris au piège quelques heures plus tôt ! Robin est inconsciente quelques mètres plus loin, et Law lorgne le groupe d'un oeil rageur et sadique.

Zara fait signe aux garçons qu'elle y va, seule. Elle s'avance dans la clairière et ne se fait repérer que lorsqu'elle atteint Nami. Ils se jettent sur elle, poignards, sabres, bâtons, pistolets en main. Zara envoie les premiers bouler puis se fige. L'un d'eux est passé en dessous et lui a planté un sabre dans la jambe. Un autre en profitent pour lui lancer des coups de bâtons - en métal - sur la tête et les côtes. Zara tombe à terre, sonnée, et sent qu'on lui attrape la jambe gauche. Elle a à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'elle est brutalement tirée en arrière, et se retrouve sur le dos. Son sabre est à présent loin d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se fait entourer par la bande, elle se fait soulever brutalement et se retrouve dans les bras de Zorro, qui les fusille d'un regard noir et hargneux. La plupart reculent mais les plus téméraires l'attaque. Il les tue d'un coup de sabre. « D'autres amateurs pour l'abattoir ? » Ils s'enfuient et Zorro range ses sabres. Puis il serre Zara dans ses bras. « Ça va ? »

Elle lève lentement les yeux vers lui et acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle entend Nami pleurer. Elle tourne la tête vers ses pleurs et la voit dans les bras de Sanji, tremblante. « Libère Law et Robin. » Zara, un peu tétanisée après avoir été sonnée, n'arrive plus à bouger. Elle laisse Zorro couper les liens de Law et Robin.

Dans sa tête, elle revoit le regard des fugitifs. Elle se rend compte alors qu'il n'y avait pas que des arnaqueurs ou des voleurs en ville. Mais aussi des violeurs. Ils avaient trouvés Nami à temps. Zorro vient la rejoindre et lui prend la main. « Ça va ? T'es sûre ? » Zara hoche la tête. Elle n'en est pas si sûre mais elle ne devait pas inquiéter Zorro. Il lui attrape l'épaule et plante son regard dans le sien. Zara frisonne. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter, il l'est déjà ! « Zara, t'es vachement pâle... Et t'es gelée aussi. » C'est vrai que la main de Zorro lui brûlait l'épaule.

Elle ne répond pas, elle n'y arrive pas. « Zara. » Zorro quitte son regard et s'intéresse aux autres. Nami, épaulée par Sanji, veut rentrer, et Law a pris une torche tandis que Robin se tient à l'épaule de Law, le regard fatigué. Comme Zorro comprend que Zara n'arrivera pas à bouger, il lui range ses sabres et dit aux autres de partir devant. Sanji regarde en arrière, inquiet, mais continue pour Nami.

Zorro attend qu'ils soient un peu plus loin et serre Zara contre lui. « Parle. » Zara le regarde, incapable de penser, et encore moins de parler. Il attend un moment puis Zara baisse le regard. « J'en... Sais rien. » Elle déglutit. « Ils m'ont juste sonnée un peu fort… »

Zorro lui pousse la joue avec son nez. Zara arrive de nouveau à penser. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Il la serre plus fort et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle est réconfortée par l'amour de Zorro et sent qu'elle se réchauffe. Il l'embrasse. Zara se laisse faire puis stoppe Zorro qui commence à passer sa main sous son t-shirt. Il l'embrasse de nouveau puis l'entraîne vers le Goldy.

Tout l'équipage est à présent réuni sur le Goldy. Tout le monde est aux petits soins avec Nami et Robin, alors que Zara s'éclipse avec Zorro dans le dortoir. Il l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse tandis qu'elle fait tomber ses sabres à côté du lit. Puis il la pousse et Zara se retrouve assise sur son lit, Zorro à moitié sur elle. Elle se laisse doucement glisser pour s'allonger sur le lit, la main de Zorro glissant sur ses hanches. Et Zara se retrouve une jambe autour de lui et une main coincée au dessus de sa tête par Zorro. Celui-ci laisse descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, Zara gémissant. Elle lui mord la joue lorsqu'il atteint son t-shirt et qu'il le prend entre ses dents. P

uis Zorro lâche son t-shirt et lui mordille la joue à son tour. Zara le retourne violemment et l'embrasse, avant de se relever, haletante. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui et inspire profondément pour se calmer. Zorro lui attrape la main, allongé sur le dos, et joue avec ses doigts. Zara ferme les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Zorro s'assoit ensuite à coté d'elle et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Zara... Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Elle ouvre les yeux et voit le regard amoureux de Zorro sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Elle aimerais bien le savoir. Depuis qu'elle avait vu leur regard, elle se sentait vide et lointaine. Zorro lui touche la joue de ses doigts. Son contact est brûlant et Zara se retient de le retirer. Elle grimace un peu lorsqu'il appuie un peu plus sur sa joue.

« T'es gelée… » Zara le regarde dans les yeux. Il est calme. Elle sent ses propres doigts se tétaniser, puis ses jambes. Zorro l'embrasse en lui soutenant la nuque et Zara rougit. Il l'attire vers lui et pose la tête sur la sienne. « T'es quand même pas malade ? » Malade. Et si c'était ça ? Elle lève la tête et cogne la mâchoire à Zorro, qui grogne.

Leurs regards se croisent et ils sourient. Elle se souvient des premiers jours où ils étaient ensemble sur l'île de Mihawk. Elle lui avait tapé la mâchoire de la même façon. « T'es un vrai tigre… » Il sourit. « Alors toi t'es une tigresse, c'est aussi simple que ça. » Il lui mord la joue puis s'arrête. « Et elle est vraiment pâle ma tigresse… »

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'entraîne vers Chopper, qui parle avec Nami, enveloppée dans une couverture devant un chocolat chaud. « Examine-la, Chopper, elle est pas normale. » Le renne regarde Zara et frisonne. Elle est carrément blanche. Il la fait s'asseoir et l'ausculte tandis que Nami broie du noir. Puis il regarde ses jambes et se fige. La plaie que ces abrutis lui ont faite est infectée ! « Bien obligée que tu sois malade ! Tu as attrapé le tétanos ! Il faut que je te soigne immédiatement ou tu vas mourir ! »

« Tétanos ? » Zorro et Zara regardent Chopper sans comprendre. « C'est une maladie très grave ! Elle est symptomisée par la tétanie. C'est souvent transmis par des objets rouillés... La sabre qui t'as percé la jambe en l'occurrence ! » Elle acquiesce et laisse Chopper lui nettoyer sa plaie, puis lui injecter des produits grâce à une seringue. Il lui demande de dormir et de ne pas s'entraîner ou sortir le temps d'être sûr qu'elle soit guérie. Elle acquiesce puis Zorro l'emmène au dortoir. « De préférence un endroit calme où elle ne sera pas dérangée. » Zorro se tourne vers Chopper puis change de direction, Zara pivote et menace de tomber.

Il l'entraîne vers les sous-sols. Zara proteste mais se laisse embarquer jusqu'à là-bas. Il ferme la porte et la pousse par terre pour l'embrasser. Zara se laisse faire, trop faible pour le repousser. Elle se tétanise. Zorro arrête et se colle contre elle pour la réchauffer. Zara arrive à détendre la plupart de ses muscles mais reste tétanisée aux jambes. Zorro lui frotte une jambe d'une main tandis qu'il l'embrasse.

Zara finit par passer sa crise de tétanie et ne sent plus le contact brûlant avec Zorro. Elle est revenue à une température normale. Zorro lui enlève son t-shirt puis lui lèche le ventre. Zara gémit et se tourne un peu. Zorro lui enlève son pantacourt taché de sang et caresse sa jambe blessée d'une main, en posant l'autre main sur son épaule, sachant qu'elle essaierait de se débattre. Mais elle se laisse faire et Zorro enlève son t-shirt avant de se caler contre elle.

Puis Zara se tourne vers lui. « Si je te dis que la tigresse s'est remise, qu'est-ce qu'il fait mon tig...! » Zorro se jette sur elle en l'embrassant, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Il passe sur elle et l'enlace en lui caressant le dos. Il descend ses mains jusqu'à son boxer et le lui fait glisser le long de ses hanches. Zara fait glisser ses jambes contre celles de Zorro et celui-ci l'embrasse plus fortement avant de la pénétrer. Zara se cambre un peu tout en continuant de l'embrasser et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui lèche la joue affectueusement puis Zorro l'embrasse dans le cou.

Lorsque Zara se réveille, elle est contre Zorro, entourée de ses bras, en sous-vêtements. Elle ne peut pas bouger tellement il la serre et Zorro dort toujours, collé contre elle. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue pour le réveiller, et il gémit avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Son regard est encore endormi et ses cheveux sont ébouriffés comme il a dormi le visage dans le cou de Zara.

Elle sourit et Zorro fait de même avant de reposer la tête au même endroit. Il l'embrasse lentement dans le cou et elle frémit. Puis elle le pousse un peu et Zorro relâche son étreinte sur Zara. Celle-ci se redresse et refait le nœud de son bikini. Zorro la prend par surprise et lui lèche les côtes. Elle hoquette et tombe sur lui. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle sourit. Zorro continue de lui lécher le ventre et elle lui prend la main pour la serrer. « Zorro. » Elle le pousse et se retrouve au dessus de lui. Elle lui mord la joue et lui plaque les mains au niveau de sa tête. Puis elle fait tinter ses boucles d'oreilles d'une main et descend jusqu'à ses abdos doucement.

Zorro ferme les yeux et serre la main qui la plaque toujours. Zara fait ensuite glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, qui cherche alors à l'embrasser, mais elle fait glisser ses lèvres contre sa joue. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et elle continue de faire glisser ses lèvres sur le visage de Zorro. Puis elle se redresse et lâche Zorro. Elle termine le nœud de son bikini qu'elle avait laissé inachevé et attrape son pantacourt. Elle l'enfile tandis que Zorro se redresse et la regarde, encore à moitié endormi. En fait, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne dormaient que quelques heures. Elle se lève et tend les mains vers Zorro. Il les prend après quelques secondes d'hésitations et Zara le tire pour qu'il se lève. Elle l'entraîne ensuite en haut.

Tout le monde est déjà réveillé alors Zara va se changer alors que Zorro rejoint les autres pour manger, après avoir mis un t-shirt et s'être passé la main dans les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils soient autant en bataille. Zara arrive dans la salle en jogging noir et t-shirt large en haut, lui tombant sur les épaules et révélant un peu son bikini, et resserré en bas, noir comme la nuit.

Elle s'assoit en s'attachant les cheveux avec une pince et Chopper vient la voir. « Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. » Il l'examine tandis que Zara mange son petit-dej. Chopper la regarde, étonné. « Tu es guérie... C'est totalement impossible ! Tu n'es pas humaine, Zara ! On guérit pas du tétanos en une nuit ! »

Zara le regarde en souriant, le regard totalement perdu dans le vague. Elle pense toujours à Zorro. « Bah tant mieux. J'allais pas garder cette saloperie plus longtemps tout de même. » Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est fixée par le reste de l'équipage - sauf Zorro qui s'est rendormi sur la table, épuisé. « Quoi ? »

« Il a raison. Le tétanos ça se guéri pas juste comme ça. C'est une maladie grave, princesse… » Sanji la fixe et soupire avant de continuer. « Et je pense aussi que t'es pas bien humaine... Tu guérie super vite de tes blessures et des maladies… » Il détourne le regard. « En allant à l'île des H-Poissons, t'as stoppé le Goldy. T'as contré un courant sous marin. Et pas un petit en plus ! » Nami hoche la tête, se remémorant ce moment. « Et battre Joker aussi facilement. Zara, tu te rend compte que t'es puissante ou pas ? »

Zara le fixe dans les yeux. « J'suis pas puissante. Et c'est mon âme démoniaque qui fait tout le boulot. » Sanji secoue la tête en serrant les dents. « Zara. Ton âme démoniaque fait partie de toi, alors de dire que tu fais rien. T'es puissante, Princesse... Tu fais chier. » Zara soupire et jette un oeil à Zorro, qui dort. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit réveillé pour la défendre. Mais elle devait se débrouiller seule cette fois-ci.

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas s'engueuler. Encore moins avec lui. Sanji ne se laisse pourtant pas ignorer et grogne. « Pourquoi tu veux PAS accepter d'être forte ? Hein ?! » Sanji lui hurle presque dessus, ce qui a pour effet de réveiller Zorro. « Et toi, pourquoi tu gueule, sourcil vrillé ?! »

« Ta gueule et rendors toi, j'te parle pas ! » Zorro se braque. "Hein, Zara ?" Celle-ci lui lance un regard noir. Elle n'a pas apprécié le ton sur lequel Sanji a parlé à Zorro. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait adressé un regard noir et son âme démoniaque était un peu sortie. Sanji se calme d'un coup. « J'ai aucune envie de l'accepter. C'est si dérangeant que ça ? »

Elle se lève et plante son regard dans celui de Sanji et pars dehors. Il la regarde partir d'un air fâché, qu'il abandonne en un instant. Il se frotte la tête des deux mains et gémit. « Putain. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Et il sort de la pièce et s'en va vers les dortoirs. Zorro soupire et repose le front sur la table. « Zorro, tu ne vas pas voir Zara ? » Il relève la tête vers Robin, qui glousse à moitié derrière sa main. « Tu as l'air bien fatigué~ » Elle glousse encore plus. Zorro rougit et retient quelques répliques sanglantes à son égard. « Tu parles, ils ont du le faire toute la nuit, comme d'hab'... Je me demande où Zara trouve cette énergie par contre. »

Zorro tape un genou contre la table en se redressant et fixe Perona d'un regard tueur. Robin se plie presque en deux et Usopp, Law et Nami sourient. Seuls Luffy et Chopper ne réagissent pas. Perona tire la langue à Zorro et lui retourne un regard noir. « Fallait pas me prendre pour une gamine pendant deux ans, mon cher. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Elle se lève et embrasse Zorro sur la joue avant de partir. Zorro rougit et grogne. Puis il retombe sur la table et marmonne. « Perona, t'es morte, sale gamine… » Robin glousse dans son coin, à moitié repliée sur elle même. Il se retient encore de lui lancer des répliques cinglantes. « Zorro, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que Zara que tu attires~ » Zorro relève les yeux vers Robin. « Oh toi, ta gueule ! Bécasse glousseuse et sadique. »

Robin stoppe son gloussement deux secondes puis reprend, en moins fort. Zorro finit par se lever et quitte la salle. Il se dirige d'abord vers le dortoir avant de se souvenir que Sanji y est déjà. Il va donc dehors et retrouve Zara, appuyée contre la rambarde, contemplant l'océan. Il va à côté d'elle. « Ça va ? » Elle se tourne vers lui et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il soupire.

« Je suis forte ? » Il lève les yeux vers elle, étonné qu'elle demande ça. « Oui. T'es forte. Pas qu'un peu. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être faible alors ? »

« Y'a que toi pour nous le dire. » Elle soupire et se tourne vers l'océan, fermant les yeux pour écouter le bruit des vagues. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Zorro la fixe, ne sachant quoi répondre. « Ouais... Et ? » Elle ouvre les yeux. « Je sais pas. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. » Elle soupire et referme les yeux. « J'ai l'impression de perdre quelque chose. » Elle grimace et ouvre les yeux pour fixer Zorro. « Et j'aimerais surtout pas perdre quelque chose dans cet équipage. »

Elle baisse le regard, pensant à Sanji avant tout. Ils ne faisaient que se disputer et se réconcilier en ce moment. Zorro s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse. « T'inquiètes pas pour ça… » Il lui prend la main. « Tu t'inquiètes jamais pour toi-même ? » Elle lui lance un regard étonné. « Tu te préoccupe toujours des autres. Alors que c'est souvent toi qui souffre le plus. » Elle rougit et détourne le regard. « Mais c'est parce que je t'aime. Et les autres aussi. Je vais pas faire l'égoïste quand même ? » Il sourit et lui lance un regard amusé. « C'est sûr que t'es pas bien égoïste toi. Mais c'est pas une raison pour t'oublier ma belle. Hein ! »

Zara sourit à son tour. Elle expire longuement puis inspire une bouffée d'air frais. Aussitôt, un mauvais souvenir lui revient en tête et elle grimace. Enceinte. Puis plus rien. Un trou béant lui rappelle cette perte. À chaque fois qu'elle voit un enfant, son coeur se serre et elle doit se retenir pour ne pas tout lâcher. « Je pense à moi… » Zorro lui lance un regard attristé. « Non. Zara. C'est pas à toi que tu penses, là. C'est à cette perte. » Elle grimace de nouveau et ferme les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de Zorro. « Arrête, j'te connais. Oublie. Tu sais bien le faire, oublier. T'as réussi à effacer de ta mémoire 16 ans de ta vie. Tu peux bien en effacer quelques jours ?! »

Zara ouvre les yeux, et fixe la mer. « Mais c'est réapparu. » Zorro la prend dans ses bras et pose son front contre le sien. « Je sais... Mais je t'aiderais pour que ça ne revienne pas. » Elle esquisse un sourire, qui s'enfuit aussi vite. « Ça reviendra quand même. C'est bien pire que mon passé. Ça fait partie de moi. Je l'oublierais pas. » Zorro la regarde et son coeur se serre. C'est toujours elle qui souffre le plus, pourtant c'est celle qui se plaint le moins. Il l'embrasse sur la bouche et la serre plus fort dans ses bras. « Zara... Je t'aime… » Elle se contracte puis s'abandonne dans les bras de Zorro. « Je t'aime Zorro. »

Puis elle entend un bruit. La porte qui s'entrouvre. Elle lève les yeux et voit la porte, fermée. Elle regarde les auras et se rend compte que c'était Sanji. Il se dirige vers la salle, où Nami, Robin, Law et Chopper discutent toujours. Zara a le coeur qui se serre et cesse de voir les auras. Elle se concentre sur elle et Zorro. Après un long moment dans les bras de Zorro, elle se détache de lui et l'embrasse avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Zorro la laisse tranquille et va s'entraîner. Zara rejoint le reste du groupe dans la salle et s'assoit.

Robin boit une tasse de café en face d'elle en lisant un énorme bouquin; Nami trace une carte de l'île en s'aidant de livres et des précédentes cartes; Law reste dans son coin et baille; Sanji cuisine. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui sourit ou la regarde alors que Zara est assise à table. A croire qu'elle est invisible !

Puis Sanji revient vers eux et pose un plat avec des mini-gâteaux dessus. « Goûtez les filles~ Et toi, bas les pattes, j'ai dit les filles, pas le rameuté. » Law se vexe et fais semblant de verser quelque chose sur les mini-gâteaux puis se passe le doigt sur le cou. « Si tu met du poison dans ma nourriture, t'auras affaire à moi ! » Zara se précipite sur les minis-gâteaux, tout comme Nami, et Robin en attrape une poignée avec son pouvoir. Sanji menace Law et ils commencent à s'engueuler.

Puis Luffy, suivit de Chopper, Usopp, Perona et Zorro entrent. « Oooh ! Des gâteaux ! Génial Sanji ! » Luffy se précipite sur le plat mais le cuistot l'envoie valser sur les trois autres - Zorro est déjà à côté de Zara et lui en a piqué deux. « Pas touche ! Les filles d'abord ! » Perona se jette alors sur les gâteaux et en prend pleins avant de filer vers le dortoir. Les garçons s'assoient et attendent en bavant devant les gâteaux.

Zorro se lèche les babines et Sanji lui braque un regard noir. « Ça vaut aussi pour toi, marimo ! Pose ça ! » Sanji lui envoie un coup de jambe qu'il esquive aisément. Puis il en pique un autre des mains de Zara qui doit en être à son dixième. Sanji voit rouge et l'attaque. Zara en profite pour lancer le plat aux garçons, et en jette une poignée à Law. Ils engouffrent les gâteaux et s'en vont pour éviter les représailles de Sanji. « Mon p'tit Sanji ~ Tu voudrais pas en refaire s'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment faaim~ »

Sanji cesse de se battre et se tourne vers Zara, qui le regarde d'un air suppliant, un doigt entremêlé dans ses cheveux. Il fond. « Tout de suiite Princesse ~ » Et il s'en va cuisiner ses petits gâteaux. Zorro se rassoit à ses côtés et pique le dernier gâteau. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ce cuistot. » Zara le frappe derrière la tête. « Hey ! Tu serais prié d'être gentil avec Sanji, et puis tu pourrais me remercier, je viens de te permettre de manger ses délicieux gâteaux. » Il grogne et avale. « Ouais, mais de toute façon avec ou sans toi, j'en aurais bouffé. »

« Tu sais toujours pas dire simplement 'merci' ? » Zorro la regarde et elle sourit. « Hihi, non, tu sais toujours pas le dire ~ ! »

Zara se tourne et il la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue et elle rougit.

Puis un grand 'Bang' leur parvient et secoue le bateau. Ils se lèvent tous et se retrouvent sur le pont côté île. Leurs coeurs font un bond. Ils reconnaissent vite une silhouette sur la berge. Kuma. Et il les a repérés. Zorro le transperce d'un regard noir, et Zara est obligée de le retenir par le bras. En une seconde Kuma se retrouve devant eux, sur la rambarde.

Tous sont tétanisés. « L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille et Trafalgar Law le Corsaire. » Il soupire et Zorro est à deux doigts de sortir ses sabres. « Zorro Roronoa, Le Chasseur de Pirates... Tu as l'air bien pressé de me tuer. » Zorro le fixe toujours d'un regard noir. « Et Zara Sora, La Sabreuse. Tu fais bien parler de toi. Ta prime a augmentée très fortement, tu as dû le voir. Le Gouvernement apprécierait beaucoup ton cadavre, ils pensent que tu es vraiment un grand danger. » Zorro fait un pas et se place un peu devant Zara. « Touches la et tu crèves. »

« Quelle arrogance. Mais tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Mon fruit du démon est une vraie plaie pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Zorro grogne et Zara lui serre le poignet pour qu'il se calme. Sans prévenir, Kuma passe derrière eux et envoie Zara dans l'eau d'un coup de patte. Elle ressort quelques secondes plus tard et voit Kuma, les deux mains d'un côté et de l'autre de Zorro, qui lui envoie des coup de canon à air. Zara le rejoint, aussi rapide que le vent, et pousse Zorro, qui tombe à terre, haletant et crachant du sang.

Zara reste interdite deux secondes, temps qu'il faut à Kuma pour exécuter la même attaque sur elle. Son coeur s'arrête de battre la première fois et elle sent tout son corps bouleversé. Puis la douleur monte et elle sent du sang couler sur ses bras et de sa bouche. Après quelques secondes de torture, Kuma arrête et elle tombe au sol, en sang et haletante, comme Zorro. Puis son âme démoniaque sort. Elle se relève péniblement, en crachant du sang, puis fixe Kuma.

Son âme démoniaque l'entoure sur environ 1m. Elle a grandie. Kuma exécute de nouveau son attaque, mais cette fois-ci, Zara ne bronche pas. Son âme démoniaque la protège. Elle sort un sabre et saute pour transpercer l'épaule de Kuma. Il recule d'un pas sous le choc et Zara l'envoie valser par dessus la rambarde, il tombe à l'eau. Zara atterrit au sol, puis tombe à genoux, une main sur la bouche car elle crache toujours du sang.

Elle voit Bonney monter à bord, effrayée. « Qu'est-ce que ce foutu Corsaire fout ici ?! Waaah ! C'est quoi tout ce sang ?! » Elle fixe Zara et Zorro, tous les deux à terre. Le bois du pont absorbe déjà la mare de sang créée autour d'eux deux. « C'est Kuma qui vous a fait ça ?! » Au même moment, ils voient Kuma, relevé, juste devant le bateau. « Je crains que vous n'ayez à partir de cette île… » Ils le fixent tous avec de grands yeux lorsqu'il lève ses mains.

Puis il touche le Goldy.


	11. Long Island (1)

Lorsque le Goldy atterrit, ils se retrouvent en mer. Tout l'équipage est évanouit. Kuma les a envoyés loin de l'île où ils étaient. Zara ouvre les yeux en première. Le sang sur elle est totalement sec et s'effrite lorsqu'elle se frotte les bras. Combien de temps cela fait-il depuis que Kuma les a éjectés ? Ce n'est pas seulement en quelques heures que du sang peut-être aussi sec. À ses côtés, Bonney bouge aussi, et de l'autre Zorro est toujours couvert de sang, et sa respiration est très faible.

Zara essaie de lever la tête mais tout se met à tourner alors elle la repose et roule pour se retrouver sur le ventre. Puis elle se met doucement à quatre pattes, la tête lui tournant un peu. Bonney se lève doucement elle aussi et regarde autour. « Ils sont mor... Zara ! » Elle voit la sabreuse qui se dirige vers Zorro, doucement. Bonney se lève entièrement et la soulève pour l'aider.

Elle s'accroupit près de Zorro, à côté de Zara, qui lui secoue l'épaule. « Zorro, debout. Réveille-toi. Faut qu'on te soigne. Zorro. » Mais il ne répond pas. Zara panique un peu et le met sur le dos et le secoue un peu plus. Puis elle réfléchit et ne trouve pas mieux que de lui mettre une baffe. Ça ne marche pas non plus. Bonney le pince au bras pour voir, mais il ne réagit toujours pas. Zara boude puis le traîne un peu plus loin pour essayer de le soigner.

Entre temps, Nami, Luffy et Law ont ouvert les yeux et essaient de se lever. Bonney regarde autour d'elle, la main en visière, et scrute l'horizon. Luffy se lève d'un bond. « Waaah ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?! J'ai faim. Sanjii ! » Il tape le cuistot jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Sanji donne un coup de pied à Luffy, puis se frotte la tête en baillant. « Où on est ? » Robin se réveille aussi et va voir l'horizon.

« Cette mer me rappelle quelque chose... » Tout le monde se tourne vers l'archéologue. « J'ai l'impression que l'île là bas est Long Island... Pas vous ? » Nami se précipite sur le bord, tout comme Luffy, et met sa main en visière pour mieux y voir. « Oh non ! Ça y ressemble vraiment... »

« Cool ! Vous croyez que Foxy y est toujours ?! »

« NON Luffy ! Pas de Davy Back Fight, c'est clair ?! »

Luffy fait sa tête de 'oui oui okey mais je t'écouterais pas' alors Nami se tape le front en le maudissant. Perona, Usopp et Chopper se réveillent eux aussi. Zara essaie toujours de réveiller Zorro. C'est le seul encore endormi à présent. « Nami, on va sur Long Island ! » La navigatrice désespère en entendant l'ordre du capitaine.

Sanji s'aperçoit que Zara est à l'écart alors il la rejoint. Elle a toujours des traces de sang sur le corps. « Ça va ? » Elle lève la tête, surprise et sourit. « Si Zorro se réveillait ça irait encore mieux ! » Sanji sourit à son tour et s'accroupit aux cotés puis l'embrasse sur la joue. Zara lui lance un regard affectueux et soupire. Elle secoue encore Zorro, qui bouge enfin. Elle continue plus fort et il entrouvre les yeux en grognant. Zara rit et il se frotte les yeux avant de se lever brutalement et de regarder tout autour de lui.

« Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est où Kuma ? » Zara sourit. « Kuma nous a éjectés de l'île. A priori on est prés de Long Island. C'est quoi cette île d'ailleurs ? »

« Un île où tout est allongé... Heu... Tu comprendras en voyant. Et Luffy a eu la bonne idée d'accepter de faire un Davy Back Fight contre Foxy le Renard Blanc, un tricheur qui connaissait toutes les règles et les éditait... Mais on lui a fait sa fête. » Zara hoche la tête, comprenant à moitié ce qu'il disait. Zorro se lève et regarde en direction de l'île. « Et Luffy a trouvé ça amusant, bien sûr. Il va vouloir recommencer si Foxy y est. Et ce jeu peut faire perdre des membres d'un équipage au profit de l'autre. En gros. Si on perd, l'équipage est foutu. »

Zorro parle lentement en regardant l'île puis soupire en se tournant vers Zara. « On va s'éclater. » Il lui lance un sourire cynique et Zara lui rend un regard complice. « SANJIII ! J'ai faaaim ! » Luffy lui saute dessus et le cuistot l'envoie balader d'un coup de pied. « Attends, 'spece de goinfre. » Il part en cuisine et laisse le reste de l'équipage sur le pont.

Luffy remarque que Bonney est à bord. « Tiens ? T'as accepté de nous rejoindre finalement ? » Bonney le fixe et met ses bras en croix. « Non ! C'est à cause de Kuma que je suis ici ! Rien à voir avec ton équipage de tarés ! » Luffy sourit et Bonney désespère. « Mais maintenant... On est très loin de cette île... On est retourné sur Grand Line. Je suis coincée sur vot' bateau. » Zara regarde Bonney en souriant. Elle est coincée ! Elle n'a plus aucune raison pour refuser d'entrer dans l'équipage à présent !

Tourmentée, Bonney rougit et ne sais plus quoi dire. « Shishishi ! Tu préfères quoi ? Les tarés ou la mer ? » Bonney le fixe. « C'est bien parce que j'ai plus trop le choix, Chapeau de Paille ! » Elle détourne le regard. « J'accepte d'entrer dans ton équipage. » Luffy sourit. « Yeah ! SANJII ! KANPAIII ! FAIS NOUS UN FESTIN POUR BONNEY ! »

Puis il se jette sur elle, tout comme Usopp, Chopper, Sanji et Zara. Perona hésite puis vient la féliciter aussi. « Kanpai pour la 10éme de l'équipage ! » Puis ils crient tous en choeur. « Kanpai Bonney ! »

L'équipage est à moitié saoul lorsqu'il aborde Long Island. Seuls Zara, Nami, Zorro et Robin ne sont pas chancelants. Sanji - à son grand bonheur, est au bras des deux roses - Perona et Bonney - et Luffy est totalement assommé - il boit très peu d'alcool. Ce sont donc les quatre sobres qui sortent et explorent l'île. Aucune trace d'humain ! Ils sont sûrement seuls sur l'île.

Ils explorent toujours, laissant le Goldy et les autres sur la côte. Ils séparent en deux équipes : Nami-Robin et Zara-Zorro. La première va vers l'est et la seconde vers l'ouest. « Enfin seuls~ » Zara se tourne vers lui. « Même pas en rêve. »Il souffle et lui prend la main. Zara rougit et la serre en sortant un peu son âme démoniaque afin de voir mieux les environs.

Personne aux alentours. C'était assez bizarre qu'il n'y ai personne. Elle déploie encore un peu son âme démoniaque et sa vision devient au moins aussi perçante que celle d'un aigle. Elle voit très loin sur l'île et balaye tout autour d'elle. Toujours rien. Sa vision se rétablit d'un seul coup lorsque Zorro lui caresse la joue de la main. Elle se cache les yeux car revenir sans l'avoir demandé à une vision normale lui a fait mal.

Puis Zorro l'embrasse sur la joue en l'enlaçant et Zara lui tape la joue de la main droite. « Hey ! On fait les éclaireurs... Arrête... » Elle soupire et le claque gentiment. « On s'en fout... »

« Pas moi. J'trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre... » Il la serre dans ses bras alors qu'elle redéploie encore son âme démoniaque se tournant dans tous les sens. « Zorro. Quelque chose cloche. » Il ne bronche pas alors Zara lui enfonce le coude dans le ventre. « Zorro ! J'suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose... Pourtant je le vois pas. Tu m'écoutes ? » Il desserre un peu son étreinte et regarde autour de lui grâce à son âme démoniaque. « Vois rien. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pou... »

« ZORRO ! » Elle fait tomber le sabreur au sol avec elle et il entend un sifflement. Une flèche plus précisément. Il lève la tête et déploie un peu plus son âme démoniaque. Toujours personne. « Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit ! Y'a quelqu'un qui nous observe ! Et je m'inquiètes pas pour rien ! » Elle se met à genoux et regarde la flèche, plantée à une dizaine de mètres d'eux dans le sol. Elle suit des yeux la direction prise par la flèche.

Le ciel. « On a regardé partout sur l'île... Mais on a pas pensé aux ennemis venant du ciel... Ce que je peux être bête ! » Elle scrute alors les cieux à la recherche de l'attaquant. Plusieurs fois elle voit passer des formes mais beaucoup trop rapides pour les distinguer. « C'est quoi cet...! » Ils sautent au sol quand cinq flèches leur arrivent dessus. « Kyaaah ! Mais il est où j'le vois pas ! » Zara se relève et tourne sur elle même puis s'arrête d'un seul coup.

Dans le ciel se forme un cercle de flèches... Dirigées sur eux ! Elle prend la main de Zorro et l'entraîne plus loin avant que les flèches ne trouent le sol. Alors qu'elle court, sa jambe s'arrête en pleine action. Elle tombe au sol sans pouvoir bouger sa jambe, qui reste suspendue en l'air. Zorro essaie de la relever mais Zara a vu quelque chose. Un homme sur un oiseau lance des flèches. Et un autre envoie... Un rayon sur elle. Et les flèches s'arrêtent ! Zara panique en voyant que sa jambe est toujours bloquée et que les flèches sont dirigées vers elle.

« Oh non... Pas encore cet abruti. » Zorro se lève et se place devant Zara, en prenant ses sabres. Elle retrouve l'usage de sa jambe en même temps que les flèches partent. Zorro les tranches toutes puis envoie une onde de choc vers les deux inconnus. Le second envoie de nouveau un rayon et ils ne reçoivent pas l'attaque. Zorro grogne et les deux inconnus s'approchent. Zara est toujours par terre et attend.

Le premier est fin et porte un arc, le second est plus gros et a une coupe de cheveux bizarre. Il saute à terre et parle. « Tiens tiens ! Toi j'te reconnais ! Tu fais partie de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Tu es Roronoa Zorro, le Chasseur de Pirates ! »

« Et toi le pauv' con que Luffy a battu y'a 2 ans... » Il tombe à genoux et tape le sol. « Et il est toujours aussi stupide. Zara. C'est Foxy Le Renard Blanc. C'est contre lui qu'on a gagné le Davy Back Fight avant d'aller à Water Seven. »

Zara se relève et fixe Foxy d'un regard méfiant. « Et son pouvoir ? »

« Fruit Ramollo. Il lance des rayons qui ralentissent tout. C'est plutôt énervant à vrai dire. » Zara acquiesce et se rapproche de Zorro. Foxy se relève d'un coup et les pointe du doigt. « Je veux ma revanche ! Je suis beaucoup plus fort et mon pouvoir vous réserve encore des surprises ! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir une nouvelle fois ! »

« Bien sur. T'as d'la chance parce que notre abruti de capitaine veut te démonter une nouvelle fois. » Zorro lance un sourire sadique tandis que Foxy fulmine. Zara prend la main de Zorro et la serre en chuchotant. « Zorro. Les autres sont bourrés. On doit les rejoindre. De suite. » Il ne dit rien et ne bouge pas alors elle lui serre la main plus fort en y plantant les ongles. Il retire sa main et la regarde d'un air indifférent. « Tu vois que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut leur arriver ? » Zara fulmine et lui griffe le poignet violemment. Elle le regarde dans les yeux tandis qu'il lui lance un regard frustré. Elle lui chuchote de nouveau. « Ils sont bourrés. Donc à peu prés tout peut leur arriver. Y'a personne de clean là-bas. On y va. De suite. C'est clair ou tu veux que je te le fasse comprendre d'une autre façon ? » Elle le transperce d'un regard noir. Zorro souffle et lance un regard sadique à Foxy avant de partir. « Pas la peine Roronoa ! Mes subordonnés sont déjà là-bas ! Et la navigatrice et l'archéologue aussi. » Zorro se retourne et Zara adresse un regard rageur à Foxy. « Salaud. J'y vais j'suis la plus rapide. » Sur ce elle s'évapore et laisse Zorro en plan. Celui-ci transperce Foxy du regard avant de s'en aller de la même façon.

Zara arrive au Goldy, qui est entouré par l'équipage de Foxy. Elle fend la foule et tombe sur Sanji. Celui-ci la prend dans ses bras et fait son numéro. Mais Zara l'ignore à moitié en lui passant la main dans les cheveux et regarde si tout le monde est là. Lorsqu'elle a fait le tour de l'équipage, elle balance un regard de tueuse à l'équipage de Foxy. La plupart se taisent ou reculent.

Puis Zorro arrive et détache le cuistot de Zara en l'envoyant bouler puis la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de chuchoter. « Tu vois qu'il y a rien de grave ma belle. » Il l'embrasse de nouveau et la lâche. Il va voir Luffy alors Sanji saute sur Zara et l'embrasse sur la joue. « Mon p'tit Sanji, tu es encore bourré... » Elle le repousse un peu et aperçoit Foxy près de Luffy et Zorro.

Elle devine qu'il propose une partie de Davy Back Fight. Et aussi que Luffy va accepter... Après tout le Captain l'avait dit clairement plus tôt. Et avec l'effet de l'alcool... Même pas la peine de penser qu'il n'accepte pas ! Zara repousse un peu plus Sanji mais il ne la lâche pas et essaie de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Zara lui plaque la main sur la bouche. « Sanji ! T'es vraiment bourré ! Arrête-toi un peu. » Il lui fait les yeux doux mais Zara lui lance un regard dur et il la lâche à contrecœur.

Elle va vers Luffy et Zorro, qui parlent avec Foxy. « .. te défoncer une nouvelle fois ! Tu me piqueras aucun de mes nakamas ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra bien ! Bon alors, cinq manches, tu es sûr, Chapeau de Paille ?! » Le capitaine acquiesce et prend un pistolet. Il tire en l'air. Foxy fait de même et tout le monde hurle autour. Le Davy Back Fight est lancé !

« Alors, c'est quoi les épreuves Robin ?! » L'archéologue tient en main une feuille et un stylo, alors que le reste de l'équipage est autour d'elle. « Tir, course, rollers, Groggy Monsters et enfin un combat. Nous avons déjà vu les deux dernières épreuves... »

« Robin, j'prend le combat ! »

« Du tir ? Haha ! Personne ne pourra battre le valeureux guerrier Usopp à cette épreuve ! »

« Robin, met moi sur le course et le roller, j'suis la plus rapide ! » Zara sourit lorsque Robin inscrit son nom aux deux épreuves.

Après plusieurs discussion, la feuille est remplie. Usopp, Nami et Bonney pour le tir, Zara, Chopper et Nami pour la course, Zara, Sanji, Perona et Robin pour le roller, Zorro, Sanji et Zara pour le Groggy Monsters, et enfin Luffy pour le combat. L'arbitre serait encore un membre de Foxy, à cause du petit nombre de l'équipage de Luffy.

Le Davy Back Fight commence de suite. En face de Nami, Usopp et Bonney, deux hommes et une femme. L'épreuve consiste à tirer des cibles mouvantes. Celui qui en touche le plus au centre gagne la partie. Un est armé d'un arc, l'autre d'un pistolet et le dernier d'un lance-pierre. Nami se précipite sur l'arc et Bonney sur les pistolets, donc Usopp prend le lance-pierre.

Ils entrent alors dans une arène. Ou plutôt un vrai labyrinthe ! Plusieurs cibles sont visibles. Certaines sont accrochées à des roues qui tournent vite ou sur des panneaux tournant sur eux mêmes. Et d'autres apparaissent une secondes ou deux avant de disparaître. « Dernière règle : On peut attaquer les adversaires ! Un candidat mort rapporte 20 points à l'autre équipe ! Un candidat disqualifié 10 points ! Une cible en plein milieu 5 points ! Une cible 2 points. Une cible déjà touchée au centre ne peut être révisée quelque soit l'équipe ! Lorsque toutes les cibles sont touchées, l'épreuve est terminée ! Que l'épreuve de Tir COMMENCE ! »

Nami et Usopp entrent dans l'arène les genoux tremblants. Tuer un adversaire coûte 4 fois une cible au centre ! Bonney entre en courant et se précipite sur les premières cibles. Elle en touche deux au centre et une autre. Un compteur situé au dessus d'eux affiche 12 points pour eux. Très vite, 15 points pour l'adversaire.

Ensuite le groupe apprend qu'il y a des pièges dans l'arène ! Entre des barbelés surgissant n'importe quand ou des trous masqués, ils se blessent vite. Bonney finit par boiter tandis que Nami a de belles traces de sang sur le bras.

38 points pour eux contre 55 pour l'autre équipe ! Ils n'en mènent pas large ! Ensuite, Nami se fait piéger par deux de l'équipe Foxy. Les deux hommes la coincent puis celui qui a un pistolet lui tire dans l'épaule et la jambe. Usopp arrive par derrière et assomme les deux. Il se voit obligé de porter Nami.

47 à 69. Ils essaient tant bien que mal de rattraper l'autre équipe maintenant que les deux autres sont inconscient, mais la femme semble aussi rapide que précise. Le gong sonne.

« Toutes les cibles sont touchées ! Le score est de 87 points pour les Chapeau de Paille, contre 88 points pour les Foxy ! L'équipe de Foxy remporte l'épreuve du Tir ! Lorsque les candidats seront sortis de l'arène, Foxy choisira un membre de l'équipe adverse ! La prochaine épreuve est la Course ! »

L'équipage de Luffy est muet. Un seul point de différence. Ils avaient perdus cette manche. C'était impossible ! Les deux équipages sont réunis devant une estrade. Foxy attend sagement sa récompense avec Porche à ses côtés. Sanji aide Nami, Zara et Perona portent Bonney, et Usopp tombe à terre sous la fatigue. Luffy et Zara fixent Foxy d'un regard froid.

Puis vient le verdict. « Je vais prendre... Zorro Roronoa, Le Chasseur de Pirates ! » Tout le monde dans l'équipage est étonné. Zara se précipite sur lui et lui prend la main pour le retenir. Zorro avance quand même, agacé, traînant Zara. Puis il s'arrête et lui fait face. « Ça t'amuses autant que moi, tu sais. Sauf que c'est la règle ! Tu me lâches ou tu préfères que je le fasse ? » Zara le fixe d'un regard agacé, puis le lâche en détournant le regard. « T'es une vraie gamine... » Il s'éloigne.

Zara serre les poings. « Le salaud. On a b'soin de toi pour le Groggy ! Niark, tant pis. J'te récupère à la prochaine épreuve mon vieux ! » Zorro sourit sans se retourner et elle retourne vers l'équipage. « Nami, t'es d'attaque ? On a un sabreur à récupérer. » Mais celle-ci regarde sa jambe. Sanji fixe Zara. « Elle pourra pas courir dans cet état ! Faudra que vous fassiez son boulot à elle aussi... » Zara acquiesce et sourit à Chopper.

Zara, Chopper et Nami sont sur le départ avec les trois adversaires. « Vous devez faire un parcours semés d'obstacles et de pièges ! Le hors-piste disqualifie ! Pas le droit aux armes ! Le premier arrivés rapporte 5 points à son équipe. Le second 4 point, le troisième 3 points. Idem pour les autres. Ainsi le dernier arrivé ne rapporte aucun point. L'équipe avec le plus de points remporte l'épreuve. QUE LA COURSE COMMENCE ! »

L'arbitre tire et tout le monde part. Zara fonce droit devant et s'aide du minimum de son âme démoniaque afin de doubler un homme-guépard. Elle saute avec aisance chaque obstacle, les pièges n'ont pas le temps de s'activer qu'elle est déjà loin. En quelques minutes elle voit l'arrivée. Toujours à hauteur du guépard, elle puise dans ses forces pour le dépasser.

Elle franchit la ligne d'arrivée en première ! Elle est obligée de déraper afin de s'arrêter. À ses côtés le guépard grogne. Zara s'assoit et scrute la fin du parcours à la recherche des deux autres. « Zara est la première arrivée ! 5 points pour les Chapeau de Paille ! Et 4 points pour les Foxy ! »

Deux minutes plus tard arrive une silhouette. La gorge de Zara se serre. C'est un adversaire ! Si Chopper, qui porte Nami, n'est pas le prochain... La victoire sera à l'adversaire. Elle sent son coeur taper et le temps lui semble bien plus long à présent. Elle aiguise ses sens et cherche le prochain. Elle voit alors deux silhouette. L'adversaire, et Chopper portant Nami. Elle se lève. « CHOPPPEEEER ! VAS-Y ! » Puis elle voit Foxy arriver sur le côté... Visant Nami et Chopper ! Zara se jette sur lui pour l'empêcher de les ralentir. Lorsqu'elle se relève, son coeur s'arrête : Chopper a passé la ligne... Après l'adversaire ! «

Tous les coureurs sont arrivés ! Les résultats... 9 points pour Foxy ! Contre 6 points pour Chapeau de Paille ! Foxy remporte donc une deuxième épreuve et un nouveau membre ! La prochaine épreuve est le roller ! » Zara se précipite vers Nami, encore blessée, et la porte, désespérée...

Qui va t-il prendre cette fois-ci ? Zara fixe Foxy d'un regard noir tandis qu'il toise l'équipage. Il doit à présent choisir une deuxième recrue. Et il prend son temps, savourant sa victoire. « Alors... Qui va rejoindre mon équipage ? Le fameux coq ? La belle archéologue ? Ou encore l'autre enragée... » Zara laisse s'échapper son âme démoniaque contre son gré quand il la traite d'enragée. « Mais j'ai choisi. Ça sera... Le doc, Tony Tony Chopper ! »

Zara reste de marbre et Chopper va de l'autre côté, tête baissée, puis lorsqu'il est non loin de Zorro, il lui saute dessus et s'agrippe à son bras à son grand désespoir. Il croise le regard à la fois glacial et enflammé de Zara, qui lui lance aussitôt un regard désespéré et amoureux. Zorro lui répond d'un sourire discret et elle détourne le regard.

Puis elle se tourne vers Perona et Sanji, qui acquiescent. Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu ! Zara, Perona, Robin et Sanji sont dans l'arène, rollers aux pieds. Sanji est aux anges en voyant Perona dans un mini short et en t-shirt trop court et moulant, Robin en pantacourt et en débardeur décolleté et Zara en leggings et en bikini noir brillant, gants en cuir assortis.

On voit alors ses cicatrices. Une à l'intérieur du genou droit, une autre au ventre, une sur l'épaule gauche et des plus petites sur les bras et les jambes. On voit qu'elle se bat contre des sabreurs.

« Cette épreuve est une course de roller ! Chaque participant passera une fois contre un autre candidat. Les autres resteront au milieu. Chaque candidat devra faire le plus de tours possibles en seulement 3 minutes ! Les armes sont interdites, cependant vous pouvez vous battre pour éliminer votre adversaire ! Si vous faites sortir l'adversaire de la piste entièrement il est disqualifié ! Les premiers à roller sont Perona et Porche ! Tenez vous prêts au coup de sifflet ! »

Perona s'étire de tout son long et se met en position pour partir. Elle tire la langue à Porche et attend le coup de sifflet. Celui-ci retentit juste après et elles partent comme des flèches. Très vite Porche fait un tour de magie pour déconcentrer Perona mais celle-ci se met en mode fantôme et lui jette un negative hollow à la figure. Porche tombe à terre en se maudissant et la fantôme en profite pour gagner de l'avance.

Elle arrive à prendre un demi-tour d'avance. Mais Porche lui fait un autre tour et des lianes entravent Perona, remise sous sa forme normale. Elle s'en échappe vite et décide de rester sous forme ectoplasme afin d'échapper à ses tours. Elle lance des negative hollow et des bomb-hollows derrière elle et Porche se prend tout. Perona rattrape le retard qu'elle a pris ainsi que Porche. Elle a un tour d'avance ! Et Porche est un peu amochée à cause des bomb-hollow, elle ne peut donc pas aller aussi vite qu'avant !

Il ne reste plus que 1 minute lorsque Perona termine son 6ème tour. Et Porche en a seulement 4 et 1/2 ! Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire avec ses tours de magie. Foxy essaie d'utiliser ses rayons ramollo sur Perona mais ils n'ont aucun effet sur la forme ectoplasmique de Perona.

C'est donc avec 9 tours et 1/3 qu'elle termine les 3 minutes, tandis que Porche en a fait 7. Perona se moque de Porche, épuisée, en lui tirant la langue et en sautillant partout. Puis elle va retrouver les autres et saute dans les bras de Zara qui la félicite. Sanji lui saute dessus aussi, le nez en sang en voyant la poitrine de Perona rebondir quand elle saute. La fantôme le tape sur la tête puis se calme un peu.

« Perona remporte donc cette manche face à la sublime Porche ! Qu'adviendra t-il de Nico Robin et de Kantarof, notre sprinteur ? Nous allons le savoir dans seulement 3 minutes ! »

Le coup de sifflet retentit et ils partent tous les deux. Robin perd vite le dessus face au sprinteur mais elle décide de s'amuser un peu. Elle fait une longue chaîne avec ses bras et attrape l'adversaire pour se faire traîner. Celui-ci s'arrête de surprise et Robin profite de la vitesse qu'elle a prise pour le dépasser. Enragé, il reprend de plus belle et la dépasse.

Il prend beaucoup d'avance et Robin est déjà à fond. Elle attend qu'il la rattrape et elle lui fait un croche patte avec ses pouvoirs puis le plaque au sol et le fait rouler. Comme elle va trop vite elle ne sait pas si il est sorti de la piste mais elle continue pour gagner des tours. Lorsqu'elle repasse elle voit son adversaire encore à moitié sonné par terre. Il n'est pas sorti de la piste. Elle continue ses tours sans s'en soucier mais lorsqu'elle repasse son adversaire l'attend et lui saute dessus.

Robin, surprise, ne fait rien et il la balance par dessus bord. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir, elle se retrouve hors-piste. Sanji la rattrape au vol et lance un regard furieux à l'adversaire.

« T'as osé toucher à Robin-swan 'spece d'enpaffé ?! »

Mais le sprinteur se contente de sourire et de sprinter pour rattraper le temps perdu. Sanji pose Robin et les deux autres viennent la rejoindre. « Désolée... Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

« "C'est pas grave Robin ! T'as déjà fait 6 tours et lui 2 et 1/2. Il ne pourras pas rattraper ça en seulement 1 minute. » Perona et Sanji acquiescent. Robin soupire et regarde l'adversaire courir ses tours.

La minute passée, il en a fait 5 tours et 1/2. Robin gagne quand même !

« Une nouvelle manche gagnée pour les Chapeau de Paille malgré la disqualification de Nico Robin ! Les prochains sont Sanji et Maria ! » Zara se tape le front. Une fille ! Sanji est contre une fille ! Il n'osera jamais la taper... Et si elle lui fait du charme, il va forcément la laisser faire. Elle désespère encore plus en voyant Maria : une vraie bombe ! Et Sanji aussi l'a remarquée.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et ils partent tous les deux. Maria reste à sa hauteur. « Hey mon mignon~ Tu voudras qu'on boive un coup pour célébrer ta victoire ? » Sanji dérape mais continue, déterminé à ne pas céder. Maria revient à l'action en lui passant devant et en faisant rebondir sa poitrine. Il saigne du nez et tombe dans les vapes. Maria le remercie et file pour gagner des tours.

Zara se précipite vers lui et gueule. « SANJIII ! P'tain mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Relève toi immédiatement et fais tes tours abruti ! On doit récupérer Zorro pour la prochaine épreuve ! Si on perd cette épreuve... On ne récupérera pas tout le monde ! »

Sanji se relève et regarde Zara d'un air désolé. « Désolé Princesse ! J'y cours ! » Il repart à toute vitesse afin de rattraper Maria mais c'est plutôt elle qui le rattrape. Lorsqu'elle à sa hauteur, elle sort quelque chose de sa poche et le plaque dans le cou à Sanji. Celui-ci s'arrête et tombe à terre. Maria en profite pour le faire tomber vers la fin de la piste puis file de nouveau.

Les filles accourent et Zara découvre très vite pourquoi le coq est tombé inconscient. Une mini seringue ! C'est ce qu'elle avait mis dans son cou. « La garce ! Jvais lui renvoyer cette saloperie moi ! » Elle prend la seringue des mains de Robin et fixe Maria. Elle augmente sa vision et vise le cou de Maria. Elle lance la seringue alors que Maria est à une 100aine de mètres. En deux secondes elle tombe à terre de la même façon que Sanji. Ensuite Zara retourne auprès de lui en ignorant les acclamations du public.

Elle le baffe un bon coup et il se réveille. « T'es débarrassé de l'autre pouffiasse. Il te reste 1m30 pour faire au moins 3 tours et la doubler. Alors tu te bouges, c'est clair ?! » Sanji se lève et la remercie d'un sourire puis il fonce pour rattraper son retard. Vingt secondes avant la fin, il a presque fini son troisième tour. Seulement, alors qu'il est proche de la ligne marquant son 4éme tour, Foxy utilise son rayon. Au même moment Maria lui passe devant et fini son tour. « 7 tours à 3 pour l'équipe de Foxy ! Les derniers concurrents sont Zara et l'Homme-guépard, Torano ! Je rappelle que c'est le nombre de tours total qui détermine le gagnant de cette épreuve !" »

Zara s'étire de tout son long tandis que Perona ramène Sanji au milieu. Le coup de sifflet retentit et Torano part. Zara reste sur la ligne et s'étire une nouvelle fois. « Zara ! C'est parti là ! »

Puis Zara laisse s'échapper un minimum de son âme démoniaque. Elle part comme une flèche ! Très vite elle rattrape le léopard. Elle s'arrête devant lui et l'attrape par le cou. « Salut le minou~ Vas jouer ailleurs, d'accord ? » Puis elle le balance d'un coup de pied vers l'extérieur de la piste. Zara reprend ses tours, et maintenant que l'adversaire est disqualifié, elle peut aller aussi vite qu'elle le veut sans se soucier des autres.

Plusieurs fois Foxy utilise son rayon mais l'âme démoniaque de Zara l'empêche de l'atteindre. « .. C'est... Impossible ! 18 tours à 0 ! C'est inimaginable ! » Zara est obligée de faire la roue pour s'arrêter tellement elle va vite. Ça y'est, l'épreuve des rollers est passée !

« Les résultats finaux. 36 pour les Chapeau de Paille et seulement 19 pour Foxy ! L'épreuve est remportée haut la main par les Chapeau de Paille ! C'est donc à eux de choisir un membre de l'équipage à Foxy ! La prochaine épreuve est le Groggy Monsters ! »


	12. Long Island (2)

Les deux équipages sont rassemblés pour la sélection du membre. Zara reste bien à côté de Luffy, histoire qu'il se rappelle qu'il doit prendre Zorro et pas Chopper en premier. « Allez Chop... » Zara lui tire la joue et lui tape la tête avec un sabre. Luffy la regarde en souriant.

« Heu... Zorro d'abord, ouais. Hein Zorro ?! Tu les bats ! Comme ça on récupère la ration de secours ! »

Zorro se lève et revient vers l'équipage en lançant des regards de tueurs à l'adversaire. Zara lui saute dessus et les autres sourient. Elle lance un regard sadique à Foxy, qui tremble alors. Zorro la serre dans ses bras puis la pousse. « Bon. Groggy Monsters maintenant, hein ?! Ça tombe bien je m'emmerdais sérieusement. » Elle lui sourit. «

Quatrième Épreuve ! Le Groggy Monsters ! D'un côté l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, représenté par Zorro Roronoa, Sanji le coq et la sexy Zara ! Et de l'aut... ! » Le commentateur se reçoit une canette par la gueule de Sanji. « Parle pas de Zara comme ça toi ! »

« "Hum... Heu où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Et de l'autre le merveilleux équipage de Foxy et ses champions du Groggy ! Hamburg, Tickles et Big-Pan ! Vous connaissez déjà les règles alors préparez vous ! » Zara soupire. Elle, elle ne les connaît pas, leurs foutues règles ! « Pas d'armes. Mais ils vont tricher, bien sûr. » Elle regarde Zorro.

« Tu as... »

« Tu tes pensées ? M'ouaip ça se pourrait... »

Un mec les approches en tendant un ballon. « Qui fait le ballon ? » Sanji et Zorro se pointent immédiatement du doigt puis s'engueulent. Zara ne comprend rien et leur demande quel ballon ? À ce moment, Sanji et Zorro se tournent vers elle, avec la même idée. « C'est elle le ballon ! »

« "Okey, tiens. »

Il pose le ballon - qui s'avère être une espèce de chapeau - sur la tête à Zara. Elle le regarde bizarrement et le pointe du doigt. « Et pourquoi je suis censée porter ce truc ? »

« Parce que c'est toi le ballon... Ça veut dire que les autres vont essayer de t'envoyer dans le but là-bas pour gagner ! »

Zara les regarde les yeux ronds. « ET C'EST MOI QUI VAIS ÊTRE ÇA ?! Vous blaguez là ! Vous venez de me refiler le poste le plus dangereux de cette épreuve en gros ?! »

Ils acquiescent tous les deux. « T'inquiètes pas, on a du pain sur la planche ! Faut envoyer le gros mastodonte dans le but ! Et puis t'es rapide ma jolie, hein ! » Zara devient furax. « Nan mais c'est quoi ça ?! Bande d'enfoirés ! Vous êtes vraiment des salopards ! Vous me dites même pas ce que c'est et vous me refilez la tâche ! Vous allez me le payer 'spece de bâtards ! »

Ils sourient puis le commentateur parle alors Zara se tait. « Big-Pan et Zara seront les ballons ! Tirons à pile ou face pour savoir quel ballon ira de l'autre côté. Pile pour Big-Pan, Face pour Zara. » Ils vont au milieu du terrain et regardent l'arbitre lancer la pièce. « Face ! C'est donc Zara qui va aller dans le terrain adverse ! Cela veut dire que l'équipe de Foxy aura plus de chances d'attraper le ballon ! Que le match commence ! »

Zara va de l'autre côté, au milieu d'un cercle. Les trois ennemis sont autour du cercle et attendent le coup de sifflet pour l'attraper. Zara se prépare donc à sauter pour aller vers son terrain - ou plutôt Zorro et Sanji pour qu'ils la protègent. Le coup de sifflet retentit. Zara saute en l'air, le plus haut possible et voit ses deux adversaires sous elle. Deux. Elle lève la tête et voit ce qu'elle redoutait : Big-Pan allait la taper ! Ses poings liés s'abattent sur elle et Zara est projetée vers le sol, où les deux autres l'attendent. Le grand tourne sur lui-même. Des lames ! Ils enfreignent dés le départ les règles ! Et le petit a des massues et des gangs avec des pointes en acier.

Zara panique car elle ne peut plus dévier sa trajectoire. Zorro et Sanji arrivent mais c'est trop tard. Zara se prend les lames puis tombe au sol. La douleur lui transperce chaque parcelle de son corps et son âme démoniaque se déploie. Hamburg qui essaie de la tabasser avec ses massues se retrouve à toujours être bloqué à quelques cm d'elle. Zorro arrive et prend une massue à Hamburg pour l'assommer. Sanji pendant ce temps ramasse Zara et fait demi-tour. Ça commence très mal ! Les plaies de Zara cicatrisent un peu grâce à son âme démoniaque mais la douleur reste un peu. Zorro les rejoint, massue à la main. « Faut un plan là ! On pas laisser Zara se faire tabasser par ces cons ! »

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire bretteur du dimanche, mais tu nous le trouve ce fameux plan ? »

Zorro grogne et regarde les trois adversaires. Eux aussi ils complotent ! « Faut dégager les deux minus. Comme ça on pourra s'occuper du gros tranquillement. »

« Et ? On fait comment ? Ils ont déjà sortis l'artillerie lourde et nous on a rien ! »

« J'leur ai piqué une massue. »

« Ça suffit pas ! »

Zara s'échappe des bras de Sanji et s'appuie sur son épaule.

« Pour Hamburg, faudrait l'envoyer valser sur l'autre quand il tourne avec ses lames. Comme ça il sera hors d'état. Et après... Si on l'envoie avec beaucoup de force peut-être même que le trancheur chavirera sur Big-Pan ! »

Sanji sourit. « Excellent ! Maintenant faut mettre ça en action. T'es d'attaque, Princesse ? »

« A moitié mais ça ira. » Elle lance un sourire sadique. « Bon. Je me charge de détourner l'attention du gros, et vous deux vous vous chargez de Hamburg. Okey ? » Les deux garçons acquiescent et elle sourit.

Au même moment une ombre s'abat sur eux. Ils se retournent. Tickles ! « Alors ? C'est quoi votre plan ? » Zara hurle. « Vous nous direz ça plus tard, nous on prend votre ballon ! »

Zorro et Sanji se tournent sur Hamburg, qui a pris Zara. Avant qu'ils ne bougent, il l'envoie à Tickles. « KYAAh ! » Puis il l'envoie en l'air. « Ça va pas ?! J'suis pas une ba- ! »

Elle se retrouve dans le poing de Big-Pan. Elle gémit et essaie de voir en bas mais son poing est trop large. « ZORRO ! SANJI ! J'peux pas bouger !» Elle entend le combat mais ne comprend rien. Elle voit juste la foule en délire. Elle essaie de se dégager, mais impossible. En plus, son bras droit est replié, s'il la serre, il lui cassera facilement le bras !

« Quel spectacle ! » Le commentateur ! Elle pourra savoir ce qu'il se passe ! « Tickles vient d'envoyer au tapis le coq ! Et il est très salement amoché. De l'autre côté, Roronoa et Hamburg sa battent à coups de massues ! Mais Tickles les rejoint… Le sabreur tiendra t-il face à deux adversaires ? »

Zara est à deux doigts de craquer. Sanji K.O. et Zorro qui est obligé de se battre contre les deux autres ! Et elle… Elle est coincée. « ZORRROOOOO ! » Si seulement elle avait un sabre ! Ses yeux s'illuminent d'un seul coup. Personne ne verra qu'elle utilise son sabre, vu qu'ils sont tous concentrés sur Zorro ! Elle déploie son âme démoniaque et tend son bras gauche.

« Aller Kitetsu, viens ici... » Big-Pan remarque son âme démoniaque. « Uhh § ? » Zara se tourne vers lui. « On m'a dit de te tuer si tu tentais des trucs bizarres... »

Elle prend peur. Le poing de Big-Pan se resserre autour d'elle. « Mon braaas ! » Elle continue d'attirer son Kitetsu à elle tandis que son bras droit lui fait horriblement mal. Soudain, elle sent son sabre entre sa main ! Elle se réjouit trop vite. Au même moment, son bras craque. « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » Son bras s'est cassé sous la pression ! Sans réfléchir, elle utilise son Kitetsu et tranche la main de Big-Pan. Sous la douleur, il la lâche et Zara tombe dans le vide à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. Elle aperçoit Hamburg et Tickles se retournant et Zorro à terre qui saigne abondamment. Puis elle frappe le sol et sent une douleur fulgurante la traverser. Elle reste dans le noir un moment puis elle sent un souffle près d'elle.

« Ah... Argh ! Zara... Ah... T'es vivante ? Ah... » Sanji ! Elle n'arrive pas à bouger ni à ouvrir les yeux. « Zara ? Ah... ZARA ?! » Elle essaie de bouger pour lui montrer qu'elle va bien mais n'y arrive pas. Et puis... Est-ce qu'elle va bien au juste ? Avec une chute pareille, forcément que non.

« Ça chauffe pour les Chapeau de Paille ! Roronoa est étendu à terre ! Impossible de savoir s'il est vivant ou non ! Hamburg et Tickles se dirigent à présent vers Sanji et Zara, tous deux très mal en point ! Est-ce que la jolie sabreuse est morte lors de sa chute ? En tout cas, Big-Pan a bien faillit y perdre sa main ! Une faille béante lui coupe presque tous les doigts ! C'est une sacrée guerrière cette Zara ! »

Tout devient de plus en plus bruyant autour d'elle. Elle reprend connaissance ! Elle sent son corps contre la terre et les mains de Sanji sur ses épaules, tremblant. Puis elle arrive à bouger sa main gauche. Pas la droite. Sanji la quitte. Il va se battre contre les deux autres ! Zara bouge de plus en plus. Elle sent son sabre vibrer près d'elle. Elle ne peut pas laisser Sanji se battre seul ! Elle sent le sol trembler. Big-Pan approche aussi !

Elle entrouvre les yeux et roule sur sa gauche pour attraper son Kitetsu. Elle tend le bras droit puis se ravise sous la douleur. Elle essaie avec l'autre bras et l'attrape. Sans se soucier de si son corps est en état ou pas, elle se lève d'un bond et fait face à Big-Pan. Son bras droit pend alors elle le passe dans son t-shirt afin d'en faire une écharpe provisoire. Elle se battra avec un seul bras et un seul sabre ! Elle sent ses jambes trembler mais les ignore et se tourne.

Sanji fait face aux deux autres, aussi mal en point qu'elle. Ils devaient retourner la situation immédiatement ! S'ils perdaient cette manche, un nouveau membre leur serait pris ! Et même s'ils gagnaient le Davy Back Fight, ils ne pourraient récupérer qu'un seul de leur nakamas. Tout se jouait sur cette manche ! Elle serre son Kitetsu et se retourne vers Big-Pan. Elle déploie son âme démoniaque. « Sanji. Envoie moi là- haut que je tranche cet enfoiré. » Le cuistot se tourne et acquiesce. Zara saute et atterrit sur sa jambe. Et Sanji l'envoie à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Zara lance une attaque à pleine puissance et Big-Pan se fait trancher de la poitrine jusqu'aux jambes.

Zara tombe mais cette fois-ci elle contrôle avec son âme démoniaque et atterrit en souplesse prés de Sanji, qui sourit aux deux autres qui viennent de voir l'attaque de Zara. Le public est silencieux. Mais Zara entend Luffy. « Aller ! Battez-les ! »

« C'est... Big-Pan ! Il vient de se faire trancher par Zara qui a un bras cassé et qui est pourtant bien amochée ! Quelle résistance ! C'est une vraie démone ma parole !" » Zara soupire. « Il ne croit pas si bien dire... » Elle se tourne vers les deux adversaires tandis que Big-Pan vacille derrière eux.

Zorro arrive d'un coup et tranche Hamburg et Tickles avec ses sabres. Lui aussi a eu la même idée ! « On en profite ! Le gros tombe ! Faut qu'il aille direct dans le but ! » Zorro regarde Sanji. « Ouais... » Ils courent tous les deux et Zorro saute. Sanji l'envoie en l'air puis tombe d'épuisement. Zorro lance une attaque dans la gueule à Big-Pan qui est propulsé vers le but. Zorro atterrit à terre au moment où la tête de Big-Pan atterrit dans le but.

Silence. Puis tout le public acclame.

« Buuuut ! L'équipe du Chapeau de Paille remporte le Groggy Monsters ! La prochaine épreuve déterminera donc le vainqueur du Davy Back Fight ! »

Zara tombe à genoux et Zorro vient la soulever avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. « Aah ! Mon bras... » Zorro l'embrasse sur la joue et l'aide à aller vers les autres. Sanji se relève lui aussi et les rejoint. « T'as vraiment le bras pété ? »

Zara le regarde. « Ouaip... Et en entier. » Elle sourit. « Vous allez être à mes p'tits soins jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse ! Hihi »

Sanji sourit et fait son numéro alors que Zorro proteste. « Allez Chopper ! Viens vite ! » Le renne se retrouve en deux secondes auprès de Luffy. Il lui saute dessus.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien de revenir vers ses amis ! Luffy ! On ne refait plus jamais de Davy Back Fight contre eux ! J'en ai marre d'être choisi moi ! »

« Shihihi ! T'inquiète pas Chopper ! On leur a encore mis une raclée ! »

« Il faut encore que tu gagnes Luffy ! » Nami lui tire la joue. « Te laisse pas berner ! Il a de nouvelles capacités. Et il va s'en donner à coeur joie alors fais attention ! »

« Te bile pas Nami ! J'vais lui faire sa fête une deuxième fois ! » Tout le monde sourit - sauf Nami. « On se boit un coup pour se détendre ?! »

Tout le monde accepte et ils vont chercher de l'alcool à l'équipage de Foxy. Puis ils vont plus loin et boivent en rigolant. Ensuite Luffy va se préparer pour le combat avec Usopp et Chopper.

Zara décide d'aller au Goldy pour se changer et essayer de caler son bras pour qu'il guérisse. Comme il ne fait pas confiance à l'équipage adverse, Zorro l'accompagne. Ils arrivent au Goldy... Qui est finalement assez loin du Davy Back Fight ! Le soir arrive.

Ils entrent dans le Goldy et vont au dortoir. Zara cherche des vêtements tandis que Zorro attend en la regardant. Comme elle a le bras droit total pété elle est obligée de demander de l'aide à Zorro. Après qu'il lui ai enlevé son t-shirt ensanglanté, il l'embrasse et la fait tomber sur le lit en lui tenant son bras pour pas qu'elle tombe dessus. « Zorro... J'suis juste censée me changer et trouver de quoi faire un plâtre ou une écharpe à mon bras... »

« T'auras bien le temps après ma belle. » Elle sourit et l'embrasse. Puis elle le pousse de son bras valide et s'assoit à genoux sur le lit pour prendre un nouveau bikini et un sweat large en haut et dans lequel elle flotte. Elle enlève son bikini et met l'autre à la place sans l'aide de personne. Puis elle enfile le sweat. Il tombe sur ses épaules mais comme elle a le bras cassé, il lui sera plus pratique. Puis elle prend un short et essaie d'enlever son pantalon d'une main. Comme elle galère, Zorro l'embrasse et le lui enlève.

« T'es pas obligée de mettre ton short de suite tu sais~ » Elle rougit et le pousse. « J'ai mon bras cassé ! Tu vas forcément me faire super mal... »

« Tss. N'importe quoi ! »

« Oh que si ! Tu vas oublier qu'il me fait mal... »

Il fait la tête puis l'embrasse. « J'te promet. J'te ferais pas mal... » Zara esquisse un sourire et souffle. « T'es vraiment énervant Zorro... »

Il sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue. Puis il descend ses lèvres dans son cou et Zara lui caresse la joue des doigts. Puis il quitte son t-shirt et passe ses mains sous le sweat à Zara. Elle gémit lorsqu'il lui enlève son boxer et elle l'embrasse. Zorro lui lèche les lèvres et elle passe son bras autour de la nuque à Zorro. Puis il la pénètre et lui attrape son bras droit. Zara arrache un cri de douleur.

« Mon bras ! J'te l'avais dit idiot ! » Il retire sa main et s'excuse en lui léchant la joue. Zara soupire puis l'embrasse alors qu'il lui fait l'amour. Zara, épuisée par les combats, halète vite et ne tient plus. Zorro continue et lui reprend les bras. Zara gémit mais n'arrive pas à lui parler. Zorro ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il lui fait mal et lui serre les bras. Zara crie et tend sa jambe droite sous la douleur. Zorro enlève sa main, se rendant compte qu'il a de nouveau oublié, et l'embrasse.

« Désolé... T'avais raison.. » Zara tremble et halete encore fort lorsqu'il a arrêté. Elle essaie de se relever mais tombe d'épuisement sur le lit.

« Ha... Ha... Faut pas que... Ha... Je refasse autant... De sport en une journée... Ha... T'entends baka ? » Zorro sourit et lui passe son short, qu'elle enfile aussitôt, toujours tremblante. Zorro tombe à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux dormir ? »

« Si je le fais pas je m'endors en route... J'suis morte là... » Il sourit. « Vas-y... J'vais te chercher une écharpe pour ton bras. » Elle soupire un 'merci' puis tombe dans le sommeil. Il se lève et la regarde quelques secondes avant d'aller fouiller la salle de Chopper.

Zara se réveille plus tard, sur son lit, et voit Zorro assit en tailleur contre le mur. Il dort aussi. Elle se relève et fais tomber quelque chose. Elle le ramasse. Une bassine avec un grand morceau de tissu, solide mais doux, ainsi que de la pommade et des bandages épais. Elle soupire et regarde Zorro. Il lui avait ramené tout ça cet abruti...

Elle prend la pommade et s'en applique le long du bras non sans gémir de douleur lorsqu'elle appuie un peu. Puis elle entoure son bras avec la bande, en faisant plusieurs épaisseur pour imiter un plâtre. Et ensuite elle se fait un écharpe avec le tissu et le passe sous son sweat.

Puis elle se lève et prend la bassine pour remettre la pommade à sa place. Lorsqu'elle passe la porte, Zorro l'attrape et l'empêche d'avancer.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Ramener ça, baka... Merci mon Zorrp. »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et il rougit. Il l'embrasse sur la joue à son tour et lui pique la bassine. Il s'en va vers la salle médicale et Zara lui lance un regard tendre. Dehors, c'est le coucher de soleil. Le combat de Luffy a déjà dû commencer. Zara va sur le pont et regarde le coucher de soleil sur la mer. Elle se rappelle ceux qu'elle avait à Govaya. Aurélien. Elle ferme les yeux et déglutit en pensant à son ancien petit-ami. Il adorait regarder le coucher de soleil avec elle. Elle ouvre les yeux et soupire. A quoi bon penser à cet abruti ? Il était mort à présent. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était Zorro. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle vivait des moments riches en émotions avec son équipage. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle soupire puis sursaute lorsque Zorro l'entoure la taille de ses bras. Il l'embrasse dans le cou. « On rejoint les autres ? » Zara acquiesce. Elle sent une pointe d'envie de rester ici dans la voix de Zorro, mais Luffy combattait pour qu'aucun d'eux ne parte dans l'équipe adverse. Ils devaient être là pour l'encourager. Zorro lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers l'arène du Davy Back Fight. Elle se laisse entrainer en regardant les nuages pastels de toutes les couleurs défiler. La nuit allait tomber d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Ils arriveraient là-bas presque à ce moment. Zara serre la main de Zorro et celui-ci lui jette un regard. « Ça va ? » Il descend son regard à son bras. « Pas trop mal ? » Zara serre un peu son poing et sent une douleur. « Mouais ça peut aller pour un bras entièrement cassé. » Elle sourit et il fait de même en retour.


	13. Long Island (3) Post Long Island

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à l'arène, sous les rumeurs de la foule. L'arène est composée de plusieurs étages, dont un seul visible, le plus haut. Mais pour l'instant, Luffy et Foxy sont en dessous. Zara pique une boisson et une barbapapa puis ils rejoignent l'équipage. Chopper regarde le bras à Zara et n'y trouve rien à redire.

« Il faudra que tu te reposes un bon moment... »

Elle le savait déjà. Son bras était entièrement fracturé, il faudrait plusieurs semaines... voire mois, pour que son bras aille mieux. Sanji lui saute dessus et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Un gâteau, Princesse ? »

Zara sourit et voit un joli petit plateau où sont disposés des gâteaux de toutes les couleurs avec de la chantilly, des vermicelles, du chocolat, du caramel, des bonbons... Tous différents ! Elle en prend un bleu et rose pétants avec des morceaux de shamallows et un filet de sauce bonbon dessus. Excellent ! Elle se lèche les babines après la première bouchée. « Ils te plaisent~ ? » Elle lève la tête et regarde Sanji à l'envers.

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Ils sont trooop géniaux ! Donne-en moi un autre s'il te plait ! Même deux ! »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Il lui tend le plateau et elle en prend trois autres. Lorsque Sanji pars, elle en passe un à Zorro.

« Tiens, tu peux me dire merci parce que aucun mec n'en aura~ » Zorro grogne à l'intention du cuistot et mange le gâteau. Zara se goinfre d'un deuxième puis partage le troisième avec Zorro.

Luffy et Foxy ne sont toujours pas réapparus. Il fait totalement nuit. L'arène est éclairée de deux gros lampadaires tandis que la moitié des gradins est plongée dans le noir. Plusieurs fois ils entendent d'énormes chocs ou des explosions. Parfois de la fumée sort mais aucun des deux ne revient sur l'étage visible par le public.

Le temps semble long dans les gradins alors Zara se cale contre Zorro et ferme les yeux. Il y a trop de bruit autour d'elle donc elle reste éveillée.

Puis un grand silence... Elle ouvre les yeux et se redresse. Deux silhouettes ! Luffy et Foxy !

Elle augmente sa vision pour percer l'écran de fumée devant eux et sursaute. Luffy est à terre, ensanglanté, blessé de partout et haletant. Et Foxy, debout à côté, lance un sourire triomphant.

« LUUFFYYY ! LÈVE-TOI CAP'TAIN ! » Les autres la regardent, ne comprenant pas. Il n'y a qu'elle qui a vu Luffy derrière l'écran de fumée. Ils ne savent pas dans quel état il est. Zara déglutit.

Puis elle voit son capitaine se relever péniblement. Foxy, de triomphant passe à stupéfié. Il rage et s'avance vers Luffy pour lui envoyer du ramollo beam et très sûrement le tabasser ensuite. Zara observe la scène les yeux écarquillés, sans se soucier des autres qui lui demandent ce qu'il se passe. Luffy s'avance lui aussi et parle, mais même en augmentant son audition elle n'entend pas ce qu'il dit tellement il parle bas. Foxy lui lance un regard agacé et lance son ramollo beam. Luffy esquive en Gear 2, puis active son Gear 3.

Elle voit qu'il utilise son Haki. Ses bras sont noirs.

« Gomu gomu no... Elephant Gun ! »

Foxy utilise son ramollo beam, mais trop tard, le poing giga de Luffy vient de le percuter ! Les yeux de Zara s'illuminent tandis que la fumée autour du combat se disperse pour laisser voir Luffy ramenant son poing giga, et Foxy volant en l'air, vers l'extérieur de l'arène...

Luffy a gagné ! L'équipage saute en l'air en acclamant Luffy, puis l'équipage de Foxy réagit.

« ... La victoire de ce combat revient à... Monkey D. Luffy ! Malgré un long combat qui semble être mené par Foxy, cette ultime attaque a eu raison de lui, et il a perdu ! Par conséquent... L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille remporte le Davy Back Fight ! Il peut donc choisir un trophée. Un membre de l'équipage ? Un coffre ? Le drapeau ? Tout dépend du capitaine à présent ! »

Luffy dort à côté des autres, qui boivent à sa santé. Chopper reste vers Luffy pour savoir quand il se réveille mais participe tout de même à la fête.

« Pour notre deuxième partie de Davy Back Fight remportée... Kanpaï ! »

« KANPAÏ ! »

Ils boivent tous une coupe de sake puis ils bavardent de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que Luffy se réveille. Il se redresse lentement et cherche immédiatement son chapeau. Robin le lui lance et il sourit. « Shihihi ! Bon, on a encore gagné, hein ! » Ils sourient tous.

(…)

Après avoir pris un coffre rempli des plus beaux trésors de l'équipage adverse - dont deux Eternal Pose, trois cartes et des livres anciens - les Chapeau de Paille quittent Long Island et voguent vers une nouvelle île.

Grâce au log pose à trois aiguilles du Nouveau Monde, ils peuvent choisir entre Water Seven et deux nouvelles îles inédites.

« On prend celle de droite ! C'est celle qui bouge le plus ! »

La sentence de Luffy levée, la navigatrice est contrainte de suivre cette route. Ce n'est pas vers Water Seven qu'ils se dirigent, c'est la seule chose certaine.

« La mer est bien calme comparé au Nouveau Monde, et c'est pas pour me déplaire~ Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre un bain tranquillement ! »

Nami rentre à l'intérieur alors que tout le monde et dehors et profite de la chaleur. Luffy, Sanji et Zara portent encore beaucoup de bandages, et Bonney boite toujours mais au final il n'y a rien de grave à part le bras de Zara.

Le lendemain soir, Zara se retrouve seule sur le pont avec Zorro. Elle ne peut pratiquement rien faire avec son bras cassé, et encore, heureusement qu'elle est ambidextre ! Zorro en profite pour rester tout le temps avec elle. Zara regarde la mer, calée contre la rambarde. Le vent est là, mais il n'est pas trop fort, et il est chaud. C'est agréable de rester dehors lorsqu'il fait ce temps.

Puis lorsqu'il commence à faire froid, Zara s'étire. « Bon, un bon bain ne me fera pas de mal~ Désolé, rêve pas. J'demanderais à Perona de m'aider ! »

Zorro soupire et croise les bras. Zara sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue. « Tu veux pas me laisser une heure tranquille ? »

« Nan. »

Elle rit puis rentre à l'intérieur à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Elle la trouve allongée sur son lit à feuilleter un magazine. Zara s'assoit à côté d'elle et regarde l'article qu'elle lit. Perona la regarde et sourit.

« J'lai piqué à une fille de Foxy ! Il est pas mal en plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bras cassé ? »

« Un bain, ça te dit ? »

Perona saute sur son lit en jetant le magazine. « Yeah ! On met plein de mousse, hein ? »

Zara sourit puis se lève. « J'vais chercher des vêtements propres et j'arrive ! »

Perona acquiesce et prend sa chemise de nuit rose pâle et noire avec des sous-vêtements assortis. Puis elle se précipite vers la salle de bain. Zara la rejoint peu après et elles se déshabillent pour rentrer dans la grande baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Perona se précipite sur les sels de bain et se tourne vers Zara.

« Vanille, Coco, Framboise ou Mandarine ?! »

« Si on prend Mandarine, Nami va nous tuer ! Choisis... »

Perona range Mandarine puis regarde les trois derniers attentivement. Puis elle en range deux et montre le blanc à Zara. « Coco ! » Elle tire la langue et laisse tomber le sel de bain dans l'eau. Il se dissout et une odeur exotique se répand dans la salle.

Perona s'adosse contre la baignoire et se laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent l'eau. « Quel bonheur~ » Zara sourit et prend du savon. Elle ouvre le robinet à fond et frotte le savon dessous. Une épaisse couche de mousse se créée et Perona tape dans ses mains et enthousiasme.

« Ouii ! Plein de mousse ! » Très vite, la surface entière de l'eau est couverte de mousse et Perona s'amuse à en faire voler au dessus d'elle. Zara lui lance de la mousse et elles rigolent toutes les deux.

Après s'être bien amusées, Perona masse les épaules à Zara, qui est à la limite de s'endormir. « Pinaise, ça fait trop du bien ! J'devais être sacrément tendue... » Perona sourit et prend des huiles pour continuer son massage dans le dos.

« Dis, ça va bien avec le sabreur ? » Zara s'étrangle et rougit. Perona sourit.

« Bah oui... Pourquoi ? »

« Bah comme ça. Pour savoir si cet insensible arrivera à exploser le record de longévité de votre couple ou pas ~ »

« Perona... » Elle rit et Zara lui envoie de l'eau à la figure.

« Hey ! Dis, vous le faites combien de f! Blub ! »

Zara enfonce Perona sous l'eau puis la relâche. Elle crache de l'eau.

« Question taboo ? Pourtant vous vous barrez tout le temps ! On est pas dupes, hein ! »

Zara rougit et croise les bras en gémissant : son bras lui fait toujours mal. Perona reprend ses massages et Zara laisse tomber ses bras. « Hein ? Pas vrai, hein ? Vous le faites souvent ! » Zara rougit et hoche la tête. « On est obligé de parler de ÇA ? »

Zara soupire. « Ok ok ! La grande prêtresse a parlé ! Dans mon magazine ils disent que pour les cheveux en anglaises comme les miens faut y mettre du miel avec un shampooing sans rien. Mais on a rien de ça sur le bateau ! »

Zara sourit. « Hihi ! Moi pour les miens suffit que je les hydrates, rien de plus~ »

« Mouais ! T'as de la chance d'avoir les cheveux courts, lisses et secs ! Moi ils sont suuuper longs, en anglaises et puis ils sont épais en plus ! »

Perona soupire un grand coup et fini son massage en claquant les épaules à Zara. « Aie ! Malade mentale va ! » Elle se retourne et attrape les bras de Perona pour la mettre sous l'eau. Puis elle la relâche et reste assise en face d'elle. Perona lui crache de l'eau à la figure et sourit. Puis un grand silence s'installe. Zara regarde Perona dans les yeux et celle-ci rougit en bougeant les épaules.

« Heu... Tu sais... J'me suis toujours demandée ce que c'était d'embrasser quelqu'un... » Elle glisse un oeil à Zara, qui hoche la tête sans comprendre.

« J'ai 18 ans et j'ai jamais eu de petit copain ! Moi jm'en fous... J'veux juste savoir ce que ça fait... D'embrasser quelqu'un. » Zara reste immobile, un peu à l'ouest. Perona rougit en plantant son regard dans celui de Zara. Puis elle se met à quatre pattes et s'approche de Zara. Elle s'arrête lorsque leurs visages sont à quelques centimètres, fixe les yeux de Zara qui est paralysée, puis ferme les yeux avant d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. Zara ferme les yeux à son tour et laisse Perona l'embrasser. Son cerveau se met un peu en mode pause sous l'effet de choc et ainsi Zara ne peut pas repousser son amie. Elle sent leurs langues se mêler. Puis Zara ouvre les yeux et se fige en entendant un bruit. Elle découvre les yeux de Perona en même temps.

La porte. Elle venait de s'ouvrir !

« Désolée de vous déranger, je prend quelque chose et je m'en vais~ »

Robin.

Zara se détache de Perona et se tourne vers Robin, les yeux grands ouverts. Celle-ci sourit.

« Tu as décidée de quitter le sabreur ? Ou tu es devenue lesbienne peut-être ? Fufufu~ »

Zara déglutit et rougit. Perona réagit. « C'est pas sa faute ! C'est la mienne ! Et puis... Tais-toi ! Pas de ragots ! Robiiin ! » Mais l'archéologue leur fait un clin d'oeil avant de sortir. Perona regarde la porte se fermer puis se plonge la tête sous l'eau. Zara reprend un peu le contrôle et se jette de l'eau dessus. Mais elle sent qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à réfléchir ni à parler. Perona sort la tête de l'eau et secoue la tête.

Puis elle regarde Zara. Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, elle la claque. « Aie ! » Elle se frotte la joue et transperce Perona du regard. Puis elle se ravise.

« Merci. Mon cerveau voulait plus répondre... » Elle se masse un peu la joue puis regarde Perona. Celle-ci détourne le regard. « Ça va ? »

Perona lui jette un oeil méfiant avant de répondre. « Désolée... Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu m'en veux ? »

Zara sourit. « Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

« Parce que Robin... »

« Robin ne dira rien. Et si elle le fait j'me ferais le plaisir de la remettre en place... »

L'âme démoniaque de Zara sort un peu puis se rétracte. Perona esquisse un sourire timide. « T'es trop gentille, Zara. C'est ce qui te perdra ! »

« Moi ?! T'as vu comment j'me bats ? J'ai l'air gentille ? »

Perona se met à rire et Zara se prend au jeu. Après quelques minutes, elles laissent l'eau couler et sortent de la baignoire. La serviette de Perona est trop courte pour soulever ses longs cheveux alors elle passe directement au séchage de ceux-ci.

Zara, elle, sort la pommade pour son bras et le sèche délicatement. Puis elle passe la pommade et sèche le reste du corps. Elle passe son bikini noir et bleu électrique puis s'amuse à fouiller l'armoire. C'est plein à craquer de produits de beauté.

« Ahlala, Nami Nami... » Zara pique une lotion hydratante et prend un démêlant en entendant Perona marmonner.

« Tiens, ça te sera utile. »

Elle la remercie d'un sourire. Zara s'applique la lotion hydratante puis enlève la serviette de ses cheveux pour passer un débardeur bleu trop long. Puis elle met un pantacourt en jean noir par dessus avec une ceinture bleu électrique. Elle passe un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et les voilà à moitié secs. Perona à côté d'elle galère encore.

« Rah ! Faut vraiment qu'on trouve un coiffeur sur la prochaine île ! Ils sont beaucoup trop longs maintenant ! »

Zara la regarde. En effet, ils lui arrivent en dessous des fesses !

« Tu sais, c'est moi qui me coupe les cheveux depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant... J'peux te le faire si tu veux ? »

Perona la regarde, puis regarde ses cheveux en souriant. « Oui ! Pas trop courts hein ?! Dans le creux du dos, là, c'est parfait ! »

Zara fouille la salle de bain à la recherche d'un peigne et d'un ciseaux puis prend une chaise pour couper les cheveux de Perona.

Lorsqu'elles sortent de la salle de bain, il fait nuit noire. Perona est en chemise de nuit noire et rose, et ses cheveux sont à présent bien plus courts ! Et Zara les lui a démêlés en même temps, donc Perona affiche un sourire superbe. Elles vont dans la salle pour prendre une boisson puis comme elles n'ont plus sommeil, vont en haut du mât.

C'est Luffy qui surveille. « Hey Captain ! Tu veux aller dormir ? Nous on peut surveiller si tu veux ! »

Luffy se redresse et les regarde. « C'est vrai ?! J'ai trooop envie de dormir ! Merci les filles ! »

Il les attrape avec ses bras élastiques et les serres dans ses bras avant de les lâcher et de sortir. « Une vraie tempête notre Captain~ »

Zara se relève et tend la main vers Perona pour la relever. Puis elle s'assoit sur les banquettes. « Hihi, ça, c'est sûr ! »

Perona se jette sur la banquette et s'allonge sur le dos. « J'ai pas envie de dormir, c'est génial, je pète la forme ! Hihi ! » Zara sourit et bascule la tête en arrière pour se détendre. « Bon, et moi, j'abandonne pas : Ça se passe comment avec ton abruti de sabreur ?! »

Zara relève la tête, désespérée, et lance un regard blasé à Perona.

« Très bien. Tu veux que je te dises quoi de plus... »

« Il est mignon avec toi ? »

Zara rougit et détourne le regard. « Bah... C'est Zorro quoi ! »

Perona sourit. « Hihi, tu rougis vachement~ » Zara lance un regard noir à Perona, qui se met à rire.

« Et alors ?! » Perona lui fait de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes beaucoup~ ! » Zara se braque.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique la hollow ! » Zara prend un coussin et l'abat sur Perona, qui se met en mode fantôme.

« Hey ! Tricheuse ! » Zara tabasse la banquette avec le coussin et Perona se met à voler dans la salle. « Reviens là ! Aller ! » Zara se lève et saute pour essayer d'attraper Perona. Elles rient ensemble toutes les deux puis la porte claque. Perona tombe sur Zara en mode normal.

« KYAAAAH ! »

« Bande de gamine peureuses. »

Zara pousse Perona et se lève. « Zorro ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! » Perona se lève aussi et fronce les sourcils. « Ouais, hein ?! Ça tourne pas rond dans ta tête 'spèce de dingue ! »

Zorro souffle. « Hey ! J'ai juste claqué une porte... Et puis vous faisiez quoi ? »

Zara se gratte la tête. « Heu, on jouait à chat ? »

Zorro soupire. « C'est ce que je disais : deux gamines ! »

Elles se braquent et se regardent. Un sourire complice apparaît sur leurs lèvres et elles fixent Zorro. « Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ?! » Puis elles lui sautent dessus et l'attrapent. Zara se met sur lui et le cloue au sol. Et Perona lui bloque les épaules en tirant la langue. Zorro rougit.

« Non mais c'est vous deux les malades ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Lâchez-moi ! »

Zara lui plaque une main sur la bouche et lui fait 'chut'. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne le plaque plus au sol. Zorro en profite et fait basculer Zara sur le côté pour lui passer dessus. Perona bascule en arrière. « Héhé... Fallait pas me lâcher~ »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! T'es plus fort que nous deux réunies ! »

Perona se lève et saute sur le dos de Zorro. Celui-ci, surpris, tombe sur Zara. « Aie ! T'es lourd Zorro ! »

Celui-ci attrape Perona par la frange et l'envoie par terre. Puis il attrape Zara par les cheveux de l'autre main.

« Bon, là. Vous arrêtez vos conneries toutes les deux ? » Perona lui agrippe la main en y plantant les ongles pour le faire lâcher tandis que Zara essaie de lui attraper ses cheveux. Mais elle n'y arrive pas et croise finalement les bras en soufflant. « Pourquoi t'es venu nous voir, Zorro ? »

« Parce que Luffy m'a dit que t'étais en haut ma belle~ »

« Et moi je compte ?! » Zorro lui lance un regard blasé et lui tire un peu plus la frange. Puis Perona se souvient qu'elle est un fantôme et échappe à Zorro. Elle lui tire la langue et le nargue. Zorro s'en fiche et fixe Zara. Il la relâche et elle se frotte la tête en se redressant.

« Tu dormais pas ? »

« Bah non, jt'attendais. »

Zara rougit et Zorro posa sa main sur la sienne. Puis il lui caresse la joue de l'autre et l'embrasse. Perona rage. « Mais heu ! » Zorro se redresse et regarde Perona, mécontent, alors que Zara rougit, gênée. « Quoi ?! Vous avez qu'à le faire comme si j'étais pas là ! T'es toujours aussi méchant avec moi, toi ! »

Perona se remet en mode normal et baffe Zorro. Zara sourit et retient le bras de Zorro. « Aller, couchés vous deux... Gentils toutous... »

Zorro se braque et lui attrape le bras droit. Zara se contracte et plisse les yeux. Zorro se rappelle qu'il est cassé et lâche Zara immédiatement. « Désolé. Encore oublié. »

« Pas grave- »

Zorro laisse Zara s'asseoir et Perona va voir son bras. « T'es vraiment le pire des cons, Zorro. »

Celui-ci se lève et essaie d'attraper Perona, qui se met en mode ectoplasme et s'en va dehors. « Bonne chance Zara ! Bonne nuiiit ! »

Zara sourit puis se fait clouer au sol par Zorro. Il l'embrasse puis la fixe dans les yeux. Zara se laisse plonger dedans puis l'embrasse sur la joue. Zorro lui prend la main droite, délicatement, et entrelace leurs doigts. Zara le regarde faire, s'attendant à avoir mal, mais il fait vraiment attention. Zara se détend entièrement et Zorro joue avec sa main tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Zara sourit et ferme les yeux. Elle sent la chaleur de Zorro contre elle et sa main droite qui glisse sur son ventre. Elle le laisse faire. Elle entend leurs deux souffles à l'unisson. Puis lorsque Zorro s'appuie contre elle, et sent ses battements de coeur. Un instant elle a l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Mais elle l'oublie vite lorsque Zorro lui passe une main dans les cheveux et qu'il l'embrasse plus fortement.

Puis il enlève sa main de la sienne pour lui caresser le bras. Zara lui fait confiance même si d'instinct elle est sur le qui-vive, prête à retirer son bras s'il lui fait mal. Il remonte jusqu'à son épaule puis descend sur sa poitrine, son ventre et ses hanches. Zara frisonne et de sa main valide cherche la longue cicatrice qui lui parcourt le torse. Zorro s'arrête et fixe les yeux fermés de Zara. Elle suit la cicatrice du bout des doigts jusqu'à sa fin puis pose la main sur la poitrine de Zorro. Elle sourit et le pousse sur le côté. Elle le plaque au sol en ouvrant les yeux. Zorro frémit en voyant les beaux yeux bleus de sa belle. Il lui passe un bras autour de la nuque et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Zara lui tombes dessus, le bras droit entre elle et lui. Elle gémit mais ne bouge pas.

Zorro s'arrête et la fixe dans les yeux en lui prenant le bras pour l'enlever d'entre eux deux. Zara le laisse faire puis laisse tomber la tête contre lui.

« Fatiguée... »

Zorro sourit et se redresse un peu alors Zara l'entoure d'un bras pour pas glisser. Elle se cale contre lui et Zorro l'enlace en posant la tête contre la sienne. « Dors ma belle. Je surveille. »

Il la garde contre lui et se lève pour aller s'installer sur les banquettes. Il regarde dehors un moment puis finit par s'endormir sur elle.


	14. Post Long Island (2)

Lorsque Zara ouvre les yeux, elle voit la mer. Elle s'étonne et bouge un peu avant de se raviser car Zorro lui dort dessus. Elle sourit.

« T'as vachement surveillé, hein mon sabreur ? »

Elle se redresse en évitant de trop le bouger. C'est l'aube. Les autres doivent se réveiller. Elle s'étire et embrasse Zorro sur la bouche. Celui-ci se réveille et la fixe dans les yeux un moment avant de ciller et bailler. Zara sourit et va pour se lever, mais Zorro n'enlève pas ses bras autour d'elle et la retient.

« Où tu vas comme ça ?" »

Zara le regarde. « Manger. J'ai faim le matin, moi. » Il sourit à son tour et se lève.

« Moi aussi j'ai faim. » Zara lui lance un regard perplexe. « De toi~ »

Zara rougit et Zorro lui mord la joue. Elle rit et le pousse. « Arrête abruti ! Viens, on va manger ! »

Zara le repousse puis se précipite vers l'échelle, qu'elle ne prend même pas la peine de prendre, car elle saute directement. Zorro fait de même et retrouve Zara dans la salle avec Bonney, Sanji, Nami et Robin. Zara se met à manger aussitôt, ayant une faim de loup, alors que Zorro prend son temps.

Nami lit le journal, Robin boit du café en lisant un gros bouquin et en prenant des notes, Bonney est à moitié en train de manger, à moitié en train de dormir, et Sanji prépare des biscuits -pour les filles bien sûr. Très vite, Usopp et Chopper les rejoignent, puis Perona et enfin Luffy. Celui-ci s'assoit à côté de Zara et lui tape le bras sans faire exprès.

Zara sursaute et crie puis baffe Luffy. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

« T'as tapé mon bras pété, abruti ! »

Luffy sourit et baisse la tête pour se faire pardonner. Zara se masse le bras doucement puis se remet à manger. Elle pique un truc à Luffy pour se venger et il essaie de le récupérer alors ils se battent et tombent au sol. Zara sur son bras cassé et Luffy sur le ventre de Zara.

« Aieuuh ! LUFFY ! »

« Nan mais ! C'est ta faute ! »

Il lui tire la langue et s'assoit. Zara fait de même et se masse le bras en grommelant. Puis Luffy hoche la tête en fixant son ventre. « Quoi ? » Luffy la regarde et se gratte la tête en répondant.

« T'es encore enceinte ? »

Tout le monde sursaute en fixant Luffy d'un air étonné et de 'j'ai dû mal entendre'. Zara fixe son capitaine d'un air scotché. Comment pouvait-il voir ça ? Zara ferme les yeux et se prend la tête entre les mains. « Faites que cet imbécile se trompe ! Et puis pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

Elle braque son regard sur Luffy. « Bah... J'en sais rien... » Zara l'attrape par une mèche et le secoue. « Bah t'as intérêt à t'être trompé, imbécile de captain déboussolé et sans cervelle ! »

Puis elle le lâche et remet sa tête entre les mains. Puis elle respire doucement et se concentre sur elle-même. Même si les paroles de son capitaine n'avaient aucun sens, elle doutait à présent. Et si elle était enceinte ? Elle devait s'assurer que c'était faux. Elle n'était pas prête.

 _*Et tu ne le seras jamais...*_

Elle fait taire sa conscience et plonge en elle-même. Elle sort son âme démoniaque et augmente tous ses sens. Elle n'entend pas l'extérieur et se concentre sur son propre corps.

Elle entend sa respiration, lente et régulière. Les battements de son coeur, au rythme de son souffle. Puis ses battements s'altèrent. Elle croit entendre des échos, plus faibles. Puis elle se rend compte que ce ne sont pas des échos. Ils sont décalés avec ses battements de coeur. Et ils sont très faibles. Elle se demandait même comment elle pouvait les entendre.

Elle rouvre les yeux, cachée des autres par ses cheveux, et réfléchit. Elle déglutit puis tombe sur le côté, perdue. Lorsque sa tête touche le sol, elle est déjà évanouie.

De l'eau froide. Zara rouvre les yeux au contact glacial de l'eau sur sa figure. Elle est toujours dans la salle. Zorro à sa gauche, Luffy et Chopper à sa droite, et tout le monde autour. Elle roule sur le côté et se retrouve à quatre pattes. Elle remet en place ses idées peu à peu. Elle ferme les yeux pour éviter le regard de Chopper, qu'elle n'écoute même pas.

Puis elle glisse un regard à Zorro. Celui-ci soupire et se lève avant de lui tendre la main. Zara la prend et se lève à son tour. Elle n'écoute toujours pas le médecin, elle n'y arrive pas. Elle n'entend pas non plus la voix inquiète de Sanji. Par contre, lorsque Zorro parle, elle entend très bien sa voix.

« Laisse-la, abruti de cuistot. Elle t'entend pas ! »

Zara lève les yeux vers Zorro. Puis sans même qu'elle arrive à penser, les mots sortent de sa bouche. « Cet abruti a raison... J'suis vraiment... Enceinte. »

Zorro la regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis Zara baisse le regard, perdue. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Autant elle veut être maman, autant elle a peur que tout recommence, autant elle ne sait même pas si elle est prête. Tout est confus dans sa tête.

Sans le regarder, elle entoure Zorro de ses bras et cache son visage dans son cou. Et les larmes coulent sans qu'elle émette un seul son. Tout était totalement confus en elle. Zorro la serre contre lui et pose la tête contre son épaule. Zara se dégage et s'en va vers la sortie sans rien dire.

« Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? »

« Prendre l'air... »

Elle ne s'arrête pas, ne se retourne pas, et fonce vers la sortie sans se soucier si l'un d'eux la suivait ou non. Elle s'appuie sur la rambarde, sans sentir la douleur et la faiblesse de son bras droit. Elle s'en fiche pour l'instant. Elle laisse couler ses larmes. Puis une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle se tourne un peu et voit Robin. Elle s'attendait plutôt à Zorro, Sanji ou Perona mais bon.

« Pleure. Ça fait toujours du bien. »

Zara se tourne violemment vers la rambarde et tombe à genoux. Robin s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui effleure la joue d'un doigt. « Tu sais, tu as tout ton temps. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ça sera plus tard. Tu n'as que 19 ans, Zara. »

La concernée évite le regard de l'archéologue. « Mais tu peux aussi décider que ça sera maintenant. Tu peux dire que tu veux le garder. C'est à toi de décider. »

Zara décide de croiser le regard de Robin. Elle est sincère et bienveillante. Elle lui sourit avant de tendre les bras vers la sabreuse. Elle hésite puis se jette sur Robin et lâche toutes ses larmes. L'archéologue la serre dans ses bras.

« Pleure autant que tu veux. Ça ira mieux après. » Zara la remercie intérieurement et elles restent un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Zara soient épuisées. Puis elle essuie son visage d'un revers de manche.

« Mais... Si je le garde ? L'équipage... Je ne serais d'aucune utilité ! » Robin sourit.

« D'aucune utilité ? Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on t'abandonne à la prochaine île ? Tu sais bien que Luffy n'accepterait pas ça. Tu es chez toi sur ce bateau. Nous dix. Alors ne te préoccupe pas de si tu es utile ou non. On t'aidera tous. Quoiqu'il faille faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, Zara. »

Elle la remercie d'un regard et s'assoit en essuyant son visage. « J'ai peur. » Robin hoche la tête légèrement puis sourit.

« Et de quoi ? »

« De tout perdre. Je veux pas que ça recommence... » Elle regarde Robin d'un air peiné puis soupire. « Si ça recommence... Je crois que... » Elle ferme les yeux. « J'abandonne. »

Toute la journée, Zara essaie d'afficher un sourire mais elle évite le regard des autres. Surtout celui de Sanji. Il va essayer de la protéger, de l'aider. Mais elle ne veut pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

Ainsi, au soir, elle retrouve Zorro dehors. Il la prend dans ses bras et elle se détend, calée contre lui. « Ça va ? »

« Oui. Je crois. » Zorro soupire et la serre plus fort.

« Tu veux être tranquille ? »

« Oui. » Alors Zorro la porte sans prévenir - Zara lâche un petit cri de surprise - et il l'emmène à l'intérieur. Puis vers les sous-sols.

Il ferme la porte à clé et regarde Zara, déjà allongée au sol. Zorro s'assoit à ses côtés. Puis Zara le regarde et des larmes coulent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Puis elle se redresse et s'approche de Zorro. Elle frôle ses lèvres puis s'écarte un peu.

« Je... Je sais que c'est moi qui dit toujours non d'habitude mais... On le fait ? » Zorro, surpris, rougit. « Hein ? Vraiment ? »

Zara l'attrape par le col. « J'men fous ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées ! S'il te plait... » Elle le fixe avec un regard suppliant et Zorro détourne le regard. Zara en profite pour enlever son t-shirt et ses chaussures. Puis elle lèche la joue à Zorro, qui rougit encore plus. Il se tourne vers elle et l'embrasse. Zara enlève son pantalon et fait basculer Zorro en arrière. Puis il lui passe par dessus et la regarde. Des larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues. Il enlève son t-shirt puis embrasse Zara avant de la pénétrer. Elle se crispe et gémit puis embrasse Zorro. Celui-ci voit qu'elle n'est pas bien et y va doucement. Il voit les larmes de Zara qui continuent de couler et finit par s'arrêter. Zara l'interroge du regard.

« "Zara. Parle. Vas-y. Dis ce que t'as besoin de dire. Mais arrête de te cacher. »

Elle lui lance un regard blessé tandis qu'il se rhabille. Il oblige Zara à renfiler son pantalon puis la prend par les épaules. Il la fixe droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé.

« Parle. Arrête de te défiler derrière ton image de 'je maitrise'. Je ferais ce que tu veux lorsque t'auras tout dis. »

Zara se braque quelques secondes, puis devant le regard inébranlable de Zorro, elle plie. Les larmes sur ses joues s'intensifient.

« J'ai peur. Et pas qu'un peu. J'veux pas... » Elle ferme les yeux. « Que ça... Recommence. » Elle se jette dans les bras de Zorro. « Et si ça recommence ? Hein ? Ça voudras dire quoi ? » Elle se cale contre Zorro, qui la serre dans ses bras. « Que je suis maudite ? »

Zorro se crispe. « N'importe..." »

« SI ! T'entend ? J'veux pas ! Pas encore ! Sinon j'le sais... » Elle serre Zorro et baisse le ton. « J'vais devenir totalement folle. J'pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir. J'vais casser tout ce que je trouverais ! »

Zorro la serre plus fort et verse une larme devant la tristesse de sa belle. « Zara... Ça recommencera pas. On fera pas deux fois la même erreur. J'te protegerais. J'te lâcherais pas une seconde. »

« TU POURRAS PAS ! Y'A FORCÉMENT UN MOMENT OÙ TU TE BATTRAS POUR ME PROTÉGER... Et tu seras pas près de moi pour me protéger d'autres ennemis. Me mens pas. »

Zorro, blessé et faible, se promet intérieurement qu'elle aura faux, qu'il la protégera quelque soit le danger. Zara se met à sangloter contre Zorro, et glisse contre lui jusqu'à tomber au sol.

« C'est... Injuste ! C'est presque comme si je fonçais droit dans un mur sans pouvoir m'arrêter et en sachant que l'impact me tuera ! On va forcément se battre, on est des pirates... »

Elle relève la tête vers Zorro. Sa voix se casse. « J'veux pas quitter l'équi... » Elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase et éclate de nouveau en sanglots. Zorro s'allonge et la cale contre lui.

« Tu le quitteras pas... T'inquiète pas, ma belle. J'te protégerais... » Zara le serre un peu plus et chuchote. « Zorro... »

Elle reste un moment à pleurer dans ses bras puis avec l'épuisement de cette journée angoissante, elle s'endort. Zorro reste éveillé, revoyant en boucle les paroles de Zara. Elle est mal en point psychologiquement. Et il n'y a pas trente six mille façon de la guérir : elle doit terminer sa grossesse. Après de longues heures sans sommeil, Zorro finit par s'écrouler à côté de Zara.

Zorro se réveille en premier. Zara a dû se réveiller car elle a beaucoup bougée. Il se redresse et s'étire avant de jeter un oeil à sa belle. Elle dort profondément. Zorro hésite un long moment, puis sort un peu son âme démoniaque. Il veut voir l'aura de la sabreuse. Voire si elle est toujours aussi bleue pétante.

Mais son coeur se serre lorsqu'il voit un bleu foncé, tâché de noir et de gris. Il ne reste que quelques traces du joli bleu qui la représente. Il soupire et rétracte son âme démoniaque. Il est blessé qu'elle soit aussi mal.

Zorro décide de la ramener en haut. Il la pose dans son lit et va manger, elle a besoin de repos. Tous les autres sont déjà à table. Perona jette un oeil inquiet à Zorro. Celui-ci ne lui répond pas et s'assoit. Luffy le regarde.

« Elle va bien Zara ? » Zorro fixe le capitaine dans les yeux. Il hésite un moment à mentir ou non. Puis il souffle. « Non. »

Luffy baisse la tête. Perona se lève. « Vraiment pas bien ? Hein ? Elle... »

« Oui. Vraiment pas bien. J'ai regardé son aura... Elle est vraiment dans un triste état. »

Un silence tendu s'installe dans la salle. Puis un grand cri le déchire. Tout le monde sursaute. Sanji se précipite mais Zorro est plus rapide et est déjà vers le dortoir. Il ferme la porte derrière lui pour ne pas laisser entrer les autres. Le cuistot injure Zorro puis Perona et Robin le font abandonner. Zorro soupire quand il trouve Zara recroquevillée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, tremblante. « Cau... Cauchemar... Désolée... »

Elle ferme les yeux et remonte sa couette. « T'en as fait quand on était en bas aussi ? » Elle acquiesce. « T'as besoin de dormir mais tu peux pas ? C'est bien embêtant ça. Tu veux venir manger ou tu préfères réessayer ? »

Elle lui jette un oeil puis attrape son t-shirt, qu'elle enfile avant de se lever. Ses yeux sont cernés par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Elle va dans les bras de Zorro et reste contre lui un moment. Puis elle ouvre la porte et ils sortent tous les deux. Sanji est assis, adossé contre le mur. Il regarde Zara puis se lève et lui tend les bras.

« Salut princesse. P'tit dej' ? » Elle va dans ses bras et sourit. « Oui, mon p'tit Sanji~ »

« Tout ce que tu veux, Zara-chan ! »

Puis il l'entraîne par la main dans la cuisine. Zorro les suit et s'assoit à côté de Zara. La bonne humeur de Sanji la fait sourire un peu malgré tout ce qui l'assaille en permanence. Perona change de place et vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Zara. Elle la serre dans ses bras puis lui sourit. Zorro se rend compte qu'ils ont complotés pour redonner le sourire à la Sabreuse. Sanji lui prépare un petit déjeuner délicieux et assez coloré, et Perona et Bonney racontent des blagues et se tirent la gueule. Zara sourit un peu grâce à tout ça, mais Zorro sait que c'est éphémère et juste une façade.

Rien qu'un contact avec elle suffirait à lui faire perdre le sourire. Lui, il ne pourrait pas l'aider comme le font Perona, Bonney et Sanji. Tout simplement parce que c'est avec lui qu'elle partage tout. Il représente tout, et en ce moment, c'est son angoisse qu'il représente.

Zorro finit par se lever et s'en aller. Mais Zara le voit vers la porte. « Zorro ! »

« Vais m'entraîner... »

Zara lui lance un regard triste et Perona rigole un peu. Zorro est déjà parti. « Tu parles, il va surtout dormir ! »

Elle sourit à Zara mais la sabreuse a repris une mine inquiète. Perona la tourne vers elle.

« Hey ! Tu peux arrêter de penser à ce sabreur endormi cinq secondes ? »

Zara grimace. « Désolée... Mais là il porte toute mon angoisse sur ses épaules. Ça me rendrait dingue de le mettre dans cet état à cause de moi... »

Perona cesse de sourire et regarde Zara sérieusement. « Zara. Si y'a une personne qui nous rendrait dingue dans ce bateau, c'est bien toi ! Souris Zara ! Aller ! »

Mais elle ne sourit pas, et Perona abandonne. « Je... Je sais bien que je suis qu'une chialeuse qui plombe le moral tout le temps ! Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais là... J'arriverais pas à sourire facilement. » Perona baisse la tête. Puis Zara est tirée en arrière. Sanji. Il la lève et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il la fait tourner puis la pose. Et il rapproche son visage d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. Zara le regarde dans les yeux. Sanji l'aime toujours autant.

« Tu vas voir. Moi j'vais te le redonner ton joli sourire, princesse. J'te le promet. »

Zara fond un peu devant le blond et sourit. « Sanji... »

« Tu vois. Tu souris. » Zara sursaute en se rendant compte qu'elle sourit. La gaieté de Sanji est extrêmement contagieuse. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et la garde dans ses bras.

« Nami-chan~ On arrive quand sur la prochaine île ? »

La navigatrice regarde le log pose.

« Je pense que si il continue de faire ce temps, à peu près quatre jours. »

« Merci Nami-chan~ ! Bon, et toi, t'as intérêt à retrouver ta bonne humeur. Je cuisine pas pour les dépressifs, moi ! »

Zara sourit et se cale contre Sanji. Il a l'art pour faire sourire les gens et les régaler ! Sans prévenir il lui prend la main et l'entraîne dehors. « Kyah ! Où tu m'emmènes ?! »

Sanji l'entraîne sur le pont et court. Zara est obligée de le suivre, lui tenant toujours la main. Puis il s'arrête et Zara lui fonce dedans. Ils tombent tous les deux au sol.

« Ça va ? » Zara sourit et Sanji fait de même.

« Hihi, tu vois que tu souris facilement ! »

« C'est plus facile quand j'ai un professeur comme toi, mon p'tit Sanji ! »

Il rit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Zara proteste et lui ébouriffe les cheveux à son tour. Puis elle le fait rouler et le plaque au sol. Elle plaque ses cheveux en arrière d'une main et sourit un peu au cuistot. Puis elle se lève d'un coup et court. « Hey ! Zara ! Attends ! Oi ! »

Sanji se lève et la course. Il l'aperçoit sur le toit de la salle. Il escalade pour la rejoindre et l'attrape dans ses bras. Elle se retourne en souriant et échappe à ses bras. Elle grimpe au mât avec la grâce et la facilité d'un félin et joue à l'équilibriste sur la poutre qui supporte les voiles. Sanji la regarde.

« Zara ! Redescend ! C'est pas marrant si tu joues à Chat Perché, t'es obligée de gagner~ »

Zara saute et atterrit devant Sanji. Elle affiche un grand sourire. Sanji lui prend la main et plonge dans ses yeux bleus. Ils pétillent d'excitation et de bonheur au premier abord. Pourtant, en y regardant de plus près, le blond y voit sa tristesse et son désespoir. Son coeur se serre mais il ne laisse rien paraître. Plus elle sourira, mieux elle ira.

De son côté, la sabreuse aussi a plongé dans ses yeux du cuistot. Et avec la précision de l'aigle, autour de ses pupilles noires, elle y voit du bleu. Un bleu qui ressemble à l'océan. Zara se dit d'ailleurs que les yeux de Sanji n'auraient pas pu avoir une autre couleur. Elle lui allait si bien. Ses yeux reflétaient presque tout. Bonne humeur, détente, sérieux, calme, intelligence et bonté. Mais par dessus tout... L'amour. Sanji l'aimait toujours autant. Elle se rapproche de lui et pose son front contre le sien fermant les yeux. Il lui tient toujours la main.

Puis Zara, prise par l'élan d'affection de Sanji, finit par poser ses lèvres contre celle du cuistot. Celui-ci ne fait rien mais ouvre grand les yeux, surpris. Puis Zara recule, d'un air choquée, et détourne le regard.

« Dé... Désolée ! » Sanji la regarde, déboussolé. Il est perdu entre l'envie de profiter de l'occasion qui ne se représentera plus, et celle de respecter les choix de Zara et rester seulement son meilleur ami. Finalement, il remet le visage de Zara en face du sien de deux doigts et l'embrasse. Zara résiste une seconde puis serre Sanji dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent plusieurs dizaines de secondes puis Sanji se reprend et cesse leur baiser. Zara le lâche et se tourne, bras croisés.

« Excuse-moi. J'aurais pas dû... »

« Non ! C'est moi qui ai commencé... J'suis désolée, Sanji... »

Elle rougit et ferme les yeux. Puis Sanji tend la main vers elle.

« Meilleur ami. J'sais bien. »

Zara sourit et lui prend la main. « Oui. Meilleur ami. C'est une bonne place ça aussi~ »

Elle lui fait un clin d'oeil et Sanji la prend dans ses bras. C'est décidé. Il sera son meilleur ami. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Il l'embrasse sur la joue puis l'entraîne au bord du toit. Il saute et la rattrape lorsqu'elle fait de même. « Tu veux cuisiner avec moi, Zara ? »

« Miam ! Avec plaisir ! On fait des gâteaux ? Comme ceux que t'as fait lors du Davy Back Fight ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux, princesse ! »

Et il l'entraîne jusqu'aux cuisines.

Lors du repas, Zara sourit un peu même si la présence de Zorro lui a remis en tête ses angoisses. C'était dur de voir que c'était lui qui incarnait ses angoisses, alors qu'elle l'aimait. Dés qu'elle le voyait, la crainte que ça recommence revient. Dés qu'elle le touche, elle sent ses angoisses devenir plus fortes. Ça devenait presque un dilemme de rester près de lui.

Au dessert, tout le monde remercie les deux cuistot. Les mini-gâteaux colorés étaient vraiment succulents.

Puis Zara passe l'après-midi dans la salle avec Sanji, Perona, Bonney, Usopp et Luffy à jouer aux cartes. Ils sont obligés d'apprendre les règles à Zara et Luffy, qui n'ont jamais joué aux cartes. Zara comprend vite et gagne une première partie, alors que Luffy termine dernier.

« Yahou ! Aller Captain ! Tu vas y arriver ! »

« C'est la chance du débutant, Zara, j'te laisserais pas gagner la prochaine ! »

Bonney lui balance son jeu par la tronche. « Haha ! On verra ça ! »

Usopp ramasse les cartes et les mélange avant de redistribuer. Bonney sort un cigare et le montre aux autres. « J'ai envie de fumer ça~ » Les autres lui lancent un regard surpris. « Sanji ! Passe ton briquet ! »

« Hey ! T'en as qu'un seul ?! »

« Ouais vas-y ! »

Zara et Perona tendent les bras vers Bonney. Celle-ci tire la langue et en sort deux autres. Elles les prennent puis se tournent vers Sanji en souriant. Il lève les yeux au ciel et prend son briquet. Zara le lui prend aussitôt et allume son cigare. Elle le lance à Perona puis fume. Elle s'étouffe et crache.

« Bah ! Ça arrache la gorge ! »

« Eh oui, princesse, c'est pas fait pour les minettes dans ton genre~ »

Elle lui lance un regard borné. « Pas pour moi ? Tu vas voir ! Jle fume en entier, M'sieur je-fume-tout-le-temps ! »

Elle reprend le cigare et fume. Perona s'étouffe tandis que Bonney pose les pieds sur la table en fumant son cigare. Elle prend son jeu et se balance sur sa chaise. Luffy regarde les trois filles fumer avec sa tête de boudeur. Puis il essaie de piquer celui de Zara qui est à ses côtés, mais comme elle le repousse, il pique celui de Perona qui a du mal à fumer. Celle-ci proteste avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux. Luffy fume le cigare et recrache avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Beurk ! Zara a raison ça arrache ce cigale ! »

« CIGARE ABRUTI ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

Puis il refume et tire la même tronche. Zara en est à la moitié du sien lorsqu'il commencent la partie. Vu qu'il est entouré de cigares, Sanji prend une cigarette sans culpabiliser pour la santé des autres. Puis au plein milieu de la partie Zara se fait piquer son cigare.

« Zorro ! » Elle lève la tête et le voit en train de fumer son cigare. « Roh ! J'en étais presque à la fin ! J'ai parié avec Sanji que je le finissais ! »

Zorro jette un oeil au cuistot puis reviens sur Zara. « Pfff... T'as pas mieux à faire que de te gâcher la santé toi ? »

« Mais euh ! J'fais ce que je veux ! » Elle lui tire la langue et Zorro lui crache de la fumée. Elle pose ses cartes sur la table et se lève pour attraper le cigare. Zorro le prend dans sa main et le met hors de portée de la sabreuse. « Dommage, t'es trop petite~ » Elle lui tire la langue et saute pour essayer de l'attraper mais elle n'y arrive pas. Alors elle fait la mine de chien battu à Zorro mais celui-ci fume encore pour lui cracher de la fumée.

« Pfff... T'es chiant ! Tu pourrais me laisser le finir au moins ! » Zorro sourit et le finit juste devant ses yeux avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier. Zara croise les bras. Elle remarque alors que ses cartes ont bougées. « Luffy ! T'as touché mes cartes ?! » Le capitaine pointe du doigt Bonney, qui grogne et le pointe du doigt aussi.

« Luffy ! » Elle regarde ses cartes. « Tu m'as piqué mes deux as ?! Nan mais ! Rend ! »

Elle se jette sur lui puis lui court après sur presque tout le bateau. Pendant ce temps, Bonney et Perona regardent les cartes de Zara et les échangent avec les leurs. Sanji fume sa cigarette et Usopp essaie de trouver une stratégie.

Zorro, lui, reste debout. Il soupire.

« Vous avez réussi à lui redonner le sourire... »

« On a juste pas remué le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Mais dès qu'elle me voit elle se rappelle de tout... C'est dur. »

Le silence s'installe. Sanji écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se lève.

« Elle peut lire en toi, comme tu peux lire en elle. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle t'associe à ses problèmes. »

« Parce que tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Et elle aussi ? Désolé, mais si tu veux j'te passe mon âme démoniaque, tu verras, c'est très pratique... »

Zorro et Sanji se lancent des regards noirs. « J'ai pas dit que tu le faisais exprès, marimo ! »

« Y'a intérêt, sourcil en vrille ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Sourcil en vrille ! Cuistot de merde ! »

« Ta gueule ! Et puis tu te prend pour qui à m'insulter ? Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir ! Ça te fera pas de mal et p'tre que t'arrêteras de faire du mal à la Princesse ! »

Zorro se braque et lui lance un vrai regard noir. Sanji se laisse emporter.

« Bah ouais, hein ?! C'est à cause de TOI qu'elle va mal après tout ! Si on était pas là pour lui remonter le moral, y'a longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée avec un con comme toi ! »

Sanji lui hurle dessus et Zorro finit par l'attraper par le col, en lui lançant un regard haineux. Puis ils entendent un bruit et se tournent vers la porte. Zara et Luffy. La sabreuse affiche une mine déçue et coléreuse. Elle s'approche d'eux et posa la main sur celle de Zorro pour qu'il lâche Sanji. Puis elle regarde le blond droit dans les yeux et le gifle. Sanji se passe la main sur la joue et la regarde. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Autour d'eux, c'est le silence complet. « Calmé ? » Sanji le regarde, sans comprendre.

« Suicidée ? T'es malade ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Sanji la fixe dans les yeux, perdu. « Et puis c'est pas de sa faute si je suis dans cet état. C'est entièrement de la mienne ! Si... Si je me laissais pas autant prendre par les émotions... J'aurais pas autant peur ! »

Elle lui lance un regard dur et se tourne vers Zorro. « Et toi arrête de le provoquer ! Et puis cesse de te préoccuper autant de moi. J'ai 19 ans ! J'te le rappelle comment ? » Elle soupire puis sort. Luffy la suit du regard puis jongle entre Zorro et Sanji.

« Vous êtes vraiment cons les mecs~ »

Il sourit et les deux autres lui lancent un regard noir alors il s'en va. Zorro jette un oeil à Sanji avant de sortir à son tour. Le blond attend qu'il soit loin avant d'aller vers le mur et de se taper la tête contre.

« Elle va me rendre fou ! Pourquoi j'arrête pas de faire des conneries pareilles avec elle ?! » Il tombe à genoux contre le mur.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? T'es malade effectivement... C'est vraiment pas une fille cool ! » Il se tourne vers Usopp, tout comme les deux filles.

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Soit faut la calmer, soit faut la consoler ! Elle est totalement instable ! Et puis leur truc d'âme démoniaque, ça me fout un peu les jetons... » Il se frotte les bras.

« Instable ? Elle est surtout émotive. Et puis elle est généreuse et protectrice. C'est une fille bien... »

Sanji regarde Usopp d'un air blessé. Pour lui, Zara est la fille la plus attentionnée qu'il ait rencontré. Et Usopp était en train de détruire l'image parfaite de la sabreuse avec ces paroles. Il se lève et passe ses mains sur son pantalon pour enlever la poussière, puis il commence à s'en aller.

« Sanji... J'voulais pas t'énerver ! Mais c'est vrai quoi... Elle a pas QUE des bons côtés. Et puis elle arrête de faire 'copain-jte boude-copain-jte boude' avec toi ! »

« A cause de moi ! Et puis elle fait pas ça ! C'est juste que je la blesse... J'tai dit qu'elle était émotive ! Et puis... Si t'en as peur et que tu l'aimes pas, vas te faire voir ! »

Il pointe la sortie du doigt. Usopp soupire et indique d'un geste de la main qu'il laisse tomber. Sanji grogne et sort, énerve. Il voit Zara et Zorro ensemble sur le pont alors il va vers le dortoir.

Zorro embrasse Zara sur la joue en l'enlaçant. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la sabreuse. « Mais pourquoi on arrête pas de s'engueuler tous les deux ? C'est mon meilleur ami et on arrive toujours à se blesser... C'est frustrant ! »

« T'en fais pas... Et puis c'est p'tre un signe... Tu devrais pas le fréq-aie ! » Zara lui plante le coude dans les côtes. « Pas la peine de continuer, merci- »

Elle soupire et se cale dans ses bras. Elle aimait pas quand Sanji disait des trucs pareils. C'était tellement blessant pour elle. _'Y'a longtemps qu'elle se serait suicidée avec un con comme toi !'_

Zara grimaça en repensant à cette phrase. Suicider. Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son blondinet ? Jalousie. Tout fonctionnait autour de cette émotion. Sanji l'aimait toujours et encore. Ça lui fendait le coeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde toujours comme une amoureuse. Mais juste comme sa meilleure amie. La jalousie devrait cesser dans ce cas. Mais Sanji n'y arriverait pas avant un bout de temps.

Elle laisse couler quelques larmes puis les essuie d'un revers de manche. Elle regarde Zorro droit dans les yeux. Il fait de même. Puis Zara regarde son ventre et soupire... Enceinte. Un autre problème à haute importance ! Elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Ni s'entraîner ! Ni faire des choses légèrement trop casse-cou ou dangereuses. Et surtout... Elle ne pourrait pas rester dans l'équipage. C'était de loin la pire des choses. Surtout que Zorro ne la laisserait pas tomber, et ainsi ils perdraient le 2nd plus fort. C'était dur. Mais de l'autre côté, impensable qu'elle revive la même chose. Elle s'était brisée le coeur une fois. La seconde... Elle ne savait pas ce que ça lui ferait. Mais mal. Très mal.

Elle revient au présent lorsque Zorro lui lèche la joue. Elle rougit un peu puis ronronne. Elle frotte sa joue contre celle de Zorro et essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose que Sanji ou elle. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle soupire puis se détache du sabreur.

« Désolée... Mais j'veux passer un peu de temps... Seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

« Comme tu voudras... Sauf que t'as pas grand chose à réfléchir. » Elle lève les yeux vers lui. « Hein?! »

Il lui prend les épaules et l'attire à lui. « Si tu veux encore te torturer avec ça, autant que tu restes avec moi. C'est déjà réglé. On a juste à te protéger maintenant. Okey ?! »

Il l'embrasse et lui sourit. Zara rougit. « Zorro... » Elle se jette sur lui. « T'es... Chiant !... Merci. » Elle relève la tête. « Tu sais toujours pas le dire ? Hein ? 'Merci' est toujours un mot inconnu pour toi... »

Zorro soupire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux pour l'embêter. Zara proteste et le pousse avant de les lisser. Puis Zorro lui prend la main et l'entraîne sur le pont.

Le soir, Zara et Sanji réussissent à se parler, et à se pardonner.


	15. Gorudosa

Puis après quatre journées assez mouvementées en mer, le Goldy atteint une île. Elle était très grande, assez luxueuse, mais bien entretenue. L'équipage débarque sur l'île et rejoint la ville. Arrivés aux portes de la ville, tous eurent un choc. Les bâtiments étaient à moitié rasés, et les habitants semblaient blessés. L'un d'eux vient les voir.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

« Des pirates. »

Nami et Usopp tapent Luffy. L'habitant leur lance un regard dur. « Alors ouste. On veut plus voir de pirates ici ! Regardez ce que ces empaffés de votre espèce ont fait à notre ville ! Disparaissez ! Sinon je donne l'alerte ! »

Nami tire Luffy avant qu'il dise quelque chose et ils font demi-tour en silence. Ils ne sont pas la bienvenue en ville. Ils devront trouver une autre solution pour se ravitailler. Ils font donc un tour de la côte ensemble pour voir si un autre village avait une vision moins pessimiste d'eux. Ils longent la plage sur quelques kilomètres. Nami et Luffy en tête, Zorro, Sanji et Robin ensuite, puis Zara, Perona et Bonney qui s'amusent. Chopper et Usopp ferment la marche.

Puis les trois filles font la course dans le sable. Perona s'étale après quelques pas, alors Bonney et Zara vont à celle qui ira le plus loin. Nami les engueule mais elles vont trop vite et sont trop loin. La navigatrice envoie Sanji les rattraper - il est donc assez heureux - car elle sait que Luffy et Zorro vont se perdre en les cherchant. Pendant ce temps, les deux filles sont déjà loin. Elles sont à genoux, essoufflées

« Haha ! On a bien couru ! Jvois même plus les autres d'ailleurs... »

Bonney se retourne et voit qu'en effet, elles sont loin. Pas de traces des autres. Bonney se lève et met en visière pour essayer de voir plus loin. Mais elles ont vraiment paumé le reste du groupe. Zara se lève à son tour.

Puis elles entendent un cri vers la forêt. Un cri de fille, certain. Elles se précipitent vers l'origine du cri sans réfléchir. Elles quittent le sable qui les ralentit et parviennent au sol de terre de la forêt. Elles réentendent le cri, assez proche et accélèrent. Puis tout d'un coup, elles ne sentent plus le sol sous leur pieds. Un trou ! Ou plutôt... « Un piège ?! » Bonney tombe direct dedans, mais Zara, avec sa vitesse, va jusqu'à se cogner la mâchoire violemment contre la paroi du trou. Puis elle tombe sur Bonney. Elle se redresse et se masse la mâchoire. « Aie... C'est pas cool ça ! »

Puis elles entendent un gémissement et se tourne. Une fille ! Elle était blonde, aux yeux verts, et semblait avoir une petite dizaine d'années. Elle avait pleuré, et était égratignée partout sur les bras et les jambes. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et dorée, à présent tâchée et déchirée. Zara s'approche de la fillette, qui recule contre la paroi du trou.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Zara, si tu te voyais... Tu comprendrais pourquoi elle recule... » Zara se passe la main sur la bouche et la ressort avec une énorme tâche de sang.

« Ptain ! J'me suis vraiment tapée fort ! » Elle se retourne vers la fillette et sourit. « Désolée. C'est pas grave. Alors, tu t'appelles comment ? »

« A... Alexia... Vous êtes...qui ? »

« Zara. Et elle c'est Bonney. C'est toi qui criait ? » Alexia acquiesce. « Comment t'es arrivée là-dedans ? »

« Je... Je courrais. Mon grand-frère m'avait dit de fuir à cause d'une bande de pirates qui ont attaqués le palais. Et je suis tombée la-dedans. Et ça fait depuis 2 jours. J'ai faim et soif... » Zara eut mal au coeur en entendant ça. Pourquoi son frère n'était pas venu ? Et s'il était mort en combattant les pirates ? La sabreuse sent son ventre se tordre. Elle se souvient alors qu'elle est enceinte. Double mal au coeur.

Puis elle sourit à Alexia. « Eh bien... On va te ramener chez toi ! Viens sur mes épaules. On te sort de là. »

« Mais c'est super profond ! »

Zara rit. « Oh, t'inquiète. La hauteur, c'est pas mon problème. » Alexia monte sur ses épaules.

Puis Zara saute facilement les 3 voire 4 mètres qui la sépare d'en haut. Bonney fait de même avec plus de difficultés. Puis elles reviennent vers la plage. Elles doivent retrouver les autres d'abord. Elles tombent sur Sanji, qui sursaute en voyant Zara la bouche en sang. Puis il voit Alexia et se tait. Bonney raconte comment ils l'ont trouvée, puis ils font demi-tour pour retrouver les autres. Après avoir retrouvé le reste du groupe et expliqué qui est Alexia, ils retournent vers la ville.

Le soleil décline fortement lorsqu'ils entrent dans la ville.

« Alors ? Tu vis où Alexia ? »

« Au palais. Mon grand-frère c'est le prince du royaume ! » Toit le monde s'arrête.

« T'es... La princesse ?! »

« Oui. »

« Oh merde... Je sens qu'on va se faire virer à vitesse grand V. »

« Pourquoi ? » Nami se tape le front et répond à la petite.

« Nous sommes des pirates... » Alexia est estomaquée.

« Pirates...? Comme ceux qui ont attaqué ma ville ? » Zara rit nerveusement.

« Heu... Ouais ! Sauf qu'on est pas venus tout détruire contrairement à eux. »

La princesse déglutit et ils se remettent en route. Peu après, ils arrivent aux portes du palais. Quatre gardes viennent. Ils reconnaissent la princesse et pointent leurs armes sur l'équipage.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait là ?! Baissez vos armes !" »

Zara s'avance d'un air dominant et les deux plus proches baissent un peu leurs armes.

« Princesse Alexia ! Allez-vous bien ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle va bien ! Ça fait 2 jours qu'elle est coincée dans un trou et que personne la cherche ! Sympa la famille 'royale' ! »

Les gardes baissent les armes. « Vous... L'avez sauvée ? »

« Bah oui ! C'est évident non ? »

Ils se regardent. « On pensait que vous vouliez une rançon... Nous avons cherché mademoiselle partout. »

Zara leur tire la langue et se tourne vers Alexia. « Haha, bah vous avez mal cherché ! »

Les gardes leur fait signe de les suivre. Et ainsi l'équipage atteint le palais royal. Ils arrivent devant un grand château, de pierres blanches et grises ardoises. Nami se demande combien ce truc peut coûter tandis que la moitié du groupe s'extasie devant la beauté du bâtiment. Zara sourit et demande à Alexia comment s'appelle son grand frère et le roi.

« Nous n'avons plus de roi. Mon père est mort i ans. Et comme Karu n'est pas encore marié, il ne peut pas devenir roi. Mais c'est lui qui dirige le royaume. »

« Se marier pour devenir roi ? Ugh... Tiens, j'y pense, c'est quoi le nom de ton royaume ? Et celui de l'île ? »

« Nous sommes au royaume de Gorudusa. Et sur l'île de Gakupo. Il existe un deuxième royaume de l'autre côté de l'île. Celui de Vespana. La frontière entre les deux royaumes est une grande rivière qui scinde Gakupo en deux. »

« Un deuxième royaume... L'Île doit être très grande, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais vue la frontière car elle est très loin. Karu-san m'a dit qu'il fallait quatre heures à cheval pour y parvenir. »

« En effet... Et les Vespana sont de bons voisins ? »

« Oui. Depuis que je suis petite, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de guerre récente avec ce royaume. Seulement de vieilles histoires de guerres, mais il reste à savoir si elles sont vraies. »

Zara sourit. « Hihi, tant mieux. C'est pas cool les guerres comme ça. »

La sabreuse et la princesse sourient et Zorro vient vers Zara. Alexia sursaute en voyant le sabreur juste à côté d'elle.

« Alors... Tu t'amuses bien avec la p'tite princesse ? » Zara lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Allons, un peu de politesse, Zorro~ »

« Tu sais où je la fous la politesse avec toi ? »

Zara lui lance un regard taquin. « Oui, je sais, sauf que là, c'est à la princesse du royaume de Gorudusa que tu parles. »

Zorro souffle et la sabreuse rit. Puis il déploie un peu son âme démoniaque et fixe Zara d'un regard absent. Elle sursaute. « Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu lis mon aura, toi ? »

Il la rétracte et sourit. « Je m'assure juste que m'selle future maman va aussi bien qu'elle ne laisse le paraitre~ » Zara détourne le regard en rougissant et Alexia se penche sur Zara.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Ouaip, elle est enceinte. »

« Merci de répondre à ma place, enfoiré ! »

Alexia rit et le sabreur sourit. « Et c'est qui le papa ? »

Zara et Zorro rougissent, puis la sabreuse détourne le regard. « Bah... Lui. » Alexia rit de nouveau. A présent, ils parcourent de longs couloirs de marbre. Les gardes les conduisent jusqu'au prince Karu. Ils pénètrent enfin dans une gigantesque salle avec des colonnes et des décorations splendides. Au fond, un trône, grand et imposant, entouré de quatre plus petits. Et sur le grand trône est assis un homme. Zara pense aussitôt au prince Karu.

Les gardes les entraînent jusqu'à quelques mètres de lui. Zara le contemple. Blond aux yeux verts, comme sa soeur. Des cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval avec des mèches devant. De la taille de Zara environ. Il était assez musclé et fin. Assez craquant. Il portait un t-shirt large et long qui s'avérait être une toge. Elle lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles dans une cascade d'or et de blanc. Mais le prince ne les regardait pas. Il fixait le sol d'un air absent.

« Majesté, ces personnes ont retrouvé mademoiselle Alexia. »

Aussitôt, le regard du prince pétille et il lève la tête vers eux. Il sourit en voyant sa soeur, que Zara laisse descendre de ses épaules avec un pincement au coeur. Elle était si mignonne !

« Alexia ! J'avais tellement peur pour toi, sœurette... Oh mon dieu, dans quel état es-tu ?! Où étais tu ? »

Alexia serre son frère dans ses bras. « Je suis tombée dans un énorme trou et je n'ai pas pu ressortir. Zara et Bonney sont tombées dans le trou elles aussi et m'ont ramenées avec leur équipage. »

Karu se relève et sourit aux autres. « Merci milles fois d'avoir retrouvé Alexia. J'étais rongé par l'inquiétude. Que puis-je vous offrir pour vous remercier ? »

Nami se précipite en avant. « 10 millia- ! »

Zara et Bonney la repoussent en l'empêchant de parler. « De rien, cher prince. A vrai dire, la seule chose dont nous aurions besoin est de votre hospitalité. Nous sommes seulement de passage, le temps que notre log pose se recharge. Bien sur, nous pouvons aller en ville. On comprendra si vous ne voulez pas nous héberger ici... » Zara se gratte la tête. Le prince Karu ne sait pas qu'ils sont des pirates.

« Oh non, restez ici. La ville n'est pas en bon état, vous avez du le voir. Nous avons été attaqué il y a trois jours par des pirates. Je vais vous montrer les douches mesdemoiselles, ainsi que les salles de lavage. »

Il regarde Zara et Bonney. Entre la première qui a du sang séché partout au dessous de la bouche et la seconde qui est pleine de terre, elles ont en effet besoin de se laver. Karu les guident jusqu'aux chambres où ils dormiront, puis aux douches. Sanji, Usopp, Luffy, Robin et Zorro sont chargés de ramener les affaires au château.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre filles prennent une douche puis essaient les différents vêtement que Karu leur a apporté. Nami opte pour une robe courte en soie dorée, Perona pour une robe plus 'princesse' dans les tons roses, Bonney pour une robe assez moulante et courte à capuche noire, et enfin Zara pour une robe bustier blanche et argentée, assez courte et évasée en bas.

Lorsque les autres reviennent, Sanji saigne du nez en les voyant, et Usopp siffle. Zorro leur lance un regard froid. Sanji l'ignore - trop occupé à reluquer Nami - mais Usopp déglutit.

« J'ai pas sifflé Zara ! »

Le sabreur lui lance un sourire sadique. Puis il va vers Zara et lui passe ses affaires. « Merci~! »

Elle les prend et va les ranger dans la chambre des filles. Après s'être installés, les pirates rejoignent Karu et Alexia à table. La salle est entourée de grandes vitres qui laissent voir le coucher de soleil. Alexia s'installe entre Zara et Perona, tandis que Karu reste au bout de la table, à la place du roi.

L'équipage se régale en silence premièrement, puis dès que Luffy pique dans l'assiette d'Usopp, la foire commence. Nami, Usopp et Sanji l'engueulent, Zara et Perona en profitent pour piquer dans les plats, en clignant de l'oeil à Alexia, qui rigole doucement. Zorro tape Zara lorsqu'elle lui pique sa bouteille de rhum. Puis Karu se résigne à intervenir devant le bazar provoqué par les pirates, de plus, Alexia est si heureuse qu'il ne peut se résoudre à lui enlever son sourire.

Robin est à présent la seule de l'équipage à manger proprement et à converser avec Karu à propos du royaume. Zara remarque alors que le prince jette souvent un oeil vers sa petite soeur. A t-il peur qu'elle parle trop ? Mais la sabreuse remarque non pas une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux... Mais une flamme amoureuse.

Zara sursaute. Qui regarde t-il exactement ? Elle essaie de suivre au mieux son regard. Perona. Le prince serait-il tombé amoureux de la princesse fantôme ? Elle sourit malgré elle. Perona était très jolie dans sa robe de princesse sombre. Elle avait même remis sur sa tête la couronne qu'elle portait à Thriller Bark. Mais à côté de Nami, ou même Robin et Bonney, Perona était mignonne et jolie, alors qu'elles étaient sexy et magnifiques. Karu préférait les filles mignonnes aux jolies canons ? Zara du l'admettre. Le prince était plus simple que la plupart des garçons qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là.

*Quoique... Zorro ne m'a pas choisit pour ma beauté... Sinon il aurait pris Nami ou Robin. Il ne s'intéresse pas non plus à l'apparence.*

La sabreuse remet ses réflexions à plus tard lorsque Alexia lui tape l'épaule pour demander de lui raconter une histoire. Zara entame alors un récit d'aventure inventé. Le repas se termine assez tard et dans l'alcool. Le prince est un peu étourdi mais a encore toute sa tête contrairement à Bonney, Perona, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper. Robin est bien sûr celle qui a bu le plus raisonnablement. Elle aide Zorro, Zara et Sanji à amener les bourrés dans leur chambre. Mais alors que Zara s'approche de Perona, Karu arrive et lui dit qu'il va les aider. Il prend Perona. Zara se charge alors de porter la petite Alexia, qui dort sur la table, épuisée par la longue soirée. Elle l'amène dans sa chambre et la borde. Son coeur se brise en voyant la petite endormie. La sabreuse veut tant être maman. Elle aurait presque envie qu'Alexia soit sa fille. Même adoptive, ou de coeur. Juste avoir un enfant. C'est dur d'être sous le stress que d'un coup tout peut s'arrêter.

Zara sursaute lorsqu'elle entend des pas. « Tu viens ? »

C'était Zorro. Elle se détend et sourit. « Ouais, j'arrive. »

Elle quitte la chambre en jetant un regard bienveillant à Alexia. Zara ne s'endort pas aussi vite que ses camarades. Elle reste allongée en travers de son lit, fixant le plafond. Elle revoit la scène qui lui fait si mal. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes de douleurs coulent le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que ça se reproduise. Elle roule sur le côté et se lève. Pas question de rester couchée à se remémorer ça en boucle. Elle enfile ses sandales et un sweat puis sort de la chambre. Elle se balade dans le château et trouve un grand balcon. Elle sort et se retrouve face à une brise glaciale.

Puis quelques secondes après, un vent chaud. Quel temps bizarre ! Elle reste cependant au balcon. Elle se détend et se laisse envahir par l'air ambiant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention. Elle se tourne et découvre Karu appuyé contre la baie vitrée.

« Tu ne dors pas, Zara ? »

« Non. J'y arrive pas. »

Elle soupire et Karu vient poser une main sur son épaule. « Et pourquoi donc ? Si je puis me permettre. » Zara détourne le regard, gênée. Elle n'allait pas raconter ça ? « Désolé. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais enceinte. C'est vrai ? »

Elle acquiesce. Cependant, elle n'a pas envie d'en parler. Surtout pas à une nouvelle connaissance.

« Tu es avec le sabreur, c'est ça ? » Elle acquiesce de nouveau, sans regarder son interlocuteur. Karu lui tapote l'épaule.

« Alors pourquoi sembles-tu triste ? Tu dois être bien heureuse entourée d'amis pareils ? »

Zara se braque. Elle n'a pas envie de lui répondre. « Trop long à expliquer ! » Elle se tourne et va pour rentrer, agacée par la situation. Mais Karu lui attrape le bras.

« Attends. Je ne te poserais plus de questions sur toi. Promis. » Zara se détend et se tourne vers lui. « Mais... Puis-je savoir une chose ? » Zara hoche la tête. Le prince sourit un peu. « Perona... Elle est seule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zara sursaute en comprenant la demande. Puis elle regarde Karu avec un drôle d'air. « O-Oui. »

« Et... Penses-tu que je puisse... Lui plaire ? » Zara déglutit, gênée de cette conversation. En tout cas, elle avait vu juste. Le prince en pinçait pour la princesse fantôme.

« Heu... Je ne sais absolument rien de ses goûts ! T'as qu'à lui demander, j'en sais rien ! »

Elle échappe à Karu et rentre à moitié en courant. « Bonne nuit ! » Elle retourne jusqu'à la chambre. Puis lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte, elle hésite. Puis elle se dirige vers chez les garçons.

Elle ouvre doucement la porte puis la referme, et va sur la pointe des pieds vers les lits. Il n'y en a que trois. Usopp et Chopper dorment ensemble. Et elle aurait pensé que Zorro serait tout seul, pourtant il dormait avec Luffy, et Sanji était étalé sur le dernier lit. Zara déduit qu'ils avaient tiré à la courte paille pour qui serait seul. Zara se faufile dans le lit de Zorro et Luffy et se cale contre son sabreur et l'embrasse sur la joue. « Zorro... » Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule et se recroqueville.

À l'aube, Zara est réveillée par le bras de Luffy sur sa joue. Elle ouvre les yeux et entend encore les autres dormir. Elle pousse le bras du capitaine, et se frotte les yeux en baillant. Puis elle se redresse et regarde la salle. Sanji est à moitié tombé du lit, Chopper dort sur le ventre d'Usopp, et Zorro a entouré la taille de Zara de ses bras. Elle sourit et soupire avant de retomber dans le lit et d'embrasser Zorro. Celui-ci ouvre les yeux et se redresse, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Tu dormais pas avec les filles ? » Zara sourit et l'enlace.

« Si. Mais j'arrivais pas à dormir dans ce silence~ » Il sourit à son tour et lui passe une main dans les cheveux pour replacer une mèche rebelle à Zara. Puis il se penche vers elle et l'embrasse. Puis Zara sursaute en sentant quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle hurle puis se fait tomber en arrière.

Et elle voit Luffy, avec un grand sourire, au dessus d'elle. « Shihihi ! Alors, tu peux pas te passer de nous ?! » Zara se tourne et lui tire les cheveux.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouille, baka ! » Luffy rit et la serre un peu plus contre lui. Zara grogne et se laisse faire. Luffy l'embrasse sur la joue, ce qui fait rougir la sabreuse, puis l'envoie sur Zorro. Propulsé par Zara, il tombe du lit, et comme elle perd son équilibre, elle lui tombe dessus.

Les trois garçons se réveillent en sursaut.

« Nan mais c'est quoi ce- Princesse~ Tu supporte plus de dormir avec les filles ? »

Sanji lui lance un grand sourire tandis qu'elle se rassoit sur le lit.

« Oui, c'est sûrement ça ! Désolée du réveil ! N'est-ce pas, Luffy... »

Le capitaine rigole et se plie en deux sur le lit. Puis Zorro prend la main à Zara et la lève.

« On va manger ? » Elle acquiesce et il l'entraîne dehors. Luffy l'attrape avec ses bras et lui fonce dedans. Tous les trois arrivent à la salle à manger dans la bonne humeur. Robin et Nami sont déjà levées, tout comme le prince. Zara se remémore la discussion de la nuit, mais la met de côté pour l'instant.

Ils s'assoient et commencent à manger.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oh oui ! Ils sont trop cool ces lits ! C'est mieux que nos hamacs, haha ! »

Luffy parle la bouche à moitié pleine et Karu sourit.

« Tant mieux. Je suis content que vous soyez bien, ici. »

Perona et Bonney arrivent ensuite, suivies des trois garçons. Ils mangent puis s'habillent pour visiter la ville. Alexia se propose de les guider pour laisser Karu s'occuper du royaume. Elle prend la main à Zara et les amène voir les meilleures boutiques de la ville - Nami repart avec de supers réductions - puis elle leur montre un parc d'attraction en dehors de la ville. Mais il n'est pas ouvert. Le pillage des pirates a fait fermer toutes les activités loisirs afin de reconstruire d'abord les boutiques importantes et les maisons. Ils vont donc manger dans un restaurant encore ouvert.

Zara veille la princesse, et tout le monde l'a bien remarqué. La sabreuse se comporte déjà comme une maman, ou peut-être une grande soeur.

Après un bon repas, ils retourne vers le parc d'attraction pour s'amuser - ou dormir pour certains. Zara, Perona, Bonney et Alexia jouent toutes les quatre dans l'herbe tandis que Nami construit une carte de l'île et vérifie son log pose. Luffy et Zorro dorment - comme toujours - et les autres jouent aux cartes. C'est Robin qui mène la partie.

Lorsque l'après-midi est bien entamé et que le soleil décline, ils rentrent au château, épuisés pour certains. Ils prennent une douche puis se retrouvent dans la chambre des garçons. Zara dort à moitié sur Zorro, épuisée par la longue journée.

« Bon, demain, le log pose devrait être rechargé. Nous pourrons partir dés midi. »

« Hein ?! Mais on est bien ici ! Pourquoi on en profiterait pas ?! » Les autres acquiescent la protestation d'Usopp. « Hey ! On est revenu dans la première partie de Grand Line ! On doit retraverser pour revenir dans le Nouveau Monde ! Pas question de se la couler douce ! »

Ils font la tête de chien battus - sauf Robin et Zorro - et Nami s'énerve. « Non mais ! Oh... Et puis si ça peut vous faire plaisir... On reste une journée de plus. » Ils sourient un peu et remercient la navigatrice.

Puis ils se dispersent. Perona, Usopp et Chopper vont prendre une douche - ce sont les derniers - tandis que les autres retournent à leurs occupation. Zorro entraine Zara dans le château, loin des autres. Zara finit par se tourner vers derrière.

« Tu sais où on vas, rassure-moi. Je connais pas le château moi ! » Zorro ne répond pas et continue. Ils arrivent dans un couloir assez étroit et sombre qui mène à plusieurs salles.

« Zorro... Tu sais pas où tu m'emmènes... C'est ça ? » Il se tourne un peu et s'arrête. « Exact. »

Zara le tape, agacée. « Putain ! Mais t'es con ?! J'viens de te dire que je connaissais pas le château, moi ! Et il est super grand ! » Elle lui tire une mèche de cheveux et il fait de même en riposte.

« Lâche-moi, 'spece de chieuse ! »

« Alors excuse-toi de suite. » Il grogne et la lâche. Elle fait de même et le transperce du regard.

« Ça va ! 'Scuse moi ! » Zara sourit puis l'embrasse. Ensuite elle se recule.

« Dis... Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? » Il lui affiche un grand sourire cynique et Zara rougit.

« À ton avis ? »

Sur ce, il la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse. Elle se laisse faire au début puis l'empêche de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt. Elle le pousse et le regarde dans les yeux. « T'es malade ? On est dans un couloirs là ! »

« Personne y va. Y'a de la poussière partout. »

« Et alors ! Ça change rien. » Il sourit et la replaque contre le mur en l'embrassant.

Puis ils entendent un grand cri suivis de voix masculines. Ils se mettent à courir et retrouvent la grande salle. Le reste de l'équipage est là, sur la défensive.

Sauf Perona.

Ils sont face au prince, entouré d'une vingtaine de soldats.

« Pas question ! Je ne vous la rendrais pas ! Elle sera ma Reine ! Peu importe le temps qu'il faudra ! Je l'aime et elle apprendra à m'aimer aussi ! »

Luffy s'avance, menaçant. « Rends-nous Perona ! C'est NOTRE nakama ! Et c'est pas en l'enfermant qu'elle t'aimeras, abruti ! » Karu a un mouvement de recul.

« Allez-vous en sans elle. Ou malheureusement ça se terminera dans un bain de sang... Pour vous. »

Tous lui envoient un regard noir. Zorro et Zara les rejoignent. La sabreuse se plante devant Karu et le fixe droit dans les yeux. « T'as enfermé ma Perona ? Tu me déçois... Tu sais pas aimer ou quoi ? Si c'est juste le titre de Roi qui t'intéresse, tu vas voir... » Elle le regarde d'un air puissant et effrayant.

« Désolé, Zara. Mais je l'aime vraiment. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. »

« J'suis vraiment déçue... Mais bon. T'as choisi ton camp. Si tu nous rend pas notre Perona... T'auras affaire à nous. Pas vrai, Captain ? »

Elle se tourne vers Luffy, qui acquiesce, l'air grave. Elle sourit cyniquement et sadiquement à Karu.

« Captain ? Vous êtes donc des pirates ? Décevant de votre part aussi. Mais ne sous-estimez pas mon armée ! Elle vous tuera jusqu'aux derniers si vous ne partez pas ! Aller ! Renoncez ! Partez sans elle ! » Zara s'énerve et s'apprête à claquer le prince, mais une petite voix fait interruption.

« Arrêteeez ! Vous battez pas ! Zara-san ! Karu-san ! »

Zara s'arrête et regarde Alexia, qui semble apeurée.

« Alexia ! Vas- t'en ! C'est une affaire d'adulte là ! Tu es trop petite, laisses nous immédiatement ! » Alexia ne bouges pas mais se met à pleurer un peu.

« Comment tu peux faire ça ?! Perona est leur amie ! Et ce sont nos amis aussi ! Ce sont MES amis ! Je veux pas que tu leur fasses de mal ! Je t'en prie... Onii-san... » Mais Karu reste sérieux.

« Alexia. Vas t-en. » La princesse, blessée, se jette contre les jambes de Zara. Il s'énerve et essaie d'attraper sa soeur. Mais Zara lui attrape le bras d'une poigne de fer.

« Tu lui fais mal... J'te jure que j'te pardonnerais pas. »

Karu se braque. « Tu vas quand même pas me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma soeur ! Dégage ! Alexia ! Vas dans ta chambre ! »

Zara lui envoie un coup de poing et il tombe à terre. « Soldats ! Attaquez ! Et ramenez ma soeur. Vous avez carte blanche sur les pirates. » Zara pousse Alexia loin du combat puis se jette sur Karu. Ils se battent à mains nues. Zara a le dessus un moment, puis elle se fait plaquer au sol, un bras contre la jugulaire, bloquée par le poids du prince. Mais surtout, un poignard dirigé vers son ventre.

« Si vous ne partez pas de suite... Je la tue. » Tout le monde s'arrête et Karu appuie sur sa jugulaire pour l'empêcher de respirer et donc de bouger. « Ou quelque chose qui va sûrement lui faire aussi mal psychologiquement que physiquement. Lui transpercer le ventre. »

Zara ouvre grand les yeux et voit le poignard s'abattre sur elle. Son âme démoniaque sort d'un seul coup et elle plaque Karu au sol, poignard en main. Son regard est aussi sadique et rageur qu'apeuré. Et celui de Karu reflète d'abord la surprise, puis l'incompréhension et enfin une grande peur.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » Zara lui lance un sourire sadique et se penche un peu plus.

« Une âme démoniaque, mon cher~ » Karu prend encore plus peur et Zara appuie le poignard contre la gorge du prince en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Elle sent que Karu tremble de peur à présent.

« Zara-san... Ne... Ne le tue pas ! »

La sabreuse se retire de suite et reprend son expression normale lorsqu'elle entend la voix inquiète d'Alexia. Elle détourne le regard pour ne pas voir la fillette. Karu se redresse, adressant un regard agacé et désireux de victoire à Zara. Mais Alexia se jette sur Zara et la serre dans ses bras. La sabreuse ouvre grand les yeux, surprise et déboussolée.

« Zara-san ! » Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la sabreuse. Elle baisse le regard sur la petite tête blond miel et lui caresse les cheveux. Karu se lève pendant ce temps et regarde avec rage sa petite soeur blottie contre Zara. Il tourne la tête et souffle.

« Alexia. Tu me pardonneras de ce que j'ai fait si je libère Perona ? » Des larmes coulent sur ses joues à l'annonce de la princesse fantôme. Alexia se tourne vers son frère, tout comme les autres. « Tu... Tu dis vrai ? Tu vas libérer Perona-san ? »

Il acquiesce à contrecœur, puis lance un regard noir à Zara. Ils savent tous les deux pourquoi il a accepté : il risquait de perdre sa petite soeur. Zara caresse encore la petite blonde et lui sourit. Elle fait de même. Puis elle se jette dans les bras de son frère, qui la serre tout en jetant un regard méfiant à la sabreuse.

Après avoir récupéré Perona - qui évite Karu et se cache derrière Zara, Bonney ou Zorro - l'équipage dit au revoir à Gorudusa. Ils ne vont pas rester après cet incident. Alexia se jette sur Zara et lui pleure dessus.

« Tu vas me manquer, Zara-san ! » Zara sourit et prend dans ses bras la petite princesse.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Alexia. » Elle la serre fort en retenant des larmes puis la quitte. Son coeur se serre en lui disant au revoir.

Dés qu'ils ont quitté le port de Gorudusa, Zorro la prend dans ses bras et elle déverse ses larmes, frustrée.

« Putain... Jm'attache un peu trop vite... Hein ?! » Zorro acquiesce et l'embrasse. Puis ils exécutent les ordres de la navigatrice pour aller jusqu'à la prochaine île. Ils choisisse la route la plus risqué - d'après le log pose - et sont en mer pour encore 3 jours d'après les prévisions de Nami.


	16. Post-Gorudosa

Au soir, l'équipage dort à la belle étoile, sachant qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes devrait traverser le ciel. Zara se couche à moitié sur Zorro et Sanji se couche sur elle aussi en lui prenant la main. Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent et laissent un ciel noir, scintillant d'étoiles. Une première étoile filante apparaît et tout le monde s'émerveille.

« Vous savez que si l'on fait un vœux lorsqu'une étoile filante apparaît, il est censé se réaliser ? » La navigatrice soupire avant de continuer. « Moi, je veux faire une carte complète du monde et être la meilleure navigatrice. »

Luffy sourit puis Usopp lève les bras en l'air lorsqu'une autre étoile filante passe.

« Moi je veux devenir le plus valeureux guerrier de toutes les mers ! »

Une nouvelle pluie d'étoiles filantes apparut.

« Je veux guérir toutes les maladies ! »

« Je souhaite découvrir le Rio Ponéglyphe et l'histoire perdue... »

Bonney et Perona se prennent la main et les brandissent vers le ciel.

« Nous on sera le duo des gamines les plus fortes au mooonde ! Hahaha ! »

Les autres rigolent en voyant comment les deux dernières de l'équipage s'entendent bien.

« Moi j'srais le meilleur sabreur au monde. »

Zara se blottit contre lui et sourit.

« Et moi je trouverais c'te foutue mer, All Blue ! Et je montrerais à ces empaffés du Baratie que j'suis le meilleur cuistot ! »

Zara sourit encore plus et se retient de rire. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Elle regarde les étoiles et attend la prochaine filante. Lorsqu'elle apparaît, elle ferme les yeux. Puis elle les rouvre.

« Vous êtes bêtes... Le vœux ne marchera que si vous ne le dites à personne d'autre que l'étoile filante. »

Les autres se braquent.

« Hein ?! Et tu nous as laissés dire tout ça ? Ça fait quoi si on le dit tout haut ? »

Elle soupire.

« Normalement, le vœux ne se réalisera pas grâce à leur pouvoir. »

« Shihihi ! Bah moi, pouvoir ou pas, jm'en fiche ! Parce que ça s'ra moi le Roi des Pirates , et personne d'autre ! »

Le capitaine se lève et saute en l'air. L'équipage sourit en voyant le capitaine s'amuser à sauter sur le pont du Goldy, riant et scandant qu'il serait le Roi des Pirates. Puis ils prirent tous de l'alcool et se mirent en rond, Luffy galopant toujours autour d'eux, excité comme une puce. Puis ils trinquèrent.

« Au futur Roi des Pirates ! KANPAÏ ! »

Tout le monde boit cul sec son verre - ou bouteille pour Zorro, Zara et Nami - puis ils rient aux éclats. Une pluie d'étoiles filantes continuait de tomber au dessus d'eux.

Très vite, ils font un mini feu de camp - bien protégé par Usopp afin de ne pas brûler le pont du Goldy - et sortent à manger ainsi que quelques couvertures car la température descendait. Et les histoires d'horreurs commencèrent. C'était Usopp qui racontait les meilleures, mais Sanji et Robin en avaient sortis deux bien effrayantes qui eurent pour effet que Luffy, Chopper et Usopp se blottissent sous une couverture en tremblant. Zara s'était déjà endormie contre Zorro, enveloppée dans une couverture, et Nami était blottie contre Sanji - à son grand bonheur - et somnolait déjà. Robin, elle, écoutait les histoires tout en lisant un livre. Et de temps en temps, elle faisait des effets spéciaux avec son fruit du démon, ce qui faisait souvent hurler les plus peureux.

Puis peu à peu, Nami, Sanji, Zorro, Luffy, Chopper, Perona, Bonney et enfin Usopp s'endorment. Robin s'occupe d'éteindre le feu et de surveiller la trajectoire du Goldy. La pluie d'étoiles filantes continuait.

(…)

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, c'est Zara qui se réveille en première. Elle regarde l'équipage qui dort. Zorro est toujours contre elle, Nami dort enlacés par Sanji, Bonney et Perona se servent de coussins mutuellement, Chopper dort sur le ventre d'Usopp, et Robin est calée contre le capitaine, qui lui tient la main. Elle sourit en les voyant.

Elle savait très bien que Robin considérait Luffy avec autant de respect que d'affection depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée du CP9. Quant à Nami, elle avait toujours été jalouse que Sanji soit amoureux de Zara. Rien d'étonnant qu'elle le colle ! Et lui qui ne s'en rendait presque pas compte...

Zara se lève et s'étire en regardant les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle se rappelle la petite Alexia et grimace. Elle était si mignonne ! Pourquoi cet imbécile de Karu avait il fait ça ? Ils seraient restés plus longtemps avec la princesse. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Pas moyen de retourner en arrière.

Zara secoue l'épaule de Zorro pour qu'il se réveille, puis part vers la cuisine. Au passage, elle pose la main sur la tête de Robin, dont la main est toujours tenue par le capitaine. Elle n'attend pas de voir si elle a réveillé quelqu'un et rentre à l'intérieur. Vu qu'elle est la première réveillée, autant préparer quelque chose pour les autres. Elle refait les gâteaux multicolores de Sanji, même si elle sait que sans le talent du cuistot, ils ne seront pas aussi délicieux.

Lorsqu'elle revient vers les autres, seuls Zorro, Robin et Bonney sont réveillés. Ils jouent tranquillement aux cartes au milieu des autres qui dorment. Mais lorsque Zara arrive avec un plateau de gâteaux multicolores, Luffy se réveille en bavant, et Sanji se lève d'un coup en se demandant pourquoi ça sent les gâteaux alors qu'il n'en a pas fait.

Lorsqu'ils voient Zara, ils sourient tous les deux et viennent vers elle. Luffy lui prend une poignée de gâteaux et fait tanguer Zara en l'entourant d'un bras. Le plateau vole et c'est Sanji qui le récupère en maudissant son capitaine.

Puis, avec le boucan, tout le monde finit par se réveiller et entoure Zara et Sanji pour avoir des gâteaux. La sabreuse lève le plateau en l'air et siffle Perona et Bonney.

« Yop, les gamines ! Attrapez ! »

Elle lance le plateau du bout des doigts et les deux filles l'attrapent. Tout le monde se réunit autour d'elles, alors Zara en profite pour respirer. Sanji reste à côté d'elle et se lèche les babines.

« T'es douée en cuisine, princesse ! Il te manque un peu d'expérience par contre. »

Il lui sourit et Zara s'étire. Derrière eux, le soleil est levé, et seuls quelques nuages blancs lui bloquent le passage. Encore une journée ensoleillée au rendez-vous ! Après avoir mangé tous les gâteaux, l'équipage se disperse à ses occupations.

Puis, peu avant midi, Nami les convoquent tous dans la salle.

« Bon. J'ai étudié un peu la météo et les îles du coin. J'en ai conclu que nous arrivons vers une île hivernale. Donc tout le monde prendra un blouson. D'ici 3 jours nous serons arrivés dans la zone thermique de l'île, donc nous passerons directement au froid. »

L'équipage acquiesce.

« Ensuite. Une deuxième chose. On vient de recevoir le journal mondial... Mais aussi celui de l'île ! Donc nous aurons une idée de comment elle est faite. Regardez. »

Elle lance le journal sur la table et ils se penchent dessus. En gros titre 'Encore un attentat en centre ville ! 13 morts et 8 blessés' Ils déglutissent et regardent Nami.

« Attentats ?! »

« Oui. Notre destination est Fukumi. Cela fait quelques semaines que des attentats ont lieu. Et pas seulement dans la ville principale, mais aussi dans les villages aux alentours ! Nous devons donc être prudents. Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé les auteurs de ces crimes, et la marine a installé une base là-bas. Mais elle a été touché par une bombe, donc elle est en reconstruction et les effectifs sont réduits. C'est pour ça que je vais le répéter : il faudra être EXTRÊMEMENT prudents. Clair ? »

Ils acquiescent, un peu nerveux. « Surtout que le temps de charge du log pose va sûrement durer 2 semaines. » Les autres protestent et regardent Nami d'un air 'OnVaToutDeMêmePasYResterDeuxSemaines?!' La navigatrice soupire.

« Ça m'amuse autant que vous ! Mais normalement, cette île est la dernière avant Shabondy si on se cale par rapport à notre ancien itinéraire. Mais cela n'est absolument pas sûr. Peut-être qu'on aura encore une ou deux îles après... Je n'ai pas de carte des îles des autres routes de Grand Line... »

Elle hausse les épaules et marche dans la largeur de la pièce.

« Bref. Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à Red Line... Vous avez tous bien écouté ? Tiens ! Tant qu'on y est. Si quelqu'un trouve un Eternal Pose de Shabondy, qu'il le prenne ! Ça nous sera toujours utile ! »

Ils acquiescent encore une fois et Nami ramasse le journal. Puis elle s'assoit et sort le journal mondial pour le lire.

« Non, pas encore lu celui-ci... J'vous tiens au courant si y'a de l'important. »

Les autres parlent alors de Fukumi, et des attentats. Ça promet une île pareille ! Chopper et Robin vont alors répertorier les médicaments : si l'un d'entre eux est victime d'un attentat, il faudra le soigner très vite. Pour détendre un peu les autres, Sanji prépare le repas et Luffy met un peu d'animation avec Usopp.

(…)

Dans l'après midi, Zorro arrive enfin à avoir Zara pour lui tout seul dans un coin du pont. Elle sirote un cocktail alcoolisé dans les teintes bleues orangées et jaunes avec une paille bleue enroulée dans tous les sens. C'est Sanji qui lui a fait.

Elle porte son haut de bikini bleu avec un t-shirt court transparent et coloré, ainsi qu'un mini-short en jean et des sandales compensées, et s'est relevé les cheveux en un chignon rapide et qui laissait plusieurs mèches partir. Elle était aussi belle que mignonne comme ça. Seules taches au tableau : trois cicatrices bien visibles. Une à l'épaule gauche, causée par les entraînements inter-2Y, une à l'intérieur du genou droit, faite par elle-même et rouverte à plusieurs reprises, et la plus douloureuses des trois. Une cicatrice sur son ventre, vers la droite, dont elle haïssait l'origine. Mais malgré ces trois cicatrices, Zara était magnifique. Surtout aux yeux du sabreur, qui l'admirait pendant qu'elle regardait la mer.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé son cocktail, elle sourit au sabreur, qui la fixe les yeux dans le vague. Il lui rend son sourire et lui prend la main avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime ma belle~ »

Elle rougit et détourne le regard pour mieux le planter dans le sien ensuite. Elle le regarde avec malice, joie et amour. Zorro l'embrasse de nouveau et l'enlace, tandis qu'elle tient toujours son verre de la main droite. Zorro la soulève ensuite et elle retient un cri de surprise. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol et elle rougit en sentant le bras de Zorro en dessous de ses fesses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il sourit et le repose doucement au sol en l'embrassant.

« T'es belle. »

La sabreuse rougit encore plus et tourne la tête. Zorro en profite pour lui lécher le cou. Puis il l'embrasse sur la joue et lui prend la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

« Où on va ? »

« Poser ton verre, d'une, aller ailleurs, de deux. »

« Zorro ! Et mon avis là dedans ? »

« Tu diras pas non quand on y sera alors je considère ça comme un oui tu veux y aller~ »

Zara rougit fortement et proteste en bégayant. Le sabreur rit et l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Zara a juste le temps de poser son verre sur le bar, que Zorro la tire vers les sous-sols. Il la jette presque à l'intérieur et ferme la porte à clé. Puis il attrape par la taille sa belle et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis Zorro la plaque contre le mur et lui passe la main sur le ventre. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux en même temps et se regardent dans les yeux. Les quelques secondes de silence paraissent une éternité, puis Zara le brise avec un léger sourire.

« Oui... Je suis enceinte. C'est pas mal. J'ai eu du mal à m'en souvenir. »

« Désolé. »

Elle lève un sourcil, étonnée.

« De quoi ? »

« C'est à cause de moi que t'y repense. »

Elle lui lance un sourire léger et splendide puis elle l'embrasse en entourant la taille de Zorro de sa jambe droite. Il se laisse faire et Zara le pousse pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le sabreur est surpris alors que Zara le regarde d'un oeil amoureux et un peu shootée. Pourtant elle tient très bien l'alcool - même mieux que Nami ! Elle l'embrasse et passe une main sous son t-shirt. Zorro frémit et lui attrape le bras, mais elle se dégage.

« Cette fois-ci... C'est moi qui commande, Zorro~ »

Il rougit et se braque mais oublie vite lorsqu'elle l'embrasse et lui monte son t-shirt. Ils glissent le long du mur et se retrouvent finalement à terre. Zara reste au dessus du sabreur, même si celui-ci tente plusieurs fois de reprendre sa position habituelle. Zara enlève son bikini sous son t-shirt transparent et tire la langue à Zorro. Puis elle enlève ses sandales et finit d'enlever le t-shirt de Zorro. Celui-ci se redresse un peu pour l'embrasser mais Zara le replaque au sol en souriant.

« J'ai rien le droit de faire ? »

« Non... »

Il sourit à son tour. « Alors tu feras Tout, toute seule~ »

Elle se penche. "

« Ah non. Faire l'amour c'est toi. Moi je te chauffe juste un peu~ »

Il l'embrasse puis elle se redresse à genoux. Elle s'étire puis descend son short sur ses hanches lentement. Elle fixe Zorro d'un air arrogant. Puis au bout d'un moment, Zorro la renverse et elle se retrouve sous lui. Il lui enlève son short complètement et fixe la sabreuse dans les yeux.

« C'est bon ? T'es contente ? »

Elle lui lance un sourire enjôleur.

« "Bien sûr. C'est pas mal la place de 'dominant', hein ? »

Il rougit un peu. « Mais j'suis aussi bien à la place de 'dominée', han ? »

Elle embrasse Zorro sur les lèvres et il se jette sur elle. Elle rit tandis qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou. Puis il lui enlève sa culotte et la pénètre. Elle gémit et se cambre en fermant les yeux.

« Han... Zorro... Doucement ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a chauffé... N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit puis frémit. Elle continue de gémir et s'agrippe aux bras de Zorro. Celui-ci l'embrasse et lui lèche le visage et le cou. Puis après un moment, Zara tremble tellement qu'elle n'arrive même plus à gémir. Zorro cesse de lui faire l'amour et l'embrasse fougueusement.

« Hun... Zorro... »

Il se redresse un peu et la regarde. Elle est allongée au sol, nue avec juste son t-shirt transparent, tremblante et bouillante. Les yeux fermés et haletante, les cheveux en bataille. Zorro rougit et l'embrasse. Puis il lui donne ses affaires et se rhabille. Lorsqu'il se retourne, Zara est habillée, il lui manque juste ses sandales. Elle le fixe d'un regard amoureux et épuisé. Puis elle tombe au sol et ferme les yeux. Zorro s'approche et lui passe une main sur le visage.

« Ça va ? »

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et se redresse un peu pour embrasser le sabreur.

« Je t'aime, Zorro... »

« Moi aussi, princesse. » Il lui attrape ses sandales et les lui remet alors que Zara retombe au sol. Puis il remonte sa main tout le long de son corps jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle ouvre les yeux et lui lèche les doigts, que Zorro retire de suite, surpris. Zara se redresse et s'assoit en le fixant dans les yeux. Puis le sabreur se lève et lui tend la main pour l'aider. Et il la prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

(…)

Après s'être recoiffée et calmée, Zara laisse Zorro la remonter jusqu'en haut. Elle croise Sanji et lui redemande un cocktail avec quelque chose de frais à manger. Il exécute, heureux de pouvoir la regarder pendant le temps de préparation. Il lui donne son cocktail et une salade de fruit avec chantilly. Puis ils retournent dehors, sur le pont, et vont s'asseoir contre la rambarde. Zara se laisse dorer au soleil, jambes allongées et tête en arrière. C'est alors que Zorro remarque que son ventre commence à grossir un peu. Il rougit et détourne le regard.

« Zorro... Je... J'ai... Peur. »

Il se tourne vers elle et attend. « Fukumi est assaillie par les attentats. Qui nous dit qu'on tombera pas dedans ? Qui nous dit que... JE tomberai pas dedans ? » Zorro déglutit. Lorsque Nami avait évoqué ces attentats, il avait tout de suite pensé à Zara. Puis il avait oublié en espérant qu'elle n'y penserait pas non plus.

« Je sais, Zara. On fera tout pour les éviter. »

« Un attentat... Ça se prévoit pas. Sinon ça ferait pas de morts. »

Elle soupire.

« Eh bien on fera en sorte de les prévoir. T'as qu'à utiliser ton âme démoniaque. »

« M'ouais... J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de blessés. »

Puis la sabreuse se lève et s'étire.


	17. Fukumi (1)

Trois jours plus tard, comme l'avait prédit la navigatrice, ils doivent mettre leurs manteau car la température est tombée en dessous de 5°C. Ils restent à l'intérieur et regardent les nuages, d'où les premiers flocons de neige tombent lentement. L'archéologue regarde le journal du jour.

« Tiens. On ne regarde pas assez souvent la date. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle. « Nous sommes déjà en Décembre ! Noël est dans seulement 6 jours. »

« 6 jours seulement ?! »

Luffy regarde les autres, l'air perdu. « C'est quoi Noël ? Hein ? »

Les regards incrédules se braquent sur le capitaine.

« Tu... Tu ne connais pas Noël ? »

Il fait non de la tête. Robin glousse. « C'est une fête qui se passe le 25 Décembre. Il est dit que dans la nuit du 24 au 25, le Père Noël passe dans chaque maison et y dépose un cadeau pour chaque enfant sage. Et ceux qui n'ont pas été sage dans l'année ne reçoivent rien. Ou du charbon. Bien sûr, en vrai, c'est une fête pour réunir les familles et s'offrir des cadeaux entre eux. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas obligé d'offrir des cadeaux. Seul le moment passé avec sa famille ou ses amis est vraiment important. »

Luffy acquiesce. « Alors c'est une fête... Y'a un buffet au moins !? »

Nami souffle. « Toi, du moment qu'i manger... »

Les autres rigolent et Luffy fait la tête.

« Bah quoi ? Une fête sans bouffe c'est pas une fête ! »

« C'est plutôt sans alcool que c'est pas une fête. »

Zorro sourit d'un air cynique. Le capitaine lui tire la langue et fait la tête.

« Bref. On risque de passer plusieurs jours là-bas. Si on trouve un coin tranquille, peut-être qu'on pourra fêter Noël sous la neige ! »

La navigatrice tape dans ses mains en affichant un grand sourire. Une jolie fête en vue pour l'équipage ! Zara regarde le sabreur en coin. Noël. Elle pouvait peut-être lui trouver un cadeau, non ? Et est-ce que lui, il lui achèterait un cadeau ? Elle se le demandait bien.

Pendant les 2 ans d'entraînement, ils n'avaient pas fêté Noël. Ils n'avaient pas regardé le calendrier et s'étaient surtout concentré sur leurs entraînements. Elle regarde Perona et Bonney, qui s'échange des sourires complices en partageant des noms de gâteaux de Noël. Des étoiles dans les yeux, les deux gamines de l'équipage sont motivées pour la fête ! Usopp et Chopper racontent à Luffy leurs Noël avec enthousiasme, et enfin, la navigatrice et le coq sortent des livres de recettes pour regarder ce qu'ils pourraient préparer pour le Réveillon et le repas de Noël.

À vrai dire, à part Zorro qui a l'air de totalement se ficher du principe de Noël, tout le monde était bien trop enthousiaste. La sabreuse a un peu peur que Fukumi leur réserve des surprises assez désagréables et que le 25 Décembre ne se passe pas comme le prévoient déjà les autres. Après tout... Comment fêter quelque chose d'aussi joyeux que Noël sur une île où les attentats meurtriers créent des pleurs chaque jour ? Mais pour l'instant, c'était l'euphorie générale, sauf dans le coeur de Zara, qui angoissait de plus en plus à l'idée de poser un pied sur cette île.

(…)

Après deux journées en mer, Fukumi est en vue. Il neigeait beaucoup et déjà, sur la terre ferme, les pirates s'enfonçaient jusqu'au dessus des chevilles dans la neige. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Perona et Bonney se jettent dans la neige et s'amusent comme des gamins tandis que la navigatrice dirige la petite troupe vers la ville, à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Les pirates sont tous emmitouflés sous d'épais manteaux d'hiver et de grandes bottes à crampons. Ils arrivent en ville et découvrent déjà les restes d'un attentat non loin : deux maisons brûlées, en ruines. Ils s'arrêtent quelques secondes devant puis continuent sur la grande avenue de la ville. Nami les amène dans un bar et repartis deux groupes : Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Sanji vont faire des recherches et des courses; et le reste restera au bar, 'surveillés' par Robin. Zara fait la tête, tout comme Luffy, Perona et Bonney qui veulent s'amuser. Mais la sabreuse reste sur ses gardes et décide d'utiliser un peu de son âme démoniaque pour repérer d'éventuels intrus armés.

Ils commandent des boissons chaudes et se mettent au fond du bar. Bonney sort un jeu de cartes et ils jouent une bataille pour se réchauffer un peu. Après presque une heure d'attente, ils commencent à s'impatienter. Et Zara repère une aura bien noire. Ou plutôt trois auras. Elles entrent dans le bar.

Zara se lève et s'avance discrètement vers eux. Habillés pareil, en noir, avec des cols qui leur cachent le visage et des lunettes noires. Et ce que redoutait tant la sabreuse. Des armes sous leurs blousons. Instinctivement, elle dégaine ses trois sabres et se poste vers eux. Ils la regardent d'un air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce' tu veux toi ?! Range tes jouets et vas voir ailleurs. »

Zara serre ses sabres.

« Et les armes que vous cachez sous vos manteaux ? Ce sont des jouets aussi par hasard ? »

Ils sortent leurs mitrailleuses et les pointent sur Zara. Elle ne bouge pas et son âme démoniaque sort. Apeurés, ils lui tirent dessus, mais les balles ne l'atteignent pas. Elles s'arrêtent juste devant elle.

« Désolée. Ça marche pas avec moi... Par contre, mes joujous à moi... Ils vont faire beaucoup plus de dégâts. »

Elle lance un sourire sadique et les terroristes baissent leurs armes. Zara ne leur laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et les envoie d'un coup de sabre dehors. Elle reste debout un moment, puis gémit et tombe au sol. Les autres accourent - surtout Zorro qui la prend dans ses bras - et lui demandent ce qu'elle a.

« J-J'en sais rien. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'entends tout en super fort... »

« Si tu rétractais ton âme démoniaque, ça serait déjà pas mal... Non ? »

Zara le regarde d'un air fatigué. Robin passe devant et examine la sabreuse. Elle regarde son ventre.

« C'est sûrement une crise d'angoisse. Tu as tellement peur de perdre ton bébé que n'importe quel danger t'angoisse. Le fait d'en avoir écarté un a dû faire redescendre ta tension d'un seul coup. Tu n'arrives pas à bouger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zara acquiesce, les yeux fermés. Autour d'elle, plusieurs autres personnes se sont rassemblées.

« Elle vient d'empêcher un attentat ! »

« La pauvre, elle a combattu alors qu'elle est enceinte... »

« Sa tête me dit quelque chose... »

« Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ? »

« Elle est trop canon la brune ! »

Tout le monde parlait et Zara avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Puis Perona et Bonney se chargent d'évacuer un peu la foule pour que Zara se sente mieux. Ils l'amènent sur une banquette pour qu'elle se repose. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle arrive à se redresser, même si son mal de tête persiste encore.

Peu après, des gens entrent dans le bar, un peu affolés.

« Un autre attentat ! Cette fois-ci ils ont fusillé le magasin ! On va plus pouvoir acheter à manger ! »

« Y'a des morts ? »

« Trois morts pour l'instant. Et six blessés. Y'a une putain de canon rousse dedans qui est mal au point et aussi un espèce de raton lav... »

Robin, Zorro et Luffy se précipitent dehors en renversant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Vous gardez Zara ! »

Perona et Bonney acquiescent et empêchent Zara de se lever.

« Mais ils sont blessés ! On va pas rester ici ! »

« T'es pas encore en état de te lever, Zara ! Alors assise ! Ils vont les ramener et on aidera à les soigner. »

Zara se rassoit en faisant la tête. Elle est inquiète pour les autres. Elle savait que cette île ne serait pas de tout repos ! Et voilà qu'après deux heures dessus, quatre d'entre eux étaient déjà pris dans des attentats.

Après quelques minutes, les trois autres reviennent avec les blessés. Nami s'est prise une balle dans les côtes et est couverte d'éclats de verre; Usopp s'est pris deux balles dans l'épaule et le torse; Chopper a seulement des éclats de verre; et Sanji est couvert de sang. Il s'est battu !

Dès qu'ils sont arrivés, Perona et Bonney aident pour enlever tous les morceaux de verres sur leurs nakamas inconscients. Zara essaie de se lever, mais elle retombe sur la banquette, la tête lui tournant violemment.

Après quelques minutes, Zara arrive à ramper jusqu'aux autres. Elle va vers Sanji, qui est le plus mal au point. Elle aide Robin à enlever les derniers morceaux de verre et pique le sac à Chopper pour le soigner. Plus tard, les quatre blessés sont bandés et soignés. Chopper est le premier à se réveiller. Ils se concertent tous.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a quatre blessés sur les bras, on fait quoi ? »

« Goldy ou hôtel. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ils ont besoin de repos. Et moi, je dis que cette île est trop dangereuse. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y remettre les pieds. »

La sabreuse détourne le regard, angoissée.

« On retourne au Goldy dans ce cas-là. Les autres se reposeront et on sera à l'abri des attentats. Mais il faudra qu'on revienne pour les provisions, et peut-être pour des médicaments. »

Robin jette un oeil au capitaine, qui acquiesce et prend Nami. Robin porte Chopper et Zorro porte les deux derniers, toujours inconscients. Perona et Bonney aident Zara à tenir debout. Et ils rentrent au Goldy, les pieds dans la neige.

(…)

Usopp se réveille peu après leur arrivée au bateau. Zara est partie se reposer après avoir pris des vitamines pour récupérer plus facilement de sa baisse de tension. Puis c'est Sanji qui se réveille, dans le lit voisin de Nami. Il regarde autour de lui et reconnait la salle de Chopper. Lorsqu'il se lève, il sent ses côtes, et plusieurs courbatures.

Il se rappelle alors ce qu'il s'est passé : ils étaient dans le magasin, et plusieurs terroristes sont arrivés et ont mitraillé depuis l'extérieur. La vitrine a volé en éclat et plusieurs personnes ont reçues des balles. Sanji - qui était le plus réactif - avait pris Nami et s'était réfugié derrière une caisse. Mais la navigatrice était déjà blessée. Il s'était alors enragé et avait sauté dehors pour se battre. Seulement ses ennemis n'étaient pas seulement armés de mitrailleuses, mais aussi de battes en métal. Et en se battant, il s'en était prise une dans la mâchoire, puis les côtes. Et ils l'avaient jeté dans les éclats de verre. Puis c'était le trou noir.

Le cuistot va voir la navigatrice, toujours endormie. Il regarde ses bandages et les nombreux pansements qui couvrent de profondes coupures et se sent coupable. Il n'a pas réussi à la protéger ! Il lui caresse la joue et prend une chaise pour rester près d'elle.

Dans la salle, les autres ont raconté à Usopp ce qu'ils savaient, et inversement. Luffy semblait assez sérieux devant cette attaque. Il ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à ses nakamas.

« Ils vont voir ces terro-machin-chose ! Si j'les retrouve, il vont morfler ! »

Les autres acquiescent. Dire que les habitants de cette île vivent ça au quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines... Le moral de l'équipage est refroidi. Ils ne pensent déjà plus à Noël.

(…)

Dans l'après-midi, Zara se réveille et va rejoindre les autres. Elle se sent déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle enfile un pull sur son bikini et son short et va vers la salle. Presque tout le monde est là, sauf Chopper, Sanji et Nami. Zorro se lève lorsqu'il la voit et la prend dans ses bras.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Hu-hun. Mais j'suis encore un peu fatiguée. »

Elle baille et remonte un peu son pull sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Elle se cale contre lui et soupire.

« Sanji et Nami sont réveillés ? »

« Non. Mais le cuistot s'est réveillé à un moment vu qu'il était plus dans son lit... »

Zara sourit et devine qu'il est allé veiller la jolie rousse. Elle s'étire puis va s'asseoir. Luffy lui sourit et étend son bras pour lui ébouriffée les cheveux. Elle proteste et lui attrape le bras.

« Luffy ! »

Robin utilise son pouvoir et ébouriffe à son tour le capitaine, qui attrape Robin à la taille. L'archéologue est surprise et sursaute en lâchant son bouquin, et Luffy l'attire à lui. Il rit et lâche Zara pour ébouriffer d'un air de vengeance les longs cheveux noirs de Robin. Elle tombe à terre, sa frange dans tous les sens et de longues mèches devant les yeux, qui sont grand ouverts. Elle met ses cheveux en arrière d'une main et jette un oeil à Luffy, qui affiche un grand sourire et se retient de rire.

Elle sourit à son tour et prend son chapeau de paille.

« Hey ! Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne bouge pas pour autant du banc. Robin met le chapeau sur sa tête et se lève. Elle sort de la salle.

« Je te le rendrais quand tu seras venu te faire pardonner de m'avoir autant décoiffée, Captain~ »

Elle passe la porte en lui adressant un clin d'oeil et Luffy se lève pour la rattraper. Zara sourit.

« Ces deux là vont finir ensemble~ »

Usopp à ses côtés sourit.

« J'parie que cet abruti de Luffy n'a toujours pas compris que Robin l'aime ! Il ne voit jamais grand chose de ce côté là de toute façon... »

Zara acquiesce et se passe une main dans les cheveux pour qu'ils passent tous en arrière. Elle se lève et va se préparer un chocolat chaud.


	18. Fukumi (2)

Au soir, Sanji se réveille de nouveau. Il voit que Nami bouge et lui secoue un peu l'épaule. Elle ouvre les yeux et se passe une main devant avant de le regarder.

« Sanji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il lui saute dans les bras et la serre.

« Sanji ! »

« J'suis content que tu sois enfin réveillée Nami-chan ! »

« Sanji ! J'ai mal ! »

Il la relâche et lui affiche son sourire de 'désolé'. Elle passe une main sur son ventre et voit qu'elle est bandée. Elle hoquette.

« Mon dieu ! On a été attaqué ! Chopper et Usopp ! »

« Ils vont bien, t'inquiète pas. Les autres aussi. »

La navigatrice pousse un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle sourit au cuistot.

« Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De m'avoir protégée ! »

Il rougit puis lui affiche un grand sourire. « De rien Nami-chaaan ! J'allais tout de même pas te laisser face à ces fusils ! »

Nami se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Le cuistot rougit davantage et ferme les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la navigatrice glisser vers les siennes. Mais la porte s'ouvre violemment et Nami se rassoit dans son lit.

C'est Robin et Luffy. Robin est coincée par le capitaine et tient encore son chapeau, et Luffy sourit. Les deux filles rougissent et Robin pousse Luffy à l'extérieur.

« Contente que tu sois réveillée Nami ! »

Mais Luffy l'entraîne ailleurs et elle n'a pas le temps de parler plus. Nami soupire de soulagement et regarde Sanji. Celui-ci rougit. Nami détourne le regard, gênée, puis se lève.

« Tu... Tu peux me faire un repas rapide s'il te plait ? J'ai faim... »

Elle passe rapidement la porte après avoir enfilé un pull fin, et Sanji la suit plus lentement. Nami arrive dans la salle et s'assoit nerveusement.

« Ah ! Nami est réveillée ! Comment tu vas ? »

Usopp lui sourit et Nami hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

« Bien. J'ai mal à ma blessure mais c'est supportable... » Elle soupire et se cache derrière ses mains. « Mon dieu... On aurait pu y passer... Pourquoi faut-il qu'on reste aussi longtemps ?! »

Le sourire des autres s'efface vite. C'est vrai que cette île est vraiment dangereuse. Et ils ne connaissent pas leur ennemi. C'est sûrement ça le pire. Sanji entre dans la pièce et Zara lui saute dans les bras.

« Mon p'tit Sanji ! »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et Nami se retient de se lever. Elle fixe la sabreuse d'un oeil mauvais et jaloux. Sanji s'en aperçoit et arrive à repousser discrètement Zara, qui sourit vers Zorro. La jalousie de la rousse s'apaise. Sanji n'aurait jamais Zara tant qu'elle serait avec Zorro. Le cuistot se mit aux cuisines.

Le soleil tombait derrière l'horizon, et l'équipage semblait bien fatigué, après cette journée assez riche en émotions. Puis le silence s'installe assez vite. Personne ne sait de quoi parler, du moins autre que cette île enneigée et assaillie par les terroristes.

Après le repas, les blessés vont se recoucher, leurs corps prenant toute l'énergie pour cicatriser leurs blessures. Zara, elle, préfère aller faire un tour dehors. Elle prend son manteau et va sur le pont. Zorro la rejoint assez vite et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Ça va ma belle ? » La sabreuse sourit légèrement et hoche la tête.

« Ça peut aller. J'suis fatiguée, c'est tout. »

Il fait déjà nuit et seules les lumières de l'intérieur éclairent le pont. Zara frisonne un peu alors Zorro la serre dans ses bras et la frotte pour la réchauffer.

« Tu veux pas rentrer ? Tu trembles... »

« J'ai pas froid... »

« Si, t'as froid ! Tu trembles ! »

« Nan ! »

Zorro l'embrasse et la porte dans ses bras. La sabreuse hoquette lorsqu'il la soulève puis rougit en voyant qu'il la tient dans ses bras. Elle soupire tandis qu'il rentre. Lorsqu'ils sont à l'intérieur, il la lâche et lui prend la main. Il balance son manteau dans un coin et commence à enlever celui de Zara. Elle le laisse faire. Puis il lui prend la main pour l'entraîner ailleurs après avoir lancé son manteau. Elle soupire en voyant qu'il va vers les sous-sols.

« Zorro... J'suis déjà assez épuisée comme ça ! »

« Pas grave, c'est pour te réchauffer~ »

Elle rougit et le force à s'arrêter. Il se retrouve en face d'elle.

« Jt'en prie. Viens on va se coucher. J'ai vraiment plus d'énergie là. » Il fait la tête et Zara sourit.

« Zorro, pas ce soir~ »

Il ne bouge pas et la fixe droit dans les yeux. Elle s'approche et l'embrasse. Puis elle lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Moi, je vais me coucher. »

Et elle remonte, seule. Zorro la suit après quelques secondes, et la rejoint dans son lit. Elle est bien calée sous sa couverture. Il se faufile derrière elle et l'enlace. Elle frémit lorsqu'il se colle à elle.

« T'as froid... » Elle ne répond pas et se laisse frotter par le sabreur. Très vite, elle s'endort dans ses bras, et Zorro s'endort sur elle bien après.

Au matin, la plupart des autres sont encore endormis. Sanji, Usopp et Chopper récupèrent dans leurs lits, et Nami dort toujours bien profondément de l'autre côté du mur. Zara se réveille assez vite, bloquée par Zorro. Elle passe sous lui et se lève. Elle enfile son pull et va dans la salle. Robin est déjà sur ses livres avec son café. La sabreuse va se préparer quelque chose, vu que Sanji n'est pas réveillé, puis très vite les autres lui en demandent aussi. Dans l'équipage, il n'y que Sanji, Zara, Nami et Robin qui sachent cuisiner. Elle se retrouve donc à faire la cuisinière, les yeux encore endormis.

Lorsqu'elle a terminé, Zorro les rejoint. Contre toute attente, c'est Zara qui embrasse Zorro - devant tous les autres. Puis elle lui passe une main dans les cheveux.

« T'es tout ébouriffé, baka~ »

Puis elle sourit et lui tend une assiette avec le petit dej. Il l'embrasse sur la joue, encore endormi, et va s'asseoir à ses côtés pour manger. Zara va attraper le journal dehors, puis revient en lisant la une. Elle a bien sûr deux journaux en main. Le mondial et celui de Fukumi.

Pour l'instant elle lit le local. Elle met le mondial sur la table et les deux gamines l'attrapent.

« Ça parle de l'attentat d'hier... Et que les habitants vont avoir plus de mal à se procurer les produits essentiels... Ça craint... »

« Pas grand chose de ce côté-ci... Quoique... »

« Wow ! Y'a une gamine qui a infiltré la Marine ! Elle leur a chipé des informations ! Fortiche ! »

Zara s'approche et regarde. Une affiche Wanted est distribuée avec.

"Morgane, La Nymphe de l'Eau. B 20,000,000-"

Sur le journal était aussi indiqué autre chose. 4 noms, dont cette fameuse Morgane. Un équipage de pirate... A 4 membres seulement ? Il est dirigé par Sacha Andersson "La fille Arc-En-Ciel", prime de 25,000,000-. La sabreuse se rappelle avoir vu ce nom dans le journal il y a un bout de temps. La Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial explique qu'ils sont en possession d'informations importantes et qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent. Mais à l'avis de Zara, ce bien petit équipage doit déjà être déjà loin. Ils ne doivent avoir un gros bateau, et doivent sûrement être aussi rapides que discrets.

Zara reprend la lecture de son propre journal. Pas grand chose d'intéressant. Il ne se passe strictement rien avec les attentats. Elle le pose sur la table en soupirant, puis se rassoit aux côtés de Zorro, qui baille et s'étire, pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il sourit et l'embrasse à son tour en l'enlaçant. Puis Zara sourit à son tour et la porte s'ouvre.

Sanji.

Zara lui lance un regard amical alors que Zorro la serre dans ses bras et cale sa tête contre elle. Il lui sourit rapidement et va prendre à manger. Il s'assoit de l'autre côté de Zara, le plus près possible de Robin. La sabreuse soupire. Dés qu'il les voit ensemble son coeur se serre. Difficile pour un meilleur ami.

La sabreuse se détache de Zorro et va s'habiller. Quand elle revient, en pantalon à poche, bottes montantes et veste typée militaire, Nami et Usopp sont levés. Zara va s'appuyer sur Zorro et les deux gamines la sifflent.

« Putain qu'il est classe ton pantalon ! »

« Zara ta veste est trop belle ! Donne-la moi ! »

Perona tend les bras vers elle avec les yeux de chien battu mais Zara lui tape les mains en tirant la langue.

« Merci les filles, mais~... Vous les aurez peut-être une prochaine fois, haha ! »

Les deux filles lui font la tête pendant qu'elle rit. Puis elle s'étrangle lorsque Zorro la prend brutalement par la taille et qu'il l'assoit sur le banc.

« Tu fais trop de bruit... »

Il lui lance un regard endormi et Zara le pousse pour qu'il la lâche. Elle se relève.

« Dites, on fait quoi ? On reste sur le Goldy à rien foutre ? »

Nami se tourne vers elle.

« J'avoue que cet attentat m'a un peu refroidie. Ils arrivent n'importe quand, de n'importe où, et on a pas le temps de répliquer... J'ai peur que l'un d'entre nous soit beaucoup plus blessé que nous... »

Zara soupire.

« N'empêche qu'on va pas rester là à attendre que ça passe, hein ?! »

La navigatrice la regarde, un peu agacée.

« Eh bien je t'en prie, vas-y et ramène des provisions et tout ce que tu trouveras d'utile ! »

Elle tourne la tête et remue son chocolat chaud lentement, et Zara sourit.

« Ok. Zorro, on y va ? J'ai besoin de me défouler les jambes, un peu... Vu que hier on est resté qu'au bar... »

Le sabreur acquiesce et finit de manger.

« Moi aussi je peux venir, princesse ? »

Zara sourit au cuistot.

« T'es pas trop cassé ? Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te reposer, nan ? »

« Mais ça va mieux ! »

Zara rit derrière sa main et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Ouais, j'vais te croire ! T'as des côtes cassées, reste ici mon p'tit Sanji ! »

Le concerné fait la tête et broie du noir en buvant son café. Perona et Bonney se jettent sur Zara.

« On peut veniiir ? »

Elle les pousse. « Bien sûr ! »

Les deux gamines sourient et courent se changer. Zara fait de même en attendant Zorro qui est encore à moitié endormi. Après que Nami, Sanji et Chopper leur ait donné des listes de choses à acheter ou demander, la petite troupe sort dans la neige. Ils se rendent en ville, restant sur leur garde. Les deux sabreurs déploient au minimum leurs âmes démoniaques afin de voir les auras et essayer de prévoir d'éventuels attentats. Ils parcourent les quelques magasins encore ouverts et trouvent quelques unes des choses que voulaient les trois autres. Surtout sur la liste de Chopper à vrai dire...

Puis le groupe de Zara se retrouve sur la grande place. Il n'y a presque personne. La fontaine en son centre est gelée. Elle est ornée d'une statue de dragon oriental. Il semble fier et puissant. Zara devine que c'est sûrement une légende, un dragon qui protège l'île, ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis la sabreuse s'arrête. Plusieurs auras, regroupées. Mauvais présage... Elle fait signe aux autres, qui s'arrêtent à ses côtés. Une bande d'hommes habillés en noir et masqués envahissent la place. Ils grouillent comme des fourmis. Zara augmente sa vision et voit qu'ils mettent en place une espèce d'estrade. Elle se demande ce qu'ils préparent. Au moins, ça n'a pas l'air d'un attentat !

Elle se tourne et entraîne les autres dans une rue parallèle.

« C'est bien étrange... »

« Ouais, trop zarb' ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! »

Zara hausse les épaules comme seule réponse à la question de Bonney. Puis elle se tourne vers Zorro. Il semble aussi perplexe qu'elle. Alors Zara décide de faire un tour de la ville avant de revenir voir ce qu'ils font. Malgré tout inquiète, elle traîne des pieds dans la neige en essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils veulent faire avec une estrade. Un discours ? C'est la solution la plus plausible...

Ils rencontrent une boutique de vêtements scellées de planches. Encore un attentat ? Et plus loin des maisons brûlées et des fleurs gelées devant la porte. Le coeur de la sabreuse se serre. Pourquoi autant de morts ? Il avait sûrement dû avoir des enfants dans ces incendies. Elle en tremble rien que d'y penser. Et sa blessure lui tord le ventre pour lui rappeler deux autres réalités. Elle a perdu une fois. Et la deuxième reste à jouer. Elle est enceinte...

Elle se remet à marcher normalement aux côtés de Zorro, mains dans les poches, et tourne vers une autre allée. Beaucoup de boutiques sont fermées. La seule dont la vitrine est encore visible est celle d'un bijoutier. Zara s'arrête devant et voit à travers le bijoutier qui range des boucles d'oreilles dans des boites. Il semble bien seul...

Puis la sabreuse, dont le coeur commence à être empli d'envie de meurtres envers ces terroristes, parcours la vitrine du regard. Celui-ci s'arrête sur une chaîne d'acier avec un pendentif en argent, fer et cuivre. Assez brut mais tellement beau. Puis un anneau d'or avec une bande d'émeraudes et de jades attire l'attention de la sabreuse. Elle est magnifique, mais le prix est exorbitant ! 60,000 berrys... Bien sûr, elle a de quoi payer, même très largement, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça soit trop cher. Une autre bague un peu moins chère, en argent, saphir et lapis-lazuli, lui plait aussi beaucoup. 42,500 berrys... Elle soupire et détache tristement le regard de la vitrine. Les trois autres se sont arrêtés pour l'attendre. Ils reprennent la route vers la place et l'estrade des terroristes, le coeur lourd.


	19. Fukumi (3)

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à une rue plus peuplé, ils voient que tout le monde se dirige vers la place... Poussés par les terroristes ! Décidément, c'est vraiment un mauvais coup qui se prépare... Elle pousse les trois autres pour pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Puis ils suivent les terroristes de loin, et arrivent jusqu'à la place.

Grouillante de monde, Zara peine à voir l'estrade. Tout le monde parle, les enfants hurlent et pleurent. La sabreuse s'impatiente et essaie de traverser la foule. Mais tout le monde pousse et elle se retrouve coincée. Zorro la rejoint alors elle s'appuie sur ses épaules et grimpe à moitié sur son dos pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Les terroristes sont alignés sur l'estrade, derrière l'un d'eux - le chef sans aucun doute - et celui-ci tient un escargophone dans sa main.

« Citoyens de Fukumi. Je suis Lady Mya, chef du groupe terroriste qui a attaqué l'île ces dernières semaines. J'ai en otage des personnages importants pour votre ville : le maire, ses acolytes ainsi que le banquier. Et je vais les exécuter sur le champ. »

Les femmes crient et les hommes protestent. Zara tombe de Zorro et atterrit dans la foule. Elle se fait écraser la mâchoire et marcher sur les jambes et les bras. Puis un gamin trébuche sur elle et tombe sur son dos. Elle entend la pagaille autour d'elle et se redresse pour protéger le gamin. Il doit avoir 12 ans tout au plus. Elle regarde autour d'elle et ne voit pas les bottes noires à crampons de Zorro. Ils ont été séparés.

Puis un coup de feu. Tout le monde s'immobilise. Plus un bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'une femme crie 'M'sieur le Maiiire !' La fameuse Lady Mya veut donc réellement tuer ses otages ! Tout le monde se bouscule. Entre ceux qui veulent s'enfuir, ceux qui veulent se battre contre les terroristes, ceux qui veulent sauver les otages ou ceux qui ne savent même plus où ils sont, c'est la pagaille générale !

Zara se fait de nouveau bousculer - elle n'a pas eu le temps de se relever - et elle protège de nouveau le gamin, qui s'accroche à elle en sentant la peur grandir autour de lui. Puis au bout d'un moment le monde se dissipe autour d'elle. Elle se relève, pleine de neige et égratignures, et soulève le gamin. La plupart essaient de forcer la barrière des terroristes pour s'enfuir.

Un deuxième coup de feu. Zara se retourne vers l'estrade. Lady Mya vient de tuer un citoyen qui essayait de monter sur l'estrade. Un troisième coup. Un autre otage est mort. Les femmes hurlent et pleurent derrière elle. Le gamin commence à pleurer aussi.

« PAPAA ! »

Zara se crispe. Elle se tourne vers le gamin, qui n'ose pas bouger tellement il est terrorisé. Il tombe à genoux et continuer de murmurer, la tête entre les mains. La sabreuse se prépare à dégainer ses sabres, mais une main l'en empêche. Zorro. Elle se dégage et montre le petit du doigt.

« Parce que j'vais pas lever le p'tit doigt devant ça ? Tu te fous d'ma gueule ?! »

Il fixe Lady Mya. Zara fait de même. Elle est armée jusqu'aux dents sous son manteau noir. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer des otages si quelqu'un s'approchait. Donc si Zara veut l'attaquer, elle doit faire preuve d'intelligence et d'une tactique infaillible. Elle grogne et observe l'état des lieux.

Les terroristes sur l'estrade n'avaient pas bougés, signe qu'ils étaient là en renfort, si les autres ne suffisaient pas. Mais justement, ils arrivaient amplement à gérer la situation. Personne n'avait réussi à s'enfuir ! La panique gagne un peu le coeur de Zara, qui se met à chercher des yeux les deux gamines. Est-ce que elles, ont réussi à s'enfuir ? Malheureusement, la sabreuse voit les longs cheveux roses de Perona de l'autre côté de la place. Elle est à terre et ne bouge pas. Où est Bonney ? La sabreuse a beau la chercher, impossible de la trouver ! Encore deux coups de feu. Deux nouveaux otages sont morts. Zara bouillonne et finit par avancer vers l'estrade. Pas de temps à perdre. Mademoiselle Lady Mya doit cesser de tuer des innocents à tout va ! Autour, c'est la panique générale. Tous coincés sur cette place, les habitants sont soumis à la terreur suprême. Et en plus Bonney a disparue !

Bang. Un autre otage. Elle a décidé de tous les liquider sur le champ ! Zara se met à courir, puis saute par dessus les habitants pour atterrir sur l'estrade, son Sabre d'Argent contre la gorge de Lady Mya. Celle-ci adresse un regard méfiant à Zara, et tire sur un autre otage sans la quitter du regard. La sabreuse est estomaquée. Elle continue alors que sa propre vie est largement menacée !

Zara lui tranche la gorge mais Lady Mya est très rapide et souple... Elle évite le sabre et envoie un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre de Zara, qui lâche son sabre et tombe en arrière dans la foule, le souffle coupé.

Lorsqu'elle se redresse, le dernier otage est tué, et elle a la tête qui tourne. Deux habitants la relèvent par les épaules et l'entraînent loin de l'estrade malgré les protestations de la sabreuse. Elle arrive à s'échapper et tombe à terre. Elle grogne et se relève, furax. Cette foutue terroriste lui a mis un coup de pied dans le ventre ! Heureusement elle avait surtout été secouée, par réflexe elle ne s'était pas contractée donc elle n'avait pas trop mal. Elle pousse les deux hommes qui lui disent de rester en arrière puis revient, âme démoniaque sortie, vers l'estrade.

Lady Mya donne des coups de pieds à ceux qui veulent monter. Zara les écarte tous et plante un regard furieux dans celui - glacial - de Lady Mya. Elles se toisent un moment puis la sabreuse saute sur l'estrade, ramasse son sabre d'argent puis sort son Kitetsu. Elle attaque et arrive à mettre ses sabres en ciseaux devant la gorge de la terroriste. Mais cette dernière pointe une mitrailleuse et un pistolet vers le front de Zara. Elle sourit.

« Alors... Laquelle de nous deux tueras la première ? »

« Surement pas ta mitrailleuse, enflure ! »

Lady Mya se met à rire et charge son pistolet. Zara resserre un peu l'étreinte de ses sabres et du sang coule de la gorge de la terroriste. Mais celle-ci s'en fout et soudainement sourit, les yeux pétillants. Zara jette un oeil vers l'arrière.

« Tiens, tiens... On dirait que tes amis viennent se joindre à la fête ! Dommage pour toi. Ils sont menottés. »

Zara grogne. Tous les autres - dont Bonney - sont menottés et se sont battus. Les terroristes les poussent vers leur chef. Nami tombe dans la neige, et l'un d'eux lui pose un pistolet sur la tempe. Zara hurle.

« Arrête ! Touche-les pas ! Leur fait pas de mal 'spece de cinglée ! »

Lady Mya sourit et attrape Zara par le col, et ses sabres lui tranchent un peu plus la gorge.

« Je sais pas~ Tu crois pas que tu puisses les sauver toi-même ? Je vois pas pourquoi j'te f'rais de la courtoisie, pauvre gamine. »

Elle lâche Zara et la pousse. Elle tombe de nouveau de l'estrade, sur le dos. Ses sabres tombent sur elle. Elle se relève, précipitamment et prend ses sabres pour trancher celui qui menace de tuer Nami. Mais Lady Mya tire et Zara tombe. Elle s'est prise une balle dans la jambe, et en tombant elle s'est ouverte l'arcade gauche.

« Hahaha ! Et parce qu'en plus je vais te laisser faire ?! C'est bien plus marrant si y'a des obstacles, nan ?! Aller, essaie de tous les sauver~ »

Zara panique et balance son sabre sur le terroriste. Il lui coupe le bras qui tient le flingue. Nami hurle de peur et Zara se lève pour attaquer les autres. De son côté, Zorro a libéré Robin et porte Perona, toujours inconsciente, sur ses épaules. Au passage, Zara tranche les liens de Nami, puis tue ceux qui tiennent Luffy et Sanji. Zorro fait de même pour Usopp et Chopper, puis se tourne vers la sabreuse, qui boite méchamment. Sa jambe est inondée de sang, pourtant elle tient debout et arrive même à courir. Elle libère Bonney, puis fixe d'un regard rageur la chef des terroristes. Celle-ci lui rend la pareille.

« T'es rapide, j'dois l'avouer. Et t'as de la résistance... Mais bon. Ce n'est pas forcément toi que j'ai envie de tuer~ non... J'ai un meilleur plan. Tuer tous les hommes. »

Zara ouvre grand les yeux. Elle veut tuer tous les mecs ? N'importe quoi ! Elle est cinglée ! Zara sort son âme démoniaque et se retrouve devant elle en un clin d'oeil. Elle prend par le col la chef et la soulève.

« Tu veux tuer les mecs ? Et c'est quoi ct'histoire ? Hein pauv' tarée ?! »

Lady Mya sourit et baisse la voix pour que seule Zara l'entende.

« J'vais tous les tuer... Les hommes sont des salauds. Tous, sans exceptions ! Tes copains, c'est pareil, s'ils le sont pas maintenant, ils le seront plus tard ! Ils abusent de leur force, ils se croient tout permis ces salauds ! Mais ce sont que des chiens galeux... Et moi j'vais leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont inférieurs à nous ! Et s'ils comprennent pas... Ils mourront. »

Zara repose la terroriste au sol mais la tient toujours. Quelque chose l'intrigue chez elle. Elle a vécu quelque chose. La sabreuse la secoue un peu et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Ah ouais ? Désolée, moi aussi j'en connais des salauds qui se croient rois du monde ! Pas mes nakamas ! Eux, ils ont du respect, et ça changera pas. J'te laisserais pas leur faire de mal ! »

Lady Mya sourit et l'attrape à son tour par le col.

« Oh... Mais ça, c'est ce que tu crois~ Mais moi, j'te l'dis... T'as pas pu connaître des salauds comme j'en ai vu... Et ils deviennent tous comme ça. Il suffit d'un événement, et ils changent. Tu comprend, gamine ? Tu comprend ce que je dis ? Les mecs c'est des salauds ! Ils prennent les femmes pour des objets ! »

Les larmes viennent aux yeux de Lady Mya. Zara desserre un peu son étreinte. Elle commence à comprendre. La terroriste baisse encore la voix et resserre son étreinte sur le col de Zara, ce qui commence à l'étrangler.

« Ouais, t'as compris n'est-ce pas ? T'as quel âge ? T'es tout juste adulte, hein ? Eh bien j'étais plus jeune que toi quand c'est arrivé. Et c'était mes amis d'enfance ! Tu peux comprendre pauv' gamine ? J'me suis lamentée des années ! Maintenant, c'est fini, j'me rebelle, j'vais me débarrasser d'eux... Tes nakamas finiront pareil, t'entends ? C'est encore des gamins. Quand ils grandiront, ils vont te faire la même chose. »

Elle lâche Zara, qui tombe sur l'estrade, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. C'est à ce moment-là que Zara se rend compte de quelque chose. Lady Mya est enceinte... Enceinte de plusieurs mois ! Zara écarquille les yeux, et se relève.

« C'est pas à force de te lamenter que t'as pris les armes... T'as été violée... Une nouvelle fois... »

« FERME LA PETITE POUFFIASSE ! »

Zara se braque et lui adresse un regard noir. Pas question de se faire traiter de pouffiasse. Elle balance un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Lady Mya, qui tombe violemment sur l'estrade, la bouche en sang. Elle se redresse et envoie un poignard sur Zara, qui l'évite de justesse et se retrouve avec une entaille sous l'oeil gauche.

« T'en sais rien, alors ferme la ! Tu sais rien de moi, et t'ose dire ça ? Aller, fini la plaisanterie... Attrapez-les de nouveau ! Et tuez les ! Pas de pitié envers ces pirates de pacotille ! »

Lady Mya est relevée... Zara se jette sur elle et se bat à mains nues. La terroriste utilise son poignard et blesse Zara à l'épaule et à la jambe. La sabreuse fini par tomber à genoux. Une grande entaille lui parcourt la cuisse droite et du sang s'en échappe. Elle perd de l'énergie à se battre ainsi contre Lady Mya. Cette dernière en profite et cloue Zara au sol avec ses deux poignards. Une dans chaque épaule, elle ne peut pas bouger ses bras. Elle essaie de les enlever, en vain. La terroriste s'assoit sur elle et pointe un pistolet sur son front.

« Désolée... Mais adieu. »

Elle tire. Au même moment quelque chose passe devant Zara et Lady Mya se retrouve avec un large plaie à l'abdomen. Et la balle, ainsi que le pistolet, ont disparus. Zara tourne la tête et voit Zorro. Entouré de son âme démoniaque, les trois sabres sortis, et un air inquiet. Elle lui lance un sourire léger. Lady Mya tombe sur le côté, et Zorro enlève les poignards. Puis il l'aide à se relever et la prend par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde en face. Elle retient un gémissement car il appuie là où les poignards l'ont transpercée.

« Ça va ? »

« Bah oui, à part que tu me fais très mal aux épaules... »

Zorro relâche un peu la pression et elle se détend. La blessure à sa cuisse lui faisait assez mal aussi... Elle ne rigole pas la terroriste ! Les plaies de Zara sont très profondes et lui font vraiment mal, surtout avec ce froid. La sabreuse se tient au bras de Zorro pour tenir debout et regarde ses blessures. Elle est tachée de sang partout et ses vêtements sont déchirés. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à reprendre ses sabres tombés à terre, Lady Mya se relève et frappe Zara dans la nuque avec son coude. Ce n'est pas terminé ! La terroriste est vraiment très résistante. Zara prend le kitetsu de Zorro et se bat de nouveau malgré ses blessures qui la brûlent. Elle utilise son âme démoniaque et sent les plaies de ses épaules se refermer un peu.

« Bon, fini la rigolade ! Si tu ne veux pas arrêter tes plans de cinglée, je vais t'en empêcher ! »

Elle fait reculer Lady Mya et brandit le kitetsu au dessus d'elle en l'entourant de son âme démoniaque. Elle l'abaisse d'un coup extrêmement rapide.

« Demoniac Slash ! »

Une onde de choc noire se propage dans l'axe du sabre, tranchant l'estrade et le sol en deux. Lady Mya se retrouve avec une énorme blessure qui lui parcourt tout le corps. Elle a un spasme puis tombe au sol, ensanglantée et à moitié morte. Les terroristes sont tous tournés vers l'estrade, choqués. Les habitants, intelligents, profitent de l'instant de distraction pour percer la défense et sortir de la place. La situation s'inverse~

Zara sourit et Zorro lui reprend le kitetsu tout en lui tenant la taille pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Il ramasse ses sabres tombés à terre puis rejoint les autres. Les terroristes s'enfuient. Les habitants hurlent de joie et de rage. Beaucoup de monde est déjà mort... Zorro retrouve le reste de l'équipage. Sanji porte Perona sur son dos, qui est toujours inconsciente, et Bonney se fait enlever des morceaux de verres du bras en grimaçant. Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir de blessures graves. Luffy vient voir Zara.

« Shihihi, elle est pas mal ton attaque Zara ! »

« M-merci... Captain... »

Luffy lui sourit puis se tourne vers les autres.

« Bon, rien de grave ? On peut aller manger ? »

« LUFFY ! »

Nami, Usopp et Sanji le frappent.

« Tu dis ça comme ça toi ?! »

« Bah quoi ? J'ai faim après un bon combat moi ! »

Nami laisse tomber et regarde les autres. Autour d'eux, plusieurs habitants se sont attroupés.

« Merci ! Merci de nous avoir débarrassés de ces terroristes ! »

Certains pleuraient de joie. Les pirates sourient et se tournent vers Zara, qui est complètement k.o..

« C'est surtout elle que vous devez remercier. »

Tous se tournent vers Robin. « C'est elle qui s'est battue contre Lady Mya, leur chef. »

Les habitants fixent la sabreuse, qui dort à moitié sur Zorro.

« Nyaaaah... Elle m'a épuisée... Moi j'suis dl'avis du captain... On va manger... »

Luffy sourit et Nami s'énerve. Les habitants s'avancent.

« Nous allons vous restaurer pour vous remercier ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire ! »

Les pirates les remercient chaleureusement et ils les amènent dans une taverne encore debout pour se réchauffer et se soigner. Zara s'affale sur une banquette et allonge ses jambes sur la table. Nami la frappe avec son bâton pour qu'elle les enlève mais la sabreuse ne bronche pas, trop épuisée. Zorro s'assoit à sa gauche et Sanji à sa droite. Ils commencent à s'engueuler pour un rien tandis que Chopper soigne tout le monde avec Robin.

À un moment, Zorro et Sanji commencent à passer sur Zara - qui s'est endormie - pour se battre. Alors la sabreuse prend les deux garçons par le col et les assomme l'un contre l'autre.

« Le premier qui me réveille de nouveau, je le tue. »

Ils grognent l'un après l'autre et Zara les pousse. Puis elle décide de s'allonger sur eux deux, les jambes sur celles de Sanji et la tête contre l'épaule de Zorro. Épuisé aussi, Sanji finit par tomber sur Zara et s'endormir sur elle, au plus grand énervement de Zorro, qui boit une bouteille de rhum.

Les autres mangent et boivent pour compenser le froid intense de dehors. Les habitants parlent avec eux et leur propose de faire une grande fête le soir de Noël pour fêter la fin du terrorisme et les pirates. Tous acquiescent, enchantés par l'idée de Noël.

Zara et Sanji dorment toujours lorsque la nuit tombe. Et comme Sanji est plutôt confortablement installé sur Zara, Nami jalouse et fait tomber sa boisson 'par accident' sur lui pour qu'il se réveille.

« Oh désolée Sanji-kun~ Mon verre était trop au bord... »

Sanji se lève et fait son numéro en voyant Nami faire la moue. Zara se réveille aussi.

« Hein ? J'ai froiiid. »

Elle se frotte les bras puis passe sous le bras de Zorro et lui ouvre son blouson pour se caler contre lui.

« Hey ! J'te dérange p'tre ?! »

« Oui, bouge pas, j'me caille ! »

Zorro rougit et laisse Zara se caler sur lui, tremblante. Chopper vient la voir.

« Tu as froid ? Pourtant il fait chaud ici, et en plus tu as encore ton blouson ! »

Zara ouvre les yeux et jette un oeil au renne. Celui-ci lui touche les mains et le front.

« Tu as du attraper froid dehors, a te battre comme ça dans la neige. Ne sors plus tant que tu ne te sens pas mieux, c'est clair ?! »

« Hin-hin... » et la sabreuse se rendort sur Zorro, qui à présent l'entoure de ses bras.


	20. Fukumi (4)

Au soir, l'équipage est revenu au Goldy pour la nuit. Zara s'est réveillée mais a toujours froid alors Chopper lui ordonne d'aller se coucher avec pleins de couverture juste après le repas. La sabreuse y va à contre coeur, en traînant des pieds. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit et enlève juste ses baskets. Elle n'a pas envie de dormir, après ce qu'elle a dormi lors de la journée ! Elle reste allongée sur le ventre, sur sa couverture, à penser. Puis elle se tourne sur le côté et regarde son ventre. Ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle est toujours enceinte. Cette fois-ci, personne ne lui a enlevé son bébé ! Elle se recroqueville et sourit. Tout va pour le mieux. Elle est enceinte depuis plus longtemps que la première fois, au moins... Zara soupire et se détend. Pas question que ça s'arrête. Elle sourit et finit par s'endormir doucement. Peu de temps après Zorro arrive et se cale avec elle dans son lit pour la réchauffer. La sabreuse se réveille un peu et sourit en sentant Zorro contre elle. Elle lui prend la main et se rendort, heureuse.

(...)

Au matin, Zorro dort toujours avec elle. Zara le réveille doucement en l'embrassant. Puis ils se lèvent pour aller manger. Zara n'a plus froid mais elle est très fatiguée. Surtout physiquement. Le combat de la veille l'a bien affaiblie. Dans la salle, Nami, Robin et Sanji discutent Noël; Usopp et Chopper s'entraident pour les médicaments et des inventions. Zara devine que le capitaine dort toujours. Très vite, Perona et Bonney entrent dans la salle, habillées avec des tenues inhabituelles. Bonney porte une robe longue en sirène, noir pailletée, avec une seule bretelle et des gants noirs. Perona, elle, porte une robe courte stylée gothique mais avec différentes teintes de roses et de violets. Avec des collants noirs et des bottes à talons violet foncé.

« Zara ! T'es réveillée, génial ! Viens on a pleins de vêtements a essayer pour la fiesta de Noël ! »

« Ouais, même que y'en a une qui va te plaire, et pas qu'un peu ! Viens avec nous ! »

Bonney et Perona attrapent chacune un bras de Zara et la traînent hors de la salle.

« Hey ! Mais j'ai faim ! Et puis je sais déjà ce que je veux mettre ! Lâchez moi ! »

Mais les deux gamines entraînent tout de même Zara vers leur chambre en ignorant ses protestations. Zorro souffle, énervé qu'elles lui ait piqué Zara, puis mange. Sanji commence à fabuler sur les filles qui essayent leurs tenues et Nami le gifle, jalouse. Robin pouffe et Luffy fait irruption dans la salle.

« Hé Sanji ! J'ai la dalle ! »

« Assieds-toi et ferme la ! On demande poliment aussi... »

Sanji soupire et laisse Luffy s'asseoir en marmonnant avant de lui donner le petit déjeuner. Robin lui jette des coups d'oeil de temps en temps en lisant un livre sur l'archéologie. Peu de temps après, Perona et Bonney reviennent traînant de nouveau Zara, qui semblait désespérée. Elle portait une robe dorée, assez courte et bustier, avec des bas noirs, des chaussures à talons aiguilles dorées aussi, et des bracelets noir et or. Elle soupire lorsque Perona s'écrie.

« Regardez ce qu'on lui a trouvé ! Elle est superbe hein ?! »

Mais la sabreuse ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Ça me va pas l'or... C'est l'argent qui me va le mieux... Et puis j'aime pas les talons aiguilles, j'vais me casser la gueule... Et puis je sortirais pas avec une robe aussi courte... Surtout qu'il neige dehors ! »

Bonney et Perona firent la tête. Zara soutint leur regard sans broncher.

« Et j'ai DÉJÀ une robe. J'vous l'ai déjà dis ! Bon, j'vais me changer... »

Elle s'éloigne et retourne dans la chambre des filles pour remettre ses affaires. Perona s'approche de Zorro.  
« T'aurais au moins pu lui dire qu'elle était belle, toi ! »

Elle lui pince la joue et il lui adresse un regard agacé.

« Ça lui allait pas... Elle l'a dit elle-même que cette couleur lui va pas. J'vais pas mentir quand même ! Aller, dégage, gamine. »

Il la repousse et Perona lui adresse un regard vexé.

« Tu sais pas parler aux femmes... J'me demande comment Zara peut te supporter ! »

« Elle me supporte autant que je la supporte alors laisse moi tranquille. »

Perona fulmine et s'en va avec Bonney. Zara revient à ce moment là, habillée dans ses affaires normales de nouveau. Elle se rassoit aux côtés de Zorro.

« Je déteste les séances d'habillage... Je sais exactement ce que je veux mettre, moi ! »

Elle se remet à manger, et Zorro sourit.

(...)

Trois jours plus tard, la veille de Noël était là. Toute la journée avait été bien animée, sauf pour Zara et Zorro qui s'étaient contentés de se reposer et aider un peu pour la décoration. Dans l'après-midi, Zorro était allé se promener seul. Zara l'avait laissé faire. Grâce à leurs âmes démoniaques, ils savaient où l'un ou l'autre était. S'il se perdait, Zara n'aurait aucun mal à le guider. La sabreuse se couche, épuisée alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Au moins, elle serait en forme pour la soirée. Elle se promet de ne pas boire beaucoup, vu qu'elle est enceinte. (...) Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil commence à décliner, Sanji vient la réveiller.

« C'est bientôt l'heure, princesse. Les autres sont déjà en train de s'habiller. »  
« Merci Sanji... »

Elle baille et se frotte les yeux. Le cuistot était en costard, veste ouverte. Elle se lève et fouille son coffre à vêtements, cherchant les affaires qu'elle voulait porter. Peu de temps après, Zara ressortit de la chambre avec une belle robe bleue et argent, lui descendant au dessus des genoux, soutenue par un nœud derrière son cou. Sa robe avait plusieurs volants inégaux et de travers, mais elle était très belle et allait parfaitement à la sabreuse. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une grande barrette et elle avait laissée deux mèches s'échapper en avant. Un légère touche de maquillage, et la voilà prête à aller à la fête !

Lorsqu'elle sort, elle se retrouve devant les garçons. Sanji en fait presque tomber sa cigarette, Usopp desserre son col et Zorro sourit.

« Waaah... Zara. T'es magnifique ! »

Le compliment de Sanji la touche et elle rougit. De l'autre côté du couloir, les filles sortent, elles aussi. Nami avait une robe longue et moulante, orangée et pailletée. Elle portait des gants noirs et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon avec des baguettes. Seule sa mèche rebelle ressortait. Ses lèvres étaient noires, et ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un léger 'smoke' noir et orange. Elle était aussi belle que sexy et Sanji se met à saigner du nez. Robin portait une robe bustier plus courte, avec des lacets qui laissaient voir sa poitrine et ses hanches. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage. Elle avait de grandes bottes noires, et portait des bracelets et un collier bleus et noirs. Perona porte la même tenue que quelques jours plus tôt et Bonney a opté pour une robe plus courte et très décolletée, violette foncée. Sanji tombe contre le mur et glisse jusqu'au sol.

« Oi, Love Cook, ça serait bête de tacher ton costard et le sol du bateau alors arrête de saigner du nez et relève toi. »

Sanji se lève d'un bond et toise Zorro.

« Ferme la, marimo ! »

Zara soupire et tire Zorro par le bras pour qu'il arrêtent de se chamailler. Puis les pirates prennent des blousons et sortent. Le soleil se couche. Ils rejoignent la grande salle du village, là où les habitants les attendent pour faire la fête. Il y a de la musique, de la nourriture, une piste de danse, tout pour s'amuser en somme ! Très vite l'équipage se disperse et s'amuse. Zara hésite un moment puis Sanji vient vers elle.

« Hey princesse ! Tu veux pas danser avec moi ? Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce bretteur du dimanche le fasse, lui. »

Aucune jalousie ou représailles. Il plaisantait juste. Zara sourit.

« Bien sûr mon p'tit Sanji, mais j'te préviens, ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas dansé ! »

« Aucun problème~ Je m'adapterais. »

Sur ce, il l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. Zara est un peu gênée de voir tout le monde se tourner vers eux. Sanji l'entraîne au rythme de la musique, souriant. Avec les talons, elle faisait sa taille. Elle était heureuse de danser avec lui. Mais elle aurait aimé que moins de monde la fixe. Heureusement, Zorro n'était pas venu voir. Elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait prise des bras de Sanji pour l'emmener plus loin, rien que pour lui.

Mais finalement, ils dansent pendant au moins 5 minutes, puis Zara l'emmène hors de la piste, fatiguée. Sanji lui entoure les épaules d'un bras en souriant.

« Bah tu vois, tu danses bien ! »

« Oui, on dirait que j'ai pas trop perdu. Mais c'est plus facile quand c'est toi qui me guide~ »

Sanji rougit et l'entraîne vers le buffet. Il enlève son bras de ses épaules pour prendre à manger et à boire. Puis il prend la main de Zara et la serre. La sabreuse se demande si elle doit le laisser faire. Mais avant qu'elle ait le temps d'y réfléchir, quelqu'un vient vers eux.

« Vous formez un joli couple tous les deux ! »

Ils rougissent et se lâchent la main et s'écrient d'une même voix

« On est pas ensemble ! »

« Oh, désolée, je pensais que... Comme vous étiez si proches... »

Quelqu'un attrape Zara par les épaules et l'embrasse. Zorro. Il a tout entendu, alors il remet les choses à leur places. Lorsqu'il lâche Zara, Sanji le fixe d'un regard inébranlable. Zorro fait de même, tout en parlant à l'habitante.

« Non, ils sont pas ensemble. Lui, c'est juste le squateur. Zara, c'est la mienne. »

Il insiste sur le dernier mot et entraine Zara plus loin. Elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Elle jette un regard vers Sanji, qui la fixe, peiné. Nami n'est pas loin et semble attendre qu'il la remarque. Zara se retourne vers Zorro. Il l'entraîne dehors. La sabreuse se laisse faire. Même s'il fait nuit noire et qu'il fait froid dehors. Il l'emmène loin de la salle, dans les ruelles du village. Leurs souffles forment des nuages blancs devant eux.

« Désolé. J'en ai marre qu'il essaie toujours de t'avoir. Je sais que tu m'as dit de le laisser tranquille... »

Zara est surprise qu'il lui dise ça.

« Je t'en veux pas. Tu es allé moins loin que d'habitude... »

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non. »

« On marche alors ? J'aime pas cette ambiance... »

Elle ne répond pas. C'est vrai que l'ambiance était spéciale. Ils fêtaient Noël alors qu'ils venaient de perdre des êtres chers. Cela ne collait pas vraiment. Elle attrape la main de Zorro et se colle à lui, regardant le ciel noir. Puis des flocons commencent à tomber. Zara s'arrête et tend les mains pour en attraper. Ils fondent immédiatement au contact de sa main. Elle s'émerveille devant ces flocons qui brillent dans la nuit puis se tourne vers Zorro. Il la fixe d'un regard intense. Elle frémit et vient se caler contre lui. Il la serre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr, ma belle. Je t'aime. Je suis fou de toi. J'peux pas vivre si t'es pas là... »

Elle échappe un petit rire et rougit.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ils restent un moment l'un contre l'autre, debout dans la neige, puis finalement Zorro l'embrasse avant de lui prendre la main et de se remettre à marcher.

« On va attraper froid... »

Elle sourit et inspire profondément. Tout était bonheur pour une fois. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle étroite où la neige ne tombe presque pas. Zorro s'arrête et regarde Zara droit dans les yeux.

Il soupire et fouille quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en ressort un anneau. Pas n'importe lequel. Celui de la vitrine. En argent et saphir. Zara le regarde, incrédule. Il fixe l'anneau.

« Je l'ai trouvé par terre quand je suis allé seul en ville. Je crois bien qu'il t'avait plu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il croisa le regard de Zara. Bien sûr qu'il lui plaisait ! Elle n'avait jamais vu d'anneau aussi beau que celui-ci...

« Alors prend-le. On va dire que c'est mon cadeau de Noël... »

Il lui tend l'anneau et délicatement, elle le prend dans ses mains. Des larmes d'émotions coulent sur ses joues.

« Merci... Zorro... »

Elle le regarde dans les yeux puis elle passe une main dans sa bottine pour en sortir un autre anneau. Celui en or et émeraude.

« J'ai... J'ai acheté celui-ci... Je voulais te l'offrir à Noël... Mais... Mais je crois que je vais pas attendre... »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à donner l'anneau d'or à Zorro, les douze coups de minuit retentissent. Elle sourit et lui donne l'anneau.

« Joyeux Noël. »

« Toi aussi. »

Zara rougit et baisse la tête. Elle n'ose pas mettre l'anneau.

« Ça ressemblerait presque à des fiançailles... »

« Ça te plairait pas ? »

Elle lève la tête. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Ça te dirait pas d'être Zara Roronoa ? »

Elle frisonne. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser tellement la question lui était importante. Elle s'approche plus de lui et pose sa tête contre son torse.  
« Oh bien sûr que si... J'adorerais... Je serais tellement fière de m'appeler Zara Roronoa... »

Zorro lui relève le menton et l'embrasse. Il lui prend son anneau des mains et lui met juste devant les yeux.

« Alors avec cet anneau ça devrait le faire, non ? Moi je dirais à tout le monde que t'es une Roronoa à présent. »

Les larmes recommencent à couler. Il lui passe l'anneau à sa main gauche et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle contemple sa main, déconnectée du monde, au bord du rêve. Puis Zorro met son anneau d'or à la main droite et prend la main de Zara.

« T'es heureuse, miss Roronoa ? »

Il lui passe l'autre main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse. Comment pourrait-elle être plus heureuse ? Elle semblait en train de rêver. Tout était si iréel. Elle avait peur qu'en ouvrant les yeux tout s'évapore.

« Et toi, t'es heureux ? »

« Je l'ai jamais été autant. Je t'aime ma belle. »

Il l'embrasse sur la bouche puis il l'entraîne en sens inverse, en courant.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Au Goldy~ On sera tranquille, tous les autres sont là-bas ! »

Elle sourit et se laisse entrainer par Zorro jusqu'au bateau. Lorsqu'ils y arrivent, ils sont épuisés. Zorro la porte jusqu'à son lit et l'embrasse fougueusement. Zara le pousse et lui pose la main sur la bouche.

« Tu permet, je tiens à cette robe. »

Elle défait le noeud qui la tient, puis l'enlève. Elle se retrouve en soutif bustier, boxer et jarretières. Zorro n'attend pas et la tire sur le lit. « Zorro ! »

« T'as dit la robe, pas le reste. En plus t'es sexy comme ça~ »

Elle rougit et Zorro l'embrasse sur le ventre. Zara se mord les lèvres et gémit. Il remonte doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il attrape juste avant de s'éloigner de Zara, qui allait l'embrasser. Elle gémit, contrariée, mais lorsqu'il repose ses lèvres sur celles de Zara, elle sent son torse nu contre elle. Elle suit sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, alors qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il joue avec ses lèvres. Puis il joue avec ses jarretières et Zara lui mord la joue lorsqu'il la fait claquer.

« Ça fait mal... »

Il lui caresse la joue délicatement puis lui enlève un côté de la jarretière. Il descend son bas doucement, jusqu'à son genou, puis il défait la barette de Zara et l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle a toujours la main posée sur sa cicatrice. Il enlève le deuxième côté, puis regarde Zara dans les yeux.

« T'es plus juste ma p'tite amie. Tu m'appartiens entièrement. J'ai le droit de te faire ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais pas quand tu veux~ »

Il lui lance un sourire cynique. Zara s'aperçoit qu'il tremble. Elle l'embrasse puis se redresse. Elle enlève ses jarretières, ses bas et son boxer sans quitter une seule fois le regard amoureux de Zorro. Elle frémit tellement son regard est intense. Puis elle se rallonge et Zorro l'embrasse, puis pose son front contre son épaule. Elle sent son souffle saccadé par le désir contre elle. Il la pénètre doucement et Zara gémit lentement, attirée par Zorro. Puis il continue à lui faire l'amour, entraîné par l'idée qu'elle lui appartient entièrement. Ils restent ainsi plusieurs dizaines de minutes puis Zorro finit par s'écrouler sur sa belle. Celle-ci halète et a chaud. Elle caresse le visage de Zorro, épuisée, puis se redresse. Mais il la repousse contre le lit et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime Zara. T'es la plus belle~ »

« Et toi tu perd les pédales… »

« Nan je les perd pas. Avec toi jl'ai ai déjà perdues depuis longtemps. »

Elle rougit et sourit.

« Zorro... »

Elle se laisse envahir par le bonheur quelques instants de plus puis elle pousse Zorro sur le côté et il se retrouve sur le dos. Elle se redresse et attrape son boxer pour le remettre. Puis elle fouille son coffre et en sort un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand et noir. Il lui arrive sous son boxer et laisse voir ses épaules. Elle se recoiffe un peu, prépare un pantalon pour plus tard puis se jette sur Zorro, torse nu, qui l'attend, allongé sur le dos.

« Tu met toujours des trucs trop grands toi~ »

« Plus à l'aise. »

Elle l'embrasse puis se laisse tomber sur lui et se cale pour s'endormir.

« J'ai pas rêvé hein ? J'suis bien Zara Roronoa ? »

« Bien sur que t'as pas rêvé. T'es MA Zara. »

Elle émet un son joyeux puis commence à se laisser aller. Elle a sommeil. Puis elle se souvient de quelque chose. Elle se lève et regarde Zorro.

« Ferme les yeux. Si tu triches... »

Elle montre sa main avec l'anneau et sourit. Il ferme les yeux et attend. Zara prend un paquet sous son lit, caché sous une latte du plancher, et revient vers Zorro. Elle l'embrasse puis lui chuchote.

« J'ai encore un cadeau pour toi. T'as le droit d'ouvrir les yeux~ »

Elle lui pose le paquet sur lui quand il ouvre les yeux. Elle se met à côté de lui et attend.

« Tu devrais pas m'offrir autant de cadeaux ma chère~ Je crois pas les mériter. »

Elle sourit et l'incite à ouvrir d'un mouvement de tête. Il le fait et découvre une ceinture en or, très belle et assez stylée. Il regarde Zara avec des yeux ronds.

« T'es malade de m'offrir des trucs pareils toi ! C'est de l'or ! »

Elle rougit et hausse les épaules.

« Je suis richissime, tu sais~ Et puis l'argent ça compte pas. Y'a que toi qui compte... »

Elle l'embrasse et ils tombent sur le lit ensemble. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment, seule avec Zorro. Il laisse la ceinture de côté pour laisser Zara monter sur lui. Puis restent allongés ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, et s'endorment.


	21. Fukumi (5)

Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillent, il est déjà tard. Rien n'a bougé. Les autres ne sont pas revenus dormir. Ils devaient être encore à la salle. Zara se redresse en première, et enfile son pantalon slim tâches de léopard puis réveille Zorro. Il l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse.

« Bonjour Mlle Roronoa. Bien dormi ? »

« Bien sûr~ On va manger ? »

Il acquiesce et se redresse à son tour. Il enfile un pantalon et met la ceinture dorée. Puis il enfile une chemise noire et rejoint la sabreuse qui prépare à manger. Lorsqu'elle voit Zorro, elle trouve que la ceinture lui va vraiment bien avec sa peau bronzée et ses boucles d'oreilles aussi en or. Il la prend par la taille et l'embrasse. Elle fond.

« T'es tellement beau~ »

Il ronronne.

« Je suis désolé, mais je crois bien que c'est toi la plus belle~ Même l'autre Princesse des Amazones est dix fois moins belle que toi. »

Elle rougit et se cache contre Zorro.

« T'as raison... » Elle soupire et sourit. « T'as perdu les pédales depuis bien longtemps ! »

Elle le sent sourire. Il pose la tête sur la sienne et la serre plus fort dans ses bras.

« Tu crois que les autres vont rentrer bientôt ? »

Elle devine qu'il veut être seul avec elle plus longtemps possible.

« J'en sais rien. J'suis trop chamboulée pour voir les auras de suite. »

Il la desserre un peu et lui murmure :

« Au pire, on s'en fiche de ce qu'ils diront, non ? »

« Zorro ! Pas question ! T'es vraiment... Malade. »

Elle lui tape le front et ils sourient. Il l'embrasse une dernière fois puis ils s'assoient côte à côte pour manger.

(...)

Plus tard dans la matinée, le reste de l'équipage rentre au Goldy, fatigué et cassé par la fête qui avait dû durer toute la nuit. Zara et Zorro, eux, attendaient dans la salle. Sanji portait Nami, qui était totalement ko, et Luffy et Robin s'entraidaient mutuellement car ils avaient beaucoup trop bu. Les autres tenaient encore debout. Sanji revint les voir après avoir déposé Nami dans son lit.

« Où vous étiez vous deux ? Pourquoi vous êtes pas revenus ? »

« On était dans le village. Et après on avait plus vraiment la tête à la fête... Alors on est rentrés se coucher. »

« Ouais, moi je vois plutôt que vous aviez envie d'être seuls, alors vous êtes rentrés et vous avez pas fait que vous coucher vu l'état de vos cheveux... Tsss... »

Zara rougit et Zorro grogne. Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins se faisant fâcher par leur père...

« Sanji ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas juste ? »

Zara ne répond pas, trop gênée.

« Si t'as juste, et alors ? Ça va t'avancer à quoi ? »

« A rien. Je constate juste. »

Le silence s'installe. Les autres viennent s'asseoir pour manger un peu, sauf Nami et Robin qui dorment. Sanji revient vers la table avec le brunch, et s'arrête sur les mains de Zorro et Zara. Il a remarqué les bagues ! Il lève le regard vers Zara. Celle-ci rougit et détourne le regard alors Sanji se tourne vers Zorro. Celui-ci soutient son regard sans broncher.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi ces bagues ? »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Zara et Zorro. Ce dernier prend la main de Zara pour l'empêcher de cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle le regarde, un peu paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur répondre ?! Il lui lance un sourire cynique.

« Ça te regarde pas. Quand t'arrêteras de lui tourner autour pt'être que j'te dirais quelque chose... »

Sanji et Zorro s'envoyaient des éclairs.

« Je lui tourne pas autour. Jm'assure qu'elle va bien. Et je suis son ami alors arrête d'essayer de nous éloigner ou je te met ta raclée ! »

Il s'était approché par dessus la table, si bien que le bout de ses mèches blondes frôlent le front du sabreur. Ce dernier reste impassible. Zara devine sans mal que leur petite aventure de cette nuit lui a redonné de la confiance et de la force. Mais aussi de la patience.

« Je m'occupe très bien tout seul de savoir si elle va bien ou non. Et on sait tous que ce que tu ressens pour elle c'est pas de l'amitié alors tu serais prié d'arrêter de mentir. Ensuite, si tu tiens tant que ça à savoi- »

« ON EST MARIÉS ! »

Tous se taisent. Zara se cache sous sa main libre, tremblante.

« Voilà, vous êtes tous au courant. Et pour ceux qui ont cru mal entendre, Zorro et moi on est mariés. Et si vous deux, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous engueuler, je vous étripe et je me casse de là. C'est clair ? »

Zorro relâche la pression sur sa main et Sanji se recule. Zara reste cachée sous sa main. A peine le bonheur est là qu'il s'en va déjà ! Autour de la table, tout le monde fixe les deux sabreurs avec des yeux ronds. C'est Usopp qui brise le silence.

« Ma-mariés ? »

« Ouais enfin c'est pas bien officiel tout ça... »

Zara transperce Bonney du regard.

« Comment ça pas officiel ?! »

Bonney tremble.

« Bah... Si vous avez juste échangé des bagues, ça ne... »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens. Zara soupire et retire sa main de celle de Zorro. Puis elle se lève et s'en va, les larmes aux yeux. Zorro soupire et se lève en même temps que Sanji se dirige vers la porte. Ils s'arrêtent et se toisent. Puis Sanji retourne aux cuisines. Zorro sort dehors et retrouve Zara au bord du pont, tremblant sous le froid hivernal. Il la prend dans ses bras et la frotte. Elle pleure.

« C'est dingue ça ! On peut pas être tranquille plus d'une journée ?! Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés ?! »

Son ton était plein de reproches. Zorro s'en voulait. Il n'aime pas voir Zara changer autant de sentiments en quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire qu'on soit mariés ?! Ça change strictement rien au final ! »

Elle se cale contre Zorro et lui serre le bras.

« Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on s'engueule dans cet équipage ? »

Son ton était triste à présent. « Franchement, Zorro. Avant que j'arrive dans l'équipage... Vous vous engueuliez autant ? »

Il se met à réfléchir. « Moins. La pire crise de l'équipage c'est quand Robin s'est jointe au CP9 et que Usopp s'est battu contre Luffy pour le Merry. »

« C'est à cause de moi que tout le monde s'engueule. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Si ! Regarde un peu. Sanji m'aime alors vous arrêtez pas de vous bagarrer, plus violemment qu'avant je parle. Nami est jalouse de moi parce que Sanji m'aime. Usopp a peur de moi... »

« Et alors ? C'est tout ? Parce que en contrepartie tu te bat pour l'équipage et tu sais faire pleins de choses. Et Luffy il doute pas de toi. Pourquoi tu te tracasse avec Nami et Sanji ? Et Usopp a toujours été un peureux de première classe... »

Zara sourit et se colle plus à Zorro.

« Merci. »

Elle sourit et laisse s'échapper encore quelques larmes avant de sécher son visage d'un revers de manche. Elle tremble beaucoup alors Zorro l'entraîne en haut du mât vu qu'il est couvert. Ils s'assoient sur les banquettes et Zara se colle contre lui pour se réchauffer.

« T'es vraiment con de sortir avec un t-shirt pareil toi... »

« Pas ma faute... Et puis j'ai pas froid ! »

« Ouais, bien sûr ! »

Il sourit et lui frotte les bras. Zara claque presque des dents... Après un moment elle cesse de trembler et embrasse Zorro sur la joue.

« Bon... Va falloir affronter les autres, hein ? »

« On est bien obligés non ? »

Zara soupire et regarde Zorro dans les yeux.

« Ouais... »

Elle détourne le regard.

« Pourquoi tout va mal dans l'équipage ? »

Il ne répond pas, n'ayant aucune réponse à sa question.

(...)

Au soir, Zara se retrouve seule avec Luffy un moment, dans le dortoir. Il joue dans son hamac tandis qu'elle regarde le plafond, dans ses pensées. Puis Luffy tombe de son hamac et se retrouve à moitié sur le lit de Zara, qui ne bronche pas. Le captain la regarde et soupire.

« Pourquoi tu fais la gueule à tout le monde ? »

Elle se tourne vers lui, étonnée, et se redresse.

« Je fais pas la gueule... »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

Luffy sourit et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Si. »

Zara soupire. Rien à faire avec un capitaine borné.

« T'as peur. »

« Peur de quoi ?! »

Elle se redresse et fixe Luffy dans les yeux.

« De tout perdre. Tu t'inquiètes trop pour rien. »

Zara rougit et se cache sous sa couette.

« Tu sais bien qu'on se protège les uns les autres ici. Alors arrête de stresser. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour l'équipage, aucune chance que je le laisse se briser ! D'accord ? »

Il soulève la couverture et lui tend la main en souriant. La sabreuse le regarde dans les yeux puis sourit et lui tape la main.

« Merci Captain. »

Luffy lui lance un grand sourire et la sabreuse le lui rend timidement. Puis son capitaine se jette sur elle et la fait basculer sur le bord du lit. Zara crie de surprise et se met à rire quand Luffy la serre dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse sur la joue au moment où Zorro entre dans la pièce.

« Luffy~ Je te rappelle que c'est ma Zara ou tu t'en fous ? »

Il lui lance un sourire cynique et Luffy serre plus fort Zara. Il fais la tête.

« Arrête de te la garder pour toi tout seul, c'est pas cool. »

« Quoi ?! »

Zorro se jette sur son capitaine et ils se battent amicalement tous les deux pendant que Zara soupire en regardant ses ongles. Puis Luffy plaque Zorro au sol et lui attache les poignets avec une corde.

« Luffy détache-moi de suite ou je te tranche en deux ! »

Mais il lui tire la langue et attrape Zara dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Cette dernière pousse un cri de surprise puis rougit.

« Luffy, pourquoi t'as attaché Zorro... »

Le captain rit puis entraine Zara par la main hors du dortoir. Zorro rage et se détache avant de les poursuivre à travers le bateau. Luffy traine Zara jusqu'en haut du mât et arrive à semer Zorro. Il empêche Zara de bouger et rigole.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne répond pas et lui fait signe de se taire. Puis il se cale contre elle et rit et reste en haut un moment. Lorsqu'ils sont descendus, Zorro enlace la sabreuse et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime. »

Puis il la prend par la main et l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il évite la salle où sont réunis les autres, le dortoir, et se dirige vers les sous-sols. Zara le freine et le fait tourner vers elle.

« Zorro... T'es sûr ? »

Il lui lance un grand sourire.

« Absolument sûr Miss Roronoa. »

Elle rougit et il reprend sa descente en l'entraînant. Il claque la porte derrière elle et la plaque contre le mur. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et il l'embrasse sur la bouche. Zara se laisse faire et il lui soulève son t-shirt en l'embrassant. La sabreuse le fixe toujours et l'attrape par sa ceinture en or. Elle le tire vers elle et l'embrasse à son tour avant de le caresser de sa jambe droite. Zorro frémit et lui mord la langue accidentellement.

« Aie ! Baka...~ »

Elle tire la langue pour voir si elle saigne puis comme il n'y a rien, Zara embrasse Zorro sur la joue. Ce dernier rougit et embrasse la sabreuse avec plus de précaution. Puis il descend lentement le legging léopard de Zara tandis que celle-ci prend la ceinture du sabreur pour le coller à elle. Zorro finit par enlever sa ceinture et le t-shirt de Zara. Celle-ci rougit et cesse de bouger lorsqu'il lui lèche le cou. Elle glisse contre le mur jusqu'au sol et Zorro se laisse tomber au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Puis Zara écarte ses jambes autour de la taille du sabreur et attend. Il lui lèche la joue et la pénètre doucement en lui prenant les mains. Zara gémit et lui serre les mains. Zorro continue de la pénétrer et lui mord la joue.

(...)

Le lendemain, Zara se réveille et se retrouve coincée entre les bras de Zorro. Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas dans son lit. Ils sont restés aux sous-sols pendant la nuit, épuisés. Elle se redresse un peu et remet ses méches derrière son oreille. Elle était couchée sur Zorro. Elle baille puis remarque qu'elle est encore en sous-vêtements, et Zorro est torse-nu. Elle attrape son t-shirt et le remet puis se recouche contre Zorro en le serrant. Le sabreur grogne et se réveille. Il l'enlace et lui lèche la joue.

« On a dormi ici... »

Il sourit et se redresse. Zara glisse contre lui et passe son doigt le long de sa cicatrice. Zorro la renverse au sol en l'embrassant.

« On s'en fout, non ? »

Elle esquisse un sourire tandis que Zorro lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse plus tendrement. Puis Zara l'embrasse sur la joue avant de se lever. Elle met son legging et ses chaussures puis attend Zorro qui s'habille aussi.

« On va sûrement bientôt quitter Fukumi... »

Il acquiesce, se lève et attrape la sabreuse par la taille. Elle ronronne et prend la main du sabreur pour l'emmener en haut. Comme ils ne rencontrent personne - il est encore tôt - ils vont dans le dortoir. Zara se change pour un short en jean délavé et un t-shirt court noir et bleu lui arrivant plus haut que le nombril. Elle met un bracelet rayé des mêmes couleurs que son t-shirt et des sandales à talons en jean bleu foncé. Elle se recoiffe un peu et fait une queue de cheval puis va dans la cuisine. Zorro la rejoint peu après. Ils mangent ensemble puis Sanji, Nami et Robin les rejoignent dans la salle. Zara voit que Sanji s'abstient de commenter donc elle déduit qu'il a remarqué leur absence dans le dortoir. Nami consulte le log pose en s'asseyant, à moitié endormie.

« Je pense que nous allons pouvoir partir dans les prochains jours... Il faut d'abord que nous faisions le plein de provisions. »

« Et tu penses que nous allons où, navigatrice ? »

Mais Nami hausse les épaules en réponse à Robin.

« Aucune ne bouge plus que l'autre... Alors pour cette fois, nous ne savons pas laquelle Luffy choisira ! »

Elle soupire et boit son thé. Sanji sert des pancakes bien colorés aux trois filles et laisse Zorro sur sa faim. Mais la sabreuse lui passe un bout de son pancake. Les autres arrivent progressivement.

« Bon. Après avoir fait nos provisions, nous repartirons de l'île. Le log pose est rechargé. »

Luffy n'attend pas plus et prend le poignet de Nami.

« Oh... Elles bougent toutes pareil c'est nul ! »

La navigatrice soupire devant la mine déçue de son capitaine. Elle lui fait lâcher son poignet.

« Je décide alors ? »

« Non ! »

Luffy se lève et lui reprend son poignet au grand désespoir de Nami.

« Celle de droite ! »

« D'accord Capitaine... » Elle soupire. « Bref. Seul problème pour la ravitaillement, c'est que l'île n'a déjà pas assez pour elle-même donc on va devoir aider à la reconstruction. Vous êtes partants ? » Tout le monde acquiesce. Nami sourit et va se changer. Tout le monde termine son petit-dej puis ils s'habillent chaudement pour aller aider aux reconstructions.

(...)

A midi, les travaux du magasin ont déjà bien avancés. Tout est déblayé et les murs cassés se reforment doucement. Zara n'a pas résisté a l'envie de mettre du plâtre sur Sanji qui en est à présent presque couvert. « Zara~ Mes vêtements... ! »

« Hihihi C'est pas grave ! »

Elle rit comme une folle et lui met du plâtre sur la joue avec ses doigts.

« T'es vraiment qu'une gamine toi... »

Sanji prend du plâtre et lui en met sur le nez. Zara sourit et lui en met partout. Puis la sabreuse glisse et tombe dans un bac de plâtre, le faisant voler au dessus d'elle. Sanji tombe sur elle et ils se prennent du plâtre partout. Zara regarde tout autour d'elle puis rit. Sanji fait de même alors que certains râlent a cause du plâtre gâché. Nami vient les taper.

« Vous aller bosser tous les deux au lieu de jouer comme des gosses ?! »

« Oui Nami-chan ~ »

Zara enlève son blouson et s'essuie un peu le visage et les cheveux. Elle les attache en chignon. Sanji refait un bac de plâtre et ils se remettent à boucher les trous ensemble. De son coté, Zorro transporte des poutres en bois et des parpaings pour refaire certaines habitations. Luffy l'aide comme il est incapable de faire du plâtre correctement.

(...)

Au soir, l'équipage rentre épuisé au Goldy. Zara va prendre une douche pour enlever tout le plâtre et Sanji commence a enlever ce qu'il a dans les cheveux avec de l'eau de mer, attendant que Zara libère la salle de bain. Celle-ci met du temps car le plâtre reste bien accroché à sa peau et ses cheveux. Puis quand elle a enfin tout enlevé, elle se nettoie un bon coup et sort. En se séchant les cheveux elle s'aperçoit que son ventre a grossit. Elle esquisse un sourire puis frémit. Elle pâlit et son sourire s'estompe. Zara va au lavabo et se jette de l'eau à la figure pour se calmer. Puis elle finit de s'habiller - avec un sweat bleu et un jean noir - puis sort de la salle de bain. Elle inspire et expire profondément avant d'arriver à la salle. Elle regarde s'il y a Sanji mais ne le voit pas.

« Il est où mon p'tit Sanji ? »

« Dehors. Il se lave les cheveux. »

« Merci Robin. »

Elle ressort de la salle et va dehors. Elle se penche sur la rambarde et voit Sanji dans l'eau.

« Hey ! La salle de bain est libre ! »

« Merci princesse ! »

Elle lui sourit puis rentre. Elle revient dans la salle et s'assoit contre Zorro. Il lui prend la main et la regarde dans les yeux.

« T'es blanche. »

Zara baisse le regard.

« Tu vas bien Zara ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Travailler a du te demander plus d'efforts. »

Zara acquiesce aux propos de l'archéologue.

« Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je vais me coucher. »

Elle sourit et sort de la salle pour aller dans le dortoir. Elle sait que ce n'est pas l'effort qui lui a fait ça... Mais le choc de voir qu'elle est toujours enceinte, que tout se passe bien. Elle se couche dans son lit et s'endort rapidement. Dans la salle, Robin fixe Zorro.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu devrais aller la voir. Elle ne répond pas comme ça d'habitude. Elle a profité de ce que je lui ai dit pour s'en aller... »

« Et ? »

« Elle cache peut-être quelque chose. »

Zorro lui lance un regard dur puis se lève pour rejoindre Zara. Mais elle dort déjà donc il se cale juste contre elle.

(…)

Dans la nuit, la sabreuse se réveille. Elle se remémore la soirée et se recroqueville contre Zorro, qui se réveille à son tour.

« Ça va ma belle ? »

Elle hésite puis se tourne vers lui et l'enlace.

« Hier... Quand j'étais dans la salle de bain... J'me suis regardée dans le miroir... »

Elle cherche ses mots et le sabreur la pousse du bout du nez pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Mon ventre a grossi et... Ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet. J'ai fallit m'évanouir. »

Il la serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« C'est rien te tracasse pas. Tu t'y attendais pas c'est tout... »

Elle sourit et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime mon Zorro~ »

Elle se cale dans ses bras et se détend. Puis il se rendorment tous les deux plusieurs minutes plus tard.

(...)

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, Zara est seule dans le dortoir. Elle baille et se frotte les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il est déjà tard. Elle se lève et se précipite dans la cuisine. Personne. Il y a juste une assiette et de quoi manger... Ainsi qu'un mot. Elle le saisit et le lit. C'est l'écriture régulière et impeccable de l'archéologue.

« Bonjour Zara, comme tu dormais nous t'avons laissée seule te reposer un peu plus. Nous sommes en ville pour les réparations. Si tu es encore fatiguée reste au Goldy, on se débrouillera sans problème. Robin. »

La sabreuse soupire et pose le mot sur la table. Elle mange son petit-dej en vitesse puis prend ses chaussures et son blouson pour rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'elle arrive, les murs sont tous rebouchés et ils commencent à remettre en ordre l'intérieur du magasin. Zara entre et Sanji lui saute au cou.

« Ça va princesse ? Pas trop fatiguée ? »

« Non c'est bon. Merci~ »

Elle l'enlace un instant, rassurée par sa bonne humeur, puis rejoint les autres et aide à son tour.


End file.
